Symbol of Hope - (Izuku x Harem)
by TheBlackLunatic212
Summary: Heroes today are corrupted by popularity and the use of quirks that makes people believe their Quirks will save them. Many children aspired to become like them, but none are more different than Izuku Midoriya. Quirks aren't the weapon of a hero, it's themselves that makes them a true hero. But for Izuku? He wants to become... a Symbol of Hope.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Life of a Quirkless Person**

_"You're worthless."_

_"Why are you even alive?"_

_"I don't need your help."_

_"Don't help me, you fucking piece of shit!"_

Those are the words a certain green-haired boy is reminded of while returning home from his school.

That's right, that boy is none other than Izuku Midoriya, a 14-year-old boy without a Quirk. A Quirk is like a superpower that can be inherited from one's parents.

If one's family's Quirks are fire, acid, etc..., then they'll inherit the Quirks from either their mother or father... or both.

But for Izuku?

He was born without inheriting a Quirk from either of his parents.

His father, Hisashi Midoriya, can breathe fire, but on the day of Izuku's birth, he left, not giving a reason for his absence.

Izuku Midoriya still remembers what happened to his father, because of how his mother, Inko Midoriya, loved him so much.

She often told him about how cool his father is. Because of that, even though he went away Izuku still loves his father and he knows that there was a reason for him to leave.

A Quirk should manifest one's body. When Izuku was 4 years old he didn't feel a single thing, as he was born Quirkless. Calling him numerous names that ruined his confidence.

Out of all those names, there are three that tear his soul apart.

"Worthless Izuku"

"Quirkless Izuku"

"**De**fenseless Izu**ku**"

Or known as Deku.

The last name is usually used by his childhood bully, Katsuki Bakugou. Izuku just wanted to help, but Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan, the nickname Izuku used to call him, denies his help.

It only hurt his pride. Because of that, Katsuki blast him with his Explosion quirk in his hands and sent him flying to a faraway rock.

After the collision, Izuku cried so much. Not only that, Izuku gained a scar on his forehead, because of how he only wanted to help Kacchan, but in the end, he only hurt him.

The reason? Well, when it was the day to see the kids' Quirks, Katsuki got his, which is Explosions. Because of that, he thought himself being way cooler and stronger than anyone else.

Too much pride took over his soul, mind, and his personality.

The incident happened when Katsuki tripped over a small rock and Izuku lent his hand to help Katsuki up to his feet.

Instead of accepting Izuku's help, Katsuki just blew him away. That day was the start of how Izuku became less and less humane.

His mother, Inko Midoriya, apologizes and comforts him when they learn that he is Quirkless. She gained weight as a way of coping with her guilt after that.

Four years have passed since Izuku learned that he is Quirkless. He became shyer than ever, mostly not showing emotions on his face.

Whenever he's at home, it is there where his emotions resurface, but it all changed after two incidents that happened to him.

First, when he was 8 years old, the news on their television showed that a great massacre that happened in Kamino, Yokohama.

How'd it happened? A bunch of villains with powerful Quirks began to kill anyone who works and lives there. One of those victims...

Was Hisashi Midoriya.

Hisashi was popular for his Quirk, Fire Breathing, and people who know or heard about him thought that he was strong enough to defeat powerful villains. They were wrong.

When a picture of the Fire Breathing Hero came, Inko's eyes widened while Izuku got confused at his mother's expression.

Eight years of his life, up until that incident... he hadn't seen the face of his father, only that his mother telling him that his father is a cool hero.

When she knelt with a horrified look, Izuku came to her with a worried look on his face. He asked her about that man.

Instead of replying to his question, Inko cried more as Izuku attempt to hug her, to comfort her.

When she calmed down, she decides to tell her son everything about her husband, who died in the Yokohama massacre.

When she finished telling it to her son, Izuku couldn't believe it. He thought to himself, 'where are the heroes when the people, who are in danger, need them in their desperate times'.

A few days have passed, the police station contacts Inko about the body of her dead husband.

After Hisashi Midoriya's funeral, Izuku continued to study... despite the loss of his father from a massacre at Kamino, Yokohama.

But he is not like who he is as depression struck his life, deeper than before, with the addition of Kacchan still bullying him along with his friends.

That was the first incident. The other one?

Much worse than his father's... or even equal to the first incident.

July 15. It is an important event for the green-haired boy. Why? He is 10 years old, which means... that day is his birthday.

He still hasn't shown any emotions since his father's incident until now, but inside, he really can't wait to celebrate his birthday with his mom.

When school ends, he started to walk back home, still showing the emotionless look on his face. Not too far, a large column of smoke appeared. Curiosity takes over his body, but something hits his mind to stop his curiosity.

The road where he's walking leads to the smoke.

"(Mom!)" He rushes back to his home, hoping that the smoke wasn't coming from his apartment.

...

He is in front of his apartment, where he and his mother are living, but his expression? Horrified, because... he cannot believe what he is seeing. The apartment's on fire.

Without thinking first and not worried about his safety, he rushes towards the burning apartment to rescue his mother inside the room they're both living in.

...

He successfully rescued his mother.

...

But she's not breathing as fire-fighters came to the scene with a few heroes on their side and one of them is none other than the No. 1 Hero, All Might.

Still worried about his mother's life, he came to All Might after he's done saving civilians from the burning apartment.

He's about to ask something that will change his life for a long, long time until the day of his death came.

Without further ado, he asks, "All Might, I have to ask you."

"What is it, Young One?" He asked, still that permanent smile on his face.

"My-My name is Izuku Midoriya and I've always been a fan of yours... and I want to ask you a question." He stuttered, nervous as well since he is in front of the No. 1 Hero.

"Sure. Ask away."

Hearing that, the boy took a deep breath.

"Can Quirkless people become heroes?"

No answer came from All Might's mouth. After a few seconds, the Symbol of Peace's smile faded and look at Izuku with a serious expression to answer the youngster's question.

"I'm sorry. Quirkless people can't become heroes."

...

That was five years ago, yet those are the words Izuku Midoriya still remember, because of those words...

Change his life with the addition of his mother passing away a few minutes after he saved her from the burning apartment.

Today is now his 15th birthday and the 5th anniversary of his late mother and the 11th anniversary of his late father and the 11th anniversary of how his life changed, because of Katsuki, other bullies... and All Might.

Now? He became less humane, but his intelligence and determination of becoming a hero differently never faltered.

He needs to thank Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo, parents of his childhood bully to pay a house that is near to them so that he won't become more devastated and isolated from his experience.

Mitsuki and Masaru did this, because of how their son, Katsuki Bakugo, treated Izuku like a speck of dirt.

They did this to apologize to Izuku about their son's behavior and he forgives them easily because he's still the same Izuku Midoriya before he never knew about his quirk.

His determination, willpower, and the pure heart of giving everyone a second chance, it is his true nature of himself.

Everything a true hero has, because...

He's a true hero. Never giving up on his dream to become a hero differently.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. As you may know about the name of this book, this is an alternate universe of Boku No Hero Academia. This is now a harem fan fiction.**

**The reason of why I did this?**

**1.) Inspired by:**

**undefmidi****'s books; Determination - BNHA Fan Fiction (Izuku x Ochako), Curiosity - BNHA Fan Fiction (Izuku x Nejire)**

**Pikaboo_73****'s book; To Be A Hero (Izuku x Harem) with an addition of an Original Character in the book**

**MrCartGamer****'s book; The Hero (Izuku x Nejire)**

**gyro276****'s book; Impossible (Izuku x Ochako)**

**All_Mighty_Loki****'s book; Ultra Izuku**

**2.) I made this because I want to. LOL**

**3.) There are no Izuku x Melissa books, so I decided to make one.**

**4.) I thought it's going to be interesting.**

**Okay, that's all the reason there is. This chapter is a dedication to:**

**undefmidi**

**Pikaboo_73**

**I did watch Boku No Hero Academia, but not in order and I didn't find the manga or novel of this anime series, because of school and I'm terribly sorry for that. Please forgive me.**

**That's all I have to write in this Author's Note and thank you for reading this. Remember, give it your all.**

**Go Beyond.**

**Plus Ultra!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter II - Quirk and Responsibility**

July 15, that's the day of Izuku Midoriya's birthday. But that was 2 months ago. Now? They're in September.

In Japan, classes start in April and end on December 25, which means it is around 200 to 250 days per year.

Izuku's life still hasn't changed from day one. Well, except for the day of his birthday. Every Izuku's birthday, he showed emotions, not like how he interacts with people and Kacchan.

Because of those bullies, he became anti-social, showing a look that is expressionless or emotionless.

Despite being Quirkless, he became one of the students that have high honors... and one of those students includes Katsuki Bakugo.

Now, their teacher announced to them that they'll be having a field trip next 3 weeks, which makes everyone surprised and happy... Well, Izuku is happy, but not showing emotions on his face, including Katsuki, showing his neutral, yet angry look, but nodded from going to a field trip.

They'll have to wait for 3 weeks because their exam is next week. During this time, Izuku still trains his body, but mostly those hours he focused on the subjects that are involved in the examinations.

With no problems during his exam, Izuku finally paid the field trip fee from his auntie, Mitsuki Bakugo and they're going to visit one of the buildings that holds the experimentation about quirks. Known as... the Quirk Research Lab.

==Time Skip==

"Welcome to the Quirk Research Lab. My name is Akita Asakura and I'll be your guide for your whole field trip." A woman in her mid-twenties said as every classmate of Izuku, except himself and Bakugo, fist-pumped and yelled 'Yay' as she leads them inside the lab.

Everything went fine except for one experimental being, that disappeared while they're on the tour to take a look around.

Izuku, holding his cell phone, took a picture from some different animals that were experimenting on, especially mice.

After that, he took out his Quirk Analysis notebook and wrote down about what he's seeing. Unknown to him...

A certain arthropod is slowly going down from the ceiling with her web. He didn't know that something bit him in the back of his neck. So focus on what he's doing that... he didn't pay attention to something that touches him until it bit him.

"Ah!" Shouting in pain, he grabbed something on the back of his neck and throws it on the ground. He now knows that something that bites him in the back of his neck is a spider.

This causes him to make a pale look, because he knows that spiders are almost venomous enough to kill a human in a few minutes.

He touches the spot where the spider bites him and for some reason it didn't sting. This causes him to get confused. He knows that every bite of a venomous spider stings, but in this case. It's not.

"(I guess it's not a dangerous one.)" He thought to himself. In a moment there, his head feels dizzy, but not at a critical state where he feels dizzy.

At a corner of his eyes, he can see a small door of a cage is opened as he consults one of the scientists and told him that one of the cages is opened as the scientist warned his co-workers and told them to find the Tokubetsu Spider, which is called.

After being thanked by the scientist, Izuku went back with his classmates. Somehow, the headache is taking effect of his head slowly.

==Time Skip==

The field trip ended at 5:00 p.m but didn't move after he exits the bus. He stayed at the school and sat on the bench that is near the gate until curfew time, which is 7:30 p.m. He stood up, but causes pain on his head... and soon, his body is receiving pain

He had trouble balancing himself when he was walking towards his home. There are times where he fell on one knee and struggled to get up, gritting his teeth and the drive to go home was bigger as he was determined to go home, which is better than getting knocked out in the middle of the street because of the spider's bite.

==Time Skip==

He finally entered his house, but... felt dizzier. As he entered the room, he checked the clock and it's 8:00 p.m. After checking, his stomach begins to hurt. Not only that, but every muscle inside his body also begins to clench and his body is starting to become numb, so much pain than before.

He didn't change his clothes since he knows it's Friday, but the headache started to get worse than before. He fell on his bed, clenching his head and chest as he can't take the pain anymore.

He opened his eyes and saw multiple figures coming towards him with antagonistic eyes. He closed his eyes again and grabbed the large cloth to cover himself, except his head.

He hears voices, but cannot understand them since they're talking at the same time as he wishes to stop the nightmare.

He doesn't know that some of his genetic DNA is getting infected by the Quirk of a genetically modified spider that bit him a few hours ago.

==Next Day==

His eyes shot open as he hears beeping. He turns around and saw his All Might clock is beeping. It showed 7:00 AM and it's Saturday.

He turns off his alarm and decided to sleep for a while since it's Saturday.

After waking up again, he checks the clock again and it showed 9:00 a.m. Good enough for him to have the energy for training later afternoon.

When he's about to take a bath, he removed his clothes and it surprised him. What did he see? His body, but more ripped. It's like a bodybuilder of a person who is focused on training his body.

A teenager who had an adult's body. Izuku is in a trance. Of how his body got a big change.

"(Did this happen because of the bite?!)" He thought to himself as he turns around to see every part of his body transformation.

He doesn't know what he's feeling. He's confused, yet excited to see if he got a Quirk from a spider's bite.

==Time Skip==

After a few hours, he decided to buy some ingredients for his daily needs at a nearby shopping mall. He changed from house clothes to casual ones as he checks his wallet first before leaving the house with the doors locked from the key he's carrying with.

Walking for a few minutes, he is now in front of the mall, where he always buy foods or ingredients. Wasting no time, he went inside and started to pick the ingredients he needs for his daily life of eating and surviving a day and tomorrow.

When he's in the line, where the sales clerk scans the ingredients that were chosen by multiple customers, a bang came from the entrance and saw 5 people wearing masks. Indicating that they're robbers, they knock out 2 security guards and pointed their gun towards the nearby citizens, including Izuku himself.

"Nobody move!"

"Don't you dare call the police, you Quirkless people!"

"Raise your hands!"

That's all they heard while one of them is pointing their guns at the woman who is at the counter.

"Come on. Put all the money here, you bitch!" One of the robbers ordered the woman to open the cashier and putting the cash on the bag, whom one of the burglars are carrying.

'Bang'

Another gun fired as it came from the man, whose mask is a different color than the others. Its mask is drenched in red paint.

"I told you to never move!" He shouted with anger on his tone. On cue, someone screamed as they all turn their head to the source of the scream. It came from a little girl, who had a terrifying face.

A robber slowly walked towards her as she walks back, wanting to get away and broaden the distance, but fell backward. She soon started to crawl backward as the burglar is getting closer to her.

Izuku witnessed the man pulled the little girl's hair to stand up. The robber said with a proud tone, "Looks like we had another prize, man."

One of them laughed and the red masked man walks towards their direction and said, "Little girl, do you want to live... or let the bullet be inside your head?" With a glare, he made the girl's eyes widened in fear.

Izuku, on the other hand, wanted to help the girl and prevent this robbery. He unconsciously stands up and knocked one of them out, which causes the members to look at Izuku. A burglar laughed before he said, "What is this? Does a boy want to be a hero? Ha! Foolish kid!"

Then they all laugh as they all walk towards his place with the girl being held by the red masked man. The red masked man asked with a mocking tone and a glare, "What seems to be the reason to punch my man, boy?"

With a glare still on his face, he wanted to make Izuku scared, but the boy wasn't scared of his glare. Only showing emotionless look on his face.

In his head, Izuku wanted to sacrifice his life for everyone's safeties, including the little girl. She's so young to die that he doesn't want her life to be wasted at such a young age.

Still, no reply came out from Izuku's mouth as the members of the burglars cocked their guns and pointed at Izuku's head so close.

"You've made a terrible mistake, boy. Now meet your terrible fate." He said with a venomous tone in his sentence. Inside Izuku's body, he can feel his body getting buffed or something that makes him stronger. He clenched his fist quickly and swing his right arm to disarm one of the burglar's guns.

Instead, he didn't disarm only one but destroyed the guns they're holding, which makes him surprised internally. This cause all the members' eyes widened at his move.

The red masked man held the girl with a knife on his other arm, ready to slice her whenever Izuku's near them.

Instead, Izuku knocked out the red masked man's head, disarming the knife and hurt his wrist and somehow broke the man's wrist, making him scream in agony.

Izuku felt his body getting stronger, but his right hand, which he used it for disarm and break the red masked man's hand, felt a little pain, which means he still hasn't got the hang of punching a more solid thing rather than a punching bag even though all those years of training.

He's still 15 years old and he's so young that he can't even feel the pain whom the heroes like All Might are feeling when going against a strong villain like a certain Symbol of Evil.

A little pain and that is the advantage of his whole training. If he's in a situation like this and never trained, he'll die from their firearms or feel more pain than he's feeling right now.

Izuku quickly grabbed the little girl and ran to a safe place that can block their bullets. Somehow he had a tingling sensation from his head as he quickly moves his body to dodge the bullets.

This surprised everyone, including the burglars by Izuku's tremendous speed and agility. After finding large protection, something burst out of Izuku's mind and heart. Huge confidence that he'll defeat the burglars after seeing his speed and the tingling sensation from his head.

"Stay here. I promise I'll defeat them." With a soft tone and a smile, he reassures the little girl that he's going to be okay.

She nodded from his response as he went out of the large protection and charge towards the burglars.

"Kill that boy!" The red masked man ordered as they all fired their guns towards Izuku.

Again, the tingling sensation came and from Izuku's vision everything is in slow motion and can see the projectile of where the bullets are heading at. He was slightly freaking out. "(Is this the Quirk that the spider gave me? I can see where the bullets are heading. This must be the Spider-Sense, where a spider can predict danger coming towards them.)"

With a little amount of time to think about the Quirk, he dodges the bullets while some made a scratch from his clothes, not his skin though.

When they're reloading their guns, Izuku grabbed the opportunity to use his body to defeat and knock 'em all out.

Some tried to punch or hit Izuku with their gun, but thanks to the Spider-Sense, Izuku effortlessly dodge their attacks and punch/kick the hell out of those burglars, making them unconscious.

After knocking them out, the remaining person is the red masked man, who revealed his face. His appearance is a man in his mid-thirties.

Izuku saw his hands are in a stance to scratch Izuku, but what surprise Izuku internally is that... the man's nails are getting longer and sharper. While showing his long, sharp nails, he said "This is my Quirk. With one scratch, you're dead. Prepare to die."

They're both in a battle stance as Izuku study his position and where he's attacking.

The man charged at Izuku and the boy dodged his attacks. Izuku wanted to knock him out in one move.

When he thought that, something in his veins makes him stronger and stronger. It is not because of the enhanced strength of a spider, but... something else he didn't know about.

Clenching his fist, Izuku swings his right arm with all his might... to hit the man in the face. It did collide with the man's face, but because of his superpower-like strength, the man sent flying until he collides with a wall.

The pain came from Izuku's right hand like a knife stabbing his arm. When he takes a look at it, his right arm is tainted in sore red.

Shivering from the pain, Izuku gritted his teeth, but somehow the pain slowly faded away, as if... he thinks that he had a Regeneration Quirk.

A false mind came to Izuku as he shook his head, not believing about having a Regeneration Quirk.

A roar of clapping hands came from the citizens as they all stand up and thanking Izuku that he is their savior.

The little girl, whom Izuku rescued, ran up to him with tears as she embraces her hero.

Izuku comforts the girl by hugging her back.

"Thank you, mister...?" She asked after calming down and began to remove the tears that remained on her face while tilting her head to the side.

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Thank you, Izuku-nii-chan! You're my hero!" After she shouting his name with an honorific, this causes everyone to yell 'Hero' many times next.

This cause Izuku, for the first time of his life, teared up because of how he became another hero to a young generation.

After a few minutes, the police came and saw the burglars are knocked out and chained them. One of the police asked everyone who did it.

"I did." He said, stepping forward to have a conversation with the policeman, who said next, "Son, you should leave it to the police. It's no playground for kids like you."

The insult cause Izuku's blood boiling. He was about to-

"Sir!" One of the citizens said, interrupting Izuku about what he's going to say.

"He just risks his life to save the little girl and almost sacrifice himself to protect that girl. We didn't stand up, because we were worried about our safety." After that, another voice said, "But that boy is a hero, no matter what the cost. A true hero is a noble hero because nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice!"

Those words... struck Izuku's heart by the man's wise words. He teared up more, because they accept him of who he is. They accept him that he's a hero to them all.

"(These people... they're... cheering me.)"

He thought to himself as tears of happiness flowing out of his eyes. While sobbing, he said, "I'm... v-very glad... to s-see... everyone is... o-okay." With full of emotions on his face, everyone saw him crying and they started to smile at the emotional boy- no, the emotional young hero.

He remembered every bully act he received, every bruise, every punch, and explosions, they're meaningless right now. They meant nothing to the boy.

He was feeling fulfilled after the people in the shopping mall thanked him one-by-one. With that, he thought, (They accept me that I'm a hero to their eyes, but I'm gonna make sure that I'll take responsibility for whatever happens around me. I'm going to train well and hard so that I'll be accepted as a hero to everyone even the Quirkless people. I know this is a lot to take since I'm still a kid, but with a powerful Quirk comes a large responsibility.)" After thinking his goals, he wiped the tears that are on his face and eyes.

After two hours in the shopping mall, he went home with a big smile on his face while carrying the ingredients he needed to cook for his hunger.

After a few minutes of rest, he changes his clothes and went to Dagobah Municipality Beach, to continue training with a Quirk he obtained from a genetically modified spider.

Unknown to him, something arrived at his house that will change his mindset about the school he wanted to attend.

* * *

**Characters with Quirk:**

**Name : Red Masked Man**

**Quirk**

**Sharp Claw - With one or 2 scratches, he can make a person shiver from fear after taking a scratch from his long, durable, sharp nails.**

**Name : Izuku Midoriya**

**Quirks**

**Spider-Sense - He can predict and detect any danger that is within one kilometer away from him.**

**? - A mysterious Quirk that makes him something else than himself. An unknown, complicated Quirk that... somehow is alive... yet Izuku can't feel it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II - Quirk and Responsibility**

July 15, that's Izuku Midoriya's birthday. But that was 2 months ago.

It's already September.

In Japan, classes start in April and end on December 25, which means it's around 200 to 250 days per year.

His life still hasn't changed from day one. Well, except for the day of his birthday. Every birthday, he showed emotions, not like how he interacts with people and Kacchan.

Because of those bullies, he isolated himself, showing an emotionless expression.

Despite being Quirkless, he became one of the students that have high honors, and one of those students includes Katsuki Bakugo.

Now, their teacher announced to them that they'll be having a field trip next 3 weeks, which makes everyone surprised and happy except two students. Izuku and Katsuki, who was showing his normal yet angry look. Only nodding for going to a field trip.

They'll have to wait for 3 weeks because their exam is next week. During this time, Izuku still trains his body, but mostly those hours he focused on the subjects that are involved in the examinations.

With no problems during his exam, Izuku finally paid the field trip fee from his auntie, Mitsuki Bakugo and they're going to visit one of the buildings that holds the experimentation about quirks. Known as the Quirk Research Lab.

==Time Skip==

"Welcome to the Quirk Research Lab. My name is Akita Asakura and I'll be your guide for your whole field trip." A woman in her mid-twenties said as every classmate of Izuku, except himself and Bakugo, fist-pumped and yelled 'Yay' as she leads them inside the lab.

Everything went fine except for one experimental being, that disappeared while they're on the tour to take a look around.

Izuku, holding his cell phone, took a picture from some different animals that were experimenting on, especially mice.

After that, he took out his Quirk Analysis notebook and wrote down about what he's seeing. Unknown to him...

A certain arthropod is slowly going down from the ceiling with her web. He didn't know that something bit him in the back of his neck. So focus on what he's doing that he didn't pay attention to something that touches him until it bit him.

"Ah!" Shouting in pain, he grabbed something on the back of his neck and throws it on the ground. He now knows that something that bites him in the back of his neck is a spider.

This causes him to make a pale look, because he knows that most spiders are almost venomous enough to kill a human in a few minutes.

He touches the spot where the spider bites him and for some reason it didn't sting. This causes him to get confused. He knows that every bite of a venomous spider stings. But in this case, it's not.

"(I guess it's not a dangerous one.)" He thought to himself. In a moment there, his head feels dizzy, but not at a critical state where he feels dizzy.

At a corner of his eyes, he can see a small door of a cage is opened as he consults one of the scientists and told him that one of the cages is opened as the scientist warned his co-workers and told them to find the Tokubetsu Spider, which is what it called.

After being thanked by the scientist, Izuku went back with his classmates. Somehow, the headache is taking effect of his head slowly.

==Time Skip==

The field trip ended at 5:00 PM but didn't move after he exits the bus. He stayed at the school and sat on the bench that is near the gate until curfew time, which is 7:30 PM. He stood up, but causes pain on his head... and soon, his body is receiving pain

He had trouble balancing himself when he was walking towards his home. There are times where he fell on one knee and struggled to get up, gritting his teeth and the drive to go home was bigger as he was determined to go home, which is better than getting knocked out in the middle of the street because of the spider's bite.

==Time Skip==

He finally entered his house, but... felt dizzier. As he entered the room, he checked the clock and it's 8:00 p.m. After checking, his stomach begins to hurt. Not only that, but every muscle inside his body also begins to clench and his body is starting to become numb, so much pain than before.

He didn't change his clothes since he knows it's Friday, but the headache started to get worse than before. He fell on his bed, clenching his head and chest as he can't take the pain anymore.

He opened his eyes and saw multiple figures coming towards him with antagonistic eyes. He closed his eyes again and grabbed the large cloth to cover himself, except his head.

He hears voices, but cannot understand them since they're talking at the same time as he wishes to stop the nightmare.

He doesn't know that some of his genetic DNA is getting infected by the Quirk of a genetically modified spider that bit him a few hours ago.

==Next Day==

His eyes shot open as he hears beeping. He turns around and saw his All Might clock is beeping. It showed 7:00 AM and it's Saturday.

He turns off his alarm and decided to sleep for a while since it's Saturday.

After waking up again, he checks the clock again and it showed 9:00 a.m. Good enough for him to have the energy for training later afternoon.

When he's about to take a bath, he removed his clothes and it surprised him. What did he see? His body, but more ripped. It's like a bodybuilder of a person who is focused on training his body.

A teenager who had an adult's body. Izuku is in a trance. Of how his body got a big change.

"(Did this happen because of the bite?!)" He thought to himself as he turns around to see every part of his body transformation.

He doesn't know what he's feeling. He's confused, yet excited to see if he got a Quirk from a spider's bite.

==Time Skip==

After a few hours, he decided to buy some ingredients for his daily needs at a nearby shopping mall. He changed from house clothes to casual ones as he checks his wallet first before leaving the house with the doors locked from the key he's carrying with.

Walking for a few minutes, he is now in front of the mall, where he always buy foods or ingredients. Wasting no time, he went inside and started to pick the ingredients he needs for his daily life of eating and surviving a day and tomorrow.

When he's in the line, where the sales clerk scans the ingredients that were chosen by multiple customers, a bang came from the entrance and saw 5 people wearing masks. Indicating that they're robbers, they knock out 2 security guards and pointed their gun towards the nearby citizens, including Izuku himself.

"Nobody move!"

"Don't you dare call the police, you Quirkless people!"

"Raise your hands!"

That's all they heard while one of them is pointing their guns at the woman who is at the counter.

"Come on. Put all the money here, you bitch!" One of the robbers ordered the woman to open the cashier and putting the cash on the bag, whom one of the burglars are carrying.

'Bang'

Another gun fired as it came from the man, whose mask is a different color than the others. Its mask is drenched in red paint.

"I told you to never move!" He shouted with anger on his tone. On cue, someone screamed as they all turn their head to the source of the scream. It came from a little girl, who had a terrifying face.

A robber slowly walked towards her as she walks back, wanting to get away and broaden the distance, but fell backward. She soon started to crawl backward as the burglar is getting closer to her.

Izuku witnessed the man pulled the little girl's hair to stand up. The robber said with a proud tone, "Looks like we had another prize, man."

One of them laughed and the red masked man walks towards their direction and said, "Little girl, do you want to live... or let the bullet be inside your head?" With a glare, he made the girl's eyes widened in fear.

Izuku, on the other hand, wanted to help the girl and prevent this robbery. He unconsciously stands up and knocked one of them out, which causes the members to look at Izuku. A burglar laughed before he said, "What is this? Does a boy want to be a hero? Ha! Foolish kid!"

Then they all laugh as they all walk towards his place with the girl being held by the red masked man. The red masked man asked with a mocking tone and a glare, "What seems to be the reason to punch my man, boy?"

With a glare still on his face, he wanted to make Izuku scared, but the boy wasn't scared of his glare. Only showing emotionless look on his face.

In his head, Izuku wanted to sacrifice his life for everyone's safeties, including the little girl. She's so young to die that he doesn't want her life to be wasted at such a young age.

Still, no reply came out from Izuku's mouth as the members of the burglars cocked their guns and pointed at Izuku's head so close.

"You've made a terrible mistake, boy. Now meet your terrible fate." He said with a venomous tone in his sentence. Inside Izuku's body, he can feel his body getting buffed or something that makes him stronger. He clenched his fist quickly and swing his right arm to disarm one of the burglar's guns.

Instead, he didn't disarm only one but destroyed the guns they're holding, which makes him surprised internally. This cause all the members' eyes widened at his move.

The red masked man held the girl with a knife on his other arm, ready to slice her whenever Izuku's near them.

Instead, Izuku knocked out the red masked man's head, disarming the knife and hurt his wrist and somehow broke the man's wrist, making him scream in agony.

Izuku felt his body getting stronger, but his right hand, which he used it for disarm and break the red masked man's hand, felt a little pain, which means he still hasn't got the hang of punching a more solid thing rather than a punching bag even though all those years of training.

He's still 15 years old and he's so young that he can't even feel the pain whom the heroes like All Might are feeling when going against a strong villain like a certain Symbol of Evil.

A little pain and that is the advantage of his whole training. If he's in a situation like this and never trained, he'll die from their firearms or feel more pain than he's feeling right now.

Izuku quickly grabbed the little girl and ran to a safe place that can block their bullets. Somehow he had a tingling sensation from his head as he quickly moves his body to dodge the bullets.

This surprised everyone, including the burglars by Izuku's tremendous speed and agility. After finding large protection, something burst out of Izuku's mind and heart. Huge confidence that he'll defeat the burglars after seeing his speed and the tingling sensation from his head.

"Stay here. I promise I'll defeat them." With a soft tone and a smile, he reassures the little girl that he's going to be okay.

She nodded from his response as he went out of the large protection and charge towards the burglars.

"Kill that boy!" The red masked man ordered as they all fired their guns towards Izuku.

Again, the tingling sensation came and from Izuku's vision everything is in slow motion and can see the projectile of where the bullets are heading at. He was slightly freaking out. "(Is this the Quirk that the spider gave me? I can see where the bullets are heading. This must be the Spider-Sense, where a spider can predict danger coming towards them.)"

With a little amount of time to think about the Quirk, he dodges the bullets while some made a scratch from his clothes, not his skin though.

When they're reloading their guns, Izuku grabbed the opportunity to use his body to defeat and knock 'em all out.

Some tried to punch or hit Izuku with their gun, but thanks to the Spider-Sense, Izuku effortlessly dodge their attacks and punch/kick the hell out of those burglars, making them unconscious.

After knocking them out, the remaining person is the red masked man, who revealed his face. His appearance is a man in his mid-thirties.

Izuku saw his hands are in a stance to scratch Izuku, but what surprise Izuku internally is that... the man's nails are getting longer and sharper. While showing his long, sharp nails, he said "This is my Quirk. With one scratch, you're dead. Prepare to die."

They're both in a battle stance as Izuku study his position and where he's attacking.

The man charged at Izuku and the boy dodged his attacks. Izuku wanted to knock him out in one move.

When he thought that, something in his veins makes him stronger and stronger. It is not because of the enhanced strength of a spider, but... something else he didn't know about.

Clenching his fist, Izuku swings his right arm with all his might... to hit the man in the face. It did collide with the man's face, but because of his superpower-like strength, the man sent flying until he collides with a wall.

The pain came from Izuku's right hand like a knife stabbing his arm. When he takes a look at it, his right arm is tainted in sore red.

Shivering from the pain, Izuku gritted his teeth, but somehow the pain slowly faded away, as if... he thinks that he had a Regeneration Quirk.

A false mind came to Izuku as he shook his head, not believing about having a Regeneration Quirk.

A roar of clapping hands came from the citizens as they all stand up and thanking Izuku that he is their savior.

The little girl, whom Izuku rescued, ran up to him with tears as she embraces her hero.

Izuku comforts the girl by hugging her back.

"Thank you, mister...?" She asked after calming down and began to remove the tears that remained on her face while tilting her head to the side.

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Thank you, Izuku-nii-chan! You're my hero!" After she shouting his name with an honorific, this causes everyone to yell 'Hero' many times next.

This cause Izuku, for the first time of his life, teared up because of how he became another hero to a young generation.

After a few minutes, the police came and saw the burglars are knocked out and chained them. One of the police asked everyone who did it.

"I did." He said, stepping forward to have a conversation with the policeman, who said next, "Son, you should leave it to the police. It's no playground for kids like you."

The insult cause Izuku's blood boiling. He was about to-

"Sir!" One of the citizens said, interrupting Izuku about what he's going to say.

"He just risks his life to save the little girl and almost sacrifice himself to protect that girl. We didn't stand up, because we were worried about our safety." After that, another voice said, "But that boy is a hero, no matter what the cost. A true hero is a noble hero because nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice!"

Those words... struck Izuku's heart by the man's wise words. He teared up more, because they accept him of who he is. They accept him that he's a hero to them all.

"(These people... they're... cheering me.)"

He thought to himself as tears of happiness flowing out of his eyes. While sobbing, he said, "I'm... v-very glad... to s-see... everyone is... o-okay." With full of emotions on his face, everyone saw him crying and they started to smile at the emotional boy- no, the emotional young hero.

He remembered every bully act he received, every bruise, every punch, and explosions, they're meaningless right now. They meant nothing to the boy.

He was feeling fulfilled after the people in the shopping mall thanked him one-by-one. With that, he thought, (They accept me that I'm a hero to their eyes, but I'm gonna make sure that I'll take responsibility for whatever happens around me. I'm going to train well and hard so that I'll be accepted as a hero to everyone even the Quirkless people. I know this is a lot to take since I'm still a kid, but with a powerful Quirk comes a large responsibility.)" After thinking his goals, he wiped the tears that are on his face and eyes.

After two hours in the shopping mall, he went home with a big smile on his face while carrying the ingredients he needed to cook for his hunger.

After a few minutes of rest, he changes his clothes and went to Dagobah Municipality Beach, to continue training with a Quirk he obtained from a genetically modified spider.

Unknown to him, something arrived at his house that will change his mindset about the school he wanted to attend.

* * *

**Characters with Quirk:**

**Name : Red Masked Man**

**Quirk**

**Sharp Claw - With one or 2 scratches, he can make a person shiver from fear after taking a scratch from his long, durable, sharp nails.**

**Name : Izuku Midoriya**

**Quirks**

**Spider-Sense - He can predict and detect any danger that is within one kilometer away from him.**

**? - A mysterious Quirk that makes him something else than himself. An unknown, complicated Quirk that... somehow is alive... yet Izuku can't feel it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III - Letter**

Two days have passed since the incident that makes Izuku a hero to those people. But now? He's lying on the bed, taking a rest from his school works.

But that's not the case of him lying down on his bed. He still remembers that day, four hours after the incident.

Two weeks before the incident, Izuku tried to apply for becoming a student at the U.A High School. Mr. Principal, also known as Principal Nezu, interviewed Izuku with his application for enrolling in U.A.

It took two whole weeks for the principal to decide if they can enroll a Quirkless person like him.

Then the day also came, where the letter was sent to Izuku's house.

==Flashback==

_Izuku is little feet away from his house, but he saw a mailman putting a mail in the mailbox. What caught his eyes is that the mailbox is inside the territory of his house, which means... Izuku received a mail._

_When the mailman went away, Izuku opened his mailbox and grab the mail he received. He didn't see what's inside, so it's better for him to go inside his house and there he'll see what's inside the mail._

_When he's in his bedroom, he quickly went to his work desk where he's doing his school works, especially home quiz, home works, assignments, and where he needs internet research from his laptop._

_After he uses his arms to push aside the unnecessary things he needed right now, he opened the mail and the seal says 'U.A'._

_Seeing the seal... makes him... either excited or devastated. His hands are shaking and sweating about the result._

_Slowly but surely, he opened the mail and saw a letter... from Principal Nezu._

_**Dear Izuku Midoriya,**_

_**I'm the Principal of U.A., you may know me as Mr. Principal and I have some news. I've read your application letter and your determination to become a hero is admirable. On U.A's behalf, I sadly must inform you that someone without a Quirk can't be accepted into the hero department of U.A no matter how well they do on the entrance exams. However, you can still apply for the General Department. Those classes are more suited for students who don't have a good Quirk or any Quirk at all.**_

_**Here are the...**_

_There was more on the letter, but Izuku stopped reading when he saw that he can't become a student in U.A. All because he doesn't have a God. damn. Quirk!_

_This causes him to cry, knowing that his dream to become a hero from studying U.A is done._

_He didn't read the whole letter as his tears of sadness grew more and more. He went on his bed and there he lies for a day, never eating his dinner._

==Flashback End==

"(What am I suppose to do now?)" He thought to himself, because of his dream got crushed by getting rejected from one of the strongest schools in Japan.

"(Why bother it?)" The voice can be heard with a tone of irritation, causing Izuku to stand up from his bed and look around. There's no one, so... why is he hearing a voice? It must come from...

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked with hesitation and worry, since that voice was not found around his room or the house, which means it came from his head. The voice replied with anger lingering in the tone, "(Show them what you're made of. Why do you even cry for only a rejection of becoming a student at U.A?)"

Hearing that question made Izuku get angry, because why would the voice even know-how, without a Quirk, really strike his life so badly? Due to the voice wanting to know the boy's answer, he answered with an annoyed tone, "(Why do you even care if I don't know who in the world are you?"

"(Soon, you'll see. For now, listen.)" The voice was about to say something, but Izuku interrupted it. "How 'bout I don't?"

"(Then do what you wanted to do. Your path is leading in the right direction.)" That statement from the voice confused Izuku and also curious as well. Why is the voice telling him that he is going in the right direction? Is the voice some kind of a god or a fortune-teller?

"How do you know?" Izuku asked with an eyebrow raised from his face.

...

Only for him to receive no answer as Izuku scanned his surroundings before he lies down on his bed again, wondering whose voice is he talking to.

"(I don't know who he is, but I don't trust him.)" He shook his head after thinking about the conversation between the voice and himself, not believing from what he just heard. As for him getting rejected by U.A? He doesn't have a choice. He found some schools, but somehow they lack the teachings to become a hero.

Closing his eyes for a few minutes, he remembered Kacchan bullying him and how All Might changes his views of Quirkless people can't become heroes. What he wants right now, is to be with his parents. He missed their touch of love, caring, and raising him to become a fine boy.

"I miss you, Mom. Dad." He said, talking to himself that he clearly and dearly miss his parents after years of being alone and being bullied by people whose age are the same, a year older or younger than him. He glanced at his hands before he started to stand up and went to a big mirror, reflecting his whole body.

With the mirror before him, he took off his clothes and saw how ripped he is, but that's not the reason why he removes the clothes he's wearing. The reason he removes his clothes is to see his scars of survival. Every scar he looks, a quick flash of his bullies physically and verbally attacking him.

He looks down in disbelief, can't believe that Katsuki hated him his whole life. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, hoping that the stress in-

"You've grown, Izuku." A random voice came as Izuku's eyes shot wide open. The tone is filled with pride and happiness, but mostly sadness as well. He turns around and cannot believe what he's seeing. A man in his late thirties and his hair color is black but what caught Izuku's vision is that the man's eyes are the same as his.

The man slowly walks towards Izuku while the boy is standing, shivering in fear that the man might do something worse to Deku.

Somehow his tingling sense didn't activate, meaning he isn't a villain or someone that does something that harms him.

"Wh-Wh-Who...?" He didn't finish his question, for the distraction was greater than what he needs to say. Standing before him... he was seeing a ghost. "I'm sorry for leaving you and your Mom. I'm sorry for not being there with you." The spirit replied and those words of his... struck Izuku because... there is only one thing that is in his mind right now.

He was hesitant at first, but with eyes wide opened and a little high pitch tone that may describe as a surprised tone. "D-Dad?"

"It's him, Dear." Another voice came, but it's a lady's, whose tone is angelic. Izuku looks behind the man and saw his mother. "Mom?" He can't believe what he's seeing. His mother and so-called father are alive.

Is he hallucinating? Why is he seeing the ghost of his parents? Is it his Quirk? But there's no way he can see ghosts. He is hallucinating. He must be!

"I'm sorry for not being there as you grow up, Izuku." His mother said with pure sadness and guilt as she slightly looks down in shame. His emotions get the best of him as he ran towards his mother, wanting to hug her... but he went through her.

"I'm sorry, Izuku. You can't touch us."

Izuku can hear what his Mom said, but he can't control his tears anymore as he said with sobbing and tears on his cheeks, "I don't blame you for who I am, Mom. But... you, Dad. Where were you when... we needed you?" Hearing his son's question made his mouth quiver in fear as it took seconds for him to answer the question.

"I'm so, so sorry Izuku. I should've been with you and your Mom, but my job caused me to separate myself and you with your Mom. I'm sorry, Izuku. I don't want you to be involved with something life-threatening. If you all die, I would rather kill myself as I cannot see the purpose if my family dies as well."

Izuku didn't reply after what his Dad just said. After a few seconds, Izuku finally found what he needed to say after a few seconds of silence. "I can feel what you're feeling, Dad. Blaming yourself so much that I became like this." Hearing this causes Hisashi to feel guiltier.

"But... thank you for being my Dad, even though I haven't seen your face for a very, very long time. I only saw your face at the funeral, but seeing you right here with me makes me know... that you care for me and Mom." This causes Hisashi in tears, knowing that his son still cared for him after what he did to his only son.

"Thank you, son. It means to me so much." He said with tears running down from his cheeks. He looked at his wife and they both cried on how Izuku matured by himself but needs more guidance from the elders or someone that has more experiences in living a super-powered, yet cruel world.

They internally thank Katsuki's parents for giving their son a place to live and treating him like their son. They walk towards their son, whose eyes are sore from always crying, and they tried to touch him. Izuku saw his parents tried to touch his face. Once their hands are almost in Izuku, somehow, he can feel their love.

"It's time for us to go. Be brave, Dear. We'll always be by your side no matter what. Be a hero to everyone. Be a true hero to the world. Save those who were lost in the dark." Inko said as her figure slowly fading, but was not done with her speech. "Show them the weapon of a true hero. We love you, Number 1 future hero, Izuku Midoriya."

His Mom faded away after that, but it gives Izuku motivation. The boy turned to his father with a small, sad smile as the mentioned person said, "No matter what path you choose, just promise us that you'll do it for a greater cause. No matter who you are or what you are, we love you so much, Izu. Remember that." That is all his father said... before his ghostly figure faded away.

"I'll become a true hero, Mom. Dad. I will continue to strive well and hard to become a hero you all want me to become." He said to himself, but internally speaking to his parents with a smile.

He turns his head to the table, where the mail is lying on and started to think, "(I want to become a hero, but since U.A didn't accept me. I guess.)" He closed his eyes.

"(I'll become a person who is not a hero, but not a villain as well. I'll become... a vigilante.)" That was all he thought as he finally drops everything to save what he loves the most.

Saving people.

Even if the people despised him, he will stand up no matter what the consequence is. He will do it for the greater good, for the sake of the incoming future generation as he will live. Soon... all eyes will be opened to the people... as they will see the hero in front of them. The hero they needed... the hero that will become a savior.

The hero, Izuku Midoriya.

As soon as he about to doze off on the bed, ready to sleep, a shadow figure was leaning against the wall, right next to the window of the boy's room. Smiling until it faded away into the dark.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV - The Vigilante's First Mission**

The school year is finally over. Everyone's happy. Why? It's because of today. December 25. It's Christmas.

In Japan, everyone celebrates Christmas, because it's not only for religious traditions, but to spread happiness to everyone.

Everyone except the broccoli boy. Our cinnamon roll, Izuku Midoriya. After he found out about his Quirks, one is from the bite of a genetically modified spider and one that came out of nowhere. But there's one question that's still bothering him.

Did he truly see ghosts? The day after the 'reunion', he saw no ghosts anymore. Hallucination is a bitch, and that he needs to go to therapy to make sure he's okay, but there's no time for that.

During the days after he saw the 'souls' of his parents and learning the truth of his father's absence, he was working on how to make a suit for his work of being a vigilante. Yesterday, he finally found what he needed. A black coat with long sleeves that reach to both of his wrist and black pants and shoes that match his coat.

He also had a dark green beanie hat with a dark green handkerchief that covers his mouth and nose with an addition of a pair of black shades. Hands are bare naked, not wearing any gloves since he's fighting style is kickboxing. Now, he's waiting for the sun to go down until it's night time, hoping there are criminals or thieves trying to rob happiness during this Christmas.

He checks the wall clock of his room and it's 7:00 PM. Formerly, his room is full of All Might figures and posters since he really idolizes him so much. But those All Might collections are no more as he decides to collect them all and donate them to the poor. Now he's room is like any other teenagers' room.

He decided it's time for his first mission as a vigilante. He put on his vigilante clothes and made a Holy Trinity sign, praying that he'll go home safe and sound.

Also praying to his parents that they'll guide him to the right path.

He then found a building that is enough for him to sneak around, jumping from another building to another.

Surprisingly to his eyes, Izuku didn't expect himself to exert energy enough for him to jump on a building that has 4 buildings.

After jumping on a building to another for a few minutes, he looks around on the streets below, seeing other people smiling and laughing at each other.

Whenever he sees those kinds of people, it makes him grew sad, knowing that he's all alone, growing old and old without his parents.

"Ah! Help me!" That random voice snapped that snaps Izuku out of his trance. Thanks to the unexpected quirk he gained, his five senses enhanced.

He followed the source of the scream as he only jumps on one building and saw... a little girl thrashing around from a group of 5 men, cackling from her persistence.

"No one will hear you, girl. Now go to sleep." One of the men said that while holding a handkerchief and put it on the little girl's mouth, making her sniff it and fell unconsciously on one of the men who is holding her.

Izuku's eyes went wide, knowing the man holding the handkerchief did to the girl.

The handkerchief is dipped in Chloroform, making the girl sniff the handkerchief and fell unconscious.

He was about to stop them, but two of the group started to talk. "Another addition to our slaves." "Yeah, let's go back to the base."

This causes Izuku to get curious about what is inside their base.

More importantly, "Another addition to their slaves?" He murmured to himself under his handkerchief as he saw the men went to a nearby van in the dark alley.

It is dark, but thanks again to his enhanced senses, he can almost see what's inside the van, but what caught his eyes are five bodies inside the van.

They put the little girl in the van and went inside to drive away from the scene, successfully adding another collection to whatever they're doing.

Seeing they're returning back to their base, Izuku followed them by jumping from a building to another one.

He's not having trouble from the people on the streets since it's night and they can't sense him.

After a few minutes, he's still following them, but he noticed his surroundings. He's far away from the city and they're in some kind of an abandoned laboratory or some sort.

Then he saw two guards with guns guarding the garage door. Once it opened, the van went inside. Izuku stops at his tracks and tried to find a way to see what's inside.

"(Damn it, if I can climb the wall like a spider, that would be very appreciating.)" He thought to himself while scanning the outside perimeter of the big house.

"(Try.)" That random voice made Izuku slightly jumped. It's the voice inside his head after few months of inactive, but somehow a tone that is supposed to be angry now it's the opposite that makes Izuku get conflicted from the sudden change of tone.

"(What?)" Questioned the boy.

"(If you want to climb like a spider, then why don't you try it?)" The voice said, making Izuku get more... suspicious from it.

Somehow does the voice sounds like something that makes him do what it says, but at the same time he can't trust it.

Conflicted, the boy was thinking. Will he listen to it or ignore it?

After a moment, he chose the decision. For the first time, he finally decided to trust the voice since there is no choice but to listen. He looks at a specific wall to hold on and possibly climb.

After he found the wall, he jumps towards it with his hands stretched out front, to the wall he was about to hold onto.

He made contact with the wall and tightly grip it. Much to his surprise, he was clinging to the wall, just like what the voice said.

He tried to wall climb and it worked. He really is like a spider, causing Izuku's eyes to get wide open, much to his surprise.

Excitement overwhelmed by the mission, he quickly ignores the happy emotion since he's here to save the little girl and possibly those who were kidnapped.

He first looks at the door, where two persons are guarding it and to his disbelief, there is a camera on the wall or CCTV, recording of what's happening outside.

Thanks to his instincts awhile ago, in his pocket is a duct tape he bought awhile ago.

He went above them but devised a plan to cover the camera first by using the duct tape he had and silently knock out the guards, making sure to avoid any noise that may cause unwanted attention to whoever inside the house.

Once he gets close to the CCTV camera, he successfully covers it and jumped in front of the guard near it.

Both guards were caught off guard by Izuku's sudden appearance. Since Izuku's back is facing the guard, he did a 180 degree with his left kick hitting the guard's face, sending the man flying to the second guard.

Because of the force exerted from Izuku's roundhouse kick, the guard whom Izuku kicked got knocked out quickly. For the second guard, he too got knocked out from getting hit by the first guard.

Once they're unconscious, Izuku pulled them to a nearby bush and tied them up, including their mouth so that they will never shout for help and seek attention from what just happened.

After that, he went back to wall climbing, hoping that there is one window that can see everything inside.

"Put them there!" He heard the voice of a man and it comes from inside. With this, Izuku began to find a window to see what is happening.

He found the window and he peeks inside after that. He saw 6 men, wearing casual clothes, but holding guns that were sub-machine and handguns. Only 2 of them are holding shotguns.

He saw another door that was opened. "Those heroes will get what they'll never expect from us." One of the 5 men said. He was one of the kidnappers Izuku stalked awhile ago. Well, not stalk, but watched the scene from the shadows.

The green-haired boy cannot believe his eyes. There eleven men, all holding dangerous weapons that'll take a human life, but what caught his eyes is there is only one man who's not only holding a gun, but also carries swords, daggers, shurikens and there are knives on his waist as well.

"(I have to be careful if he's so good with those weapons.)" Those are the words Izuku thought, thinking a strategy to avoid the man with sharp weapons with an additional idea if that man, with sharp weapons, is also the leader of this gang they are in.

"Mission accomplish, sir." A man said, stating the status of their mission and caused the leader to reply, "Excellent. Now, we take a rest. Tomorrow's a big day and nothing can stop us now, including those fake heroes."

With this, the members disperse, wanting to sleep early while 1 one of them is guarding the door to wherever it leads to.

Seeing them going to sleep, Izuku checked his watch and it showed that the time is 7:45 p.m. He decided to wait for a few hours until they literally slept. Well, that doesn't mean he will open his eyes for a long period of time. He, too, decided to take a nap on a roof.

==Time Skip==

Slowly opened his eyes, Izuku woke up. He checked the time on his wristwatch, it showed 10:00 PM. It has been a few hours since he slept. With that, he decided to call the police department on the phone he brought with.

When he said to the police department about the location he's with and the information he gained in the place, he didn't say his name, only a fake by the name of...

Shadow.

Of course, he was having a hard time with a chief of police of that particular department since he knows that vigilante is not to be trusted. But with the help of his serious tone and that he is not totally joking, he finally convinced them.

After the phone call with a police department ended, he placed his phone inside a pocket. It's time for him to sneak in and save the hostages. Operation: Rescue Mission is a go-go.

He got back to the window where he last saw them talking. He noticed that the window is locked and roam around to see where is the opening.

He found a balcony on the 2nd floor, located in the backyard. He landed and saw that the door to the balcony is unlocked.

"(I'll help you see something in the dark.)" That voice came again, surprising Izuku by the sudden sound.

Somehow, the voice was filled with worry, one that's concerned for someone's safety. He went inside and it was dark, but for a few seconds, his vision got a little brighter, yet still dark since it's night time. Not only that, but he could also see the outlines of every furniture within the room.

A smirk grew from his face, knowing that it is time to rescue the hostages without wasting every single second. He didn't even flinch about breaking the law of using a quirk against a villain, since rescuing a life is better than breaking laws.

He slowly walks down the stairs and saw the man, who's guarding the door, is sleeping on the sofa.

Tip toed his way towards the door that was guarded. Slowly tried to open, but it can't. It's locked.

"(The keys are on the sofa, just be c-careful.)" The tone had a mixture of scared tone, confusing Izuku as he glanced at the man, sleeping on the sofa and surprisingly he saw the key, realizing why the tone is scared and worried.

Sweating so hard, he slowly went to the sofa with hands trembling as if one move, it will cost everything. His hands are getting sweaty as he reached towards the hand, holding the keys. He removes the fingers at a very slow pace.

He made a stop, making sure that the man will never wake up if Izuku continues.

He saw the opportunity that the key was uncovered by the man's fingers as he reaches out the keys trembling.

He grabs hold of the keys and slowly retract his arms and went to the door.

He inserts one of the keys, but it didn't work since the keychain holds three keys. He tried the other, but it failed.

There's only one key left, Izuku hoped that it's the right key or else... he'll look everywhere for the right key.

He inserts the remaining one in the keyhole of the door. He slowly turns it and-

'Click'

"_Uh-oh._" Whispered to himself, he can feel his body shivered from the loud sound of the door unlocked. Slowly turning around, he saw the man moved.

Emotions running wild and took over his body as Izuku thought that it's over. He had a plan, though. He will knock them all out and will do anything to save the hostages.

Teeth gritted and fists clenched, Izuking prepared to knock the man out like the others outside. A sudden event came next. The man stops squirming and miraculously went back to sleep.

The pressure on Izuku's shoulders has been lifted as he silently takes a deep sigh of relief, knowing that the event he's thinking didn't happen.

He turns back to the door, and it opened!

He slowly opened the door and closed it as he got in. After he focused on closing the door, he turns around... and saw stairs leading down.

"(Some kind of an underground base. I hope there are no guards down there.)" He thought to himself as he was about to go down, but hesitated a bit.

Izuku tried to calm down by inhaling and exhaling. Once finished, a determined look was shown on his face as he accepts any obstacles that are blocking his path...

To save the hostages.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V - Hostages**

As he goes down the stairs, the only thing he can hear is his footsteps and the beating of his heart. Every step he takes, his heart is beating faster.

Nonetheless, the fifteen-year-old boy continues to move forward.

After a few minutes of walking down, he finally saw a light that comes from under the remaining space of the door.

With the distance is getting thinner and thinner, he slowly tip-toed towards it, thinking ahead about the outcome when he's going to open the door. He caught four guys guarding each entrance.

He had an idea as he weakly knocks the door twice and waited for someone to open it. For a few seconds, he can see the shadow moving below the door since inside the room is filled with light.

His suspicion is correct, people are guarding the room inside. He got terrified at first, knowing that the odds are against him, but shrugged it off and will defeat them, no matter what.

As the door closed, he lunged himself to a man, armed with firearms, and fell backward. He scans the room quickly and saw that the man who lunged at is the only one.

Seeing the chance, the man shoves Izuku out of him and grab the gun from his holster, but thanks to Izuku's quirk of Spider-Sense, the vigilante boy quickly kick his hand then did a roundhouse kick to his head, making the man unconscious.

Seeing the situation, Izuku grabs and drags the unconscious man to a nearby wall post that is somehow suspicious and big enough to hide the man, but it's better than let the man lying on the entrance since there are doors.

Once he 'hide' the man, he looks back at the room he's in with three doors. One from left and right and the other is right in front of him.

He first tried to open the door on the left side but failed, because of its lock. No longer doubting, he bashes through the door with all his strength. Before him is... a couple of young people, especially girls, who are the same age as him.

What caught his eyes is the girl whom he saw when she was kidnapped awhile ago.

All of them are chained, dirty appearance, and most of all they're showing an expression that they're so scared of what's going to happen to them.

"Don't worry. I'm here to rescue you. The cops are on the way." Without a smile on his face, Izuku reassured that everything's going to be fine, but not

He slowly grabs hold of the chains and rips it apart, which is a success. He didn't expect this to be the outcome. He just wanted to test to see how strong the chains are if they're easy to cut or not.

"(I guess I need to get used to this.)" He thought as he just easily rip the next metal chains. After that, he proceeds to rip the other metal chains. And when he is done with the rest, he said, "Please, wait here. Do not worry, I'll be back. If two people are coming in, don't be afraid but to punch them or use your Quirks until they're knocked out. It's self-defense after all."

After saying that, it didn't change the mood of the kidnapped. Sensing their unchanged expressions, he closed his eyes and said something. "You all want to become heroes, right? Or do you want heroes to save you, especially All Might?"

When he said that, he slowly opened his eyes and saw their shocked expression.

Slowly opened his eyes, a smile grew from his face because those are the only questions that drives people to become what they want and live another day.

"Remember this, guys. All Might can't save everyone at the same time. He's not a god that you put your trust on. Believe me, because I learned the harshest way to survive. The only way you guys can be saved is yourselves. Use your minds and Quirks to think on how to knock out those guys. Look at all of you. You all have powerful quirks, I tell you that. No Quirk is weaker than the others. They're strong in different ways."

He said with a smile under his handkerchief with a tone that makes a group of people gets convinced or persuaded, but he's not done yet.

"Ten young people with strong quirks against two or four men with only guns. Look, this is a life-and-death situation, but I'll try my best to protect you and return you to your families. Stay here, pretend to still be in chains, and beat them until they're knocked out. Expect them to have quirks or not, but I know that you all will counter attack them. I know this is unfitting for me to say, but fight like tonight's the night where the world is at the end. Please. I cannot fight alone, I need you all to cooperate with me." He said in a begging tone, hoping they will follow his instruction.

They all look at each other for a few seconds, until they all look at him and nodded.

"Thank you." That was all he said. Before he went to see the other doors, one of them asked him.

"Excuse me, but can you at least tell us your name?" The one who asked that question is a boy. That causes him to stop his tracks. Hesitant at first until he turns around and looked at them, "Shadow's the name." Those are the only words he said as he walks out of the room and sees the next door.

In the door in front of him, it was opened and not unlocked. He was about to open it but heard some noises inside as he almost closed the door quickly with fear, but thanks to his instinct of what's going to happen next, he remains his composure and silently sneaks in.

He heard four people laughing and talking, but somehow their voices are unusual. The lights where Izuku is in are out. He saw a light in the room where the noises are coming from.

He was about to go there eventually, but he stopped sneaking as he somehow look around. Something's not right. He saw something blinking in the distance. A small red light.

"(No doubt about it, that's a CCTV Camera.)" He thought as he goes another way around to see if he can tape the lens of the CCTV camera.

After taping it, he now goes to the source of the light and noise. Once he's there, Izuku takes a peek with his one eye and saw four men, drinking, laughing, and talking to each other.

"Looks like they're drunk." He said in a whisper, avoiding a loud sound that can compromise his mission. Not really compromise, but if he did it, his mission might get harder, and well a bigger chance of them killing the hostages or even him.

He saw one of them fall from his chair, but all of them continued to laugh and talk, until he heard a conversation that made him tick.

"Looks like we got some fine whores we can fuck with, huh?"

"Oho yeah. We'll do it until our desires ran out! We're just gonna do it all night long."

"Oh yeah, especially the one that we caught awhile ago. Her boobies are so soft I can squeeze them all day, all night." Those words made Izuku really, really mad. Raping young girls to do as they please is right out of the line. Very, VERY, out of the line. Because of anger, he ran towards the drunk men as he punt kick the man who's still on the ground with everything he got, hearing a crack from the man's head as he

The remaining three lunged themselves towards Izuku, but because of their drunk state, it gives Izuku a huge advantage and easily dodges them. Avoiding insult to injury with furniture, bare hands are the only weapons to really put them out to sleep.

After kicking, punching, and dodging, the men are absolutely knocked out, because of Izuku's punches and kicks, with the addition of them in a drunk state. After looking at what's remain in the room, he duct tape their hands, feet, and mouths, as a sign of someone is going to kick their asses tonight.

Then, he left the room with all lights out. He turns around to see the last room that is left unchecked. He walks towards it, but there's another feeling that makes him cautious. It's like one step ahead, then it's all over for his first mission to stealthily infiltrate the gang's base.

He looks at the walls, but there's nothing attached to it.

"(The traps are camouflaged from the walls.)" The voice came again with a tone that makes Izuku get more cautious and attentive to surroundings as ever.

"(I don't know who you are, but I shall listen to your warnings for this time.)" He replied to the voice as he looked left and right and somehow saw small red tiny light. This narrowed his vision as he closes his eyes and tried to feel the surroundings in front of him.

While closing his eyes, he saw six red lines. Those are trap alarms. All he had to do now is to dodge those traps. He ducks down, bend right, whatever he can to avoid the alarm getting tick off when even the slightest thing from him touches it.

He successfully dodges all the traps and slowly turns the doorknob to open the last remaining room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI - David versus Goliath**

As soon as the fifteen-year-old vigilante opened the door, he was met by five to seven men glaring at him with those killer instincts.

"You know, you should've just walked in and asked what you're looking for. It's rude to sneak into someone's house, you know." Among the men a random voice came. All of them are glaring at Izuku Midoriya.

All of a sudden, the members of the gang made way and Izuku saw a massive seven-foot man with a cold, calm look.

Covering his mouth and nose, Izuku gritted his teeth behind his handkerchief, wanting to know how did he notice his attempt to invade.

"You want to know how we can detect you? Simple, here." Then he shows multiple screens that are somehow not in this house. All of a sudden, a low noise of fingers snapped. Luckily, Izuku's enhanced hearing heard it.

Also thanks to his quirk, Spider-Sense, he saw weapons aiming and firing at him. He swiftly evades all the attacks.

Evade after evading, he still haven't laid a punch, because of the firing guns and throwing sharp weapons. He then finally made a move to attack while defending at the same time.

With their magazines empty and trying reload, it allows Izuku to attack. Closing the gap between one of them, he kicks them, dodging punches from the men who are near to him, everything he can do to be alive and rescue the hostages.

It wasn't long until he cleared out the men until the only man standing in front of Izuku is the 7-feet man.

"Just as usual, these men are still weak." He said, insulting all the guards around him. It's humiliating for him because the odds backfired.

"Now, back to my question." The vigilante Izuku demanded. "How do you know that I tried to infiltrate your base?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, there's one camera in the living room where one of my men is sleeping on the sofa." After hearing the statement, Izuku mentally face palmed himself and thought, "(Why didn't I think of that in the first place?)"

He heard the man said, "Enough talk, let's fight."

He charges himself towards Izuku, who predicted the attack, jumps to the side to avoid getting hit.

After he avoids the attack, it's his turn to fight. Unfortunately for him, the man predicted it that he'll dodge, swinging his right arm at the vigilante. The attack collided as Izuku blocked, but was sent flying towards multiple screens, giving him a little shock, but because of the glasses from the screen, his coat is ripped and had damage from the impact.

He slowly tried to stand up while the man is standing there with utter disbelief in his eyes.

"Is that all you got? I'm very disappointed, kid. Looks like I'm going to play my little prey before he met his demise."

He said, mocking the vigilante as he lunged himself again towards the boy and pulled back his right arm, preparing to blow a hard attack.

What shocks him comes next. Izuku didn't dodge, instead tucked his and launched at the man's body, using a wrestling move called Spear and the man was sent flying to the door where Izuku went in awhile ago.

The door got destroyed as they got back to their feet and continued to fight.

Punching and evading, that's all they're doing right now. Power is the advantage of the man while Izuku's advantage is Speed and Defense while Offense at the same time.

Surely whoever's watching this from the shadow, from their perspective, it's the man who's got the upper hand, because of their size. But in truth, it's Izuku who has the upper hand.

The man is just punching and punching while Izuku blocks or evades the attacks. Once tired of doing the same thing again and again, the man used a leg sweep to caught off Izuku's guard.

Thanks to the Spider-Sense again, Izuku predicts his attack as he backflips a few times, making the man's attack missed and put some distance between.

"I gotta say, you're not bad, but not good either. Tell me your name before you die. Once you know my name, meet the death door that's right in front of you."

Silence is what the man received for a few seconds.

"Shadow. Shadow's the name." Izuku said, using his vigilante name instead of his real name. After hearing the answer the man demanded, he said, "Shadow, huh? Well, mine's Trevor. Power Enhancer's my quirk. What about you? Oh wait, it doesn't matter. You're dead."

With that, he prepares for the final blow.

However, Izuku noticed that his speed is lower than before. In layman's terms, Trevor was slower now. He concluded that it's him always attacking and pushing his limits.

He jumped forward, which is high enough to get over Trevor's height. Trevor's attack didn't make contact with the floor, because he knows that Izuku'll dodge.

He glanced at where Izuku dodge and that's where his punch will meet his body, but what happened next is that Trevor saw a boot, coming towards his face.

It was Izuku's kick attack that made Trevor's attack miss again. The fifteen-year-old boy backflips two times again to avoid Trevor's range of combat since close combat is Trevor's specialty.

He didn't waste his time as the seven-foot man cock back both of his arms and lunge himself towards Izuku.

"(Guess it's my turn to attack.)" He was prepared for the right time to attack. What makes him surprised is that everything around him went slow motion, even Trevor's in slow motion.

That's the effect of how Izuku's Quirk, Spider-Sense. Because of him always using it, Izuku got used to it and that's the outcome of one of Quirk's power, Slow Motion.

Thanks to that, Izuku's fully ready, but he noticed that his body is wearing out so quickly. Feeling that the end is near, he'll put everything into his offense that even Trevor can't block.

Once Trevor's in range, Izuku kneed him in the face so strong that makes the man yelp in pain, clutching his face from the impact and stumbled backward.

Izuku then launched a barrage of attacks including the martial arts style he always used in a long time.

Those punches, and kicks are enough to make Trevor desperate for air to breathe. Cocking back his dominant arm, he's putting all of his strength into one punch.

Feeling that all of his strength are in his arm, he finally stretches it forward, only to meet his fist with Trevor's face.

The power of Izuku's fist is so strong that Trevor was sent flying towards the door where Izuku entered the underground base.

Seeing the rubbles from Trevor's position, Izuku drop forward as his knees and hands are on the ground, panting heavily from the battle.

His head starting to ache. "(Ack! I need to adjust my usage of quirk, otherwise, I'll be facing the consequences.)"

Still facing down and panting heavily, Izuku gained a smile, knowing that the battle's over, but... a chuckle came from the debris as he looks at Trevor's location and noticed that the rubbles are moving.

He cannot believe his eyes as he saw Trevor with an evil grin on his face, while his head and arms are bruised and painted with crimson red coming out of his skin.

"I gotta admit, that's one helluva punch, kid." He said as he was slowly standing up while removing the rubbles from his body. While doing that, he said, "Well, you did your best, now... It's over."

Seeing the leader wearing an evil smile on his face, Izuku tried to move, but he cannot as he saw a fist collided with his face, making him sent flying back to the room where he beat multiple men.

Struggling to stand up, but he cannot. His eyesight is getting blurry. He cannot believe that he lost the fight.

If only he didn't use spider-sense too much, he would've won, but due to rapid-fire from the men's guns and speed and power of Trevor, he had no choice but to use it.

He saw Trevor walking towards him as he gritted his teeth.

"(I refuse to die here. I won't... die...)" With all his strength, he struggled to stand up but was interrupted by Trevor stomping his right arm, making Izuku scream in pain.

"Before you meet your fate, any last words?" He asked with a victorious look. While panting, Izuku said, "Even if you kill me... here, there are... many people... who'll stop you... no matter what..."

"Wise words, but wasted enough time to say something more than just that," Trevor said, snickering at what Izuku said, but his tone had a mixture of mocking.

Then he readied his punch but said something before the final blow. "Sayonara."

Hearing that word made Izuku close his eyes, finally accepting his fate. He expects to feel the hard punch.

...

But nothing happened.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw something that made Trevor stop at his tracks. On his arm is a large tape that was connected from one of the hostages. Not a certain person, though.

Both the men's eyes widened, as they didn't expect them to be here, especially Izuku. He was about to tell them to get away from Trevor, but what came next is... them using their quirks at the 7-foot man.

He can see tapes attach to his arms, some men and women used their long-range quirks to make Trevor stop.

When Trevor cannot move his body, all the hostages said, almost synchronized, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

(Do you feel the Spider-Man vibe there, readers?)

Then they lunge themselves towards Trevor. However, Trevor, giving it all, powered out of their quirks to stop him and ready to kill them before Izuku, but Izuku wouldn't let that.

Izuku used his free arm to grab Trevor's foot, still attached to one of his arms, to distract Trevor. He did it successfully as the 7-foot man took the bait and look at Izuku.

He changes his glance from Izuku to the hostages, but they're inch closer to him as they use their fist to punch his body, face, and legs.

Not effective, but good enough for him to get hurt. What makes him in pain so much comes next. One of the hostages, just soccer kick... Trevor's balls.

That causes him to clutch his ball sacks and took all the hit.

Izuku took the final punch and really knock the 7-foot man out cold when Trevor got tied with ropes and tapes.

"Thank you all. You've saved my life at the right timing." He said, looking at the hostages with a grateful look on his eyes. All this time, he was still wearing the handkerchief that covers his mouth.

"No. We should thank you for encouraging us to become stronger." A girl said, not the kidnapped girl Izuku saw just a few hours ago.

"If you haven't come, we might live our lives worse than street people. You are our hero." With that, he received multiple compliments about him saving them and becoming their hero.

While cheering him, Izuku finally had something that he can totally focus as he thought, "(I finally have a goal to do. I don't care if people call me a villain or vigilante, I'll do whatever it takes to make them determine to become heroes of the world. I also need to be careful about using too much Quirk. With great power, comes great responsibility.)"

He mentally takes note of how big the responsibilities he's having starting right now.

Compliments are over, the police are here, inspecting the base and successfully arrested the boss and the gang that is with him.

They saw the hostages that are left unharmed but never saw Izuku went away from a different route to escape from getting the attention of the police, thinking that he's another villain.

After jumping away from the scene, Izuku saw his clothes are ripped and damaged. Even his phone and watch are broken.

He can't help it, but to never use those things again, let alone wait until he gets something special in New Year.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII - Selfless Act**

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'

Groaning, Izuku woke up from the sudden burst of his alarm sound as he stretches his hands to stop the alarm. Groggily sit up from the bed and reaches out to his phone to see the date.

It's the 26th day of December, Wednesday. He recalled something yesterday afternoon, but before his first vigilante mission. After buying foods from the shopping mall and while he's in front of his house, he took a quick glance at a tree that's within the range of his home campus.

A nest was placed on a large branch. There's an egg poking of the branch. Izuku noticed it and it is moving. The egg was revealing it's shell as it tried to move again.

Izuku smiled at this, but somehow can't help it but a bad feeling is going to happen. He shook his head and heads inside the house. Then his Spider-Sense kicks up as he looks at where the nest is and saw that the egg is almost at the edge.

Any second, it'll fall and the baby will die. Gently dropping the bags that contains his daily needs, he then ran as fast as he can to the tree.

The egg fell off and any millisecond, it will collide with the floor at a fast rate because of the earth's gravity. Izuku saw this and jump forward to stretch his arms to catch the falling egg.

He caught it successfully and started to roll on the grassy ground. After stop rolling, he checks the egg to see if it's okay. He was about to think that the egg is left unscratched until a cracking sound came.

He looks at the egg around and saw a crack. It grew and grew until something came out. The head came out and it's tweeting.

A smile grew from the fifteen-year-old boy as he was about to return the hatchling to the nest, but he looks up and saw 2 birds on the nest.

Thinking that they're the parents of the almost-died hatchling, he then climbs up to the branch. Izuku practice tree climbing or sometimes used it when he doesn't know he's Quirkless.

He's on the tree and saw two birds look at him and ready to fly away, preventing them from getting captured. That didn't happen when they saw a hatchling hatched.

Seeing that the egg is cracked up and the head is poking out, they look at Izuku for few seconds.

"It's your baby." He said with a gentle, warm, and soft tone, with the addition of showing it with a smile on his face.

Izuku returned the hatchling back to the nest. He then jumps down and removes the dirt that remains on his shirt.

Before he opens the door, he took one last look at the bird's family as the two birds snuggled each other's head and beaks while also showing affection to their baby. With another smile, he went inside his house.

That smile on his face just grew as he closed his eyes, happily remembering of saving the hatchling just a few minutes ago. He then does his daily works like cooking, eating, and washing dishes, anything that a person likes when he or she has free time. Well, except the fact that his cell phone broke during his first mission as a vigilante.

==Time Skip==

A few hours have passed and he looks at the time on his phone. It's 3:30 PM, signifying the time for him to pack his things and continue training his body.

He was about to leave his house, but he looks back at the tree once more and saw two birds with worms on their beaks while their hatchling is opening his or her beak.

"(If only my parents are still around.)" He thought with a sad expression on his face, remembering the good times with his mom and seeing his dad's corpse and seeing them a few months ago.

Somehow, he can't help but envy the hatchling's parents. They have a family, while Izuku doesn't have. He's all alone, but that doesn't mean he'll stop his goal to become a hero. A hero that is different than any other heroes.

He then shakes his head, removing the negative thoughts of his head, mind, and heart and went to the Dagobah Municipal Beach.

==Time Skip==

There are still junkyards, but only a few left. Izuku took his time to clean the dirty to a more clean place. Of course, he's sweating all over his upper body as he took out a towel from his bag and wipe all the sweats surrounding his body.

Sunset is coming down to its peak as Izuku wraps up everything, checking things before he went home.

Still walking on the streets that leads to his house, he was sensing someone or two that is stalking him, or even get the chance of stealing without noticing.

He walks faster and still feels the chill from his spine, sensing that he is getting stalked. He had enough as he runs towards his home and heard footsteps behind him. His instincts are correct because he hasn't used his Spider-Sense.

Quirks are mysterious and unpredictable, that's for sure and it won't change until the end of the life came upon humanity and the world.

Still running towards his house since it's night time, but he had enough as he looks back at them, who stopped at their tracks. When the 15-year-old boy saw their appearances. Two children, much to his surprised. They're both boys. Their faces are almost identical, which means they're twins.

The only difference is that the other has cerulean eyes while the other has dark brown eyes.

All the anger in him faded quickly as he asked them in a nice tone and a smile, "What do you all want kids?"

They then back up, as if something bad is going to happen to them, but Izuku saw their horrified reaction since they're street children.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He said, doing a cross-my-heart action, reassured that they're going to be fine. Hesitant at first, then they walk towards him with a sad expression on their face.

"Do you have food?" The boy with cerulean eyes asked and Izuku already knows what is going to happen since there are people who don't care about these kinds of people anymore, let alone a wise, kind-hearted individual will aid their needs.

"I don't have one." He replied with a blank look and this led their glances to look down on the ground, but that wasn't really the answer Izuku was going to say.

"But I can take you to my home." Saying with a new smile that was formed on Izuku's face, this raised their heads to look at Izuku with a hopeful look but changes quickly to a sad, yet confused expression.

"Is it okay for us to... eat and sleep at your home?" Questioned by the boy with cerulean eyes as Izuku answered, "Of course. Tomorrow, I'll find help. Come on, follow me."

==Time Skip==

They're already in Izuku's house as the 15-year-old boy cook some foods for the needy children, because of their appearance.

Wearing ripped clothes and dirt all over their body, also no shoes or something to wear for their feet. He finished cooking foods for the three of them as Izuku's glance never wavered to the children before he said, "Hey."

This caused them to look at him. Seeing that their eyes on him, he asked, "Do you all have a family?" What he saw next was both of them looked at each other with a worried look.

Seeing their worried look and a sense of hesitation, it must be something so personal as he had a sad smile before he said, "It's okay if you don't want to answer. I just want to... help you all."

His tone reassured them to decide if it's okay or not.

"We... don't have a family. They abandoned us ever since we're... Quirkless." Said the boy with dark brown eyes as Izuku's expression turned into a sad one as he knows how they feel. He, too, is Quirkless, but not the same feeling as what the two boys go through. His parents died, but their parents abandon them to death.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to make your life less miserable. More happiness than loneliness is better for you two." He said with a smile as their eyes widened a bit, a look and sign of hope of giving them a chance to live life longer.

==Time Skip==

"Here. I got some more clothes and shirts, but both of you need them than ever." Izuku was holding two clothes that were used to be his clothes when he was eight years old.

Since they finished taking a bath, from Izuku's instructions to clean their hygiene since it's more than a year since the last take a bath.

He even donated foods, hygiene products like shampoo, soap and so much more and clothes just for them to appreciate life.

"Thank you, Sir..." Said the boy with cerulean eyes, thanking Izuku. The eyes of the said person got widened as he is yet to properly introduce himself to the boys. "Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." He said, introducing himself before the boys.

"Thank you, Sir Midoriya. I'm Elric Fujimoto and here's my twin brother, Enrico Fujimoto." The cerulean eye-colored boy said, gesturing his hand at his twin brother.

"Come on. It's time to sleep." Said Izuku with a smile on his face, gesturing them to follow him in his room.

==Time Skip==

Izuku was done fixing the bed for Enrico and Elric as he pulled a green mattress under his bed before he said, "I'll sleep on the mattress. You two can sleep on my bed."

"A-Are sure, Sir Midoriya?" Enrico asked with a stutter.

"Of course, it's time for you to experience how comfy it is to sleep on a bed. Well, good night, kids." Izuku answered as he flung the large blanket to cover his body, except his head, and ready to sleep.

"Okay. Good night, sir!" Synchronized as they got on Izuku's bed and flipped the large cloth and started to sleep.

One might say this is the comfiest bed they have ever sleep in their entire life of being street children

==The Next Day==

"Are you sure you are going to take care of them, Sir?" Izuku asked a man in his forties. A few hours ago, Izuku put all his time and effort to find the center where the street or abandoned children are staying over the past few years.

Finally found the place, Izuku gestured the twins to follow them, but not with the green-haired boy stored something. Izuku gave two pairs of shoes that were used to be his own during his middle school years. Since they cannot fit, it's right for the 15-year-old boy to give his old, yet usable shoes to the twins.

Now, they're inside the building, full of people and children that were about to be adopted. A random worker of the place saw him with two kids accompanying him. He asks the 15-year-old boy if he's here to bring them into this place.

Seeing the misunderstanding, Izuku told the man about all that happened last night.

After a few minutes of Izuku explaining, the worker called one of his co-workers to call a certain old man, who is desperate to have children since he doesn't have one.

That old man is the one standing in front of Izuku right now.

"Yes, I'll treat them like my own kin. I will never do anything harsh that will crumble their lives." The elder said, honestly telling Izuku the truth.

His eyes tell no lie as Izuku saw the goodness of his pure heart, making him earn a smile on his before he faces the twins, who are looking at him.

"Well, looks like you have a family." That is all the green-haired boy said as the twins jump up and down in joy. Unknown to them, a warm smile grew from the old man, who is going to adopt Elric and Enrico.

"Be good boys and live your life to the fullest. I'll miss ya, kiddos."

Izuku replied as they jump towards him, hugging him for thanking him. Of course, the teenager returned the favor before he heard something from one of the twins.

"We'll miss you too, brother Izuku," Enrico said, still hugging the said person, whose eyes are slightly wide because of the boy calling him a brother. Nonetheless, he accepted it and slowly separated himself from the hug.

"Well, you should all go now." With that, they, Enrico and Elrico, hold the donations of needs that Izuku gave to awhile ago, basic needs that are for surviving today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and much more.

"Please, raise them with love and care," Izuku said, turning his head to the elder with a gentle smile.

"I will, kid. What's your name, by the way?"

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"I see. Mine's Joshua."

All Izuku did is to bow his head down for a few seconds, showing a sign of gratitude and respect to give the twins a second chance to appreciate the life they're on... starting now.

After that, Izuku saw the three of them left the place with a smile on his face before he checks the date and time on the nearby calendar year, which is December 27th, the 3rd day of Christmas.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII - Welcome to the Family**

New Year is around the corner. It's 11:45 P.M in the wall clock since Izuku bought it ever since his watch and phone are broken in pieces during his first mission as a vigilante.

With the clock winding down, Izuku finally finished cooking the foods he wanted to eat for the first hours of New Year. Those foods are... Homemade Bacon & Cheese Pizza, Spaghetti, and some tasty Vanilla Ice Cream he bought from a nearby shopping mall.

Ever since he was alone, he trained to cook all by himself and it became a talent of his. Once he put down the final food, which is the Homemade Bacon & Cheese Pizza, he can hear fireworks from nearby neighbors.

There're a few who were screaming of joy outside... but there's one neighbor, that is... specifically right beside his home.

"Shut up, old lady! Don't you dare hit-"

"You're the one who needs to shut up! Can't you just enjoy it for a moment?!"

So much for the screaming of joy. Izuku can hear his childhood bully, Katsuki Bakugou, and his parents arguing with each other about whatever happened to them.

To be honest, Izuku didn't care about Katsuki but worried about what will happen to his parents though. He knows that it is not Mitsuki and Masaru's fault of the way of teaching and caring for their son, it is Katsuki's own Quirk, Explosion, that changes who he is.

Waiting and waiting, Izuku had enough as he goes outside to see some fireworks and there are only a few of them. He went back to see how many minutes left. Just as he saw the clock... which is 12:00 M.N, the fireworks blew from the top of every people's house.

"Happy New Year!" Every neighbor that is around his home shouted with glee and happiness. That is all Izuku can hear as many fireworks came from the bottom to the top, celebrating a New Year that came upon their very souls.

The long time emotionless Izuku has been showered and overpowered by one emotion... happiness. Izuku grew a small smile on his face, knowing that there's another year he will face on, another obstacle that he needs to overcome.

"(Happy New Year, Mom. Happy New Year, Dad.)" He thought, celebrating New Year with his late parents, who are in the heavens and watching him from above.

==Time Skip==

Few minutes have passed as Izuku is about to go in, but some small noise filled his ears.

'Whimper'

That's all it takes to make Izuku stop at his tracks. He turned his head around to see where the noise is. He went to the gate, but there is none.

'Whimper'

There goes the sound again, making Izuku more worried, but kept his calm expression. He went outside his house campus as he sees... a small dark alleyway that is a few feet away from the entrance.

He walked towards it and once he is there, a box was laying on the ground with holes on each side. Curiosity gets the best of him as he takes a look inside.

He opened the box and what came next, shocks him. Inside a box... is a puppy and... a kitten. A kitten, whose fur is pure black, but the paws are white. For the puppy, the fur's light brown or somehow a resemblance to a Golden Retriever.

The puppy whimpered and the feline's behind the pup. Izuku gave a sad, worried look, feeling terrible to them.

He looked around but saw no one. Sensing that no one's going to help the animals, he can't help it, but to take them in.

Carrying the box, he went home.

==The Next Day==

The next day, he went to the vet with the kitten and puppy on the box, clean and bright.

Before Izuku slept, he makes sure that the animals are healthy and also bathe them. Now that he's in a vet, he also explains the people who work thereof where the puppy and the kittens are founded.

He only told them of what he knows, but also said that there's a conclusion that someone just abandoned them for good.

"Well, since it's New Year, would you like to take care of them? It's our treatment of you saving these poor things." One of the workers said, shocking Izuku internally because... he offered it for free.

"Once we inject some vaccine into their body, they're all yours."

"Thank you, sir."

==Time Skip==

The operation finally finished. The workers called Izuku, catching his attention. He looked at them and what surprised him is the changes of the kitten and the puppy.

"The kitten's a girl while the puppy is a boy." One of the workers said, handing the teenager the puppy while the other handed him the kitten.

The fur of a kitten is longer and fluffier than it is satisfying to cuddle her while the puppy's fur is even lighter than the one he cleaned.

Just then, a businessman came out of the office and walked towards Izuku, asking him, "Since they're all yours, what will be their name?"

This made Izuku look up at them since he's rubbing the furs of both animals.

He thinks about it for a few seconds until...

"Emerald and Mittens." He said, gesturing the Golden Retriever first and then the kitten, whose cat species is a Ragdoll.

The reason Izuku gave the Golden Retriever puppy Emerald is because of his light green eyes, much like the resemblance to Izuku's, while for the kitten... no need for an explanation.

A small smile began to grow from the manager's face before he said, "Here."

Izuku was given two collars, each one has names, just like what Izuku stated. The green-haired boy was about to say something but... "I'm an observer if you wanted to know." He was beaten to it by the manager and was taken back by what he said.

Izuku asked, "What is your Quirk, sir?"

The manager answered, "Remodelling. I can change the shape of metal or even a plank of wood. I can even combine them to make something just like the collars. Although I have to say, it is not a worthy Quirk."

This shocked Izuku. Why would the Remodelling isn't effective? This made him murmur something that causes everyone around him to sweat drop.

"Uh, kid? Are you okay?" A worker asked but didn't receive any answer from the green-haired. Still muttering for a few minutes, something clicks Izuku's mind as his eyes got wide open, finally found something.

"Sir. Remodeling, right?" The manager simply nodded, making Izuku started, "You said that it can change a shape of a metal or a wood, which means it can be used for fighting as well. Think about it," He replied, "You can change wood to a bat, a metal to a spear or even something that can be used for self-defense, it is worthy enough for you to use it for your entire life."

Everyone's expression was flabbergasted by what Izuku means. For some reason, a burden was lifted from the manager's shoulders as he gave Izuku a warm smile.

"Quirk Analysis, huh? I have to admit, you're one keen kid, observing and analyze someone's Quirk. I like it."

The manager said, complimenting one of Izuku's hobby.

"Well, I wish you a Happy New Year, kid. I will also try that advice."

"Thank you, sir. My name's Izuku Midoriya."

"Alright then, take care."

They wave goodbye to each other and went on their way, with smiles that are plastered on their faces.

With the collar on their neck, Izuku can't help but smile for the new additions to his family.

He had always wanted a pet, either be a kitten/cat or a puppy/dog, but for him to get two pets just for saving them, it is something that he will never leave it in his entire life of living a vigilante or a normal person.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX - Just Like Me**

It has been few weeks since Izuku got Mittens and Emerald as his pets. Never did the boy show much emotions towards domestic animals, let alone the cuteness killing his heart. It was a rough start, but nonetheless, these cuties warmed up faster than any animals to the green-haired teenager.

His emotionless expression is gone when it comes to his pets. For the people? He had a calm look, with a mixture of an expression that cannot be described.

Now it was just a walk in a park. Actually, he was doing it every day. Waking up in the morning, eating breakfast, playing, reading, or watching the news or whatever that satisfies him, then lunch. After that, it's training time, etc., you know how the routine is when you want to balance your health and body. However, the routine changes when its weekends.

He didn't train every Saturday and Sunday, giving full attention to his pets. But that doesn't mean that he never gives attention to them in weekdays as well. If he had free time, even just a moment, he'll take it.

As of now, Izuku just finished eating lunch and feeding his pets as he takes a rest in the living room to watch the latest news.

What caught his eyes is the news about a mysterious man in black that is doing works like apprehending the robbers and such in every night. Of course, he knows that it's him they're talking about.

It's bound to happen anyway. He also sees some citizens answering questions about the man's name, is he good or bad, you know how it goes when one video or case went viral.

In the middle of the news, he grabbed the remote and turns off the TV before resting his body on the couch with Emerald and Mittens, who jumped and curled up beside him on each side. A smile was formed on Izuku's face as he patted his pets.

It took about a few minutes for him to rest until he stood up and went to his room to get the laptop and find some school, hopefully that is okay with his Quirk.

There was a news report on the internet where the Entrance Examination U. A is already over, but that does not matter to him. He went on to find some schools that are on par or close to a school like U.A. Two schools caught Izuku's attention; Ketsubutsu Academy High School and Shiketsu High School.

Ketsubutsu is okay, but when Izuku look into the information or the history of Shiketsu High School, it intrigued him since Shiketsu High School is on par with U.A.

He wanted to go there, but the only problem is will they accept Quirkless people?

Izuku shook his head left and right, because of a high chance of the school never accepting Quirkless people, even though he had a 'Quirk'.

Still doesn't know how he had a Quirk, he closes his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"I guess this is how my educated life ends." He said as he prepared his clothes and bag, just for him to get ready to train again.

It took a few minutes for him to walk out of the house since he fed Emerald and Mittens once more before he went to the training grounds, which is the Dagobah Municipal Beach.

Walking while thinking, Izuku had so many thoughts about what will he do next. Thinking if there is any school that can accept his Quirkless condition. Well, there are many schools, but it's not his taste.

"Dear!" That word causes Izuku to snap out of his world of thinking as he heard the shout. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about it. Like, really bad!

He went to the source of the shout. Once he is there, he saw many people surrounding... one man, whose eyes are looking up.  
This made Izuku get curious, because they are looking up as well.

With this, he looked up and terrified at what he was witnessing, including the people around him.

A girl is on the rooftop of the building that has seven to eight floors. Not only that, she is so close to the edge that she's going to commit suicide.

For the girl's point of view, she sees so many people watching her, including her father.

"(I can't take it any longer. It would be better this way.)" Crying for the last time, she looked up for a few seconds... before she lifts a foot and starting to descend so horrible. In short... she fell off the rooftop. Teeth are gritted as she closed her eyes, and embraced the inevitable impact.

The height and the speed of falling caused her heart and body to shiver in fear and also made her lose consciousness. But before she lose conscious, "(Thank you, Papa, for everything.)"

Then, a sad smile was formed on her stained face and had hoped for meeting with her mother.

==Time Skip==

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'

It filled the girl's hearings. She slowly opened her eyes, only for them to shut and tightly closed due to the blinding light that's hurting her vision. When she finally got used to the light, she opened them again, only for her to stare at the white ceiling with a light that is slightly hurting her eyes.

"You're awake." She heard a voice. A desperate one. Then, a figure appeared before her very own eyes. Looking at her is the one who spends time with happiness, even at the obstacles she was facing throughout her entire life.

The figure is none other than her father. He slowly embraced her and she returned the favor.

Unbeknownst to her, there is a boy, who was sitting on a chair, staring at her and her father. Their eyes met just as her father released the hug and separate himself from her. Before she said anything, her father beat her to it. "He's the one who saves you."

Hearing that from her father made her look down in shame. The boy stood up from the chair and slowly walked towards them to introduce himself to the daughter, whom he saved. He already told his name to the girl's father, so it's the girl left. "My name is Izuku Midoriya."

He said, almost face-to-face with each other. Almost, because the girl was still looking down.

"Why?" That is all she said, preventing herself to let him know her identity. It's a low tone, but loud enough for her father and the boy to hear. Of course, this made the green-haired boy to frown.

"Why? Why did you save me? You shouldn't barge into someone's business... unless you know what is happening." She said with a tone of pure depression while still looking down in humiliation and cannot take it any longer. Hearing it made Izuku unable to find words that needed to come out of his mouth.

"You should've let me fall. You should've stayed away from me. You shouldn't save me. I can't take it anymore." This time, a stream of tears finally came out of her eyes and land on her hospital's patient clothes, causing her to cover her face with both of her hands and began to sob and silently cried as her father hugged her, comforting her with everything he has.

It took a few minutes of agony for the girl to recover and recompose herself. Of course, Izuku waited until she felt relief, even it is just a little bit. Finally, Izuku said, "I know how you feel, miss."

That is all he said as the girl asked, "How? How would you know? You don't even know the pain I've always carry. It's more than just torture. It's a hell, god damn it!" She raised her voice of hate and cursed at him. For her, she thinks that the boy before her only feel guilty.

A moment of silence came by, because of Izuku never answering the girl's question due to her shouting at him, but his concern for the girl's life overpowered of him cowering in fear. But that fear was of no more, because he always endured it from his childhood bullies with willpower and moved on.

After a silence, he finally asked her one thing that makes her lose her anger quickly.

"Miss, you're Quirkless, aren't you?"

The sudden question made the father and daughter's eyes wide open. The girl didn't utter a word and her silence is enough to answer Izuku's question. The boy then said, "It's okay for you to never believe what I'm going to say now, but I've been on that road before."

She shook her head, never believing at what she's hearing. Her head motion made Izuku explained, "I got my Quirk a few months ago, but all my life I was Quirkless. I can see it in your eyes. You're hurt, verbally, physically, and emotionally. Many children commit suicide because of how people treat each other unequally, especially the children."

He grabbed his chest before he continued. "The feeling of how we can't take it anymore and the way how society treats us badly enough that we're worse than slaves."

Hearing the way he talks about himself, and how the society treats him made the girl feel so bad for him. It's like they're the only ones that are the last survivors when it comes to the annihilation of the Quirkless society.

"Suicide attempts are rather very high to Quirkless people, although many didn't occur without a reason. It takes a lot for them to reach that point. You have reached that point, but I prevent your demise because you're so young to die." His speech slowly turns into a whisper, because what he was going to say next made him remember something. An impact to his life, like a meteor destroyed the dinosaurs and the world.

...

"So am I."

The father and the girl were shocked, taken back, confused, and had a look of disbelief when they heard those words that came out of the green-haired boy.

"Wh-What do you mean?" The girl asked, curious about why he said that. As of this point, Izuku told them that day...

The day that changed his life and made him, him today.

==Flashback==

_5 years ago. It was night. The sun was already set, and there are no more people passing on the road, only lights on the traffic and buildings. Of course, the situation made Izuku feel happy that no one really cares about him._

_"(I guess this is it.)" Two years ago he lost his father in an incident that's called the Yokohama Massacre, but now it's his mother who passed away. It was too much for him. He is so young to have no parents that can guide him. What else can he lose so easily?_

_"(I guess you're right, Kacchan. I really like to thank you for that advice.)" With those thoughts in his mind, he looks at the night sky above and closed his eyes, remembering Katsuki's advice._

_"You know, there's only one way for you to get a Quirk. Just take a dive off the roof and pray that you'll reborn with a useful one."_

_After remembering that conversation and those words, a senile smile grew on Izuku's mouth and an insane, yet low laugh came out. For a specific reason or reasons, that laugh is mixed with pure depression, making him more delirious with insanity running through his mind._

_It took three minutes for him to stop laughing and said, "I really should thank you Kacchan, for guiding me the way to get a useful Quirk." Tears are now streaming out of his face before he finally did it. He jumped off the 7-floor building._

_His body quickly got tensed and gritted his teeth as he embraces the sweet and sour embrace of death. Sweet, because he is no longer living. But sour, because he needs to endure the immense and large pain that he is about to get._

_..._

_But instead of hitting the floor, he felt something warm that surrounds his back. He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw next is a pair of royal blue eyes with a sad look, staring at him with a frown as well._

_"Why? Why did you save me? You should've let me. I'm not really worth the living in this hell world." He said as he turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with his 'savior' causing the person to look at him with so much worried in the face._

_"I'm just a Quirkless piece of shit to him and to everyone I can't even fight, let alone someone help me but no. Nobody even dared to help me." As of this moment, Izuku broke down in tears as he finally let it all out, the words he really wanted are now out. The person stayed quiet while holding him._

_It took a few seconds of the green-haired boy trying to relax by deeply inhaling and exhaling. The 'savior' did not say a word until, "That's not true."_

_This made Izuku slowly stare at the person and just realized that the person who 'saved' him is a girl, who had a very long periwinkle hair that matches her royal blue eyes. "What?" He asked in disbelief, not believing what he just heard from the girl._

_"That's not totally true. You may be Quirkless, but you're not a kid who is always crying out loud about not fighting." Izuku was so conflicted at this moment, doesn't know if she compliments him or add insults to injury._

_"All I can see is a kid who had a bright future, even if his life is full of darkness. Quirkless or not, you are worthy to live. Worthy to endure all those pain that inflicts so much damage to you." The girl said before she dropped Izuku gently to his feet, who was still shocked by her statement._

_"We all know that people today are full of themselves. I can see that, but you are different. You can rise to the top from the bottomless sight of darkness. I see a person who can become a hero in his own ways. That's why you have so much to live for." She said with a tone that can relieve someone from stress, or possible, depression._

_"Never stop driving yourself to the fullest. Ignore those who belittle you and your life. Focus on what you want to become. It is not really wrong to dream. Just make sure that it's achievable." Those words struck Izuku from the deepest and hardest angle of his heart as he stared at the girl, who was smiling innocently._

_In his eyes, she was shining like an angel. And at that moment his body felt so light. She's right. Just ignore those who hurt you and do what you want to do. Izuku look down, not in shame, but in deep thought about how her words literally changed his view in his life and heart._

_He slowly rose his head up, just for him to meet her, who was smiling at him._

_"Thank you so much, miss. Your kind words made me who I want to be. I... I really thank you from the bottom of my heart." His voice was wavering because it was full of emotions. Emotions that are running wild that he cannot contain it. Those words caused her smile to went bigger._

_"No problem. I've met so many people like you, but no matter what, you are who you are. I've no doubt that you'll become a hero in your own way. Ignore those who put you down, okay?"_

_Izuku nodded from her words, following her advice of not letting him get down by everyone, even if he is Quirkless or a normal child. "I can help you go home Oh yeah. Where do you live? Is it far from here or near here? Is your home big or not? More importantly, do your parents know about why you left the home? I hope not, since it's very dangerous in the night and that they'll get angry for what you did."_

_Of course, those bullets of questions made Izuku taken aback and also made him blush from those quick words that came out of her mouth. Not only that, but it also brought Izuku out of his emotion since he's not good at talking with the opposite sex, let alone an emotional and serious topic._

_Realizing that her curiosity level went beyond 9,000, she stops at her tracks, placed one of her hands on the back of her head, and smiled sheepishly as she said, "Sorry about that. I tend to get out of control."_

_Hearing her statement made Izuku nodded before he said, "I-I-I-It's okay. I, uh, I live not far from here." Without even wasting a second, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on." She said, not wanting to wait any longer as Izuku quickly nodded with a blush on his face and went towards the direction of where his house is._

_Of course, the girl was walking beside him. But seeing the boy's reaction, the one where he got blushed and stuttered, that made her to silently giggle and thought to herself, "(Cute.)"_

_While escorting him back to his house, Izuku glanced at the taller girl for a few seconds before looking forward. _  
_This day on, she became his savior._

_Soon, they finally reached Izuku's house as he turned around and nervously said, "Th-Thank you for helping me get back to my h-home."_

_"No problem. I'm just glad to help." _  
_Little did she know is that it does really help him since it's a life-changing event. She's his savior after all. Well, only to him._

_"Okay, see you later." She then walk away while Izuku kept looking at her long periwinkle hair that was waving in the hair because of the breeze or the wind. She continued, but stopped walking next, which did not go unnoticed for the green-haired boy._

_"I forgot something. What's your name?" She asked after turning her head to look at Izuku with an innocent smile and tilted her head, giving a vibe of curiosity._

_"Hm? Ah. It's Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. And you are?" This time, he's the one who wanted to know HER name. A moment of silence was replaced until the girl's smile got bigger and finally told him her identity._

_..._

_"Nejire Hado."_

==Flashback End==

"We didn't see each other after. That's the only time I saw her face, but no matter what. She saved my life." After hearing the story, the girl and her father felt so emotional and happy at some point that someone saved his life, and his goal to become a hero.

"Well, this happened to me before that event." He then rolled up his long sleeves and revealed so many scars on both of his wrists.

They were about to ask him, but he beat them to it. "I got my Quirk a few months ago, but when I was Quirkless, I tried to commit suicide by slicing myself, specifically on my wrists, but my neighbor always see me and carried me to the hospital. It almost became a hobby to me, but now it's not."

A sigh of relief came out of the girl and the father. They didn't want to imagine if a person's hobby was cutting his wrists all the time.

"I know that this is hard to give in, but for the sake of your father, please continue to live. It's not too late to change your way of life." He explained, "Imagine a dream where you are so satisfied with. If you want it to happen before your eyes, do whatever it takes for it to happen."

Hearing those words of his made the girl look down on thoughts about the dream that she wanted to be.

If she cannot become a hero, then that means...

She slowly lifted her head to look at Izuku and said, "I want to be a support, a person who can help people in many ways. I... I want to be like my Papa."

Her father smiled once he heard about the dream her daughter wants and so does Izuku, who smiles at her, knowing that he help her in a way where she can do it by herself.

"It is not really wrong to dream, just make sure that it is achievable. I can see it in your eyes that you can do it, no matter the cost." Izuku said before the girl's father butted in. "I'm truly grateful for you to save my daughter." The father said with a genuine smile, showing appreciation to Izuku's actions awhile ago.

"It's fine, sir. At least she's okay. I have to go now. I have something to take care of."

Izuku waved goodbye to the family. He was about to leave the room, but someone stopped him from walking outside the room.

"Melissa!"

Those words caused him to look at the girl while his hand is on the doorknob. "Melissa Shield's my name. David Shield is my Papa... I... hope we meet again, Izuku Midoriya." The girl said, introducing her and her father's identity to the green-haired boy.

Finally knowing the father and his daughter's name, Izuku smiled and said, "We will."

With that, he left the room with a smile on his face, for saving another person's life... who was just like him ten years ago. The childhood years of being bullied, the situation they were in... it was something that made them experienced...

That the world is truly not peaceful. Not because of villains that terrorized the citizens... but because of the treatment between the Quirkless society and the people who had Quirks.

That was on Izuku's mind as he kept on walking... and it's the same for Melissa Shield.

They already know... that all men and women... are not born equal.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter X - Daily Life of Izuku Midoriya**

Days turned into weeks and the latter turned into two months.

For Izuku, it felt like yesterday when he saved Melissa from her suicide attempt, but what's bothering him is that he didn't tell her that he had a Quirk, that is yet to be answered to himself. All he did is to jumped in time for her head to get cracked by the cemented floor.

Since he's in his room right now, sitting at the side of his bed, he went to the calendar year to see what date is today.

May 20. That's the day every people in the world are already in. It's been three months since the Entrance Examination at the U.A High School, and the start of another school year, which is March 06.

Only two months left until the first semester of the school year is going to end.

He looks at the wall clock and it's 3 PM.

Knowing that he has more time, Izuku prepared his clothes for training at the Dagobah Municipal Beach, to resume cleaning the illegal dumpsite.

A month ago, he stopped cleaning the beach, for his status as a vigilante and his missions in the night kept him away from doing it frequently. Even though he can train in the afternoon, but he knows that he needed to conserve energy for any night cases, like carnapping, kidnapping, robbery, anything that can happen since there is no safe place.

If you think that your home is a safe place, you're wrong. You'll never know when the robbery of your house going to happen. But that doesn't mean his training is over. Even though he's a free-agency-like student, a new hobby came to his life.

He went to a nearby library in a local street and decided to read some books that are somehow useful for him, like satisfying him at the time of his boredom.

Mostly historical or such that can help him gain knowledge if he ever became a high school student. There are times he read fictional books as well that caught his interest, spending more than just an hour to read fifty to a hundred or a hundred and fifty pages of a book.

Life is somehow peaceful for Izuku. Don't know why, but for the first time of his life, he felt free.

No bullies, no more interruption, no more pain, no more Katsuki Bakugo.

He was finally away from the grasps of the torture world. just like a dove that's soaring through the wind, without a care in the world.

Despite wanting to know what kind of Quirk he got, he just put it aside. No scratch that. It's more like 'forget it, let me enjoy this moment' kind of thing.

When he finished reading books, he began to leave the library room and just went home without either taking five or six laps around the Dagobah Municipal Beach. He just went home and cooked food for himself and his family, namely his pets, Emerald and Mittens.

While he was feeding, Izuku smiled unconsciously without noticing it.

A very rare one. It's full of emotions knowing that they, his pets, are being fed and treat well and had a healthy life rather than getting abandoned by their past owners.

Izuku almost felt like he was going to cry from happiness in front of them, but he kept it in, almost controlling his emotion with ease.

Those days happened last month. And now? He recalled or reminisce those days as he 'stargazing' the sunset that was about to set on the horizon.

Looking at the sun, Izuku took a deep breath and sigh, making some of the stiff muscles in his body relaxed.

"Another day, another life to begin with." He said, packing his things from cleaning the illegal garbage side that is a few feet beside him.

You might be wondering where he is right now. And if you read the last paragraph, then yes, he is currently in Dagobah Municipal Beach. He was sitting on the sand a few minutes ago before he looks at his pets, digging the sand and play with excitement.

Calling them, he proceeds to go home, and cook food for himself, Emerald and Mittens.

The rest of the day that's left for him? Sleeping.

==The Next Day==

Waking up from his slumber, he stretched his body a bit before went to the kitchen to cook, eat breakfast, feed his pets, and went back to his room to get his diary.

Actually, it's not a diary. Almost, but it's not.

The 'diary' he glanced at is actually a notebook that contains the strength and weaknesses of each Quirk he wrote in.

That's right. That notebook of his is called the Quirk Analysis Notebook.

Over the months, Izuku watched every pro heroes that were live in the news.

Those who are in it are Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, Gang Orca, the fiery garbage known as Endeavor, and the most popular hero, All Might.

Yes, Izuku already know Endeavor's personality. There are times where the green-haired boy even encountered the No. 2 Hero and some of the fights did not end well.

Why? Well, Endeavor was so focused on Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias, that he did not see that he almost set some buildings on fire. What is even worse is that Endeavor's beam of fire almost incinerate civilians that are near it, causing Izuku to quickly pulled them out of harm's way.

About three to six times Izuku encountered Endeavor, so he already knows that the flaming garbage is so set on putting him on prison or worse, killing him.

Why is that? Simple, Izuku is a vigilante and that he broke the rules by using his Quirk in public, even though it is meant to save those who are in danger.

That is the history between the green-haired boy and the silver hero.

On the very first page of Izuku's Quirk Analysis Notebook, there was one Quirk he first wrote info on it already. That's right. It is none other than his childhood bully's Quirk, Katsuki Bakugo's Explosion.

Izuku was analyzing every Quirk that he can see from people that are common or every people knew about him and very attentive to small details of the heroes' Quirks.

He still remembers the Quirks of the lackeys that Katsuki with years ago, though it was not worth to waste a page.

Remembering the times, Izuku analyzed their attacks and use it as a defense for his health, life, and survival. Because of it, he experienced the cruel reality in such a very young age.

He still remember the direction of every attacks Katsuki always starts or begin with.

Izuku looked at the pages again and was amazed that his pages are well-written and well-detailed that he almost forget when did he start doing it.

Satisfied with his work, Izuku closed the notebook and went to his bed, lazy to do what is needed for the first time, even though it's morning.

Again, there are no sounds that can irritate Izuku. All he can hear is the birds chirping happily outside and the sound of his wall fan.

Just then, the door opened, making Izuku raised his upper body and saw nobody... until...

'Meow'

His eyebrows went up as Izuku looked at the side of the bed, and saw a tail coming towards his side until a certain feline jumped on his bed.

"Heh, you little cutie rascal." Izuku smiled as he started to caress Mitten's neck, which made the female kitty purr in satisfaction as she leaned into his hand.

This kept on for a few seconds until Izuku laid down with his back on the be and put the large blanket over his body and went to sleep. So does Mittens, who curled up beside him and went to sleep.

After a few minutes, they are sleeping like a baby. Because of the door being opened, the only pet animal that was not in the room, is now in.

It was Emerald who walked inside the room. Sniffing and sniffing, he caught his owner sleeping with Mittens beside him.

Seeing it made the dog walked towards, stared at the sleeping figures for a few seconds... until he jumped onto the bed and slept beside Izuku's legs.

Even though Izuku was sleeping, he did not notice the smile that was shown on his face.

What's his dream?

It's a secret.

==U.A High School==

In a room within the building, a teacher is teaching lessons concerning math and such. Which is a pain in the ass for students, either in this world or in real life.

But the students in that room are focused on listening. Even if it's a pain, what is the reason for them in that room?

That's right. It is to study and become a better hero in the future.

While listening to the teacher, a certain boy had an angry look. He looked dead outside, but inside is deeper than you ever know.

He was internally smiling, like there is something or someone that was not here for the past two months. And it relieved him. Actually scratch that. What he was feeling all this time is true happiness for him and him alone.

Then he thought, "(How's that, Deku? I went to the strongest school and where you are?)"

"(That's right, you're on the ground, can't grow up like a cemented floor. Just what I thought. You're nothing but a weakling, Quirkless piece of shit.)"

"(Soon, I'll be the number one, and you will praise me and kneel before me.)"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI - An Almost Unfortunate Fate**

May 28. Izuku had nothing to do except just taking a stroll in the city. To let everyone know he can defend himself. Hell, he can even defeat any evil people without holding a small weapon.

There are times where he just laid down on the bed, nothing to do, only just sleeping and such. And it bored the heck out of him.

He had a choice. Just like the movie Spider-Man by Sam Raimi, we always have a choice. And he chooses to walk around the city. He will go back home once it's dark and use his Quirk. He'll do that when if he brought his vigilante outfit. If not? Well, he just go home straight away as if he is an introvert.

His life was full of depression and stress, but ever since Emerald and Mittens came to his life, them by his side made his life shine brighter than before.

As of this day, after feeding his pets, Izuku walked out with the door locked. The keys are in his bag, mind you. Who are with him? It's Mittens and Emerald.

Izuku was holding Mittens while Emerald was following him as they walked towards the bike, with a basket in front and back, that is parked near to a tree within their house campus.

Where did he get a bike? Few days ago, he was inside a bicycle shop, where he would buy one in the future.

His time of thinking was interrupted when a group of black men came to the shop and the civilians quickly judged that they are robbers, and it frightened them due to the group holding dangerous weapons, specifically guns.

As usual, Izuku defended the shop from those bad guys, but those robbers did a major damage to the shop like destroyed cashiers and multiple bicycles, picture frames are destroyed.

No one died, but four persons are injured.

As the police apprehended the robbers, Izuku apologized to the injured persons, but they did not care, because he saved them from an unfortunate death and that is all it matters.

The manager of the shop came and congratulated Izuku for not only saving the shop, but also defended the people that are in it.

As a reward, the manager gave Izuku a free pass to choose a bicycle… for free. If the people are a little moody and jealous, they would get angry at Izuku.

But the fact that Izuku almost sacrificed his life for others, they can't argue that he really deserves it.

What type of bicycle did he choose? The one with a large basket in front and back is the chosen one.

Why? Because there will be a time where he will go out to the beach with his newly found family, that is Emerald and Mittens.

And that time is right now.

There is a secluded place that most people have not found it at the Dagobah Beach, only Izuku found it. With the right outfit, Izuku settled his family down and the domesticated animals played around the beach's sand.

Seeing them rolling around, chasing each other, digging the sand and playing with some shells, it formed a smile on Izuku's face that is brighter than a sun as he put the shades and rested his body with his back on the large cloth with the beach umbrella he bought yesterday covered his whole body, to prevent from getting sunburn.

==Few Days Later==

June 1. Izuku decided to go to the mall to resupply for foods and animal foods. But what he didn't expect was a large explosion and a loud noise of shattered glasses that can be heard from a few feet away. The building was big and obvious that Izuku already know the name of it.

It's U.S.J. And no! Not the Universal Studios Japan. It's the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, a training facility that belongs to the U.A High School.

His Spider-Sense was going around the place. The temptation came before him. Will he ignore it and call the police anyways, or get involved? Izuku was not the type of person that will neglect someone's calling or help.

But as much as he hated to do it, and every life threatening situations are important, he gritted his teeth and went to a nearby public bathroom to change from civilian to his vigilante clothes. He was carrying a bag, by the way. Most of his missions are night, so this is the first time he will go as his vigilante alias under the sun.

An idea came to his mind after changing his outfit. He locked himself in a stall, removing all of his clothes and placing them on the toilet seat.

Finally finished changing, he put his shoes and bag on the ground side by side to make it look like someone was really using the stall.

He jumped over the stall's door and ran towards the fight scene. At the corner of his eye, he saw a boy with engines on his legs and ran away as fast as he can.

Inside Izuku's thoughts, he's sure that the boy didn't run away for his life. Hell, no one is like that, or else they're stupid to save their lives and leave those people who are involved, dead. If they did, they're worse than scums.

Instead, Izuku thinks that the boy with the engines on his legs might be calling for help, which is a lot better, but while he's gone, there's a high chance of villains causing massive destruction in the building... and a possibility of killing those who are inside.

Without thinking any further, he jumped on the roof to see what was happening inside since the U.S.J's roof is made of glass.

There is a large hole made on the roof, but Izuku didn't go. He look at the scene below and he was surprised.

Young people are fighting for their lives against multiple villains. What makes it worse, they're all separated from each other in a pairs of only themselves or 2. Those young people are students.

A scream was produced and it caused Izuku's Quirk is going haywire. He looked at a person who was near him, and what he saw shocked his life.

A girl was tied, both arms and legs, and her mouth was taped. A man in his old age, holding a knife, was licking his lips while maintaining his evil grin of what he will do to her. The old man was about to rape her!

The man slowly caress the girl's legs and ever so slowly, his hands are reaching on one of the girl's breast, making the girl had a terrifying look. She was wearing an outfit that consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest, and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one.

The girl was squirming, knowing that she will get raped and tears were forming on her eyes. She tried to scream for help, but her mouth was taped which is a very bad thing. A very, very bad one indeed!

She only had one thing to do... and that is... to pray. Pray that someone saw her and rescue her, pray for the heroes to rescue her so quickly as he felt the breathing of the old man near her left her... and it traumatized her. She was so scared that she was sweating so bad that so many tears are coming out.

"(Mommy... Daddy... All Might... Everyone... Save me...)" She cried in her thoughts, praying to God that this nightmare needed to end. It was very painful for her. So much that she was about to reach it the state of having... a mental breakdown.

...

"Ack!"

She was so busy praying internally that she failed to hear the glass breaking and the agony of the old man in pain. As for the said person, he received a painful kick to the head and was sent away, ragdolling on the ground until his body hit a tree.

For the kick to the head, it's more of a knockout punt kick. So, who is the one who kicked the living hell out of the old man's head?

That's right. It's none other than Izuku Midoriya in a vigilante outfit. With the angry look on his face finally dissipated, he turn around and stared the girl, whose eyes are clearly and tightly shut with tears.

So many conclusions came into her mind. After looking at the girl for a few seconds, the boy scouted the area and saw no one. With that in mind, Izuku tied the old man, whose head was busted open, with a rope and walked towards the girl after that.

"Miss, are you okay?"

The girl did not answer, making Izuku pull out a knife and started to cut the ropes that makes the girl invulnerable. Sensing the tightness from her legs loosen, she slowly opened her sore eyes and looked at the guy who sliced the ropes with a knife.

"Don't worry, Miss. You're okay. I'm not a part of the villains, but not a part of the heroes as well.

Her sore eyes widen. She knew the guy in front of him. It's the guy from the news she's watching for a few months. But more than that her prayers have been answered. It doesn't matter if it is a random stranger or a vigilante, all it matters is that the vigilante ended her true and very first nightmare as a teenager, and a woman.

"You're... Shadow..." She said, slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"Yes, now hold still while I'm freeing you." Shadow, or Izuku, said while he started to cut down the ropes on her arms and wrists. Finally cutting the rope from her arms, he offered his hand. She hesitated, but nevertheless accepted it. With her outfit covered with dirt around it.

"May I ask your name? You don't need to ask me since you already called me."

"Oh. I-umm..."

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Shadow." Izuku said in a friendly tone, somehow trying to joke to ease her. For unknown reasons... that made the girl relax, but the nervousness was still there, only a little as she introduced herself, "Ochako. Ochako Uraraka."

"Okay. Tell me, Uraraka-san. Do you know where your friends are?"

"I... don't know where they are... but... there's a strange portal that... teleport us to... God-knows-where. And... before I knew... I was already fighting that man... until..." She then started to tear up as Izuku looked her with sadness and guilt.

She almost got raped! Of course, any girl or lady would get traumatized by that kind of experience! Remind you, a pedophile for that matter.

If you do not know pedophile, it's a term for a person who is sexually attracted to children. An example of that is the unconscious old man himself.

A large explosion was formed behind Izuku just a few feet away, interrupting her moment to tear up as the vigilante asked, "Uraraka-san, wipe those tears. You know where's the safe place of this building?"

Hearing that made Ochako did as he said for just ten seconds as she stares at him with sore eyes and answered, "It's right there." He looked at where she is pointing at before he said, "Come on. I'll escort you there."

She followed his suit as he silently walked around, avoiding unnecessary attention from many villains that are nearby, but wished that they are not around.

All of a sudden, electricity was spreading around the large, open view, making Izuku and Ochako went down to the bushes. One person was standing, but somehow giving thumbs up while shaking his hands up and down, and having a weird face?

Around him, there are villains on the ground. But there's a large cloth nearby.

Inside the cloth, two girls appeared, but one of the girl's body is exposed, but was quickly covered by the other girl who had... earphone jacks. "It must be her Quirk." He muttered to himself and not letting the girl hear what he just said.

"Kaminari-kun." She whispered out loud, gaining the attention of Izuku, who looked at her and asked, "He's your friend?"

"Yes. A classmate of mine. Those girls under that large cloth are my friends as well." She said, standing up from the bushes and was about to run towards at Kaminari, but was stopped by the vigilante, who grabbed her right wrist and pulled her down.

"What are you doing?" Ochako asked, confused, and surprised of why he stopped her from going to her friends. "Wait." It was all he uttered. Everything was fine until five villains appeared with guns on their hands.

"Oh no..."

"Stay here, Uraraka-san. I'll help them." After that, he stood up and went to the right, wanting to do a silent attack against the villains.

The guns were pointed at the blonde boy, who's still doing the thumbs up because he got short-circuited from his Quirk.

The girls were about to go out, but some of the members' guns were pointed at their direction. They can't do anything but to raise their hands, for they give up.

But that didn't end as Izuku showed up and punched one of the members. All eyes and guns are on him and they fired their guns, but Izuku swiftly and easily evaded the bullets.

One by one, the villains are all unconscious from Izuku's attacks.

"Thank you, sir. Whoever you are." The girl said, whose chest was still covered by the girl who was with her under the large cloth.

"Please don't go out in the open," Izuku said with his back facing the two girls and the boy. He had his own... you know, being a gentleman like he always has by not looking at the girl with exposed chest.

"Yaoyorozu-san! Jiro-san! Kaminari-kun!

The three, now known as Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari, shot their eyes towards the girl who was running towards them.

"Ochako! You're okay. Where did you got teleported?" Yaoyorozu asked with total concern that was in her tone, worried about Ochako's safety.

"I got teleported to those forests and... I... almost... got raped." Those last words caused her to look down on the ground, scared that their reactions are the ones she interpreted.

"What?!" The girls shouted, just like what Ochako thought as she quickly lifted her head up and frantically said, "I-I-I didn't get raped, thanks to Shadow." She pointed at Izuku.

Hearing this made Kaminari got recovered from what he did and surprised by what he's seeing in front of them. I mean, getting short-circuit in the brain will take too long to recover, but somehow this conversation made him snapped back to reality and looked at Shadow with eyes wide opened and exclaimed, "You're Shadow?!"

"No more questions please, and don't shout. There's no time for chit-chat. You need to find a safe place. Uraraka-san, can you help them lead to that safe place?"

"Eh? Ah, er, y-yes." She said, did not expect that her name will be called.

"Good. I'm going around to save your other friends. You all must go now." Then Izuku ran away from the shocked trio to save the remaining people around the U.S.J.

"How do we know if he's not a part of the villains?" Kaminari said, doubting of what the person said is not true.

"I don't know, but I don't trust him." This time, it was Yaoyorozu who said that with a doubtful expression on her face as well.

"She's right. Who knows what dirty trick is under his sleeves." Jiro said, not wanting to believe the vigilante.

In short, they never trust Izuku from his words, but Ochako had a different one. She had a concerned look as she said, "Well, I don't know who he is, but he rescued me, and I think the best way to repay him for saving me is, well, follow what he said." She continued. "I mean, sure, he's a vigilante, but from the bottom of my heart, I thank him for saving me when no one's there."

The three were mesmerized by her words. Who is the person under that mask? Why did Shadow save her? So many questions are about to be asked later, but now they need to go to a safe place where their lives aren't at risk.

All they have got to do is to find their other classmates and friends that are near them and lead them to the entrance of U.S.J.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII - The Conflict inside U.S.J**

Izuku, the vigilante Shadow, kept on running until he found a large lake with a ship sailing in the middle.

On it, there's a frog-like girl and a diaper boy while many villains surround them by staying on the surface of the lake. Before he even gets to where Izuku is right now, he fought ten villains with Quirks that have Strength Enhance, Four Arms, and much more.

It was a difficult task for him since the villains know who he is, but does not know the face under the handkerchief and hood that covers him. He slowly walked towards the coast where the land meets the lake, thinking of how can he go there without the effort to defeat those villains that are on the surface of the water.

Then, an idea came to him as he thought, "(Hey.)"

"(Who? Wha-Me?)" A voice can be heard inside Izuku's head and yes, the voice is a male that has a little bit distorted tone, but during the vigilante month or two, Izuku had managed to talk with the voice inside his mind, and somehow a blooming friendship began to rise within themselves.

Sure, it was a rocky start, but ever since then, they would always chat about random things that came to their mind, making Izuku be... a little social since he is not alone. He had Emerald and Mittens, so with a new companion, it's not bad after all.

Izuku already had a feeling that the voice inside him is just like him.

"(Yeah. Still don't know how to call you now, but any ideas to save those two?)" Izuku said internally as the voice answered, "(Okay, first, you can call me whatever you want, or maybe Shadow if you want.)"

The voice, or Shadow, is filled with sarcasm tone that caused Izuku to roll his eyes and shook his head. "(Very funny, sarcastic guy. Very funny.)" Izuku can hear a chuckle inside as the voice said, "(Just wanna pull your spirits up, that's all since, you know, you really hate people who look down on others because they're Quirkless?)"

Hearing that statement made Izuku rolled his eyes again and sighed before he said, "(Can't complain with that one. Wait, why are we talking about my life?)"

"(I don't know. Maybe because you started it?)" The green-haired boy shook his head before he asked, "(Any ideas?)"

"(Try to run as fast as you can.)" That was all the voice said, confusing Izuku by raising one of his eyebrows before he walked backward for a running start... and started running to the lake. The moment he run on the water, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was running on water.

If you think that he is a Japanese Jesus, then yes.

His amazement was interrupted when multiple small, yet sharp weapons are coming towards him.

Not really at him, but they threw the weapons at the direction ahead of Izuku. With an always support of Spider-Sense, Izuku dodged those incoming attacks at once by jumping higher.

Then, his Spider-Sense is still there as Izuku predicts something's coming towards him and it's not good. He turned to his right and saw incoming beams of water that are about to hurt him. Those are not ordinary water, it's scald or some Quirk that can shoot out very hot water.

With that, Izuku maneuvered in the air, dodging those hot beams of water. Soon enough, he is almost on the boat and because of the forward motion with fast speed, he landed on the boat and rolled like a bowling ball, but it took a few spins before he stopped and was back on his feet again.

He saw multiple purple balls that were attached to the metal bars that either avoid any people to fall from the ship... or even prevent some villains to climb to the level of where they are on.

"Get away from us, you evil!" He heard a child shouted and it came from behind. Turning around, his eyes were met by two persons.

A girl and a baby boy in a diaper outfit. Was it really necessary? The boy was cowering in fear as Izuku stood up and raised his hands before he said, "Whoa, there. Chill down, boy. I'm not one of those villains."

"Says the man wearing a villain clothes." This made Izuku's mind mentally fell down to the ground. He did not hear that, right?

Izuku's mind or body falls down comedically from the stupidity of the diaper boy.

"And here I thought I'm famous." He said with a little tone of pride in his voice.

"S-S-See?! You're-"

His stuttering mouth was interrupted by the girl's long tongue that slapped his cheek.

"Cut it out, Mineta-kun. You're talking to Shadow, kero." The girl said, croaking at the end, making Izuku surprised. Not because of her slapping him with her frog-like tongue, but it's her knowing who he is.

"(Wow.)" The voice, or Shadow said.

"(Shut it.)" Izuku said, internally talking to Shadow.

"(You meanie.)" With Shadow pouting, Izuku went back to reality and said to the two, "I'm here to save you two."

"O-O-Oh yeah? H-H-How can you prove that?"

"(The hell is this kid so scared? Is he even a student or a hero-in-training?)" Izuku thought, seeing the boy called Mineta, and his very scared expression that even tears are coming out of his eyes.

"(I wish I wanna know, bro. Does his parents even know that their child is a crybaby hero?)" Shadow said, indirectly roasting Mineta.

With those questions putting aside, Izuku said something that made Mineta's eyes went wide open.

"Throw your balls." Well, that sounded very wrong.

"W-What?" He was so not expecting that answer and internally was taken back. For the girl? She did not even flinch or even react to what Izuku said before her.

"I said throw your balls towards the lake as many as you can." Izuku knew that since he develops his observational skills from his surroundings in his entire life.

A few seconds ago, those purple balls didn't fall off the metal bars, instead they stick on it, which made Izuku jump into that conclusion right now.

"H-H-How do you-"

"I just observe my surroundings. Now, do what I say."

Mineta went stiff, but quickly nodded and followed his instructions, because of many results that will happen to him, but those results will never happen to him thanks to Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias, not that kind of a person to threaten him.

He threw the balls towards the lake in any direction that his head is bleeding. He kept on doing it until he heard the order.

"Okay, that's enough."

Mineta fell down on his knees, cannot bear the pain of his Quirk while shouting, "It hurts! It hurts!"

While the crybaby was complaining, Izuku talked to Shadow. "(Hey, think you can create a large shockwave from my hands? Not the electricity, but a powerful wind?)"

"(No problem, bro.)" Shadow said, earning a slight nod on Izuku's head as the green-haired boy looked at the girl before he asked, "Miss, what's your name?"

"Tsuyu. Tsuyu Asui." She answered, allowing Izuku to know her identity before he said, "When I give the signal, jump as high as you can while holding him. If I did, grab me with your tongue."

She was confused by what the vigilante said as she wanted to understand the situation that is about to happen by asking a specific question. "What is your plan, kero?"

"You'll see it." That was all Izuku said as he put his foot on the metal before he jumped high in the air, allowing him to see the better view of the U.S.J and also to see how many villains that are on the surface of the lake.

He can see Mineta's balls floating or even stuck on some villains. Knowing that he did not have the appropriate time to count the villains, Izuku was falling fast, but not without a plan in his mind.

"(Ready?)" Izuku asked Shadow.

"(Ready when you are.)" Izuku's dominant arm cocked back and...

"(Now!)"

A large amount of energy wave was formed around his arm. A few feet left and his body would have hit the water, but Izuku punched the air, creating a powerful force of wind that is going towards the lake below him, making Izuku bounce in mid-air.

"Asui-san!"

The signal is off and Tsuyu was prepared. She was strapped Mineta around his body with her long tongue as she jumped high from the ship and uses her tongue to wrap Izuku around his body.

They landed on nearby shore as they saw the villains drown in the lake. They watched for a few seconds before Izuku said, "Let's go. We should go back to where Uraraka-san is."

"Wait, you know Ochako-chan?" Tsuyu asked, a little surprised at how the vigilante knows the name of her classmate and close friend.

"I just happen to save her from her unfortunate fate. Never mind the details, let's go."

==Time Skip==

They are all at the entrance of the U.S.J. It took about five to ten minutes to get everyone back together. Of course, Ochako, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari are there as well. Including...

"Bakugo..." Izuku muttered underneath his handkerchief mask and black colored hood. His stare is not normal. It's a glare. A glare that has hatred in it. Before him is the boy who was once his childhood friend, the boy who turned his back on him. The boy... who made his life miserable.

Katsuki Bakugo.

"Who the fuck is this?!" This time, it was the exploding boy who rudely asked who is the hooded person before him.

"It's Shadow, the vigilante who came out of the shadows." The one who said that is Yaoyorozu herself. Hearing the name made Katsuki Bakugo's eyes went big.

Apparently, Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias, is already famous throughout Japan. Because of his heroic actions every night, he gained new nicknames that are "Moonlight Hero" and "Hero of the Night".

Some people say that he is on par with the famous All Might, but those who were saved by Izuku, they said that he was one of the heroes of the old, including All Might.

Most heroes today rose to the top because of the popularity, wanted to be famous than saving those who are in need.

"You're a villain! Why the fuck are you here?!" Katsuki said, getting angrier and angrier by seconds as he used his Quirk and launched himself towards the vigilante Izuku to hurt him, but predicting the attitude of the ash-blonde boy, Izuku dodged his explosion from his hands as he jumped backward and did a backflip and landed on a rock.

"Listen, kid. I'm not those villains, all I want is to help those who are in danger."

"You know what?! We don't need your help! We can fight by-"

Katsuki's words were interrupted by a loud battle cry as everyone turned their heads to look at the source of the noise.

A black large creature, whose face has an appearance of a bird, its body is pure black and the hands have claws.

Only wearing a ripped brown shorts, it looks down on the bruised, bloody and wounded man... who is the teacher to the students whom Izuku saved.

Everyone looked at their teacher with a shocked or horrified look except Katsuki, who gritted his teeth and for some reason, very angry at the thing who beat his teacher to a pulp.

Bakugou tried to go forward and kill the thing, but Izuku grabbed his arm with a glare at the ash blonde's intention and shouted, "Don't you dare! That thing's gonna kill you!"

"Stay out of my fucking way! That's my teacher and I won't gonna let that thing fucking kill him!

For the first time of his life, to say that Izuku was surprised? It's an understatement. Who would've thought that his childhood bully, always brash, angry and arrogant, has a caring side?

Because of the sudden revealing side, His grasp around Katsuki's arm loosened, making the ash-blonde boy ran towards the thing. By the time Izuku was removed from the trance, Katsuki was already blasting large explosions to the thing.

"Nomu, kill that kid." A random voice can be heard from behind the thing that is now known as Nomu.

The explosions that Katsuki caused it only tickled the thing called Nomu, which angered the boy more and more. Blinded by his rage, Katsuki still fought the Nomu head-on, but the Nomu saw an opening.

Katsuki launched forward and attempt to blast its face, but the Nomu caught his face first. It then grabs one of the boy's legs and began to smash him to the ground like a certain villain god being smashed by an angry mutated human.

The sight caused everyone who is watching... shiver at the sight, including Izuku. Don't know why, but in his heart, he wanted to beat the Nomu for... hurting him... and it sucks that he needed to save his childhood bully, knowing that Katsuki Bakugo himself will not say 'thank you' to him and never will be.

After a few smashes, the Nomu throws Katsuki to the large boulder. Katsuki, being smashed around, was unconscious as he was thrown to the boulder getting hit on the back.

"Pathetic human." Said the man, who finally reveals himself with a hand on his face as the Nomu slowly walks towards the unconscious Katsuki, but its sense of danger was triggered when something made contact with its face.

Sent flying back, the man whose face is covered by a hand was shocked that the creature he has brought with was sent back by a powerful punch from a certain vigilante. It was Izuku Midoriya who delivered a powerful punch at the Nomu's face.

Looking at his unconscious childhood bully, Izuku checked Katsuki's pulse, which is still beating but at a slow rate.

Stating that he's okay, Izuku faces at the now-standing Nomu, holding its beak cheeks as if it said 'What a punch, I'll give you that, kid' to Izuku.

With that, Izuku Midoriya began to pull Katsuki up, and carried him on his back while glaring intently at the Nomu, who was slowly walking towards him.

"(Need to retreat, bro.)" It was Shadow who said that. Izuku agreed. As a vigilante that wanted to be a hero, his priority is to never let a civilian get involved in a battle they should not get into and to protect them at all costs.

Izuku turned around to face the entrance of U.S.J and began to power-up. The students were staring at him, wondering what he was he doing until something made them scream.

"Look out!"

Their voice echoed, loud enough for Izuku to hear their warning. At the same time, his Spider-Sense activated and he quickly sensed danger coming towards him.

He dodged to the left and heard a loud cracking sound from where he was standing just a few seconds ago. He looked to his right and saw the Nomu, whose fist was implanted on the small crater.

Immediately in the danger zone, Izuku had to get rid of the Nomu as he faced the thing with green electricity now surrounding him and the unconscious Katsuki.

Knowing that his hands are busy in carrying Katsuki, Izuku had to use his legs. As of this moment, the Nomu slowly turned his head, only for it to receive a destructive kick to its face.

Izuku delivered a powerful kick or a super kick if you are a fan of a used-to-be famous television show.

This made the Nomu stumble and fell sideward, giving the vigilante to run towards the U.S.J entrance. After taking the long staircase, he finally reached it. The entrance of where all the students are.

"Bakugo!" Shouted the redhead boy who ran towards the vigilante, who slowly and carefully put Katsuki Bakugo down.

The redhead boy caught the unconscious ash-blonde boy before the vigilante said, "He's fine and alive. Just a concussions here and there. It'll be best to take him to the hospital."

The boy nodded, before a loud gasp came out of every student's mouths. It was at this moment, Izuku knew...

...

They're in danger.

His Spider-Sense began to tingle as he turns around and instinctively put his hands above, stopping a hard object. All Izuku see is black and he was shocked at how fast the sudden appeared Nomu recovered.

That kick was strong, but it is not strong enough to take the Nomu down. Realizing that this is going to be hard, Izuku needed to take it to the next level.

He saw an incoming punch. He lowered his right arm and used it as a shield. He took it, but only for him to sent flying to the glasses of the entrance.

Back to his feet, Izuku felt the impact and it hurts. This level of power is not what he expected. Sensing the blood that is coming out of his body, Izuku's outfit was torn from the shards of glass, but his hood and mask remained unscathed.

Izuku powered up and launched himself towards the Nomu and speared him in the gut, leaving the students alone and safe from it. While in mid-air and that they are high above the ground, Izuku went behind the Nomu and touched its back with his left hand.

After doing that, Izuku tried to do a left roundhouse kick, but the Nomu blocked it with its left arm and cackled loudly.

"I'm not done yet!" Izuku shouted as he retracted his left leg, and spin in a counter-clockwise motion.

With one spin, he punched the Nomu's face with his right hand before he soccer kick its back again. The vigilante maneuvered and did cause damage to the thing.

As of this point, they are going down. But not without a finishing blow. Izuku performed an uppercut attack under the Nomu's beak and shouted, "This is the end!"

Kicking the back of the Nomu's head, the thing will land roughly on its back. Izuku did a one spin front flip. After that, his right leg was stretched out, landing on its chest with much force.

Izuku stored up all energy in his vicious right leg as he released an axe kick to the Nomu's chest and shouted, "Lions Barrage!"

The impact it made a large crater on the ground as the Nomu screamed in agony and pain while Izuku jumped back to get out of the crater.

Izuku stared at the lying Nomu with heavy breathing, panting from the fight he was given. Then his Spider-Sense began to warn him as he dodged something.

A rock.

He looked at the source of where it was thrown, and saw more villains glaring at him.

"This is the end for you, Shadow!" One of them shouted. Yes, they all know about Izuku's popularity as a vigilante and he was wanted by not only the villains, but also heroes as well.

"Shadow..." It was the man with a hand on his face who said that. Izuku turned to his left and saw him standing with a dark purple mist with yellow eyes.

"You think that can end the Nomu? Think again before you shout it." The man had a tone of pride in it, confusing the vigilante boy before the idea registered to his brain.

That idea turned into a warning, because- "(Bro, look out!)" Shouted Shadow in his head and at the same time, his Spider-Sense is going haywire.

He dodged by getting down, but only to receive a knee to the face and it really hurts. He was sent to a tree with a groan of pain that came out of his mouth.

He landed on his butt on one of the large stems of the tree before he lifted his head up, only for him to see the Nomu standing before him, towering his whole body.

"No... way..." He muttered tiredly with a mixed feeling of pain. It then grabbed his head and was thrown to a boulder that caused great damage to his head.

"Gah!" He screamed in pain, blood coming out and landed face-first onto the ground. Then he felt something trickling down from his head. It was blood.

Blood that bathed Izuku's face. But the boy's stare did not waver, for he was still glaring at the thing.

"At long last. After you stole my show for months and months, it has finally happened." The man said, appearing right beside the Nomu and walked forward, closing the distance between himself and Izuku.

After kneeling down on both knees, he said, "I can already see the headline. The vigilante Shadow was killed by villains inside the U.S.J. That is something I wanna see, you know."

He continued, "But what makes me like it more... is to you see you begging me to live. Isn't that what you wanted, Shadow?"

Izuku did not utter a word for a few seconds, before he did say a word a sentence. And that is, "Like I... would beg for my life. I already had a purpose... you douchebag."

That made the man angry, but the green-haired boy was not done. "My life is made up of metal... became a shield and a sword... I strike fear to those who attack the innocents... and I'll do it... again and again..."

With the pain that should have stopped him, he was persistent to go further. "I was beaten up... so many times, yet I stand still and held my ground. So... even if I beg my life... I would never do that... because..."

His right hand slowly turned into a fist as he quickly stood up and punched the heck out of the man with a face on his head before he palm thrust the Nomu's face.

Both of them went flying back from Izuku's sudden attack and it made the villains surrounding the green-haired boy take a step back and flinched from what he did.

"If I die here... then..." Izuku said, panting heavily and slowly lifted his right arm and clenched it before he shouted, "Then I would give up my life just for them!"

He shouted and everyone heard it, including the students. Five students were carrying their teacher back to the entrance when Izuku was fighting the Nomu.

"Huh. Such a stubborn brat." Unfazed by the attack, the man slowly stood up and glared at the vigilante.

"I could say the same thing... to you..." Izuku was panting heavily as he said that.

"I may be a stubborn brat, but..." With that, he lifted his left arm.

"I could do this all day until I die..." A determined tone came out of his mouth.

"Heh, whatever. Nomu, kill him once and for all." The man said tiredly as the Nomu heard him and was slowly walking towards the tired, wounded Izuku.

It cocked his right back and was about to end Izuku... but was interrupted by someone's voice, shouted, and revealed himself to everyone inside the U.S.J.

It was none other than...

"Have no fear! For I! Am! Here!"

...

"Heh. About time he get here..."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII - Taking It Down**

Izuku slightly grin, but also tired when he said that because of the late entrance of the No. 1 Hero, All Might. He knew about All Might being a hero, but a teacher of U.A High School? What does he expect from the Symbol of Peace?

Although, the said person was not alone. He was accompanied by many Pro Heroes. Izuku immediately recognize all of them. Snipe, Vlad King, Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Power Loader, and Best Jeans.

What caught his eyes is the Principal of U.A High School is also here, Principal Nezu. Something broke his eye contact with the new arrival of Pro Heroes. It was his Spider-Sense that disturbed him from glancing at the U.A High School teacher.

He instantly dodged an upcoming punch from the Nomu, but barely. Back flipping two times, Izuku finally had his focus on the Nomu. Well, at least that is what he thought.

At the corner of his eyes, All Might instantly knocked out all the remaining villains that were left inside the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or U.S.J in short.

"All Might." It came from the hand man, whose focus is now on All Might. This caused Izuku to look at the man, who was accompanied by another face, but surrounded by a dark aura.

"Shigaraki." It looks like the dark purple mist can talk, which does not surprise Izuku, who finally knows the identity of the man with many hands, whose name is Shigaraki.

"I know, Kurogiri. Nomu. kill All Might only. And kid?" Mentioning the dark purple mist's name, Shigaraki ordered Nomu to kill All Might before he mentioned Izuku as a kid.

Izuku was confused about why his name was called out.

"Don't you dare attempt to ruin our plans. Well, if I gotta be honest myself, it would be better if you get killed instantly, or I'm gonna kill you." Izuku's eyes shot open as he knew what the hand man, now known as Shigaraki, meant.

He turned around and saw that All Might is already battling the Nomu.

He watched All Might, who punched the Nomu's face before he hurt its arms. Another punch and the Nomu was sent flying, but the Nomu stood up as if nothing happen to him, which surprised All Might and Izuku as well.

"Just to let you know, this Nomu has special properties like shock absorption and most of all, Hyper Regeneration. He will never die from grenades or the worst explosion, he's a genetically engineered anti Symbol of Peace."

He stopped before he raised both of his arms on each side and said, "As for me? I am Tomura Shigaraki, your worst nightmare!"

Izuku was shocked, as well as All Might and those who can hear what Shigaraki said. That thing right there was created to kill the Number 1 Hero of Japan, or rather the world?!

That's impossible!

"Nomu," Facing the Nomu, Shigaraki continued, "kill those who stand against you."

In the blink of an eye, the thing was in front of All Might in a matter of seconds and punched him. It shocked everyone, especially the vigilante.

He was about to intervene, but he stopped from his tracks, because of Shigaraki's words.

Does he need to stand by? Watching All Might fight against this unstoppable creature? His thoughts were distracted when he saw small clouds coming out of All Might's body. What's happening to him?

His Spider-Sense was going haywire. Whatever happens to All Might does not sound very well at all.

But then, he quickly remembers it wasn't for All Might.

It was for himself.

Izuku turned his bloody tired face, only for him to see a hand that was about to do whatever that is bad. Like really, really bad.

He moved his head to the right, avoiding getting grabbed or touched and decided to punch Shigaraki in the chest with his left fist and it hit its target.

Shigaraki fell backward and coughed up from the attack he received... but not with a little revenge. Izuku felt something that is not funny.

He glanced at his left arm and saw his wrist was decaying? He can even see his muscles and some part of his skin was about to crack.

"(Decay?! Is this his Quirk?)" Without wasting a second, he glanced at Shigaraki, who was now standing up and started to charge at him like a zombie.

"Tsk." Izuku scoffed as he tried to clench his fists, but his left first cannot because of Shigaraki's Quirk effect. His left hand, wrist, and forearm felt so numb from it.

There's only one thing on his mind... he only had three limbs left to fight. Two legs and his right arm. Seeing Shigaraki's fist that was about to make an impact on him, Izuku jumped back before he quickly did a boxing hook on Shigaraki's face.

"Ugh!" Shigaraki felt it. The pain that he got from the vigilante's attack was truly an agony. He never felt this kind of pain. He coughed again... before he laughed again and said, "You got a punch there, kid. But like I said, that's not gonna end me there."

"Shigaraki!" Too late. The boy was now in front of the masked villain, ducked down, and kicked Shigaraki's chin, making the said person flying up.

Izuku followed as well. Soon, they are at the same level of staring... before he grabbed the back of Shigaraki's head with his right, and kneed him just like what Bumblebee did to a Decepticon named Rampage.

As of this point, Shigaraki went unconscious and landed roughly with his head first while Izuku landed on his feet, still, that glare on his face never faded. The vigilante glared at Kurogiri before he glared at the unconscious Shigaraki and walked away, but not without saying something to the villain.

"Puny villain."

Without hesitation, he jumped into the scene when Nomu was about to punch All Might, who was down on the ground.

Izuku gave Nomu a strong punch, almost to the point that it came from one of the Symbol of Peace's signature moves.

To say that All Might was surprised is an understatement. He saw a kid, but not any kind, just saved him from an inevitable fate, or worse, exposing the truth behind something important to him.

All Might was about to say something, but the vigilante Shadow, or Izuku Midoriya, beat him to it.

"I'm not one of your enemies, All Might. You may know me as the vigilante Shadow who wants to help people in the night. I happen to be near and all of a sudden, explosion came from this building."

Izuku looked at him before he offered his hand to help All Might to stand up.

"I know you'll turn me to the police, because of my acts as a vigilante and illegal use of my Quirk, but let's put that aside," He turned to the Nomu and finished, "and defeat that thing."

As he heard the boy said that, All Might was staring at the black creature, whose eyes are ready to kill someone in sight.

The kid was right. There's more problem than to argue with the vigilante who saved his ass.

"Alright." The boy's right hand was reaching out to him and he accepted it as Izuku lifted All Might with a little struggle, but managed to get him back on his feet.

Seeing that the Nomu stood up and faced them with eyes wide open and full of anger, Izuku and All Might prepared themselves by their battle stance.

The students did not expect this. The famous No. 1 needed some help and that he accepted a vigilante's offer? Before they continued to think about it, small shockwaves were produced from the punches of All Might, Izuku, and Nomu.

The Nomu was at a disadvantage, because of its odd against even. It block All Might's attacks, but was hurt from the vigilante's and vice versa.

All Might threw a punch, but got blocked again. Izuku this time, went behind the Nomu.

The students became the audience. Their full attention is at the battle that is happening right now. All Might and the vigilante Shadow against the Nomu, which of course they don't know what kind of a creature it is.

"So fast." Says the boy who had a yellow full-body suit and gloves that are color white. He had a very muscular build, mind you, but he was astounded and surprised by how the villain can keep up against the two and that the hero and the vigilante are working together at the same time.

"Go beat that ugly bird, All Might!" It was Mineta who shouted, praising All Might, but do you think that he is praising Izuku the vigilante? If you did, then of course..

He's not.

Who would thought that he would cheer Izuku the vigilante? Well, he would not. Mineta was only cheering the heroes, not vigilantes. He despised them just like he despised the villains.

While the other teachers, or heroes, they finished capturing the villains and now are watching the intense fight.

Every second matters.

For Izuku, he was on full offense mode, but what he wasn't expecting was that the Nomu look behind and surprisingly caught Izuku's punch, pulled him and the 15-year-old vigilante received a strong headbutt, making him stumble backward and received a powerful punch to the head.

The impact caused his head to bleed more and started to get dizzy.

He painfully open his eyes while gritted his teeth from the impact as he saw All Might having difficulty against the Nomu's punches. The Nomu? It kept on going and going.

"Nobody can defeat the Nomu. The longer it fights, the smarter it can be." Izuku, even though he's in critical condition, was surprised by what the dark purple mist villain just said. He cannot believe that thing is getting smarter and smarter as time goes on.

He gritted his teeth more and look at the ground while clenching his fist, a small vein was visibly shown on his fists. He needs to end it right here and now, not any second that is about to pass

Is there any other way to defeat that thing?

Just then, the ground vibrated so rough as he look at where it came from. "A hero... can always break out of a tough spot!" All Might shouted as he began to fight the Nomu with everything he got.

Izuku's eyes widened as they punched each other, exchanging blows, but All Might caught the last punch and threw the Nomu down. Then the No. 1 Hero threw it to the forest, which broke some of the trees.

After a few seconds, the battle took place in the air, but it only took about five to ten seconds as All Might threw the Nomu to the ground again.

"Hey, villain..." All Might called out the Nomu, who was slowly standing up. "have you ever hear these words?"

From Izuku's eyes, a spark came from All Might's dominant hand as he raised his arm up.

"Go beyond!" The No. 1 Hero cocked his right arm and shouted, "Plus Ultra!"

The moment All Might hit the Nomu, it's body was almost obliterated, inflated from one of All Might's powerful attacks. It was sent flying upward until it hits the ceiling. The Nomu was stuck on the top, but not for long as it came falling down on the ground that is fifteen to twenty feet away from the No. 1 Hero.

"It's... all... over..." All Might, still standing, was panting, but not visible to everyone... except Izuku, who saw his state. He was not smiling. Then he coughed up some blood.

Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias, saw the whole battle and was mesmerized by how All Might was still standing and fighting, even if he has a disadvantage against a creature that was created to kill him.

It took a minute to realize that it's over.

...

Until someone laughed evilly and loudly, causing All Might and Izuku to look at the source with a confused expression on their look. Apparently, they are not the only one. The students were caught by the attention as well.

It was Shigaraki, who was standing in front of Kurogiri, the dark purple mist villain. He kept on laughing before he stopped and said, "You think that's all that it takes to defeat Nomu?"

"Well, you're whole-heartedly wrong about that, my friends."

Their eyes widened as they saw the creature was glowing green. They don't understand at first, but realized the second after that.

Hyper Regeneration.

Then the Nomu slowly walk towards All Might as the Symbol of Peace was ready to go again, but...

Large steams are coming out of his body.

Izuku's eyes are filled with anger and surprise. Surprised that the Nomu endured one of All Might's powerful attacks and frustrated that it is still alive.

"(Is there any other way to defeat. that. god. damn. thing?!)" Izuku shouted in his mind. But he is not the only one who had that kind of thought. The students as well, but in a way that has less curse.

"How? How is that thing still alive?" Kaminari asked, totally shivered of what he and his classmates are seeing. To think that the creature survived from a powerful attack. Is it out of luck?

Yaoyorozu, who had a high intelligence, finally put the pieces together and with wide eyes, she said, "That thing got a Regeneration Quirk."

"What?! It can regenerate that fast?! How is it possible?" Shouted the redhead boy. He, along with everyone are now terrified with the Nomu that can regenerate at extreme speed.

Ochako was terrified as well, but was also concerned about Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias and not the voice in the green-haired boy's mind.

"(Shadow, All Might, please win.)" She thought, tearing up and begging the two specific persons to win against the monster they are seeing and up against.

As for Izuku, he was trying to stand up but fell to the ground on one knee and gritted his teeth, then his vision was getting disillusioned or like seeing so many Nomus.

Meaning he was about to lose consciousness. But he cannot fall down without even taking down the Nomu.

Apparently. there's a way.

"(There is... a way to defeat it.)" A hurt and tired Shadow said, getting the attention of Izuku Midoriya.

"(What?! Why didn't you say s-) Agh!"

Just then, another wave of pain was flowing through his body, but mainly his head. His eyes are getting blurry and starting to see multiple Nomus again.

"(We're... running out of time. Any... second and you'll be passed out. I'll give ya a clue. Imagine something... that can defeat that Nomu once... and for all.)"

Izuku mentally nodded as he began to imagine what will happen to the Nomu in his mind. Legs are shaking, but persistent enough as he finally stood up on his.

His blood is still dripping down to his neck and went straight to his shirt, but Izuku does not have time to wipe it off. Every second counts as his head and body will soon shut down.

Again, he pictured what will happen to the Nomu inside his mind as he quickly opens his eyes and for one last push, he used all his strength one his right leg and went flying towards the Nomu.

The Nomu was running towards All Might, who was standing there. One more move for the hero and it's all over for him and his hero career. Why? Because his secrets will be exposed to the world.

"(Shit. I guess this is it.) All Might gritted his teeth and embraced the punch that will be given to him by the incoming strong villain.

However, he saw the Nomu's head turn to the left and he followed the direction of where it is looking at... and was surprised.

Izuku was heading straight towards the Nomu. Everyone's eyes are now on him. And by that, it includes the captured villains that are awake, heroes, Kurogiri and Shigaraki as well.

The Nomu saw him coming as it prepared to block, but what it didn't know... the picture of Izuku in his head, the imagination that the vigilante wanted to happen to the Nomu... is about to happen before their very own eyes.

"Musutafu Smash!"

Shouting with everything he had, he was surrounded by green electricity and the skin in his right arm began to lit. Izuku punched the Nomu's block but it did not stop.

Soon, a nasty sound of bone cracking can be heard throughout U.S.J. It was so loud that everyone except the Nomu and Izuku shivered.

Then... Nomu's forearms bend... and Izuku punched its chest... and its body inflated from the force and power that came out of Izuku's right punch.

It send the Nomu up to the sky and bent the metal ceiling way above before... they heard another loud cracking sound coming from... the Nomu. It was stuck for a few seconds, before the Nomu began to quickly descend to the ground.

Soon it created a small earthquake and a crater just in front of Izuku, who did not stare at the Nomu when he either punched it or seeing it going down.

His hair was covering his eyes as he was panting and breathing heavily along with his trembling body and his right arm is all purple and so much blood that is coming out of his arm... and it hurts like hell. For Izuku, he felt like so many large needles or nails that impaled his right arm... and the pain excruciating.

Eyes widened and jaws dropped to the ground, for they have witnessed the impossible. Izuku Midoriya, a vigilante and a teenager, defeated the creature that was created to kill All Might.

It only twitched, but that's it. It never even tried to move. Soon, there is blood coming out of its body.

All Might's face had a surprised expression. Right in front of him is a vigilante... who finished off the Nomu. He still had that expression before he heard a voice.

"No. No... No! No! No!" It came from Shigaraki, who began to scream and shout like a child. "He cheated! He used cheat! Nomu is created to be powerful than All Might!"

He ranted like a child... or like a gamer, if you want to know. Like, a person just lost because to a cheater, where in fact the cheater is a pro in a specific game. Addictions in gaming is totally bad to health, mind you.

Shigaraki was addicted to wanting to win in his own terms. But to see the Nomu defeated by just a vigilante... it is not what he totally expected.

Those who saw Shigaraki's anger, they cannot see his expression, but Shigaraki's eyebrows furrowed and his body was trembling in anger.

Izuku did not yet fell down, but was only panting... before he looked at Shigaraki.

"Heh... maybe I'm... stronger than... All Might..." With that, his conscious has reached its limit and fell down to the ground. Even though what he said is a bluff, Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and All Might would be surprised if it came true.

Izuku surely has the balls to say that... and it made Shigaraki look like a boiling kettle and shouted, "That's it. I'll kill you!" Even that he had a concussion on his head, he went straight towards the vigilante, but...

'Bang'

A gunshot was heard.

It went through Shigaraki's legs and arms. It made him stumble and fell forward. The sound of a gunshot came from Snipe, who pulled the trigger of his revolver, who was far away from the battle.

You might be wondering how the bullets hit its marks. It is his Quirk, Homing. Homing allows Snipe to control the trajectory of his projectiles with perfect precision. In this case, he is a Major League Hero or M.L.H in such cases that are related to guns.

You could say that he is a Major League Gamer or M.L.G, but considering his position and that it is a formal case, he is an M.L.H.

"Tomura!" Kurogiri shouted and protected him by shielding him with the dark purple mist he have. As of now, Shigaraki's full name was revealed as he gritted his teeth.

"Tsk!" That was all he said before he turns around to look at All Might, who was still standing, and shouted, "Symbol of Peace, All Might! I have failed this time, but next time, I will kill you along with that vigilante brat! Remember that!"

With that, Shigaraki was consumed by Kurogiri and the dark purple mist disappeared before their eyes.

It was silent for a few seconds as the shoulders of the good people relief, including All Might.

If the Space Heroine: Thirteen, was still awake and did not get knocked down or some sort, she would have sucked that dark purple mist into nothingness. But no. As of this situation, she, along with the students' teacher, were unconscious.

As of the aftermath, after what the Pro Heroes deal with, what they fight against, it was an experience that the students are not ready for yet.

They were still young, and for them to have this in such an age that is not appropriate for them. This day truly traumatized them. But... something inside them was sparked.

Their eyes, they were focused on All Might, but mostly on the unconscious vigilante, Izuku Midoriya.

It's almost impossible that a vigilante's power can rival All Might's. They were staring at him with their mouths slightly opened.

As of this moment, even though it is unexpected, but it was bound to happen. Bound to happen that they'll be in danger any time soon... and that is now.

But the spark inside their heart, it is something new, similar to how they react to the rookie heroes that entered the super-powered society.

They have witnessed history. History that has been made, for the one and only...

...

Izuku Midoriya.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV - Revealed**

Everyone stood at their own place, with their mind still processing and eyes blinking for what they have seen and witnessed. The vigilante Shadow just defeated the Nomu, name given by the villain named Shigaraki.

Every students are out while the explosion boy, Katsuki Bakugo, was sent to the U.A High School's Emergency Room, where the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl is working as soon as the medical staffs and ambulances are there.

It took a few minutes for them to view the carnage of the invasion made by the villains and Shigaraki himself before Snipe slightly pulls his hat down and said, "My goodness."

"I can't believe we let them escape after they made a such a crowd puller of trespassing." It was the Rated-R Heroine: Midnight who said that while looking at Snipe.

Footsteps can be heard behind them, and it was the Blood Hero: Vlad King, with Principal Nezu on his right shoulder before the said hero put down the mouse, dog, whatever species Nezu is.

Then, Nezu spoke, "We really need to make a drastic development in the security system, don't we?"

"Yes." Snipe answered, followed by Midnight. "A warp Quirk is very rare... but of all people to have one, it's the villain's."

"Without a doubt, they completely caught us off guard. More importantly, we have to make sure that there might be villains hiding somewhere in this place and protect the students at all costs."

The way he said that is unconvincing. Unfazed is a better word. It was nothing to him, but it left him something to learn. Why? He is a pro hero, of course.

Hearing Nezu's response made Snipe and Midnight nodded before they advance forward to the scene. As for the heroine, she has her eyes on one person.

You guessed it. It's the vigilante Shadow, or Izuku Midoriya, who was lying down to the cemented ground with his totally wounded right arm. As of now, the hoodied green-haired boy is in a puddle of his own blood.

"(Such power...)" Midnight remembered that one last punch in her mind. And no, her concern overpowered her energy to be in the mood of being playful and flirtatious.

She was concerned for how the vigilante went overboard just to save the No. 1 Hero, All Might.

At the battle arena, All Might wiped the side of his mouth, because of the blood spilling out of his mouth. As of the state he is in, he was now skinny, no longer in buff form. He was staring at Izuku for quite a while before he internally said, "(You came to the world, starting to save the civilians in the night for a few months, and then you appeared out of nowhere.)"

"(And I'm really grateful for you.)" He added, indirectly thanking the unconscious vigilante, but he was not done yet. "(Hadn't been for you, I would've died at the last second if you didn't give me those seconds. Thank you.)"

A heartwarming smile was shown on All Might's face before it turned into a tired and wounded expression as he fell on one knee and coughed again before someone shouted his name, "All Might."

The called-out person looked behind him, and after he smiled, he said, "Thanks, Cementoss, for coming at my aid."

"I'm a fan of yours, All Might. But as a hero, I will always help my co-workers who are in danger and needed to protect." Cementoss said as he stuck his right, cemented hand out to All Might who accepted it and was lifted to his feet by the humanoid block of cement.

Then the two heroes walked towards the unconscious vigilante. They owe him a huge favor of saving All Might.

They're towering the boy before Cementoss kneeled down and lifted him. Then he looked at All Might and asked, "Can I remove the hood?"

"Go ahead." Cementoss started to unveil the vigilante's hood, only for them to see his mouth covered by a dark green handkerchief, and his face is painted by his own blood.

They scanned his features. Dark green hair and a painful expression. As soon as Cementoss removed the handkerchief, they were taken back.

"He's a kid? There's... No... How? How did he become like this?" Cementoss asked in disbelief, for he and All Might are the first person to see the vigilante's real identity. Not the name, but only his appearance.

"He's... just a kid. Not older than my son." All Might was at loss. To think that the vigilante is only a child or a teenager in fact. It made him think of one question Why did the green-haired boy became like this?

_"Can Quirkless people become heroes?"_

_"I'm sorry. Quirkless people can't become heroes."_

"(Ugh. Why do I remember that?)" All Might was annoyed because of those words. Lately, he was having that dream for a few days. It was irritating that he just said that in front of-

"(Wait.)" His eyes widened, for he remembered the voice of a kid who asked him that question. The kid had dark green hair and eyes that are a mixture of innocence... and desperation.

After remembering it, All Might looked down and stared at the knocked out vigilante. The kid and the teenager, they share the same feature, and that is their dark green hair.

All Might began to recollect his thoughts about the vigilante's voice. There is no doubt about it. They have the same voice, but the difference is that it matured.

"(No. No. no, no, no, no, no.)" He finally realized. "(Don't tell me... I've made him reach that point.)" The part where he drove Izuku to the state of being hopeless is correct.

The night after the incident of him losing his mother, Izuku was hopeless, and homeless as well. Katsuki's house was a few blocks away and they, Katsuki's parents, went up to the green-haired boy and apologized for the loss of his one and only living family.

They, too, were very sad that their close friend, Inko Midoriya, died from a random villain that started the fire and caused her demise. They were friends ever since they met each other at their first-year high school.

They still chat, but only a few times before Inko's boyfriend, Hisashi Midoriya, married her and they lived in an apartment, which is the one that was set on fire.

They took him in and was eyeing him for a few days. By that, they were keeping an eye whether their son, Katsuki Bakugo, would rant some shit at Izuku's face or not.

That is what happened after what All Might said to Izuku when the boy was fifteen years old. Now?

He's a vigilante.

Silent and heavy breathing, All Might began to sweat, and this was unnoticed by Cementoss, so the humanoid block of cement asked, "Is something the matter, All Might?"

"Huh? Ah, it's nothing. I was shocked that he is a teenager." All Might lied and Cementoss, who was unaware of it, fell into his lies and said, "So am I. What are we going to do about him?"

Hearing that made All Might went to his contemplating world. Then, an idea came to his mind and let it out.

"Let's take him to the Emergency Room."

Cementoss' eyes went wide open as he heard that. Carry the vigilante to the U.A High School? Into the Emergency Room? Because of it, he asked, "Why did you think about that, All Might?"

Hearing his question made the No. 1 Hero sigh of defeat and confessed, "If you want to know, then this is not the place for me to talk about it."

As a pro hero, Cementoss said, "You wanted to save him, huh?"

"That's only the surface of it. There's more to it than meets the eye."

"I see." Cementoss replied, "If that's what you want, then I won't argue anymore." With that, he carried the unconscious Izuku on his back, stood up and said, "I'll go first, I won't let any student sees you in that form."

"Thank you again, Cementoss." All Might thanked, causing the said person to say, "No problem. I'm ready to help as always."

No hesitation, Cementoss started to walk back to the entrance and saw the long staircase ahead of him. He saw two persons almost going down and it was confirmed to be Midnight and Snipe.

The two teachers are going down until they spotted Cementoss carrying someone, which made them stop at descending down the staircase.

As soon as the humanoid block of cement hero started to ascend and that they are near to each other, Snipe was the first person to asked, "Cementoss, who is that your carrying?."

"It's him."

...

"What?" The two teachers did not shout but were totally taken back by what they are seeing.

"That kid is the vigilante? But how?" Asked Midnight with eyebrows raised and astonished of the fact that a kid just defeated the creature.

Cementoss answered, "There is a time and place for that, but now is not the time, Midnight. Please, focus on what is more important while I hurried him back to the Nursery Room."

With that Cementoss started to walk up the staircase at a fast pace. Snipe and Midnight? They blinked once, then twice, until it hit them.

He'll take the boy to the U.A High School's Emergency Room? Why, and how?

So many questions are running in their mind and it annoyed or irritate to the point where they had the urge to scratch their head. Needless to say, they shrug it off, knowing that they will have their answers later as the day goes on.

While that scene is happening, outside of U.S.J, at the entrance of it, there are many handcuffed villains escorted to many armored police vehicles.

If someone is a half kilometer away, they can hear the police sirens, meaning that the scene there is a total major case that may involve beyond violence.

At the side of the entrance, nineteen students are wearing different outfits, but it's positive that they're wearing their own hero costumes. Standing before them is a man, whose position is a detective, wearing a brown coat, brown hat, and white gloves while holding a paper and pointing his finger at them one at a time.

"...16, 17, 18 and 19. Apart from the boy who got almost killed, everyone else is unharmed." Said the detective, counting all of the students before looking at the paper.

The students, though, they were in an uneasiness state, wearing a worried look on their faces. After checking them out, a floating colorful blue glove just patted the boy wearing a martial art outfit with a large tail behind him and said, "Ojiro-kun."

The boy, now known as Ojiro turned around and saw no one but a pair of floating gloves. But in truth, he was looking at an invisible classmate of his.

"I heard that you were fired up this time. You were strong by yourself, huh?" The voice is feminine, meaning that the invisible person is a girl, but also has a mixture of worried and encouraging tone.

A sad smile was formed on Ojiro's face and said, "I thought everyone was by themselves. I just survived by using hit-and-run tactics. What about you, Hagakure-san? Where were you?"

"At the landslide area." The invisible girl said, pointing at someone. That someone is a boy that has a dual hair, red and white, wearing a white outfit, but his left side was covered by ice.

"Todoroki-kun was super strong. I was surprised!"

"I see. Anyways, what matters is that you're not hurt and for that, I am glad."

While those two are chatting behind the dual-haired boy's back, the said person thought, "(I didn't see her there. If I did, I almost froze her along with those villains. That was so close.)"

"Where do you think I was?" Said another person not far away from Todoroki, admiring himself by posing and wanted to grab the attention of his classmates.

That person is a boy, wearing a shining armor with a large shining belt with a navel in the middle.

He wanted to know where he was, however...

"I see, so the people you fought were also hooligans?" Asked the boy with a crow-like head while wearing a black cape. He was asking the other three. The redhead boy that helped Katsuki get back from the attack when he was unconscious, the other is a boy whose head takes the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped. The boy wears a yellow and red suit.

Lastly, you know who it is. It's Pichu, or should the author say... Kaminari.

"They underestimated us 'cause we're kids." Said the redhead boy as one of his hands turned into a fist and punched it against the palm of the other, annoyed that the villains played them. Of course, they ignored the shining armor boy, so he turns around to find another group.

"Where-"

"So it was All Might and Shadow who made the bumps in U.S.J, huh? Talk about strength and power." Said the boy who had cylindrical tape dispensers on his elbows.

"As expected of All Might, but for Shadow, I can't believe he had that much power." Said the masked boy with six arms as they, including the man who had a full yellow suit, talked about what happened inside the U.S.J.

The shining armor boy was not affected by getting neglected as he turned around again... and saw Tsuyu Asui, the frog-like girl standing beside him and rested his hand on the green-haired frog-like girl's left shoulder when he asked that same question for the third time before he said, "Where do you think I was?"

The girl's expression was somehow unreadable, but one might say that she is straightforward or that she was not showing any kind of emotions, but that look of hers right now had an additional expression of confusion.

She stared at him for a few seconds before she slightly tilted her head to the side and said, "Where?"

"It's a secret." Said the boy, doing another pose and this time, he was facing at a random screen, or readers you might say.

"With that being said, let's have the students return to their classroom now." That was what detective said as everyone's eyes are now staring at him, except the shining armor boy of course.

"We won't be questioning them right away, anyway, right?"

After he asked that, the frog-like girl hopped in front of him and asked, "Detective, how is Aizawa-sensei?"

The detective pulled out his touchscreen phone, pressed the record app, and played an audio, which said, "Comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture." It has a robotic male voice, but that does not stop there.

"Fortunately, there does not seem to be any serious damage in the brain. However, his orbital floor has broken into small pieces and his eyes have suffered from its aftereffects. That's what the doctor said."

"Kero." Tsuyu croaked sadly. For her teacher to have suffered that much damage, it's unbearable to hear it.

"No." Said the diaper baby boy, whose eyes are now getting teary from what he and his classmates just heard.

"What about Thirteen-sensei?" Said the pink-skinned girl with two small horns on her head. She was accompanied by Yaoyorozu and Jiro.

Of course, that girl was behind the detective, making him turn around and said to them, "Thirteen has been treated. The laceration from her back to the upper right arm was bad, but she will survive."

You might be wondering how did Aizawa and Thirteen are already in the U.A High School's Emergency Room.

That's because they were at the entrance already. As soon as the medical team and police team have arrived, they were quickly put in two ambulances and drove to the school campus where Recovery Girl is ready to tend their major injuries.

Of course, they ignore the one that was on the battle. That's Izuku Midoriya, the vigilante himself. Talk about total bias. The world is truly unfair for so long.

"All Might is still here, but soon he will be escorted to the Nurse's office."

"Bakugo? What about him?" Asked the redhead boy. "Bakugo? Ah, treatment is going well for him. He may have bone fractures, but Recovery Girl is doing her best to have him at his best state."

"I see, thank you."

"Now, go back to your classroom." Ordered the detective, making the class shout in unison, "Yes, sir!"

"Detective Noamasa!"

A random voice can be heard at the entrance of U.S.J, loud enough for everyone to look at the person who was shouting. The said person, now known as Noamasa, turned his head around and saw Cementoss running towards him carrying a familiar vigilante to everyone.

Izuku, who was being carried on Cementoss' back while his head is covered with blood, was laying on the hero's left shoulder.

When they saw the vigilante's state, the class froze. A dread look can be seen on their faces. They saw the vigilante Shadow, or Izuku, knocked down, blood trickling down on his face, torn outfit, and his right arm was purple and bloody.

Some of them had their eyes or mouth covered, and some of them started to cry as well, especially for the brown-haired bob-cut girl.

"Oh, God." She quietly whispered, very concerned for the vigilante's health. Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias, saved her life from a traumatizing event that can end up her hero career, and possible chance of ending her life.

As soon as Naomasa is in front of him, Cementoss whispered something on the detective's ear. Hearing this made him nod, but shocked inside.

Fully taking control of his emotions, he turned his head to one of the policemen with a head of a cat and said, "Sansa, tell the others that they should quickly contact 911 for help. If there is no one responding, please escort Shadow to the nurse's office."

"Yes, sir." Sansa said, saluting Noamasa, before the detective approached him and whispered, "It would be better if you and others escort Shadow to the U.A High School's Emergency Room."

"Why is that, sir?" The police, whose face is a cat, asked in a low voice making Naomasa answered, "All Might wanted to save him and that he wanted Shadow to become a hero, not a vigilante."

"I see. Will do, sir." With that, he called out some of his peers, told them about it. They were hesitant at first, but hearing that All Might wanted to save him is enough for them to agree.

Without them even acting, an ambulance came, which is a miracle, because there are no police vehicles that can escort Izuku, or Shadow, to the Emergency Room with enough space or else, move his body and the unconscious boy will suffer more blood loss.

Seeing the vigilante's body being put on a stretcher, the student with six arms asked, "Is that... Shadow...?"

"There's no way that Shadow is a kid." Kaminari said, not believing the infamous vigilante is a teenager, whose age is the same as his or his classmates.

They have many questions in their mind, but cannot let it out of their mouth because they are watching Izuku getting inside the ambulance.

As for that, Sansa said to a medical staff, "I will go with you. Do not go to nearby hospitals. Instead, escort him to U.A High School's Emergency Room. For there, All Might will talk with him."

"Will do." After a few seconds, the ambulance drove off and went to the said destination.

After that scene, Detective Naomasa was about to go inside a police car, but someone interrupted him by saying his name, "Detective Tsukauchi." It's a normal policeman with eyeglasses.

"The villain inside has no apparent injuries and seemed docile, not even attempting to break free. He does not respond even when called out to, so we thought he was mute."

"Hm... I see, prepare investigations on him. Also, asked the principal to see if we have the permissions to check every corner of the school."

"Yes, sir."

==Inside a Bar==

In a bar located somewhere in the city, a small dark purple mist was formed. Few seconds later, it grows, and out came a certain injured villain, lying down on the ground, feeling the blood coming out of his arms and legs.

He stayed in the position for quite a while before he said, "Ah... Ouch... Got shot in both arms and legs... we completely lost... even the Nomu was defeated!"

He was filling with rage, knowing that he and his group had lost to some kids. "All the underlings were defeated in an instant!" He added, "Those kids are strong... the Symbol of Peace was healthy... You were wrong, Sensei!" He slightly lift his head up and stared at the monitor screen that says 'Sound Only'.

"No, I wasn't." A voice came from the screen. It's a masculine voice and the tone is formal, almost like he was talking in a meeting. "We were just not prepared enough."

"Yes, we did underestimate them. It's good that we did it under the cheap 'League of Villains' name." Another voice that is not from the first one.

It sounded like an old man with a sadistic tone, almost similar that the old man was smirking behind the monitor. Then the old voice said, "By the way, what about Sensei and my joint creation, Nomu? He was not retrieved?"

"It was defeated." It was a moment of silence before Kurogiri, the dark purple mist villain, said that. It shocked the old man and shouted, "What?! Then why did you not return him at once?!"

"More precisely, I have tried to go back and return him as well, but something about that person made me think twice."

"I demand who is that person that made you quiver like a child. Spill it!" Enraged, the old man really wanted to know about it. That his and Sensei's creation was not repossessed.

Again, Kurogiri did not utter a word until he said the person's name.

"Shadow..."

"Are you kidding me?! Are you fucking kidding me?! How did that vigilante get into our turf?! That no-good douchebag! He shouldn't pick his nose where it doesn't belong! After all that we have done, it was just a naught to create that Nomu to become powerful as All Might!"

"Relax, there. Do not let your anger get the best of you." Sensei said, calming down the old man before he continued. "You are right, though. It would be better if he didn't show up. Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. That's unfortunate."

"Power. That's right..." Shigaraki remembered it like it was just a second ago, so he told them, "That vigilante, he was just as fast as All Might..."

"Oh?" Sensei was intrigued by what Shigaraki just said as the hand masked villain continued his speech, "And him alone, defeated Nomu. If he hadn't gotten in the way, I am so damn sure that I have been able to kill All Might. That... that brat!" His hands began to scratch the floor with anger.

"Of course you have regrets!" Sensei replied. "But this was not a futile exercise. Gather the elite. Take all the time you need." He ordered as Shigaraki and Kurogiri listened intently.

"We cannot move freely, and that's the reason why we need a symbol like you. Tomura Shigaraki." The man called out the boy's name. "Next time, show the world that you are truly to be feared. No matter what."

==Time Skip; U.A High School==

It was around 4 to 5 PM and everyone have finally reached U.A. They all started walking towards their locker rooms. While everyone is talking about the incident, Ochako Uraraka was silent. Why? One thing for sure... she was reliving that scene, where she was about to get raped.

Then... a savior came to her. That savior is the infamous vigilante, Shadow. Became a living viral across Japan and to the world, capturing villains in the night... just like his vigilante name.

Had it not been for him, Ochako would've been a goner. But no. He came into her life... as a savior to her world... and now? She was really worried about what will happen to Shadow.

"(Please be okay.)" That is all she thought. Sure, she was worried about her life, but she is worried about his health conditions as well. She saw his state. It was horrible to look at.

All she can do is pray for his safety.

Inside the Nurse's Office, Recovery Girl is there, with three people laying down on their respective beds. All Might was lying on his own, staring at the ceiling, finally recovered from his fight.

For the other two? You want to know who they are? Well, silly, you already know them.

Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya.

That's right. Childhood friends no more because of the ash-blonde boy's Quirk, Explosion, that turns their friendship into an abusive one. It's not like Izuku will cry after what Katsuki did to him when they were kids.

After those years of being bullied, Izuku accepts the harsh fact that the society truly disown the Quirkless people.

Izuku, instead of crying in the middle of the area, stood up, walked away, went home and it was there he began to cry silently.

As of now, Katsuki seeing less of Izuku since he finally got into U.A High School. But right now? What will be his reaction when he finally sees the vigilante's true identity?

That's about to happen right now.

The ash-blonde boy began to wake up and stared at the ceiling. Looking left and right, only for him to see curtains blocking what was behind them. He raised his body up and saw Recovery Girl.

"I see you're awake, sonny. Take a rest for a little while, so that you can go home without a problem." Recovery Girl said.

Katsuki was staring for a few seconds before he turned to his right. He pulled the curtains... and there he saw one person who he did not like to be here.

That person is none other than Izuku Midoriya.

"Deku? The fuck is he doing here?" He asked with a shocked expression, but slowly turned into a rage look as he clenched his fist and wanted to activate some small explosions from his palms, but soon felt pain in his body and it hurts like hell.

"Now, now, stay right there. You are not yet healed. Do not try to even hurt Shadow." Recovery Girl ordered. She already knows the vigilante since you know. Media.

As for the ash-blonde boy, he gritted his teeth and rest his body there for a few minutes. It really annoyed him that he just stay there, not doing anything while Izuku Midoriya was resting there beside him.

He then scanned his childhood victim's appearance. His face and head were covered in white cloth. Katsuki began to wonder why is Izuku Midoriya is here.

Out of all the places, Katsuki knows that they are in Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office, but that means...

"(Why the fuck is he in U.A? Did he apply in General Department? I told him to never even try to get here! That stupid Deku!)" He said, throwing tantrums internally at the unconscious Izuku.

"(But then, why is he here?)" He began to go into the world of thinking, but was interrupted by Recovery Girl, who said, "Okay. Can you bend your head down."

He followed what the Youthful Heroine said and received a kiss on the forehead. After that, he felt so tired that can make him sleep right now. "That is my Quirk. If you have enough stamina, that is the cue where I can use my Quirk, Heal. But if you don't, you might die, so please do not disturb my other patients and carry on your way."

Feeling so tired, he stood up and walked out with a little struggle, still that anger on his face is permanent until he left the room.

"Is he out?"

"Yes."

The curtains were pulled back and out came All Might, who was now sitting on the side of the bed. Apparently, when he heard Recovery Girl's voice when Katsuki woke up, he made sure that he covered his whole body with the white large blanket.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl."

"No pressure."

With that, they all waited for one person left. All Might went to the other side and pulled the curtains... for them to see Izuku's unconscious state.

All Might may have the tendency to be forgetful sometimes, but this is one of the occasions where he really needs to think about it, of what is the vigilante, or the green-haired boy's name.

That is until that name finally hit his head. Izuku Midoriya.

"(Young Midoriya...)" That is all he thought while staring at the knocked out vigilante.

==Izuku's View==

As for Izuku, he slowly opened his eyes... and to his confusion, it's pure black. He looked around, look up, down, left, right, front and behind, there's nothing except pure dark

Totally black.

"Where... am I?" That is his first question, which was answered by Shadow. "We're in your mind, you dunce."

The voice came from behind as Izuku looks at the source and he saw a figure, can't see his body, but white lines are indicating that it's a human.

"Is that you?"

"Yup. Guess it's time for me to reveal myself, huh?" The figure slowly lit up, making Izuku's eyes widened from the realization.

"Uh-huh, It's me. Who else would it be in your mind? Katsuki? Melissa?" Asked Shadow.

"No, I-I don't- wait a minute, where did that last one come from?"

"Does it really matter? If it is, then it came from your mind. I mean, I know what you're thinking, because... I'm you and you're me."

Hearing that made Izuku let out a deep sigh before he said, "Guess I'll never argue with that since you read my mind. So, how did you... You know?"

"I know, I know," Shadow answered. "To answer your mysterious question..."

Silence is the answer.

"I am your Quirk."

Scratch that. The second he said that, Izuku's eyes shot open as he looked at Shadow. There are many questions about what is going on about him. He was shaking his head in disbelief and decided to ask, "H-H-H-How? I don't understand what you said. You must be lying, right?"

Shadow sighed before he said, "If I ever lie, you should've never listened to me in the first place. Plus, you trusted me ever since your first mission as a vigilante."

Again, with simple words, Izuku sighed in defeat, knowing that there's no other way to see if he's honest or not.

"Then, why didn't you appear or like manifest in my body when I was 4? If it happened, my life should've been easier."

"Oh I did, but ever since it started, Quirks are mysterious," Shadow said.

"I guess I really manifested in your body, but not strong enough to sense it, until..." He halt in mid-sentence.

"Until?"

...

"Until someone became the trigger." Izuku was totally confused when he said that. Someone became the trigger? Who is that person?

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked... and soon, a gasp came out of his mouth, for he finally realized it. "Wait, you don't mean..."

Shadow nodded and walked towards him while saying, "The day Kacchan gave you that scar... is the day when I was born." He raised his right hand pulled back the hairs of Izuku that was covering his forehead.

On the forehead of Izuku, a large scar was revealed. It was long and ran across like from point A to point B.

"When he blasted you using his Quirk, something triggered in your mind or some kind of a push. And I didn't waste that opportunity to manifest myself in you. It was weak, of course, and I know you haven't sensed it since we're a kid years ago." Shadow continued.

"My force was weak enough that you're still Quirkless during those years."

...

"Until that day, it all changed."

Izuku knows what he meant and said it. "The day when I was bitten by a genetically modified spider."

"That's right. When the spider bite you, it somehow carries multiple Quirks that, in my opinion, became radioactive. Well, I can't really explain, but those Quirks mutated into one powerful Quirk. So powerful that it almost kills you in process, which I do know you remember that."

Izuku nodded his head without saying anything, having flashbacks from the day he felt so dizzy, so hot that he was like in a brink of death.

Shadow was not done with his story. "Realizing what was happening to you, I didn't think twice about saving you. If you die, then I die as well. If I die, you'll remain Quirkless for the rest of your life. Not only that, your bitch bully Kacchan might torture you as well."

Izuku almost laugh at what Shadow said, calling Katsuki a bitch. In fact, he likes it. A bastard one, you might say. To be honest, as of this time, Izuku really doesn't care about his childhood bully now, because of the harsh treatment he was getting from.

"Anyway, back to the main topic." Shadow respond. "As I merge with the mutated Quirk, something happened. I don't know if it's me or is that some of the Quirks in the mutated one fused with me, causing it to spread and somehow... merge completely with the carried mutated Quirk."

Izuku being mesmerized is totally an understatement. Another large group of questions he still needed to know. But for some reason, he doesn't need it after. Why? It's because of what his living Quirk just said a while ago, Quirks are mysterious.

"So, here I am, showing myself to you, and you already know the rest."

Izuku did not say anything for a few seconds, before he compiled the summary of the story and sighed. "This is a lot to take in. But what if I got an interview or interrogated with some detectives? Or what if those detectives have some lie detector Quirk?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Yeah. Should I say the truth or should I continue to lie?"

"Might as well give in."

"But-" Izuku was about to retort, but Shadow didn't let him.

"We can find a way to fight against their complaints if they ever took away your Quirk, well me especially."

All this time, Izuku finally sit, so many thoughts running on his brain. If it really happens, what will he do? Does he deserve the Quirk or not? If it's not, then...

What will be his life after that?

Then, what will he-

"Don't look so down, kiddo."

The sudden voice caused them to startled as Izuku stood up and they look around to find the voice.

"I'm over here."

The voice is strong in Izuku's right ear as he turns his head to the right, but there's no one. Of course, this is his mind, so why is he hearing a random voice out of nowhere? "C-Can you show your face please?" He asked with an anxious tone.

"C'mon, I'm right here."

This time the voice echoed in Izuku's left ear as he looks left, and he cannot believe his eyes, and so does Shadow.

"Mr. Stan Lee?!" They shouted with a surprised look on their faces. Before them... is a legendary person that made an impact to the world years ago.

Stan Lee, one of the most promising people that ever walk on earth and in the history of the world.

A Quirkless writer... who rose from the bottom of darkness to the light of the world's happiness.

It all started from the day he published a book called Marvel Comics.

Back then at his young age, there are almost 95% of the people in the whole world that are really...

Quirkless.

Time moves on and his books became famous to the people, but now...

The Quirkless people reduce to twenty-five percent, making the rest seventy-five percent of people with Quirk.

Nonetheless, even if the people had their own Quirk or criticize his books, he still doing it for the happiness of the next generation.

The day he died, many people, far from home or even travel from their country, visit the great memorial day that Stan Lee passed away.

There are almost 500,000 people or more. Because of it, the funeral took almost a month.

His books, his smile, his comedian writing to make his Marvel Characters so funny or more causes many people to get attracted to his books.

Written down in the world's history and his grave.

**Mr. Stan Lee**

**Legendary Hall of Fame**

**Quirkless, yet very Precious**

From that day on, many people sell many books of Stan Lee's, thanks to the co-workers and co-editors that are with Stan Lee.

Many families speak to their children about how the Great Stan Lee rose from dirt to plant.

Izuku became one of them and really admired Stan Lee, just like All Might.

But since the day All Might said that he can't become a hero, it almost turns his life upside-down, but the help of Stan Lee and his book cause him to never believe in what All Might truly said.

Somewhere in his heart, he can become a hero in everyone's eyes.

That is almost impossible for everyone who has their Quirk.

By the time Izuku was born, there are ninety percent of people in the world that had Quirk.

Now? Standing before them is the Great Stan Lee. Seeing him face-to-face makes Izuku and his shadow's legs almost worn out.

"Howzit going?" Stan Lee asked with a bright smile on his face.

"I-I-I-It's really a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee." Izuku bowed down, still mesmerized that they are talking to a legend.

"Oh. My. GOD! We're your greatest fan, Mr. Lee!" Shadow was in full fanboy mode, almost like the old, yet young Izuku. Young, because he was acting like an excited child. Old, because Izuku used to be a fanboy, but not anymore.

The reactions from both Izukus made Stan Lee smile and chuckled.

"I'm very happy to see you two." He then ruffled both their hair, causing a shiver of enjoyment and excitement jolting in their spine.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Izuku answered, finally controlling his emotions of being a fanboy. Stan Lee answered, "I just wanted to visit, but it seems I got rejected by your welcoming invitation."

"Wha-I-I didn't mean to-"

"I'm just kidding, kid."

Stan Lee started to laugh while Shadow Izuku chuckled. All Izuku did is a very cute pout to Stan Lee, but gave a glare to his shadow.

Stan Lee finally calmed and faced the two, "Anyways, how's life to you?"

"I'm good with it." Izuku lied, and was exposed by Stan Lee, who already know behind that answer and said, "I see that lying eyes of yours that you're barely telling the truth."

Izuku looked down in shame, frown that he was discovered.

"Hey now, don't always look down, always look up."

Izuku slowly lifted his head from Stan Lee's inspiring words with his mouth had a small opening that was shown on his face.

Stan Lee started to say, "Life's not always full of rainbows, there are others like you, struggling to become a hero like the big Muscle-Fancy pants you really admire."

This caused Izuku to chuckle, because of a new nickname for All Might.

"So... I'm not here for asking 'How you've been?', but I'm here for a question that I needed to know from you." Hearing this made Izuku raised his eyebrows and asked, "What is it, sir?"

...

"Are you ready to become a hero?"

That made Izuku caught off guard. He was about to say yes, but something made his throat shut the words that were about to go out of his mouth.

A simple question or word may become deeper or even more than just imagining easy conclusions.

When Stan Lee said the word 'hero', it's not simple enough for Izuku. Hell, everyone knows that it's not simple.

But there's one problem, though.

Heroes these days are prideful, using popularity to rise to the top, not being selfless heroes who are in full commitment to saving people everywhere they go.

The hero that Stan Lee is talking about is the exact opposite of heroes today, with only full determination and self-sacrifice for a better future.

Izuki closed his eyes, remembering his past and used them as lessons for incoming days, he should be internally grateful for Katsuki, though.

Giving him an experience like that means that there's a long way to become a Hero to all.

A few seconds have passed, Izuku finally opened his eyes and made a decision with a serious expression.

"Yes, Mr. Lee." The answer brought a smile on the legend's face and said, "Good. Then you should know about this. I want you to train with everything you have. Become the best hero the world has ever encountered. Be the best the world needed. Be the hero everyone needs."

He paused, but his speech is far from over.

"But since a hero is a hero, but when you test the barriers that are blocking your path, break through it. If you have limits, break through them! If you ever did that, you're not a hero anymore, but you are..."

...

"A Legendary Hero." Stan Lee said with a proud tone in his voice.

Every word that came out of Stan Lee's mouth sent shivers and goosebumps to the kid and his friend.

Izuku can feel the hairs of his skin went up as if a strong magnet was attracting them.

Izuku took the words into his heart, he never sees a passionate Stan Lee, which caused him to tear up.

But those are not tears of fear, it's tears of joy, but most of all

an inspiration from one of the great Quirkless people that ever walk on Earth.

Izuku wiped his tears and look at Stan Lee with a determination, full of hope and peace look.

"We will, Mr. Stan Lee!"

Stan Lee never said anything, but to gain a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, Izuku's body started to light up, causing him to be in a confused state and asked, "Guys, what's going on?"

"You're waking up." It was Shadow who said that and it brought Izuku to sigh and said, "I guess... this is a goodbye, sir."

"This is not a goodbye... and it will never, ever be a goodbye. See ya around, kiddo." Then Stan Lee's body began to fade.

Before completely disappeared, Izuku said, "See you later, Mr. Lee! Tell Mr. Stank to say hi from me!" Izuku joked with a smile on his face.

Of course, that joke brought out a laugh from Stan Lee's mouth and said, "Will do. Izuku Midoriya. Oh yeah! Remember this. 'With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility!' Do that, and you will be the man who can make a big difference."

Just then, Stan Lee stood as the two watch him fade away before Izuku looked at Shadow and said, "Let's do this."

The green-haired boy offered his hand for a fist bump. Shadow smiled and accepted the offer and said, "Yeah. Together."

After that, Izuku's field of vision turns white for a few seconds, then it became black.

Slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is three people looking at him.

* * *

**A chapter dedicated to the Great Stan Lee. You will be remembered in a long, long time. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV - Meet the Family and the Interrogation**

The blinding light made Izuku shut his eyes tightly. It hurts, not like hell, but it still hurts. After a few seconds, he got used to the pain and opened his eyes in a slow pace.

Three. The number of persons he laid eyes on. "You're awake." Izuku didn't bother to look around so he slowly raised his body, but began to feel the pain in his head.

He tried to hold it, but the moment he moved his arms, he felt a stab of pain on both of them. It's like so many knives impaled on his palms, wrists, forearms, in short, every part of his arms.

He looked down, only for him to see his arms wrapped up in white cloth. "Easy there, sonny." The old nurse said who was sitting next to the man.

Izuku tried to relax as he followed the. Suddenly, the skinny blonde man pushed a button beside Izuku's head, and the upper part of the bed was raised. It is like one of those patients after an accident or surgery happened to them.

Looking around, he saw that he is in a hospital, but where?

He felt his blood began to bleed out if he ever breathes, and that is enough for him to realize what happened before he got knocked out.

He fought against the Nomu with All Might and defeated it.

He stared at his body, only for him to see that he wears patient clothes as of this moment.

"Where… are we?" Asking in a tiring tone, it felt like years ever since he eats or drinks. Which means, he is thirsty and hungry right about now.

"You are at the Nurse's Office, young man. To be a little general, you're in U.A High School." The moment the person with a brown coat said that Izuku froze.

He blinked once, then two, until it finally finished its process and said, "Hold on. Did you just say... U.A High School?" He asked while adding, "Can someone pinch me so that I can wake up from my dream?"

Hearing this made the man in a brown coat said, "You are in U.A High School, Shadow. Just prepare for some interview questions later."

"(Ugh. Just like you said, bro.)" Izuku thought with annoyance in his mind that everything will get straight into business. So this is what he got when he got captured by heroes. Is this what villains or other vigilantes felt?

"(Just remember. I'm here.)" Shadow said, trying to calm Izuku and to not get stressed out at the start the interview. And for the first time in Izuku's life, it felt so good to have someone by his side no matter what. "(Thanks. Glad that I met someone like you.)"

"(Well, we're the same, and you know that. Anyways, you're welcome.)" Shadow said, returning the favor.

After that, a few minutes have gone by. Izuku has a lot of stamina, only for him to get tired at the end. It's for him to be fully recovered and that he can move his arms and legs without trouble.

You know the reason why he got tired. It's because of Recovery Girl's Quirk, Heal.

More stamina for the user, she can use it on a user to completely heal any injuries. Less stamina? You know what it is. It can result in death.

Even though it felt like he wanted to sleep, he needs to finish the interview.

In a sleepy state, he said, "Go. Ask me away."

"It seems that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsukauchi Naomasa. I am a detective in the Police Department." The man in the brown coat was introduced.

Izuku slightly nodded his head before he slowly turns and looked at the skinny blonde man. The man looked at Tsukauchi, who nodded when they made eye contact with each other.

The green-haired boy, who was still sleepy, got confused about their communication. Why did Tsukauchi Naomasa nod at the blonde-skinny man?

Just then, the blonde man looked at him and said, "Young Midoriya, you might get surprised about this, but…"

'Poof'

That is the last thing the skinny blonde man said as he got turn into a large cloud. When the cloud dissipated, the man is no longer the same. In fact, he's there, but more of a muscular form.

That could only mean one thing.

"What you see is my true form. Right now, this is my buff form, Young Midoriya." The buff man said. The green-haired teenager blinked three times, before he closed his eyes, and opened them again.

The man standing before him is the famous No. 1 Hero, the one who strikes fear into the heart of the villains. The man is All Might.

"All Might?" He asked with a tired and surprised tone. "But who is the one a while ago? You can't be another doppelganger of All Might, right? You're a fake. A faker." Izuku said, saying the word "faker" twice, refusing to believe that the skinny man and All Might are the same.

Hearing this made the No. 1 Hero said, "I can assure you, Young Midoriya. I am him." After that, he turned into a cloud again before he revealed himself in skinny form.

"It's a long story, but I am saying to you that I am All Might. My real name is Toshinori Yagi." He introduced his real identity to the captured vigilante before he coughed and blood came out of his mouth, which made Izuku slightly taken back.

Because of his mind is about to shut down, Izuku only nodded, which is fifty-fifty. Fifty percent that he agrees, the other? He cannot understand it. Why? Of course, he is sleepy and with the evidence of All Might saying that it is a long story.

After that, he looked at the short, elder woman in a nurse outfit, who said, "I'm Chiyo Suzenji, also known as the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl. I'm the nurse in U.A High School." She said, which makes the vigilante nodded as well.

He was about to say something, but Detective Tsukauchi beat him to it by saying, "With that being said, I think you should rest. We can continue the interview tomorrow, but not here."

"Why is tha-" Those are the last words that came out of the green-haired boy's mouth before he got knocked out from tiredness he received.

They could only stare at him for a few seconds before Toshinori looked at Tsukauchi and said, "Sorry about that, Tsukauchi-kun."

"There's no need. He deserves a rest after what he did to save you." Tsukauchi said with a small smile.

And yes, Toshinori explained everything he knows to the teachers, Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Tsukauchi, and how he and the young green-haired teenager met.

Of course, Chiyo, or Recovery Girl, scolded because of him saying that Quirkless people cannot become heroes.

To make up the major mistake that changed Izuku's life, Toshinori told them that he'll do everything he had to convince the green-haired boy to go back to his ways of becoming a vigilante.

All of them agreed to this chance because not only Izuku is a powerhouse… but they agreed because people can change.

Can change their ways to become a better individual, and have a better life.

That is what happened when the unconscious Izuku have been escorted to the U.A High School's Emergency Room an hour ago.

"I have to go now. I'm still going to investigate this… Nomu he defeated." Tsukauchi said, making Toshinori nodded as the detective left the room.

After that, Recovery Girl asked, "What're you gonna do about him?" She looked at Izuku, who was sleeping peacefully… as if it's the first time he ever felt freedom.

"You know it's your fault, and it's also your responsibility that he's now a vigilante." She said, making Toshinori looked at the knocked out Izuku with sympathy and guilt.

Silence is the answer but did not last long when a light bulb just lit above his head.

He pulled out something in his pocket. It was revealed to be a smartphone. Toshinori is already in his casual attire and he changed his clothes thirty minutes ago.

Just a few types or pressing on the touchscreen before he reeled it to his right ear. The action he showed is already there. He was calling.

Two or three times Recovery Girl heard Toshinori's phone ringing… before he said, "Hello… I'm fine. Listen there's something I want to tell you…"

That is all he said before he went to the door and left the room. Recovery Girl could only stare… but that stare lies an answer to her question.

As for Toshinori, he heard a feminine voice asked within the call, _"(What is it, dear?)"_

"There is someone I want to carry home." He answered, making the girl or lady squealed.

"_(Is it Eraser Head? Did you guys went over- wait…)"_ She paused before she continued, _"(What do you mean 'carry home'?)"_

Clarifying those words made Toshinori said, "It's someone important. And I need you to fetch us at the school. Don't worry, I'll explain everything on the way."

"_(Are you sure it's not a girl? You're not cheating on me, right? If you do, then I'll bet your ass that I'll beat that-)"_ She got interrupted when Toshinori said, "Vidal. Honey, you are the only one for me. I'm yours as well and that I will never, ever cheat behind your back."

Toshinori said in a serious tone, for he easily analyzed what the girl, named Vidal, just about to say awhile ago when she said that he's cheating on her.

"_(Okay. I just wanna make sure, though.)"_ What a protective lady she is… or wife, you might say. But she is not done yet.

"_(Anyways, can I fetch you now?)"_ She asked, making Toshinori answer, "Yes."

_"('Kay. Be there for a few minutes. Is there anything you need?)"_

"None."

"_(Okay, I'll be there. Love you, dear.)"_

"Love you too, honey." Those are the last words he said to his wife before he ended the call and went inside, only for him to see Recovery Girl is facing at him.

"Is it your wife?" She asked, causing the skinny All Might to nod his head.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go pack your things and go home while you carry him. I've done a lot more healing today."

"I will." He said as he left the room, went to the Faculty Office, packed his things in a one-strap bag, went back and carried the unconscious Izuku on his back, and went outside the building.

After the gate opened, he was finally out of the school campus and stood beside the gate for about ten to fifteen minutes.

He kept on waiting and waiting. Izuku was still on his back.

Don't let Toshinori's looks misjudge you. He may look skinny, but he has been training ever since the fight that happened to him five years ago.

After ten minutes, he heard an engine of a car revving in their direction. The car was revealed to be a red Ford Mustang. The driver's window went down and Toshinori saw a black-haired lady in a black outfit.

"So, he's the one who you want to carry home, dear?" Said the lady.

"Yup." He said as he went to the other side of the car. The lady, now known to be Toshinori's wife, Vidal Yagi, helped her husband to put the unconscious Izuku at the backseat of the car.

After that, her husband went inside the car and she started to drive back to their house. They were silent on the way home... and the atmosphere is a little tense, but it was not awkward.

Sure, Vidal should be asking questions along the way, but it is better to focus on the road. One mistake can lead to life-threatening accidents right about now.

The duration took about ten to fifteen minutes as they have finally reached their destination. Their home.

Their house is tall and it is a 2-floor kind of house. Turning off the engine, Vidal and Toshinori worked together to lift Izuku up and out of the car.

Toshinori volunteered again to carry Izuku on his back. With that being finished, they all marched towards their house and went in.

"Mom! Dad!" Shouted a feminine voice. The couple only saw a yellow blur coming straight towards them and it took less than a second for the blur to form a girl figure.

She had the looks of a celebrity, because of her elegant blonde hair and beauty.

She can rival a beautiful girl of U.A High School if there ever is. The only difference is her age.

Her age is around twenty to twenty-five. It would be harsh to know about their exact age if someone thinks that they look old.

The girl's face changed, from a happy look to a curious one. Her parents were in front of her, yes. But her dad, Toshinori Yagi, was carrying a boy, who had a bandage on his head and wore a patient's clothes.

"Dad, who's that?" She asked, causing the mentioned person to answer, "I'll answer your questions later, but for now, let's take him to the living room."

She nodded and made way for her parents to go to the living room.

Once they reached the living room, Toshinori settled the unconscious Izuku down on the long sofa while Vidal went somewhere.

As he settled down, his daughter asked, "So... can you tell me now?"

"Now, now. Let's wait for Mommy as well." He said, causing her daughter to raise her eyebrows saying, "You didn't tell her?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

Seeing the approved answer, she didn't say another word. Therefore, she plops herself on the sofa beside another sofa where her Dad is sitting and stared at the unconscious person.

It didn't take too long as Vidal finally returned with a white blanket and covered Izuku's body except his head.

"So," After she leaned, she raised her upper body back to a normal posture before she turns around and stared at her husband saying, "Can you tell me now? I bet Mimi wanted to know as well." She looked at the girl when she said the word, Mimi, indicating the girl's nickname.

"Okay." Toshinori smiled and nodded at the same time, making Vidal go and sat on another sofa. If you want to know how they sat, by looking at them, Toshinori is in the middle, the girl is on his right side and the left side is Vidal.

From there on, he told them from the very beginning which is how they met, how they introduced and how Toshinori, or All Might, tried to save the other people involved in the apartment that is on fire. Just like how he explained it awhile ago.

Basically, everything he only knows. And what he said about Izuku? It shocked his wife and daughter. After that, he received something painful on his head, making him do a low voice shout of pain.

"Why did you even say that?" Vidal said with her hand, that is in chop position, lowered. It was her who did the chop on her husband's head, for being an idiot.

The way she asked that she had some kind of authority and with anger as well.

"I-I-I don't know. I wanted to save him, that's all." He stuttered, saying the truth that was stored from his heart.

"Save him? Well, is that the reason why he became a vigilante?" The girl, or Mimi, asked while wearing a sad look with full of concern over the unconscious boy she now knows as Izuku Midoriya, the vigilante Shadow.

"I…" Toshinori tried to find a correct word, but nothing came out of it. After that, he sighed before saying, "I think so."

"You think so?" Vidal said, repeating the last words that came out of her husband's mouth.

"I mean… I told him that he can't become a hero without a Quirk. And…" Toshinori looked down in shame.

"All my life, all I ever wanted is to have a happy family and save people like I always do, but for me to say something like that…" Before he even continue, tears began to fall on his cheeks. It's not right. He should be feeling grateful that Izuku saved him from being exposed to his students.

Seeing his state made the two ladies, his wife, and daughter, looked at him with total concern and sadness, for they know what he is feeling right about now.

"I was… I was supposed to p-protect him from g-getting into danger… but… but now l-look…" He said those words while sobbing.

"He's a vigilante, all because of me. I-I should've said that everyone can become heroes, but no." More and more tears are coming out, so does his faltering speech.

He was feeling so much pain. A pain that he cannot describe or even tried to tell it. So it's better to show it with emotions.

"He's a vigilante who did such great things that I haven't a-accomplished at an early age." He uttered out, still sobbing.

"He's not a villain, and never was because…" His breathing was shaking as he tried to inhale and exhale, which he did it, but that does not end there.

He tried to calm down but failed to do so as he broke into tears again before he said something

that nobody ever thought in their whole life.

…

"I'm... I'm the last straw that made him who he is now." That is all he said before he silently cried and covered his face with his hands.

The girls bit their lower lip as they scoop themselves to Toshinori, and their arms wrapped around his neck and back.

Seeing this act made Toshinori let out all of his tears.

You think that a person has no weaknesses? Well, you're totally wrong.

Every people, every hero, villain, and vigilante, they have their own breaking point

, including Toshinori Yagi himself, the No. 1 Hero of Japan. Vidal and Mimi knew how powerful Toshinori is, but everyone has their own soft spot, and this, was his.

It took more than just five minutes for Toshinori to regain his composure back. From then on, he vowed to correct his incorrect decisions. By that, he will convince Izuku to become the hero he wanted to be.

==Time Skip==

"Mmm…" A sound was produced out of the boy's mouth. He's waking up. His eyes began to open and the first thing he saw is the ceiling. Luckily, not the light bulb or else his eyes might burn or a little eyesore from the blinding light.

He looks down and saw his body and feet were covered in a white blanket.

"Wha…" Confused by what in the world is happening around him, he turned his head to the right and saw a table, and large television.

He raised his upper body and was now sitting… on a long black sofa.

"Where…?"

"I see you're awake, Midoriya-kun." Hearing his first name made him quickly turn his head and saw a long black-haired lady holding a tray with two cups on it.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" His eyebrows are a little furrowed and his voice has a mixture of him being cautious.

The long black-haired lady is Vidal, who finished making milk and coffee at the kitchen.

Seeing that the green-haired boy had woken up and that she heard him asking those questions, she answered, "Don't worry, kiddo. I'm not here to hurt you. More importantly, you are in a house. Well, our house, to be specific."

This made Izuku go into the contemplating world, thinking of how did he got into their house. Then something came up to his head and said, "How do you know my name? And who brought me here?"

A smile was formed on Vidal's face as she walked towards the table saying, "I'm pretty sure you know Toshinori Yagi, right?"

It took a solid five seconds for him to process what the black-haired lady just said before he realized that name. "Toshinori… Yagi? Isn't that-"

"Yup. The one and only All Might. The person you are facing is his wife. Name's Vidal Yagi, a pleasure to meet you, Izuku Midoriya."

A small gap can be seen on Izuku's mouth. His expression is exactly what you thought. A surprised one that's for sure.

"You're Vi?" He asked, making the said lady nodded.

"Pro Hero: Vi! At your service!" She did a two-finger salute at him, making the atmosphere ease more than getting intense.

Of course, this made Izuku go into fanboy mode, one that he never thought it will come back to his life.

"Started her agency at the age of 23, graduated at U.A High School, and finished college at Musutafu College. In one of her interviews, she said she had 2 Quirks. One is called Shadow Touch and the other is Star Shine. She can manipulate her own shadow and touch the other person's shadow, causing him or her to get paralyzed for about eight minutes. For Star Shine, she can use it as a light to either blind any villains or even serves as another light to use her Shadow Touch Quirk." He said while he placed one of his right fingers on his chin.

From then on, he continued to mutter, one that can make everyone get distracted and caused them to sweat dropped for what the hell is Izuku is saying.

Of course, this made Vidal bewildered by what she was witnessing.

To think that her husband found and saved a person who's such a nerd when it comes to heroes, Izuku is one hell of a hero otaku, alright.

"Okay, okay, Midoriya-kun. You can stop nerding out now."

"Eh? Ah. s-sorry." Izuku realized that he went into that mode, so he stopped and bashfully scratched the back of his head with red-tinted cheeks on his face.

"It seems that you have become friends with my wife, Young Midoriya." Izuku quickly noticed the tone and the voice. It came from behind, so he turned around and saw Toshinori with bandaged arms and a beautiful blonde-haired girl.

"All Might..." Izuku uttered while looking at the skinny blonde-haired man. The tone that came out of his mouth was neutral, or undefined if he was holding a grudge or that he was happy to be here.

"So, this is your house?" Izuku asked, making Toshinori nodded. The blonde-haired girl approached him saying, "So you're the vigilante Shadow everyone was talking about? Talk about being so young, don't ya think?"

Izuku has looked away because of how close the girl is, but when he heard his vigilante alias, he whipped his head and stared at the girl in disbelief.

How does she know?

Unless...

"I told them, Young Midoriya," Toshinori said, making Izuku look at him.

"It was also at the news." This caught the boy's ears as he turned around to see that the T.V switched on because of Vidal, who knows what will happen next.

She pressed the icon that is called HeroTube and decided to type the search bar 'Vigilante Shadow was captured'.

Then they found a HeroTube channel that features him getting captured in the U.S.J.

They all watched together as the news reporter said, _"We also just received word that the infamous vigilante Shadow was finally captured. But before the capturing of the vigilante, students of U.A High School were threatened in the place called U.S.J."_

_"It was reported that the villains called themselves the League of Villains. Apparently, the vigilante Shadow came into the scene and helped All Might defeat a strong villain called the Nomu, a creature that was meant to kill All Might. Killing the No. 1 Hero of Japan was the actually for this notorious group of villains."_

The screen showed the places inside U.S.J. It was total destruction. One that can say it was the mini-war, but it caused major damage alright. No student was interviewed, only showed how much damage the villains did.

_"Stated by the police and the evidence by All Might, they said that the Nomu creature was defeated by the vigilante, although the outcome was not good for the infamous vigilante as he was knocked down and got so many cuts around his body. He was escorted to the U.A High School's Emergency Room, where he was being treated to. Out of all the students, there is only one that was severely injured, but got recovered thanks to Recovery Girl."_

_"As of tomorrow, the vigilante will give in and let the police do their work if he deserves to be behind the bars or set him free, because of his deeds to the society. I would prefer to let him be behind the-"_

Izuku quickly turned off the T.V and closed his eyes. He was exposed by that bias reporter. Exposed badly to the world and now? He was thinking of what everyone will say to him.

_"You shouldn't live."_

_"You should receive punishment for breaking the law."_

_"Death is what you deserve."_

It's childhood all over again. He heard those thoughts, so many thoughts that he was about to be in a mental breakdown, but someone's arms wrapped around his shoulder.

This caused him to open his eyes and saw Vidal hugging him warmly. A hug that is nostalgic. It reminds him of his late mother's hug. The same warm that he longed to embraced in.

"Do not think negative. Don't." She said, before continuing, "Do not let others get the best of you. Ignore them. They don't know what you have been through. The reason why, you became a vigilante."

Those last words of hers, flashbacks drilled into his head like a bullet. He saw scenes of himself getting kicked, punched, played like a ragdoll or toy. In short, he was having those flashbacks he wished that he doesn't want to remember.

Of course, he couldn't handle it any longer as he put his hands on Vidal's back, buried his face on her shoulder, and silently cried.

Hearing this caused the Yagi Family saddened. They wonder what kind of life did he have? What is the reason for him becoming a vigilante? There are so many possible choices, but which one they thought.

It took a minute until every member of the family heard is hiccup and silent sobs of the boy. Izuku, who was hugging Vidal, finally released it all and tried to calm down while removing the tears that are still on his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Vidal asked. A slight nod was enough for her to answer her question before she said, "You can take the night here, but first you need to take a bath. It's very rude to say this, but you smell bad."

Izuku understood. He was about to stand up, but an idea stopped him at his tracks, so he asked Vidal, "What should I wear?"

"You can have some of the clothes we have. We have so many, and we donate some of them. Since Toshi brought you here and him telling us how you two met and how you became a vigilante, consider it as an apology for him letting you down that day."

Hearing that making Izuku stare at her in bewilderment. He cannot say any word except for, "T-Thank you very much for your kindness."

Of course, he stuttered first, for he had not received this kind of emotion from another person. He felt happy when he is with his family, his pets, Emerald, and Mittens. But for him to receive something like this from a person? It felt... alienated for him, doesn't know what he needs to say.

Just saying 'Thank you'? It's already hard for him. Even if it is a compliment or not, he already isolated himself from the society that has Quirks. You can say he is very good at being an introvert for his whole life.

"I'll guide ya to the bathroom. Come on." Vidal reached out her hand towards Izuku, who looked up and stared at her. However, it was not Vidal he sees... it was her mother, who was wearing a smile on her smile.

One that can brighten everyone's life and can become a light to the dark. He was surprised and that caused him to blink, only for him to see Toshinori's wife again.

Glancing at Vidal, it reminded of his late mother, Inko Midoriya. They had the same atmosphere and personality. Loving, caring, anything you can imagine for a mother who clearly and dearly loves her son.

He was hesitant but accepted the offer with his right arm, that was covered in bandages. That is where he noticed that he was still wearing the patient's clothes. He stood up and followed Vidal upstairs.

It did not take thirty seconds for him to finally reached the bathroom.

"The towel is behind the door. Go ahead. Take a bath while I'll get some clothes for you." With that, she left and went to the door. They are on the second ground and there are three doors. There is one on the left side, one on the right side, and one in the middle, where Izuku was standing.

He stood there for a few seconds before he entered the bathroom.

There is a toilet bowl on his right, a sink on his left, a mirror above it, and a curtain in front of him. With that being said, he undressed, folded the clothes properly, and placed them on the sink. He saw a garbage can right beside the sink. Seeing it made the green-haired boy unwrapped the bandages on his arms.

He stared at his arms after unwrapping. Looks good as new except for his right hand.

There are marks, just like the rest of his body. He turns around to look at the mirror and began to stare at his reflection. One can say he was having flashbacks, and it was truly a living hell for him.

There is one hidden scar, located behind the hairs that covered his forehead. He swiped his hair back and saw a long scar that comes across his forehead.

He then went behind the curtain and pulled it, for him to be avoided by seeing naked from whoever enters the room.

Once he went behind the curtains there are shampoos, soap, and three sets of toothbrushes. Before he flicks the switch on for taking a shower, the door opened and heard a feminine voice saying, "Midoriya-kun. I'll put the clothes on the sink."

He heard footsteps, but soon closed the door. With that being said, he started to take a bath.

==Time Skip==

Izuku was finally wearing the clothes Vidal brought after cleaning himself from a five-to-ten-minute bath. The only thing he does not have... is his shoes.

With him barefoot, he walked downstairs and saw Vidal, Toshinori, and the girl are in the dining room, with several foods that are placed on the table.

Ramen, Grilled Chicken (Yakitori), Sushi, and Izuku's favorite food, Katsudon.

"Come on. Join us, Midoriya-kun." The long blonde-haired girl said, offering a seat beside her. Izuku never said a word but was embarrassed inside. Being said, he accepted it and sat beside her.

"With Young Midoriya here, let's begin to eat..." Toshinori said, putting his hands together and slightly lowered his head. Vidal Yagi and Mimi did the same... and followed by Izuku Midoriya.

Soon, they shouted, "Itadakimasu!"

"I-Itadakimasu..." Izuku whispered, not used to say that when there are people around. Looks like he needs to adjust himself when it comes to interacting people, huh?

They all began to chew the food they wanted. Along the way, the girl said, "I forgot something. My name's Nana Namie Yagi. You can call me Nana, but don't call my surname. I feel old when I heard that."

Izuku looked at the girl beside her, stared at her for a few seconds before he said, "Izuku. Izuku Midoriya is my name. It's... nice to meet you, Nana-san."

"Un!" The girl, now known as Nana Namie Yagi, nodded before they began to talk.

The parents, though, they were looking at Izuku's right hand before they stared at his face. Their daughter seemed to miss it, but Vidal and Toshinori were saddened because Izuku's right hand has scars on it.

This made them think of one thing. Izuku went through hell.

After chatting, it was time for Toshinori to start his own by asking, "Are you gonna go back home? You know you can sleep here."

"With all due respect, Toshinori-sensei, I would like to go home, for the bag I put in one of the bathroom stalls near the U.S.J can be stolen by someone. It has my wallet and clothes on them. I also put my shoes there as if someone was totally using

them."

To have something like that to carry is really important.

They had a choice... and they did pick it. That choice will be later after dinner. With that being said, Toshinori continued, "I suggest you should sleep the night here. We can worry about that later or tomorrow. I was called by Tsukauchi that at around 10 o'clock in the morning, I would fetch you to the Police Department to have an interrogation with you."

Izuku listened to what the No. 1 Hero of Japan says. However, Toshinori was not done yet. "So... for the sake of your life, please stay here."

"The next words you're gonna say is 'The night is creepy. You should sleep here.'"

"The night is creepy. You should sleep here."

...

"What...?" Vidal, Nana (Mimi), and Toshinori were astounded by what Izuku just say. Is he some kind of a magician for someone to fall in for that?

"I'm not being a JoJo gimmick, but I already can handle myself in the night. In fact, I'm not scared of it. All my missions are around nine to twelve midnight. Pretty sure after that news, the crime rate in the night will drastically increase." Izuku ate a spoonful of Katsudon after saying that.

"Please?" Vidal begged, making Izuku stopped eating another spoon. He looked at her with a confused look on his face as she said, "You can take the rest of all the things that happened to you badly. By the look of those scars on your hand, I know you wanted to save people in the night, but..."

She tried to find the correct words to avoid the conversation getting uninterested for Izuku. "Seeing that the people already know that you got captured, I'm pretty sure Toshinori will talk about this, right?" Vidal asked, looking at her husband at the last words.

"I will. And all those missions from you, I thought you're nothing but worth of trouble, but seeing you the same person I put down, I truly regret that day, and wanted to make up to you, Young Midoriya." Toshinori puts the spoon on the plate, which contains half of the food he ate.

"Sorry for not being there when you truly need help. I regret every second of it. That's why let me repay you, Young Midoriya. I promise I'll do whatever I can, to make you turn into a hero you wanted to be."

...

"Well, if you're that stubborn enough, and that you insist, I... guess I'll sleep here." A sigh of relief came out of Toshinori, Vidal, and Nana's mouth. He accepted their offer of letting him stay the night in their house.

They should treat him equally since he is a guest of the house.

==Time Skip==

It's already 9:00 PM, and they finished eating dinner fifteen minutes ago. This is the time where everyone packed themselves to go to sleep.

But not for Izuku Midoriya.

He was standing outside the house, staring at the stars above. Standing there for like five minutes, he heard a door opened, causing him to turn around and saw the wife coming outside.

"Stargazing?"

"Mhm." Izuku nodded, making the long-haired black lady smiled and said, "Is it relaxing?"

"To be perfectly honest, yeah."

"I know right?" The lady looked up to the sky, doing the same act Izuku was doing right now. "Sometimes I stayed up late, because of how beautiful the stars are. It reminds me of my parents."

"Really?"

"Yup. What about you, Midoriya-kun?" She stopped stargazing and stared at Izuku, who was staring back before staring at the night sky above and answered, "Reminds me of my parents as well, but..."

"But?" She repeats the last word. She received no answer but quickly realized what the answer was from Izuku's mouth. Being an intelligent pro hero she is, she only said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. I'm sure they're having a nice life up above."

"That they do, and they will always watch you, no matter where you are."

"Thanks." A genuine, warm smile was formed on Izuku's face as he continued to ogle the stars above him with the moonlight reflecting against Mother Earth.

It became an awkward atmosphere after a few minutes, for they have not uttered a word to each other until Vidal sighed, making Izuku looked at her confused.

"Midoriya-kun." She pulled out something from one of her pockets and revealed it to the green-haired boy.

He looked at her hand, and it shocked him. The thing that is on her hand is money, but the paper bill?

It says

1,000 Yen.

Yes. If it's converted to U.S Dollar, then that should be 9 or 10 Dollars. What's even more surprising is a stack of money.

"Take it." That is all she said, but Izuku refused.

"No, I can't. I don't want to-"

"Shush." She silenced the boy, going no further before she continued, "Think of it as a 6-month salary you deserved after capturing those villains in the night for so long."

When an employee heard the word 'salary', that would be the happiest moment they got. Either be weekly or monthly, as long as they work well, they will receive the salary they deserve for all those tortures of being at work.

That's what Izuku is feeling. His mind is saying no, but his body is saying yes. He was shivering, either to refuse or accept.

She sigh seeing this act, so she grabbed his hand and placed the money on his palm.

"You don't need to say anything. You needed it. You can also keep those clothes. Now, come on, it's getting late. I'll let you sleep in Mimi's room." Izuku saw her going inside while he stood there, blinking a few times before he stared at his hand, where he is holding the money.

He checked it. Apparently, there are ten banknotes of 1,000 yen each. That would be a total of 10,000 yen.

He was surprised at first, but since she said it, and how demanding she is, Izuku had no choice but to accept this.

Putting the money inside his pocket, he followed Vidal and went to the second floor, where he was supposed to be sleeping.

Vidal stood there, talking to her daughter. From the looks of it, they had an argument if Izuku was supposed to be sleeping in Nana's room or not.

To avoid the physical flame wars, Izuku interrupted them by saying, "I'll sleep in the living room. Period. Nobody's stopping me."

This caused them to look at Izuku, walking downstairs and went to the living room. The green-haired boy laid down the long sofa with a pillow behind his head and went to sleep with the lights still on.

As this was going, the whole Yagi Family stared at him with guilt. They screwed up for treating a guest like him.

With the two ladies saying sorry to each other, Toshinori flicked the switch down, and the lights in the living room are now turned off before they all went to their respective room with Toshinori and Vidal sleeping in the same room while Nana Namie is at the other room.

==Next Day==

They're inside the plain, red Ford Mustang with the No. 1 Hero of Japan driving it. It's already 9:30 AM and Tsukauchi Naomasa texted All Might earlier that they should be at the police department at 10:00 AM. They took off very early.

With Izuku having a new bag, the green-haired boy already rested his head against the window and slept. Because he did not get enough sleep. He already fell four times off the sofa, unsatisfied.

The amount of sleep he got is six hours, which is not enough for him to take a full rest. As for the skinny blonde-haired man, even though he is focused on the road, asked a question, "Did you, uh, slept well?"

"No." A tired tone came out of Izuku's mouth with his eyes still closed.

"Feeling sleepy, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Need a drink?"

"Oh my God, if you don't shut up for just one minute, I'll punch the living hell out of you." Closed eyes, eyebrows furrowed, he growled in frustration that made Toshinori flinched and shivered in fear as he tightly grabbed the steering wheel.

"I don't care if you're the No. 1 Hero of Japan, you're still a human, not a god." Added Izuku.

This made Toshinori wondered. Was he a god to everyone's eyes? The one that they always depend on and always call?

Nonetheless, that kept him silent until they finally reached the destination.

It took fifteen minutes. Not enough for Izuku to replenish, but can still wake up during the whole interrogation. With the car parked and the engine shutting down, Toshinori said, "Let's go, Young Midoriya." Even though he had a normal, friendly tone, those words the boy said a while ago still lingered in his mind.

Stretching his arms and yawning, Izuku rubbed his eyes to get a better view of what was in front of him. Hearing Toshinori's voice made the boy grabbed his Mike backpack All Might edition, opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door.

They walked inside the police department and met up with the detective, Tsukauchi Naomasa.

==Time Skip==

Izuku is inside an interrogation room with Detective Tsukauchi and Toshinori Yagi.

Resting his arms on the table, he heard the detective said, "Izuku Midoriya. That is your name, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Izuku nodded with an unimpressed or bored look on his face. It's like he wanted to finish this quickly so that he can roam and save the citizens in the night again.

"What is the last school you attended?"

"Aldera Junior High School."

"Where do you live now?"

"Near Shizuoka Prefecture." He answered. The location is where he and his childhood bully, Katsuki Bakugou, still lived.

"Do your parents know about this?" Tsukauchi asked, still have that straight look on his face.

The boy obviously answered, "Yes."

"Did you inform them last night? Actually, don't answer that." Tsukauchi said, probably know the answer because it was on the news and that they will answer their call right away.

"They won't answer the call." Izuku said after observing the detective's eye movements. The two men were surprised by his statement. What is the idea, or how did he come up that conclusion?

"What are you talking about?"

"All I can say is, they are in a better place." Two words. Two last words are common to everyone who lost an important person in their life.

The detective did not react but was nonetheless surprised internally.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If it helps you, may I know their names? It's okay if you don't answer it."

Izuku stared at Tsukauchi with a raised eyebrow and said to himself "(What kind of a question is that? That's something that should not be answered.)"

"(I don't know, bro. We have a choice, so it's you who decide.)" Shadow said in a tired tone. Probably feeling what Izuku is feeling right now.

All Tsukauchi received is the silent air that surrounds him and everyone else inside the room.

"Okay, then do you-"

"Inko Midoriya. That's my mother's name. My father's name is Hisashi Midoriya. You probably know him when he got involved and got killed at the Yokohama Massacre years ago." Izuku stated.

They all listened and felt sympathy for the loss of his parents at such a young age. The only thing the men should do is to be silent and give him space to comfort himself.

It took about more than a minute but less than five minutes until Izuku recomposed himself to furthermore continue the interrogation.

"Then, can you answer this question? What is the reason for you becoming a vigilante? What made you go to the path of breaking the laws and corruption." A demanding tone came out of the detective's mouth.

Those last words made Izuku irritated and flinched his eye. He looks down and clenched his fists, because of something that Naomasa said. And you know what it is.

"Corruption? Is that what you really think, Sir Naomasa?" The green-haired boy talked back. Tsukauchi didn't answer, because that wasn't the answer he was waiting for.

"If the Police Force is doing they're work, then why are there's no help from civilians? I know you needed rest, but you only focused on major cases that might change the future or world. Didn't you know those cases can start from something small like murder or even some heist like a robbery that will cause chaos to a local place?"

"Young Midoriya, it's-"

"It's more than that, I know. I still can't understand the world, and it's serious problems because I'm still a kid. What if there's someone in trouble needed help, but there's no one. Trying to call 911, but it's too late." Replied Izuku while adding more.

"Vigilante, anarchist or not, I want to be a hero in my own way when hope from the path that I used to go was gone."

They were silent as if Izuku was telling a story, but the only thing is that Izuku is telling them what he only knows in his past experiences.

"There are worthless, and I'm one of them." This caused them to raise an eyebrow. "All my life, I've never been so useless in my life. I never had a Quirk. My entire life, I was bullied because I'm Quirkless, useless, both my classmates and my teachers. Mocking me in every way, causing me to reach my breaking point. It's all because I'm a shitty Quirkless person, who can't even defend himself from danger!"

Every word, it's becoming colder and colder until the swearing word is the climax of them all. They flinched from his voice but were more shocked than ever after listening to his childhood life.

Seeing their reaction made him realize his voice. He calmed down a few seconds, relax by taking a breath. They thought Izuku was done, but apparently not.

"Hurting me. Humiliating me. It's all because of what I am, especially when I wanted to be a hero. After various encounters of those crucial events, I did one thing that would make it end." He stopped... then he sighed deeply as he said the last thing that can totally blow the roof.

"I jump from the top of an eight-story building." A calm, yet anger tone was lingering in his voice. This made their chest tighten, but there's one thing that's wondering inside their question.

"How did you survive?" It came from Toshinori's voice.

When he heard that, Izuku instantly hesitate. He was about to answer quickly, but that is because of the rising anger that caused him to continue. Thanks to his training in controlling his emotions and past experiences, he stopped there.

What will he answer? Will he trust them to never spill it? The one who saved his career? Or rather his struggled life? It took a few moments until he finally answered.

"A person was there to save me. That person saw the light in my eyes, telling me that I can become a hero in my own ways. Even if my life's full of darkness, that person gave me a brand new light to follow. Especially these words. 'It's not really wrong to dream, just make sure it's achievable'. Those words made me admire her. If not for her, I wouldn't be here, training, studying, or even saving people in the night."

Hearing those words made their heart warmed up, but kept their guards up and their composure.

Because there's one thing that caught their attention.

"('Her'. So it's a girl.)" Realizing the gender, All Might joined by asking, "Young Midoriya, where's that person?"

The boy went silent again, many conclusions were about to happen if he reveals the location of her. He did not know if she is a vigilante or a worker that's just walking around. He remembered that she's wearing casual clothes, so there are many possibilities for what she is.

"I am true to myself that I don't know where she is right now. I don't know if she's a normal citizen, hero-in-training, student, vigilante or not. If she is a vigilante, then I will never betray her. I know she didn't ask me about herself, but I swear that I will never spoil her identity and give in to you if she's a vigilante." With a serious tone, he looks at them with a serious expression as well.

Just to let the readers know, Tsukauchi Naomasa has been using his Quirk, Lie Detector, all the time and everything that the green-haired boy said are true. He's being honest all the time.

"I see. Well, can you tell me where's the League of Villains? You should probably encounter one of them or know about them. League of Villains is a large group where every strong villain is being held at. Although we don't know where they are, records and news about their crimes have been increasing day-by-day." The detective demanded.

This raised an eyebrow on Izuku's face, which held anger. Did the detective think that he's a part of that group as well?

"Sir, am I the kind of guy that will join that kind of group?" Asked Izuku. "First of all, I won't ever join the League of Villains. I can't help but think that you thought every vigilante is a member of the League of Villains. But since you're stuck to your job, you never think outside the box, only inside of it." He stopped, taking a breather before he continued.

"I've encountered some vigilante, but I will never let you capture them, because of how they treat me with kindness. I promise them that I won't cast out their place. One thing that I really hate is..." He stopped right there, for he closed his eyes and opened them and said a word that can probably end up the conversation.

"Betrayal." Saying with a venom tone, he was glaring at Tsukauchi Naomasa.

"So force me, torture me, do your worst, because I'm not afraid of what you'll do to my soul. One thing for sure, you'll never break my will." They were taken back of how tough Izuku sounded, especially Naomasa Tsukauchi.

Sure, he's been focusing on his job to capture vigilante and villains, but never did it crossed his mind about every vigilante is a member of the League of Villains.

Noticing that there's no other way around for Izuku to be told, he silently sighed and said, "Thank you for your information, Izuku."

"I doubt about that." Izuku narrowed his eyes when he said that. Seeing that the interrogation is around five minutes long, the detective decided to ask one more.

"There's only one more question for you..."

"And what would that be?"

"When did you get your Quirk?"

It took a moment for the boy to fill in from what he heard.

"(This day's a pain in the ass, bro)" Izuku groaned, talking to Shadow, who said, "(That it is.)"

"I need a drink before we should get on. Also, let me sleep until lunch. I am not going anywhere. If you accomplish these things, I will tell you everything." Izuku ordered.

"Very well." That is all Tsukauchi said before he stood up and left the room. Toshinori was about to follow his detective friend, but he stared at Izuku, who was staring back at him.

This kept on until Toshinori broke the eye contact and closed the door, leaving Izuku in the interrogation room, who laid his head on his crossed arm and slept throughout the entire morning.

He and Shadow know that this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Original Characters that appeared in this chapter.**

**Vidal Yagi - Wife of Toshinori Yagi, Mother of Nana Namie Yagi, Pro Hero: Vi**

**Nana Namie Yagi - Daughter of Toshinori Yagi and Vidal Yagi, Pro Hero: Starlight**

**These OCs belonged to Astarula of DeviantArt. I asked permission and she granted it, so the OCs, biographies and arts belonged to Astarula.**

**If you want to look at their bio, Take a look at the DeviantArt, the website where the owner created these OCs.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI - A Life-Changing Event**

"Emerald. Mittens." Izuku whimpered, not that he's about to cry, but because of how much he missed his only family, his Golden Retriever puppy, and his Ragdoll kitten. He was gone for like more than twelve hours, and they must be worried sick for whatever happened to him.

It's already past 12:00 noon, and he slept enough time. Also, he already ate lunch because they offered him food to eat.

Before Izuku knew it, the door opened, and out came the two men, accompanied by a mouse person? He wasn't informed that there is another person that's going to join in this interrogation.

"Now that you're refreshed and enough rest, take your time to explain your Quirk." Tsukauchi explained.

"Before we get into this, may I know who is that?" Staring at the mouse person, but it's not a person. Somehow it has a mix of dog, bear, or chimera species.

The small mouse person said, "I do believe you remember the letter I sent you, right?" This clicked Izuku's mind, and his face darkened before saying, "It seems that I remember you, Principal Nezu. Another person who also broke my goal to be in U.A High School into nothing but shattered dreams."

Hearing it just shocked Toshinori and Tsukauchi Naomasa, who looked at the short hybrid person. Nezu was unfazed by Izuku's words. What was even more shocking is that Izuku just said that right in front of a principal. If he is a student of his, he can either be dismissed or expulsion.

Nezu said, "I apologize for my inappropriate thinking." "Don't you think it's too late for you to apologize?" Izuku talked back. "It's never too late for that. You can still pursue your dream to be a hero."

"How ironic that a person who breaks dreams like you telling me to continue my dream. I am doing it, but in my own ways." Izuku retorted.

"Either you can go adequately to pursue your education, or be in jail for a long time."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Izuku raised his eyebrow when he asked that. Nezu answered, "No, it's a choice you can make."

After that, Izuku went silent before changing his direction of vision from Principal Nezu to Tsukauchi and said, "As for my Quirk, I wasn't a late bloomer. In fact, it was given to me."

"Who gave it to-"

"Let me finish, Naomasa-san. It's very rude of you." Stated Izuku, shutting the detective's mouth before he continued. "As I was saying, it was given to me by not someone, but something." It intrigued the three persons in front of Izuku as they listened attentively and did not dare to say another word.

"It happened a few months ago, on a school field trip. We went to a lab that is called the Quirk Research Lab. Akita Asakura, the name of the one who guides us around the lab, and that is her only role. She was not involved with the incident."

Izuku took a deep breath, calming himself down before he continued. "As for me, I was only taking pictures, documentation purposes for one of my subjects. During those picture taking, I did not know something crawled behind my back and bit me. That thing I'm referring to is a spider."

This shocked the two persons, specifically Tsukauchi Naomasa and Toshinori Yagi. Principal Nezu? What do you think of his reaction? That's right, he was intrigued but had a straight face. The only reason he is here is to listen first and tell the green-haired boy about something important.

"Hey, I don't know how it crawled onto me without me noticing. If I did, then I should've felt a small tug on any part of my clothes, but after a few days, I came to the conclusion that it was above me. Then it started to descend using its web. When it did, it bit me on the back of my neck."

With this, Izuku did what he just told them. And that's putting his right hand on the back of his neck and said, "It didn't hurt for a few minutes until the effect took place. After the bite, I threw the spider to the ground and stared at it with a horrified look. The designs on the spider are unusual. It's not like any other arachnid species I saw on the internet. Not even close to Redback or Black Widow."

Izuku stopped there and started to drink the bottle that was placed on his right side. When the amount is half, he covered the bottle's lid, and placed it back, and stared at the men who were waiting for him.

Without further ado, he said, "When the spider crawled itself fast to a hiding place, I touched the mark where I got bitten. I was confused because it didn't hurt. Spiders that usually bite carries venom or toxic chemicals that can kill a person in a few minutes, but I felt nothing. After that, I saw a small cage with a small door was opened. I consulted one of the lab members and I heard that the spider that escaped is called... the Tokubetsu Spider."

This gives Izuku a flashback from what it seems to be a painful memory after that bite a few months ago. "When they were searching for it, the effect took place. I was dizzy but nonetheless went along with the field trip. It ended around 5:00 P.M and I was not feeling very good. It truly felt like I was shrinking into a tiny ant. Like my bones are like hotter than a volcano."

Tsukauchi and Toshinori flinched from that. They could not imagine what Izuku has been through.

"I was having a nightmare during that time. When I woke up the next day it's completely gone. It's like that field trip was just a nightmare. I was feeling fine, no more pain in my body. I stood up, 100% okay. But when I look at myself in the mirror, my whole body changed." Izuku said, still remembering that change in his body a few months ago.

If the readers thought that Izuku Midoriya was thinking about the 'Big Change' scene in Sam Raimi's first Spider-Man movie, then they are correct.

Tsukauchi opened his mouth, for there was something he needed to say, but Izuku did not let him by saying, "The effect is somehow like a growth spurt, but not in height or appearance because that's the time where I received it."

For Nezu, he kept a straight face, but he was intrigued by it. Of course, the two men raised their eyebrows in interest.

"What kind of Quirk, Young Midoriya?" The No. 1 Hero of Japan asked, making the green-haired boy answered, "At first, I thought it's just one, but turns out... I received two."

"What?!" The detective and the skinny blonde-haired man exclaimed and surprised. It was unusual to have two Quirks, but then again expect the unexpected.

"I conclude that one of the Quirks I received is what I called Spider-Sense, for it can detect any danger that is either coming towards me or that something's about to happen at a half kilometer away. The other one..." Silent is what came next, for Izuku tightly shut his mouth for a few seconds.

"The other one?" This time, the voice came from none other than the principal of U.A High School, Principal Nezu, or Nezu only.

"From what I understand, the other Quirk is somewhat similar to a parasite."

"Parasite?!/(Parasite?!)" Toshinori and Shadow exclaimed. Toshinori was surprised because a parasite is definitely a priority to remove out of someone's body. He does not know how long the parasite was inside the green-haired boy.

As for Shadow, he shouted because it's an insult when Izuku told them that he is a parasite.

"(Apologize!)" Shadow demanded. Izuku quickly said, "(I know! I'm sorry! I don't know what's a better word for you.)"

"(Just think of something, you dunce.)" If Shadow's a person, he would shout his lungs out for his partner to notice.

"(Oh, so now you're Weiss?)" The green-haired boy argued back.

"(Stop changing the subject, idiot. Talk to them at once.)"

"(Okay, okay. Jeez.)" Izuku finally went back to his sense as he faced the three men, who are looking at him with a confused look on each of their faces.

"Sorry, I was talking to my living Quirk and that he doesn't like being called a parasite. It's more like... uh... what's a better word...?"Izuku went silent as he put his finger on his chin, thinking of a better word to describe Shadow.

"A partner?" Nezu asked and Izuku looked at him saying, "Yes, a partner."

"(See? Even Nezu is better than you.)" Mocked Shadow. "(Well, duh. He's a pro hero and a principal for a reason.)" Izuku talked back.

"As I was saying," Izuku replied, "I have not found anything or learned more about my partner, but I do like his company since... well, he's inside my mind. All I know is that I have given the powers of allowing myself to crawl onto the wall or ceiling, sensing danger, just like how any spider walks. I also gained enhanced strength, agility, and speed from that bite."

Mesmerized is something that cannot be underestimated when it comes to the reaction. It is what Toshinori reacted. As for Tsukauch and Nezu? They both remained calm and still have that aura that is related to an employee getting called by his or her boss.

Nonetheless, they surely listened to every single detail of it that came out of Izuku's mouth. The silent atmosphere only lasted about thirty seconds until the detective spoke, "Thank you for sharing your personal information about yourself, Izuku Midoriya."

"It's a pleasure." Izuku stated, before he nonchalantly said, "So, what should I do now? Gonna arrest or something more torturous?"

"Actually," All eyes are now on Nezu, although Tsukauchi and Toshinori knew what the principal of U.A High School is about to say at the 15-year-old green-haired boy.

"It is your choice if you can go back to education or remain behind the bars of the jail. Due to you being a minor person, most of the villains that were imprisoned, they'll no doubt make your life miserable and can take your life for the sake of their satisfaction." Nezu replied as he jumped on Tsukauchi's lap, then jumped onto the table to have equal eye contact with Izuku.

"Several villains blamed on the vigilante who destroyed their base, morals, or even getting their ass kicked by that. Of course, they're referring to you, Midoriya-kun."

When Nezu said that, Izuku cannot help himself but to chuckle and began to imagine their expression.

However, the mouse/cat/bat/dog, whatever species Nezu is, is not done.

"Due to you never committing serious crimes, except using that Quirk of yours against the laws of the government, I had a chat with several chiefs of police and it has been decided of where you'll be transferred."

The thought of it made Izuku contemplate for the moment before he said, "Is it some kind of a juvenile or prison abroad?"

Nezu answered, "No. Because of you saving the students of U.A High School in U.S.J yesterday and also saved two pro heroes as I said, I talked with the police department and it has been confirmed between the principal of the most prestigious school in Japan and the chief police."

Just then, a smile was formed on the principal's mouse face before he finally said a sentence that may or may not changed Izuku's life.

"You'll be in the custody of U.A High School, where you will remain within the Hero Course and continue your study to become the hero you wanted!"

The silence was replaced after Nezu exclaimed with happiness. Izuku had an expression of unfazed, like no happy or sad reaction, just a straight face.

He blinked a few times before his mind processed what he just heard from the small rodent in front of him.

Just like those students where one of his friends announced the happy news to him, what is his reaction?

"Okay." With no happy reaction, just straight to the point.

"Is... Is this kind of a joke? If it is, I'm not laughing." Izuku was finally taken back and the two men, Tsukauchi and Toshinori, were unfazed by the announcement of the U.A High School's principal.

"I can assure you, Midoriya-kun, this kind of matter is not a joke. You're to be transferred to U.A High School and stay at the Hero Course. Also, you'll be forced as well to move your belongings to the smaller dorms. There is a boarding house already constructed, but the purpose of that is for the students who are needed to be protected from intense raids or attacks by villains towards them, to allow the teachers to keep close surveillance on the students. Although, there is a house built a few feet in front of that boarding house."

Nezu then pointed his finger at Izuku before he said, "Of course, that could only be for you. Why? Detective Tsukauchi here told us about the loss of your parents. If we, the teachers, wanted to keep you safe and cannot be captured by the villains since I know they watched the news, then we'll keep you safe by living within the school campus."

No response came from the 15-year-old green-haired boy, for he was thinking about the possible outcomes that will come to him since soon he shall become a student of U.A High School in Hero Course.

But there is one outcome that might happen to him.

If the news about him going into the U.A High School was revealed, then the parents of every student will complain of why they let a vigilante like him enroll in the school of their sons and daughters.

If there is a possible and valid reason, the parents will tell their children to be very cautious of one.

But the positive side is they do not know his face. Well, only for those students that are in U.S.J yesterday.

Nonetheless, Izuku really wanted to finish the study, but if the obstacle before

him is sturdy and large, he had many options. Either go over or around it. But he didn't pick them. Only one option left and that is to face and overcome it. Backing down? He'll just have another year of being played around like a punching bag.

"Guess I have to accept it, huh?" Izuku said with an uninterested or bored tone.

"You can refuse. But if you did, it's not easy on you." Nezu answered, making Izuku sigh of defeat before he said, "Okay. So that's all?" Nezu responds with a few nods, making the statement clear to the boy.

Just then, something made Izuku quickly flick his eyebrows for the realization before him and his head. That realization made him asked Nezu.

"Nezu, are pets allowed inside?"

"And why is that?"

"If I want to live within the school campus, I have one condition. I want to bring my only family, my pets. They're the only ones I have ever since the loss of my Mom and Dad. Please allow them to stay in the dorm with me." Izuku begged.

"Very well. Normally we can't allow pets in the school, but seeing that they're the only family you have, I'll allow it." The mouse person said with a smile, making Izuku let out a sigh of relief before he said, "Thank you very much for the consideration."

"You're welcome, Midoriya-kun. So, rest easy. Today's Tuesday and the class will be resumed on Friday. Ah yes, I forgot to mention that the class you'll be is in Class 1-A, due to you already built up some relationships there."

When Nezu said that, both eyes of Izuku twitched in annoyance as he already who is Nezu talking about. "Tch. Katsuki." He whispered with a vicious tone before shrugging it off and said, "Thanks for reminding that."

"From your reaction, it seems that you don't have a good interaction."

"You think?"

"Sorry for clicking an inappropriate moment for you. Anyways, I will inform the teachers who didn't know this news about you coming to U.A." Nezu replied as he was about to jump off the table, only for him to stopped at his tracks when he heard, "The only question is, will they accept or handle a student who used to be a vigilante? I doubt that a vigilante will be studying with the students, making their parents very worried about their high school life."

"Nice to see that you have a sense of keen eyes. About that..." He looked at Izuku first before he changed his glance to the skinny blonde-haired man, Toshinori Yagi.

"Soon, the media will come here and they will interview you since they were told that you were transported and talked here. All Might here will answer if you're going to jail, which will not happen."

When Izuku heard that, he stared at Toshinori for a few seconds before he heard Nezu saying, "Do not worry. He will never jeopardize your real identity."

"And how do I know if you're telling the truth?" Izuku had a hard time trusting people. Vidal Yagi was the first person to befriend due to her cheery nature, personality, and most importantly... how she almost resembles his late mother, Inko Midoriya.

"Young Midoriya," Toshinori spoke. "There's a reason why I wanted to save you. And I want to say it now."

The No. 1 Hero walked towards the green-haired boy until he is now facing the 15-year-old boy. After that, Toshinori told something right on Izuku's face. "Never have I ever been so desperate to save someone so important after what I told him years ago. Sure, it is easy to save others. But you..."

Since Izuku was still sitting on his chair, Toshinori kneeled down on one knee to have eye level with the boy, and said, "You asked me that if Quirkless can become heroes, and I wanted to protect you by saying that they cannot become heroes. I said that because-"

"Because it will gain you more popularity?" Izuku interrupted him. Toshinori had a saddened look while shaking his head left and right saying, "No. It's just that I don't want to see the helpless get killed without knowing what was happening around them."

"There is one time where my wife got almost killed because she got captured without knowing what I did to some villains that I defeated. I saved her, but the cost of it makes me more responsible and that I dedicated my life to protect the Quirkless people no matter what but..."

Toshinori did something the boy wasn't expecting.

He pulled Izuku in a hug, surprising the boy. "To say and put you down without even knowing that you are Quirkless is the gravest mistake I have ever done in my whole life I realized that more people went to the same situation as you, and I was blind." Toshinori paused before he continued his speech.

"Blind to the fact that I wanted to create a society, where people smile without a doubt. I unintentionally created a world where people become too dependent on me, on other heroes, but especially me. They rely on me, but stopped relying on themselves or others. I saw how people are calling me like I am some kind of a god to them. But no, I'm not even a living god like you said. There are times where my smiles are the ones that I hide my fear behind."

This shocked Izuku. Who would've thought that his idol was looking deep into the society, looking deep and said the truth behind those smiles? Those smiles the green-haired boy always sees when he was just a child back then.

"No matter how much I try, I can't save everyone." Izuku felt something on his shoulder. Wetness. Then he heard a sound.

Sobbing.

Izuku didn't dare to turn. What came next made him surprised. All Might was hugging... and began to cry.

"I'm just a hero, wanting to save those who are in danger. I know I can't do it all alone. That's why I wanted to say, even if you broke the rules for a long time, for the sake of saving people in the night, from the bottom of my heart, and for those you saved, and from me... thank you."

Two words shook Izuku's world. This is very weird for him. Most of his life he was being played, dejected, you know how bullying is. It greatly affects one's life emotionally.

So, when Toshinori said those words again, the first one is from Vidal, Izuku was conflicted. Perhaps all he ever received in his life is the negativity of the society. Toshinori's actions and words as of this moment made Izuku feel a warmth he had not felt in such a long time and it made him feel happy, which is strange.

It took about three minutes for Toshinori to control his emotions. He released the hug and started to work on his 'waterworks'. Izuku, who was being embraced the whole time, hugged back.

"People can change, and so are you." Those words came from Nezu, who was talking to the green-haired boy. This made Izuku reflect on something. Will the class he shall be with, except Katsuki Bakugou, accept him?

Maybe they will, maybe they will not.

Nobody knows until Izuku finds out soon.

He can imagine something that can contribute to the U.A High School, not for the people that has Quirks, but for the Quirkless society as well.

"Nezu-sensei," He called out the mouse person. "I have a suggestion, but I don't know if you and the teachers will ever approve of it."

"Go on. Ask it away."

With Tsukauchi and Toshinori still there, the 15-year-old boy started to talk to the principal of U.A High School about the suggestion Izuku wanted. They'll be living witnesses.

==Time Skip==

"I see. Not bad, Midoriya-kun. U.A's about teaching young generations to become heroes and improve the school's vision and mission.I'll try to talk with the government about this suggestion you have." Nezu replied, satisfied by what he just heard from Izuku Midoriya.

"Glad that I made your interest on my suggestion skyrocketed on your expectations," Izuku stated.

"Actually, that's the missing piece that's been on my mind all day and all night.I'm glad that you helped me."

Izuku produced a small chuckle before he said, "Anytime, Nezu-sensei."

The reactions of Toshinori and Tsukauchi? They smiled at the boy's suggestion and witnessed it. What about it? Well, Izuku suggests adding a department to the U.A High School that is only for the Quirkless students who dreamed to study at one of the best schools in Japan.

Mind you, there is no Department for the

Izuku suggested this because he wanted to give hope to the next generation and the next. He does not want them to end up being bullied because they cannot go to the school they want, which is the U.A High School.

Nezu needed to allot more spaces, knowing that it needed to be expanded for a department that can be called reality for children who wanted to study at U.A, even if they're Quirkless.

U.A High School's all about teaching young ones to become strong and independent heroes, but Izuku's suggestion made Nezu think more. The school'salso about never crushing the dreams of people.

"Thank you again, Midoriya-kun. All Might here will transport you back to your house." With that, the session ended.

"That is after All Might finished interviewed by the reporters."

Or not.

==Mie Prefecture==

In this place, a certain bob cut brown-haired girl lived in an apartment alone. Why was she alone? Her parents went to work that is why.

Did they watch the news about the U.S.J Incident? You damn right they did. Do they know about her unfortunate fate twisted by Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias? Damn, right you are.

She told them about it last night and they were shocked that she almost got raped by an old man in a true role of a villain, but she quickly assured her that the vigilante Shadow saved her, making them give thanks for saving their daughter's hero career and life.

The only problem is, she didn't tell them what he looked like. She's still traumatized by the incident. Heck, everyone was traumatized as well. I mean who would not? That painful expression on his face was still in her mind. Her parents left not too long ago. She stared at the wall clock and it said '2:00 P.M'

"(It's been an hour since they left.)" She thought to herself. She was thinking about the savior's current conditions but was interrupted by a buzzing sound from her flip phone.

Opening it, she saw multiple messages coming from her friends. Especially her close friends,

Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou, and Tenya Iida. Those are the names she saw first. She opened Tenya Iida's inbox first and it said, _"Uraraka-san, are you still okay from what happened yesterday?"_

A smile was formed on her face as she texted the messenger, _"I'm okay, Iida-kun. Still traumatized, though, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."_

It took five to ten minutes for her to end the conversation of her friends before she closed her flip phone and went to the living room to turn on the T.V. When she did, the first channel she saw is the news. It was some news about weather and such, you know the drill is when it is afternoon news.

Then, her phone buzzed again as she opened it and saw a new message from...

Amelia Kawakami.

Opening the new message, it said, _"Ochako-chan, are you okay? I heard the news about what happened yesterday and that I was told that you almost got raped. Is it true? Please tell me it's not true."_

The girl, now known as Ochako Uraraka, started to press the buttons right away. _"I'm fine, Amelia-chan. Still traumatized, but thanks to Shadow-kun, I'm still here. If he's not here, then I don't know what'll happen to me."_

She sends the message and waited for the response. Speaking of response, Amelia sends her own message and it said, _"Thank God you're okay. I'm sorry that I didn't attend yesterday or else I would fry those villains like pork chops."_

Seeing the message made Ochako to text, _"Nonsense. You're sick and it's right for you to stay in your house."_

Then the text for a few minutes until Amelia messaged her with a text that says, _"Okay. I'll leave you be. You still need rest after that incident. If there is a chance that Shadow and I will meet, I'm gonna say thanks for saving my friend."_

_"I hope so. Anyways, have a good day and rest, okay, Amelia-chan."_

_"I will. Thanks."_

With that, the chat ended.

Ochako laid her flip phone beside her and when she looked at the news, the news about the Vigilante Shadow was now showing.

She was surprised, but nonetheless, dropped her sense of surroundings and focused on only one thing. That is the news about the captured vigilante Shadow.

The female news reporter said, _"As of now, the results are finally in. The vigilante Shadow will no longer be behind the bars. Instead, the chief of police, along with the principal of U.A High School, had a conversation awhile ago... and it is now confirmed that the vigilante will now be in U.A High School's custody."_

Then the screen showed Toshinori Yagi, in his buff form, being interviewed by a male reporter who said, _"All Might, are the rumors true about the vigilante Shadow going to be in U.A High School? If it is, then what will you say to the students' parents that the vigilante will be studying along with them?"_

Due to the male reporter looking like a child to All Might, he could only stretch his right arm upward with a mic he is holding, for him and for everyone to hear what the No. 1 Hero of Japan will say.

All Might did not hesitate to answer as he right away said, _"Yes. You have heard it before your ears and eyes that the vigilante Shadow will now be studying at U.A High School. Now before you guys say something about this, I met this vigilante before. Way back like he was still a kid."_

You can imagine the shock on every people who were watching this in person or on TV, including Ochako Uraraka.

"(All Might met him before?)"

==Aichi Prefecture==

Somewhere in this place. There is a mansion that was well-built and well-constructed for a long time even today. It has never been destroyed nor demolished.

About the land that a rich person inherited? Imagine the land size of a castle. That's how big it is. If a person was invited by that rich person, all they can see is one road, very tall, black metal fences that have spikes on top, and one gate if that person sees one in the distance while walking.

But mostly that person can see are trees. You cannot see that mansion unless you were invited.

So, in that mansion, three people are living in it. A father, a mother, and a daughter. They raised their daughter with intelligence and beauty. One can say that she is the reincarnation of the goddess Aphrodite.

They have maids and butlers around because they are rich. So, what is the reason for them being involved in this chapter and situation? Well, they are all in the living room, watching the news about the vigilante Shadow going to be in their daughter's school, U.A High School.

They listened carefully to every word that All Might is talking about and they were surprised that the No. 1 Hero of Japan knows the vigilante when the said person was just a kid.

"(He knew Shadow-kun?)" The daughter asked herself internally, she was about to think deeper, but All Might interrupt her.

_"Before they all think and ask, 'Did I do this?' 'Why is he bad?' 'Why did he turn to a vigilante?' Well, my fellow people in Japan, that is one of the reasons why I wanted to help him. I still do not know why he became a vigilante, but rest assured, I will do whatever it takes for him to become a hero he wanted."_

_"I think I know why, it is because he was treated as an outcast, a piece of garbage if you ask me."_

You can imagine some people who were watching around Japan or the world that they are silently laughing.

_"But..." _His voice turned into a serious, which caught the people's attention.

_"Just because he is an outcast doesn't mean he is one of them. I do believe that one of the reasons he turned into a vigilante... is because he was bullied."_

This made the atmosphere to the people who are watching him get tensed. They were all silent because of what they heard. Did they hear it right? That the reason why Izuku became a vigilante is that he was bullied?

_"I tried to make people happy... but why does it seems that they are hurting their brothers and sisters? It's not right. Well, please keep this remind, my fellow people. They are humans like me... and like you. Do not make them look like they needed to be saved by heroes like Endeavor or me. Let me tell, if you ever treat others like that, you are worse than a hero... worse than a vigilante or a villain... Do not let Shadow's social status fool you. Just be careful, but let me assure you that he is a good little fellow."_

Then, there is a moment of silence for everyone to process what they just heard from All Might. It looks like they are going to have a life lesson imprinted in their head for a very long time.

_"That is all, folks. Now if you excuse me, I gotta have a naughty fish to catch." With that he ran and jumped away from the scene, making the interviewer looked at the camera and said, "That's all there is to it."_

"Momo."

"Yes, Dad?" The daughter, now revealed herself as Momo Yaoyorozu, looked at her father, whose appearance is around thirty to forty years old.

"If that vigilante ever lands on the same class as you, do not get close to that vile human, you hear me?"

"Yes, Dad." She said without hesitation, but inside... she was sad. She, along with her classmates and All Might are first witnesses to see Izuku's face. It was excruciating to see the pain on his face. Not only that, but she has also known her father for his strict attitude.

"Come on, honey. You already heard All Might. He's not much of a threat." That beautiful voice came from her mother, MikotoYaoyorozu. Unlike her father, Mikoto is one kind, caring person, which is... not the opposite of her father, named Takahiro Yaoyorozu.

Takahiro indeed loves his daughter, but his nature and personality made Momo get a little distant from him. Not to mention that he was always busy. This made their relationship go rocky for her whole life. Only her mother, Mikoto, is the one Momo can rely on the most.

The mother is the one who teaches her life lessons, you know how it is. If you're going to ask who is more stressed, is it the mother or the father? The answer is both of them, yet they are dedicated to making their daughter have the happiest life she can ever have.

"It doesn't matter, once a villain or vigilante, always stay that way. They will never change. That's how the world is." The father said in a stern voice before he stood up from the couch and went back to his working station, or working room.

This caused the butlers, maids, the daughter, and mother to frown at his attitude. There is one thing they are all thinking about.

"(When will he learn?)"

==Bar==

"Looks like it is going to be very hard to kill that vigilante, Shigaraki." Said the dark mist purple individual, who grabbed the remote controller and turned off the small television before him... and the person he called Shigaraki.

"Man, and here I am, so excited to find him and kill him before my very own hands." Said the man who began to scratch his neck in annoyance until a voice joined in.

_"Now, now, Tomura. Hold that revenge until it's the right time. I have heard that there's a special event that will happen soon. It'll be a good advantage for us because we can now scout those... future heroes. Who knows? Maybe that vigilante Shadow will participate... No, scratch that. He will participate."_

This calmed down Tomura Shigaraki. If he wants to kill the vigilante, then he needs to be smarter to know what are his strength and power.

"If you say so, Sensei." He said admittedly.

==Shizuoka Prefecture==

In one of the apartments, two persons were silent all the time, for they have listened to what All Might said not only for them but for everyone else.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna be careful, huh?" Said the red-haired girl whose face and voice are both worried expression and tone.

"From the looks of it, honey. I do not know if that boy is going to be in your class or not. It's a fifty-fifty chance because there are only two classes in the Hero Courses, right? But then again, who knows?" Said the girl's mother, who was considerably worried that her daughter might be in danger because of Shadow, Izuku's vigilante alias.

But then again, judging from how All Might describe that fellow, it should be fine.

"No worries, Mama. That will never stop me from becoming a hero." The girl said, showing her toothy smile with no worries.

The mother returned the favor before she said, "I do hope your Dad was alive back then."

"Yeah. I hope he's proud of how I go." The red-haired daughter dejectedly said as she was engulfed by her mother's arms, having flashbacks of the loss of her father years ago.

"He's always proud of you, honey." The mother sweetly said that, comforting her daughter no matter what by always saying and staying positive. Even though they lost half of who they are because of the father being passed away, they will continue to live on and have a happy life but will remember him always.

==In a Red Ford Mustang car==

"That's quite smart of you, Toshinori-sensei." It was Izuku who said that while looking outside with his head resting on his right hand.

"Is my guess correct? I didn't mean to let out your secret. I know you were bullied. I mean, I said that because it's obvious to every Quirkless person." All Might, in his true form, was nervous while focusing on the road. Nervous that he just ticked off the young boy.

Then, a sigh came out of Izuku's mouth before he said, "What's done is done. Let's focus on what was more concerning. Can't rewind the past, so it's better to change today than tomorrow. Be it past, present, or future, the past is history, the future is a mystery, and today? Today's a gift. That's why it's called 'Present'."

"Hm..." Toshinori hummed, internally surprised by the boy's wisdom. However, Izuku noticed that they are not on the same street where he needed to be dropped off, so he asked, "Where are we going?"

This surprised the No. 1 Hero of Japan before he's sweating bullets and spoke, "I, uh, forgot to mention. If you're going to live on the school campus, you might as well need to fill out the application and get you an I.D. Security is tight, you know."

Izuku never said anything, which made the skinny blonde-haired man get more nervous before he heard, "You should've told me earlier. Never mind. Let's just wrapped this up, so that I can go home, go bed."

"Yeah. Let's."

With that, Toshinori drove to U.A High School while Izuku slept on his hand for the whole time.

It took more than an hour for the green-haired boy to get his student I.D from principal Nezu.

After that whole interrogation, Izuku had no more energy as soon as he got home..

'Bark'

Only for it to replenish back as he was tackled by his family, the 2-month-old male Golden Retriever puppy named Emerald and the 3-month-old female Ragdoll kitten named Mittens.

A wholesome smile was formed on his face as he saw how they truly miss him for a day.

Emerald was barking and wagging his tail happily, Mittens was purring and snuggling on his arm. It showed how much they truly missed their owner, or in better case, their big brother who gives them love and attention.

Izuku struggled to get up, because of their affection towards them, but nonetheless, he stood up successfully and worked on cooking foods for him and for them.

It was now 7:00 PM and Izuku had finished cleaning the dishes. He was currently in his own room, laying on the bed with Emerald and Kittens. He was using the new smartphone. It was given to him by All Might.

Why? Of course, he's the No. 1 Hero of Japan, for God's sake. He might be a billionaire or a millionaire, because of it.

What is a brand? It is an Oppo. Well, if there's a copyright in fanfiction, let's name it Po-Op in case it happens. All Might was endorsed or what people called... Celebrity, Idol, or Hero Endorsement.

After scanning the features of his new phone, he wasted no time to put it on the small table, whose height is the same as the bad, covered his body with a large white blanket, and went to sleep.

Of course, Emerald and Mittens jumped out of the way and went right back to his arms, for them to sleep beside their owner. Soon, they sleeping the rest of the night away, and ready for a new day.

==Next Day==

It's June 2, 8:00 A.M in the morning, and currently, Izuku started to pack up his things that are only necessary. His shorts, clothes, laptop, phone, Emerald, Kittens, you know how it is when moving to a new house. Before that, he received a message from the principal himself that someone will help him move his things to the U.A High School campus.

He woke up at 7:21 A.M and the message was around 7:45 A.M. You can imagine the stress he was getting just packing up things for a new house.

Then...

'Beep' 'Beep'

The sound of a car beeping loud can be heard outside as he went outside and saw... one black car. Then two doors of the car opened and two persons revealed themselves before Izuku Midoriya.

They are Midnight and Snipe.

The green-haired boy did not utter a word, for he only saw them walking towards him. When they are now in front of him, Midnight said, "Looks like it's us that are going to help."

"Figures. I'm almost packed up." Izuku stated.

"Anything you need?" Snipe asked.

"A mic, small keyboard, dog, and cat foods, that's all. Well, come in. It's a little messy." Izuku opened the door, gesturing them to go inside, which they did. When the two teachers are now inside his house, they scan the interior structures.

They went to the living room, only for them to see a puppy and a kitten.

"That's your family?" Midnight asked, not wanting to insult the boy. "Yup. Now, could you here?" He said it out loud. He was in the bedroom when they went to the living room. They followed his voice and saw him putting somethings on luggage. Two of them, which is enough to be fitted at the back of the car.

"That's all?" Midnight asked, wanting to know if there are more. "Yup." Izuku nodded as he answered as Midnight proceed to grab the full packed luggage and went outside.

"What can I do, uh," Snipe went silent because he still does not know the vigilante's real identity. This caused the green-haired boy to say, "Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"So, Midoriya-kun, is there anything I can help?"

"Done. Here." Izuku gestured the pro hero to bring the last luggage to the car. When that is all finished, they all stood at the car, waiting for Izuku Midoriya. To their surprise, they saw him holding Emerald like they are going on a walk and Mittens is inside the large cat backpack.

"What?" Izuku asked for he saw their expressions.

"We were not informed about it." Midnight still in awestruck that he is will bring them to the campus. Inside, she was squealing and excited that she can caress those fluffy furs of Emerald and Mittens.

"Well, now you know." Izuku's statement made them lose their surprised trance as they saw him enter the back door with Emerald first, followed by him. With that, they, too, went inside the car.

While that is happening, Izuku took one last glance at his house, then took one more glance at the house beside his. That is right. That house belongs to the Bakugo Family, where his childhood bully, Bakugo, is living.

After that, the engine began to rev and Snipe started driving back to the one place where he will live from now on.

U.A High School.

Along the way, he opened the cat backpack to let Mittens free, but only for the Ragdoll kitten to meow in fear. She also began to pant like a dog, well that is because she is afraid of where she, her owner, and her friend to go to an alienated place.

Emerald also began to paint, but nonetheless, Izuku caressed them with tender love to make them calm down, and it worked.

It didn't take too long for them to close their mouths and snuggle on their owner's chest and arm.

Izuku gave a warm smile at them as he kissed their foreheads to show how much he loved them before he opened his own backpack, grabbed the new smartphone and earphones, and plugged it.

He opened his Oppo smartphone, pressed the music icon, and scrolled the music he wanted to play.

Yes, last night he downloaded more or less thirty songs, and they were organized. The name of the artist is the name of the artist's album like this.

**[Name: Happier feat. Bastille]**

**[Artist: Marshmello]**

**[Album: Marshmello]**

Just like that, but the mentioned song is the one Izuku was playing. What a coincidence, huh?

To him, old songs are better than new songs, because there is the true meaning behind those lyrics of each song. New songs, however... they do have meanings, but... it is mostly... involved sexual activities, mainly for men and boys.

Izuku was interrupted when a voice called out his name. "Midoriya-kun." The voice came from Midnight. Izuku removed the earphones and heard her, "Is singing your hobby?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Think you can sing for us?" Midnight teased.

"No." A quick answer was received.

"Come on, just this once." She begged.

Knowing that she's curious is big as her... drive, a sigh came out before he admitted. "Okay." A smirk of victory emerged from the teacher's face.

Unexpectedly, Izuku gave Midnight his smartphone, confusing the Rated-18 Heroine. She was about to ask him, but he beat her to it saying, "There is a playlist that contains songs that I covered."

This surprised Midnight. Snipe was bewildered as well but kept silent even though he was driving.

Midnight stared at the songs inside the playlist called 1Dekiru5 Songs.

This caught her attention as she narrowed her eyes on the word '1Dekiru5'. It felt like she has seen it before, but where is it?

"Ah." A silent response came out of Midnight's mouth. It took a moment for her to realize... Izuku Midoriya... is a YouTu- I mean HeroTuber.

She never dared to ask, because she is smart enough to see that. There are times where she saw that word when she opened HeroTube.

Thinking about it made her shake her head left and right and direct her eyes on the songs he covered.

All of them are pretty interesting, but there was one song that caught her eyes.

**[High Hopes]**

Midnight pressed the song and turned the volume up, for her and everyone to hear his voice.

_(Panic! At the Disco - High Hopes, covered by Caleb Hyles)_

_Yo! We here!_

_Panic!_

_Turn up!_

_(High, High Hopes)_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a Quirk but I always had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_(High, high hopes)_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

_I was gonna be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_Mama said_

_Fulfill the prophecy_

_Be something greater_

_Go make a legacy_

_Manifest destiny_

_Back in the days_

_We wanted everything_

_Wanted everything_

_(High, high hopes)_

_Mama said_

_Burn your biographies_

_Rewrite your history_

_Light up your wildest dreams_

_Museum victories, every day_

_We wanted everything, wanted everything_

_Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated_

_All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a Quirk but I always had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

_I was gonna be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_(High, high hopes)_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_Mama said_

_It's uphill for oddities_

_Stranger crusaders_

_Ain't ever wannabes_

_The weird and the novelties_

_Don't ever change_

_We wanted everything, wanted everything_

_(High, high hopes)_

_Stay up on that rise_

_Stay up on that rise and never come down, oh_

_Stay up on that rise_

_Stay up on that rise and never come down_

_Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated_

_All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

_They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me-e-e-e_

_So I got one more run, and it's gonna be a sight to see-e-e-e_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a Quirk but I always had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_(High, high hopes)_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

_I was gonna be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_(High, high hopes)_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a Quirk but I always had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

_I was gonna be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_(High, high hopes)_

To say that they were bewildered by his voice is underrated. Their world shook when the green-haired boy reached the highest notes he can get at the end of the song, but they could say that-

"To let you know, I may have used autotune for a little bit, but mostly it's the range of my voice." Well, that idea went out the window.

Why?

Because Midnight and Snipe are sure that Izuku was using autotune the whole time. But those opinions of theirs are nowhere in the atmosphere when Izuku began to sing High Hopes. They were surprised again, for the voice behind them is almost as the same as the recording.

Izuku only finished it at the chorus after verse one. He took a moment to breathe air. It was not easy to match the tone that is the same as the one on the smartphone.

"Guess I sang the acoustic version of it." He said with a mixture of pride and embarrassment in his voice before he asked, "So, how does it sound?"

Both of the teachers didn't answer. Well, for Snipe, he needs to focus on the road, or else they might get into an accident, but he never rejected the thought that the boy does have a nice voice.

As for Midnight, she was silently having an awegasm, for she never heard such a beautiful voice. Let alone a grown man with a handsome look and nice vocals. For ladies, if they had found a man whose face is not only handsome but also has an intelligent mind and a hard worker? Wow, he is the man for her.

Midnight was struggling to find such words, but her fluttering heart told her not to. The silence gave way to the green-haired boy as he said, "Guess I, uh, need to practice more since it's bad, huh?"

"It's the opposite of that, Midoriya-kun. You have a nice voice." Snipe said that, complimenting the green-haired boy's talents.

"I'm more than just satisfied. My ears are blessed." It was Midnight who stated it as she returned the smartphone back to its owner. You could say that she had an eargasm the whole time listening to the music.

"Thank you." He then plugged in the earphone jack on his smartphone and the earplugs on his ears. He swiped the screen to the left three times because there is a category on it.

**[Songs] [Artist] [Album] [Playlist]**

He was now on the Playlist tab and pressed the playlist called...

**[Nostalgia Songs]**

He played the first song before he carried Mittens, who was curled up at his right side, on his lap and scoot to the right seat, that same gesture when he was about to take a rest, for he needed more energy after that gruesome fight against the Nomu.

==Time Skip==

"So, this is it?" Izuku asked for he was staring at the new house. Big, but it only had a ground floor.

"Yup." That voice came from the green-haired boy's right side. The voice belongs to the mouse person, the principal of U.A High School, Nezu.

Yes, they have arrived and are now within the school campus. In front of them is a new house just a few blocks away from U.A High School's main building.

With the hybrid walking towards the door and opened it, Izuku followed along with Midnight and Snipe. They all scanned the house. The first room they saw is the big living room with a large screen T.V with a GL brand logo on top of it.

Emerald wasted no time to run forward, only for him to halt his tracks because he was attached to a chain leash. Izuku saw how excited the Golden Retriever puppy is, so he knelt down and unleashed the beast.

Just kidding. Removing the chain from the puppy's collar, making Emerald run ahead of them and barked happily.

While in kneeling position, Izuku began to lay down the cat backpack. Pulling the zipper, he allowed the Ragdoll kitten to go and explore their new house.

Of course, the girl kitten was afraid, but nonetheless stepped outside and looked around cautiously, bringing a smile on everyone's smile.

"Let's unpack your things," Ordered by the U.A's principal, all of them agreed and followed him to the door located on the left.

Actually, there are three doors on the left side. Nezu took the middle door and opened it, only for them to see a large table with a double size bed.

This raised Izuku's eyebrows. He observed the room and saw that there are two pillows. Is there a person who is going to be his roommate?

"Before you asked me, Midoriya-kun, you're the only person who's going to live here. Thought that you wanted to be more comfortable." Nezu proclaimed. Looks like that answers the 15-year-old boy's unofficial question, but nonetheless was satisfied by it.

"Thank you." And with that, they started to unload the boy's belongings and filled the bedroom with the necessary needs.

It took about ten minutes until they finally finished. After that, Izuku walked towards Nezu and asked a question.

"Since I'm going to live here, who will provide electricity and financials for me?"

"U.A will provide and improvise that problem."

"So, that means you're going to solve the issue?" Izuku clarified.

"I'm not the only one, Midoriya-kun. I do need help, no matter what. Everyone needs help." Nezu answered while staring at the soul of the boy's green orbs.

Izuku cannot deny the fact that everyone does need someone, but for him? No one helped him. Even though he called and cried for help, not a single soul was there to accept his cry of desperation, except his late mother.

"Thank you for helping." Izuku nonchalantly said, grateful that he got the necessary needs provided by the school.

"It is the least we can do to save your life, career, and become the hero you wanted to be. I'll give you free tuition fees."

"And what's the catch?"

"Just study well and get all Grade A in every subject. You can do that, actually. Just don't get below Grade B. We won't force you to study hard, do it in your own pace." Nezu answered.

"I've been through worse. I can manage my time in studying, although I do need help whenever there is something I can't understand in one of my studies."

A smile was formed on the principal's mouse face before he said, "Then you know what to do when you're lost in thoughts all alone."

"I know."

"Okay, I should get going. Tomorrow, go to the office so that we can measure you for your school and P.E uniforms. Actually, since you arrived here, Midnight will guide you to the office and that you can take a tour of the school. You can train at the P.E Grounds, just give me the call, and I will grant you permission to use it." Nezu said before he started walking towards the door.

Before he even leaves, he turned around to look at Izuku and said, "Welcome to U.A High School... Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

**The mentioned song that is played by Midnight and sang by Izuku, which is High Hopes, was created and released by himself. Some artists are not in this Fan-Verse, mind you. Incoming songs that will either be played by someone or sing by Izuku will be his.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII - First Impressions**

"Ugh." A groan came out. Today is Friday, June 4.

Yesterday, he got his U.A High School uniform and P.E uniform.

"(To think that I'm gonna study from one of the impossible school to study when I was Quirkless.)" Izuku mentally whined as his whole body was being examined. He was wearing a full set of school uniform.

And yes, today is the day where classes resume since Nezu reminded the boy that class will start on Friday. Without wasting any time, he started to wear his newly bought red Nike shoes and went outside his room.

He was met by Emerald and Mittens. He opened a canned good that is for Mittens and dog food for Emerald. Once placed on the ground, he said, "See you guys later!" With that, he opened the front door of his house, closed it, and went on his way.

Not more than fifteen minutes, he was finally standing in front of the door. It has a number and a letter.

'1-A'.

That's right. Though he is very early, he checked his new smartwatch and it says 6:00 AM. The greenette boy was thinking of how many months did the first-semester start, but to be honest he lost count of it when the enrollment or entrance exam in U.A High School started.

Two days ago, Wednesday, that was the day where he moved from Shizuoka Prefecture to U.A High School. That was also the day where his body was measured. He didn't go naked, mind you. Just measurements. It's for the uniforms, dummies.

After the measurement, he was given a schedule of what are the subjects and time each day.

Every day, there will be a Short Homeroom Period that lasts ten minutes. For a specific time, it will be 8:25 AM to 9:35 AM. The class dismissal is 4:10 PM.

Students of Class 1-A have fifty minutes per subject period and ten minutes break after the period. Also, there is be a five-minute break after the Short Homeroom Period. After that, from 8:40 AM to 9:30 AM is the first period.

After a ten-minute break, 9:40 AM to 10:30 AM is the second period. The process continued until the fourth period, which is 11:40 AM to 12:30 PM.

Then, lunchtime will occur at 12:30 PM to 1:20 PM. The duration of it is surprisingly fifty minutes as well.

Then, from 1:20 PM to 2:10 PM is the fifth period. Again, this process will go on until it is dismissal time, 4:10 PM.

**_(Since Fanficion dot net would not allow us authors to put pictures, the picture is in the WattPad version of this book.)_**

The only downside of it is that there are Saturday classes, but those students who got into U.A High School embraced the schedule and will finish any task that was or will be given to them. They should be a bit delightful that Saturday classes end at 3:10 PM.

Anyways, back to Izuku's situation.

He looked at his newly bought smartwatch and it said that it is 07:00 A.M. Today is Friday, so he was guessing that there are gonna be more lessons for him to catch up.

"Um, excuse me. May I help you?"

The voice caused him to interrupt his thoughts as he turns left and saw a girl standing with her U.A uniform.

"Oh, I just, uh, recently got transferred to U.A. recently" Izuku stated, not knowing how to start a conversation, let alone with a girl. Not only that, but it's also his first time to talk to a girl.

"Oh. What class are you in?" The girl asked in curiosity.

Izuku hesitated, but nonetheless gave her his answer saying, "Class 1-A."

It took a moment for her to realize what he just said to her and started to shout in excitement. "No way! I'm Class 1-A, too! I'm Amelia Kawakami. And you are?"

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." The same answer whenever someone wanted to know his name.

"Hello, Midoriya-kun. I hope we can be fri-." She was interrupted when a thought came crashing down to her mind, enabling Amelia to continue her speech. This went unnoticed by the green-haired boy.

"Wait a minute, hold on. did you say that you got transferred here?" The boy nodded. Her gaze lowered, going into her mind of thoughts of why did a student transferred here and now? How and why?

It only took a moment, until a sudden flick of her eyebrows made her realize who's the person in front of her.

"No way, you're..." She was struggling to find words but got interrupted by the 15-year-old boy, who said, "Yup. Exactly what you're thinking. Nice to meet you, Kawakami-san. Meet the vigilante Shadow."

Introducing himself as the infamous vigilante, it was breathtaking for Amelia, who was standing there with eyes wide opened and a gaping mouth.

"It's, uh, a pleasure to-"

"I know. You're scared of me because of those acts I did."

"What?" She shouted. "No! No, no, no, no, no! It's not what you think." Waving her hands, retorting the idea that she was scared of him, but that is not the point. One of Izuku's eyebrows raised, he was confused about why is she not scared of him.

"It's, just that..." A pregnant silence came by before she let out a nervous giggle. A sight for the green-haired boy to see. He still has that confused look, but when she let out that nervous giggle, it was cute that he didn't want to admit it.

"To think that I'm the first person to see your true face this day even though I am supposed to be scared, but nope. I'm a fan of you, Midoriya-kun." She honestly said that with a smile on her face? Wow, talk about guts.

Izuku was surely surprised about that. To think that someone truly admired his work to save the people in the night. It was a rare sight and possibly a once in a lifetime experience for him at his early age.

"And here I thought vigilantes treated far worse than villains," Izuku stated. He was surfing through the internet and saw many articles of how vigilantes were treated equally to the society of the Quirkless.

"Really? I thought villains are far worse than vigilantes. Eh, forget about that. Did you know that crime rates dropped around 15% because of you?" She quickly changed the topic. One that made the 15-year-old boy's eyes are almost out of their sockets.

Izuku remembered All Might's first debut and he won't forget how the crime rate drops down by 28% because of him. I mean, in a villain's eyes, if they see All Might face-to-face, they'll piss themselves in their pants, or underwear.

The former vigilante was not aware that the crime rate drastically went down that fast. Normally, it would go down if there is a government announcement that is related to crimes. But his sudden appearance truly made a major impact on the media and society.

"I see." That's all he can say, confusing the redhead girl for why did he say that. For All Might, he captured and defeat villains in a day, but Izuku himself beat up multiple villains, infiltrate their base, and made them surrender to the police in the night, kinda like helping him to reduce the crime rates.

Kinda like work in the dark to serve the light, huh?

After Izuku's response, he tried to change the topic by saying, "Placing those crime rates aside, why are you so early in school, Kawakami-san? Also, I didn't see you back at the USJ."

"Oh, I, uh, heard that my friends were in danger since that day. I wasn't there, because I got sick before that day. If only I've been there to help them, especially Ochako-chan." Amelia's eyes were covered by her hair, looking down in shame.

The name. Ochako. It clicked the green-haired boy's mind, but also looked at her in a sad expression as he thought ways to cheer her up.

"But thanks to you," Suddenly her eyes lift up to stare at him Izuku, interrupting him and saw her smiling. "She can live for another day of happy life because of you."

"Hm. So she told you about what happened that day?"

"Uh-huh" The girl nodded.

"I see." Had it not been for him, she, along with Ochako's parents, are going to be very devastated that a pedophile villain just raped her close friend, who was tied up and scared during that moment. The pedophile was almost close to forcefully took something a person, either boy or girl, cannot get it back.

Then, he looked at the large door with a saddened look. He mentally sighed before he thought, "(This is where hell begins.)"

"(No shit, Sherlock.)" Shadow cussed. A first for Izuku to hear that his partner just swore in his mind. It did surprise him. Internally.

But his thoughts wavered when Amelia called him.

"Midoriya-kun, what's wrong?"

The moment he heard his name, he jumped a little and that he needs to find a lie for her to fall for it right now.

"Ah. Um, I'm, just surprised that I got transferred to U.A High School."

"Hm..." She surveyed the boy's face. "Are you sure? Because I'm not falling for that lie. I can tell, Midoriya-kun. I've seen those kind of faces before. It's a face where they get depressed about something."

Busted. Well, of course, she's a Class 1-A student, so she is smart enough to be in it. Izuku's heart was pounding fast, knowing that he was caught lying. That's a bad move for the 15-year-old green-haired boy.

As if this was the breaking point of hiding, he only sighed in defeat and turn himself in. "It's just that nobody wanted me to be here, even though I wanted to go here. Well, I'm an outcast to the society, that's all."

Amelia didn't say a word for a few seconds until she did so. "Just ignore those degenerates. What matters the most is that you're here and you showed them who's the boss."

Hearing that made him feel strange. Is this how it felt to be cheered, comforted, or compliment by someone?

"Thanks, Kawakami-san." He said without a smile, but had a happy look on his eyes, making Amelia smile back.

"(Progress.)" She thought before continuing. "That's more like it. Anyways, let's go inside and wait for our friends to arrive."

"Wait. 'Our' friends? Don't you mean 'your' friends?"

"'My' friends? Nonsense! You're one of us now!"

Again, another emotion that made Izuku feel fuzzy, but he appreciated it. First of all, nobody ever talks to him like this in his whole life except... that person. He was shunned for the whole fifteen years, so in this kind of conversation, it made him feel slightly scared and weirded out.

In short, he had an introvert vibe.

Still, it doesn't hurt to try and talk to strangers, right?

The feeling made him conflicted but nonetheless accepted it.

All this time, he's been through worse and worse, but here he is, being told by a girl that he's one of them.

"Alright." That word came out of the boy's mouth before he opened the door. In front of them is what they didn't expect for someone to be this early. A person was sitting on the teacher's chair with bandages all over his arm, including his face, but not entirely.

"Aizawa-sensei, are you okay?" A worried Sachi asked.

"Can you really call that 'okay'?" She can hear Izuku whisper in her right ear. However, this was ignored when the person, named Aizawa, answered, "My well-being doesn't matter anyway since the fight isn't over yet."

As soon as he said that, Izuku's eyes got narrowed while Sachi's wide open.

"Aizawa- No. Eraser Head-sensei." Izuku called out the person's hero name. Aizawa was not popular in the hero rankings, but he is very good at keeping a low profile from the media by being a pro hero working underground.

"I presume you're Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, seems that there is no introduction for us then." The teacher didn't meet Izuku, even at the USJ, because he was severely injured, but he was informed of who he is and that Nezu told them that the vigilante will be in his class.

"For now, you can take a rest and make acquaintance with your classmates later."

"Yes, sir." With that, Aizawa went to his yellow sleeping bag and rolled under the teacher's table. Silence caught the atmosphere between the awakened individuals and it turned out to be awkward and awkward as time goes on.

Amelia coughed, getting the new student's attention, and embarrassingly asked, "Would you, uh, like to seat beside me?"

Unusual. They were strangers awhile ago, and now she's making a move on her? Pretty bold indeed.

"I think it would be better if I find a seat that's unoccupied." Stated Izuku.

"Pretty sure there are no extra chairs."

"Uh-huh." He doubted. "Are you sure about that?" Izuku asked, clarifying her statement. She looked at the chairs that are properly aligned and saw one that stands out the rest. There are four columns and five rows.

One chair is in the middle and very back. An extra chair. Not meant for observers to check how teachers teach their students.

"There's one chair? What? I didn't see that the last time I was here." She said in bewilderment.

"Then that's where I'll sit. Where is your seat?"

"There." Pointing the seat where she is ever since the first day of the school, he nodded.

"Alright. Guess I'll go to my seat and take a rest then. Wake me up when they are here. Thanks in advance."

"Um, okay." She was supposed to say 'I will', but looks like he beat her to it as he went to his seat, placed his backpack on the ground under the table, his arms went in a cross-position before putting them on the table and he rested his head. It's the start of his napping point.

While that was happening, Amelia was standing there, watching him do all that before she went to her own seat.

"By the way," Izuku lifted his head and said those, causing the redhead girl to look at him. "When Katsuki Bakugo is here, just quickly wake me up. I don't want my beauty sleep to be interrupted by that explosive boy."

"Gotcha..." It took more than a second for her to process what she just heard.

"Eh? You know that exploding crap mixed with garbage?"

What she hear next is a distant snore that came out of Izuku's mouth

"So fast! "

"Shut up." Aizawa, out of nowhere, shouted with irritation, making her jumped and quickly shut her mouth up.

To kill time, she decided to read some books on a familiar and famous app she downloaded on her smartphone for a long time.

==Time Skip==

Soon enough, the room is starting to fill in, but during their conversation as they enter their room, they were surprised that their classmate and friend, Amelia Kawakami, is already here. More advance of waking up than their certain Class President. How many students have arrived?

Only fifteen of them. That makes it seventeen in the class if it includes Amelia Kawakami and Izuku Midoriya. Five of fifteen students are girls while the rest are boys.

"Wow, Kawakami-san. You're very early." A classmate said. To know the person, it's the girl who had short purple hair with plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes.

You know who it is.

Kyoka Jiro.

"Yup. Just wanna make sure that you guys are okay, you know? I wasn't there that day." Amelia stated, making

"Thanks for worrying. I'm sure that you're okay now?" Said the girl with a long black hair normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat.

Her question made the red-haired girl nodding. It did not last long as their eyes are now on the new student, who was sleeping on the desk.

"Kero?" One person croaked with a question mark hanging above her. "Amelia-chan, who is that?" The voice came from a girl who has long dark green hair whose face is rather frog-like. She has that straightforward look, but the way her vacant stare at the sleeping green-haired boy, she had a confused expression on it.

"That's him." Those are the only words that came out of the redhead girl. This made everyone widened their eyes in shock as they finally realized... that the former vigilante will be studying with all of them.

Amelia stood up and went to him, which made everyone watched her actions on him. She walked around, trying to get a good view to boop him and wake him up.

She found one. Due to Izuku's head sleeping on his right cheek, the red-haired girl began to boop his left cheek twice while whispering, "Midoriya-kun." She called. "Midoriya-kun, wake up."

She saw him shuffling his head before opening his eyes in a slow pace and stared at her, half-awake and half-asleep.

He closed his eyes and slowly raised his head and stretched his arms upward. After that, he rubbed his right eye with his right hand and said, "Thanks, Kawakami-san."

Remember, his eyes are still closed. Yet he heard Amelia's voice saying, "No problem."

After that point, he opened his eyes and saw numerous orbs staring back at him. Normally, people wouldn't mind someone waking up, because that is not their priority. In this case, everyone was staring at the new student, former vigilante.

It was a very awkward atmosphere indeed for everyone and made them sweatdropped, including the 15-year-old boy, who kept a blank stare but nonetheless felt the tension around him and his classmates.

"Um." That came from the bob cut brown-haired girl. Stuttering and clearly shy, she took a step forward from the group and her eyes are glued at the green-haired boy, who got her attention. She bowed her head as she said with a formal honorific, "Thank you very much, Shadow-kun."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving him, Shadow-kun." Said the boy whose hair is spiked away from his face.

Izuku knows six out of fifteen students, because they are the persons whom he saved. Well, except for one person, who was not in the classroom yet.

He then heard them saying thanks for saving one of their friends and classmates, only for him to nod. He's not the type of person to talk.

"You're shy, huh?" He heard Amelia saying that, making him nod.

"But why won't you talk like when it's us two? Is it because that there's-"

"Hey!" The sudden outburst made everyone jumped except Izuku, who just frowned and furrowed his eyes. The shout came from behind the arrived students. They all look behind and saw a certain ash-blonde boy, who had an expression of flaming garbage.

"Deku! Why the fuck are you here?! You're not supposed to be here, you fucking bastard!"

"(To think that my day could get actually worse than before. Damn it, Bakugo!)" Izuku cursed his childhood bully as he saw him shoving everyone out of his way, to blow him in pieces. Izuku quickly stood up and went into a battle position.

This sudden act surprised Amelia, who was standing right beside him and took a few steps back, for she was about to witness something that can make her scared and so does everyone.

It seems that everyone's suspicions were correct, they should be careful about him no matter what tricks that are under Izuku's sleeves.

Katsuki watched the news after the incident and he had it right all the time. Izuku Midoriya, the pebble, was the vigilante.

He ran towards the green-haired boy, who raised his arms up for defense and ready to attack since it's self-defense, but before he could reach Izuku, he found himself ensnared by the easily awoken Aizawa's capture weapon, and his Quirk got erased as the homeroom teacher glared at his student.

"Give it a rest, Bakugou." This made everyone, except Amelia, bewildered that he's already here. They all shouted at the same time, "A-Aizawa-sensei?!"

"You're all right, Sensei?" Asked the blue-haired boy with eyeglasses while quickly raised his whole right arm up.

"C-Can you really call that 'all right'?" The bob cut brown-haired girl asked, stuttered at the first word, and had a worried tone from her voice. Izuku mentally chuckled, because that girl asked the same question like him.

But out of the tension that was floating within the classroom, Izuku was surprised that Aizawa defended him. In his previous school, his teachers never once defended him. Hell, they encouraged the bullying and even joined in.

"He's your new classmate and must be treated as one."

"And why the hell are you protecting him? He's a stupid boy who's Quirkless, for fuck sake!"

Then they all started to murmur, mumbling, or whisper to their friends if Izuku was really Quirkless or not. In annoyance to his social status, Izuku decided to say something.

"Listen, Baku-"

"No, you listen to me you stupid fuck. You're not worth studying here, you got that?!"

While this was happening, Aizawa was informed by Nezu before Izuku went to his new home in U.A High School about the feud from these boys. He knew about Izuku and Katsuki's relationship, but he never thought that this is rough enough for him to be distracted from his sleeping days.

Katsuki was about to say something but quickly shut himself as he was pulled back, hitting his backside at the wall with intense.

Grunting from the pain, he felt enormous glare from Aizawa. "You're making my day get worse than before, Bakugo. Your pride shows no boundaries. One more word and I dare you. You're already giving me a headache. So what's it gonna be?" He said that with malicious intent.

Katsuki knew nothing more than to shut himself up and knows of 'Do not mess around when I'm here' when it comes to his homeroom teacher.

Hearing nothing but the silence was the answer to Aizawa's question as he unwrapped his scarf that was wearing the boy down from preventing to attack Izuku.

"I can't believe this. No matter what you say, I still won't accept that you're here." The explosion boy scowled, doesn't care that the 15-year-old boy, who used to be his childhood friend, is now studying with him.

At this point, Izuku had enough. It was Katsuki's one final warning and he crossed the line.

Eyebrows furrowed, he eyed his torturer. "Look, Bakugo, I'm not any happier about this than you are. To be perfectly honest, I'd much rather be rotting away in my house rather than having to attend classes alongside you as I did for years. Unfortunately, that's not an option. So as much as I want to, I can't leave. And trust me, listening to your obnoxious voice isn't making it any more bearable to me or to your classmates around you."

Bakugou popped a vein that was on his forehead. How dare this Quirkless piece of shit talks to him like that! He really wanted to fight him right here, right now!

The other students were surprised at what Izuku just said. He just angered their most hostile classmate.

"That's enough." The mummy teacher said, putting a stop to the boys.

"Sit down and prepare yourself. Class is about to begin and let Midoriya introduce himself before you all."

Numerous nods can be seen from the students as they walk towards their own place. As of this point, some students were at the door. Meaning they saw the tension. They, too, heard what their homeroom teacher said, but Aizawa wasn't finished.

"One more thing, do not let yourself judge the book quickly. What he's about to say should be kept within this class. Understood?" The word 'should' was loud enough for them, except Izuku and Katsuki, to slightly jumped from their chairs.

Because of the statement, he earned multiple nods of his students' heads. They all nodded at the same time and soon enough, their gazes are now onto Izuku, who walked towards the podium and faced them.

They all saw Izuku turning his head to look at Aizawa, who, in return, gave the green-haired boy a nod in response.

"Alright. It's plainly obvious that you all know that I'm the vigilante Shadow, but you never know who I really am, except Bakugo and Kawakami-san." With that, Izuku started to establish his real identity to his classmates.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya, 15 years old. Likes? Dislikes? Hobbies? Talents? It's not your business to meddle with. You do yours and I'll do mine."

This display of attitude causes Shadow to get annoyed. "(You really have to do that, idiot?)"

"(That way I can be in peace.)" Izuku replied back, making Shadow slap his forehead. As for the class' reactions? You can see how shocked they are. He saved them and somehow wanted his life to be secretive from anyone else.

"Is that how he, uh, talks to you, Kawakami-san?" Whispered the yellow-haired boy with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe hair, who leaned to the right, because on his right is where Amelia Kawakami is sitting at.

"Nope. Maybe because he's shy around people, Kaminari-kun. He didn't talk like that to me few minutes ago." Answered Amelia while adding her own thoughts, "(Something did go very wrong in his life.)"

"Oh." The boy, recognized as Denki Kaminari, understood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Although, I don't know about the lessons you have talked about, so I'm in your care." Izuku bowed his head before he looked at Aizawa. Not saying anything except a vibe with 'That's all' look.

With that being said, Eraser Head finally spoke, "Alright, you can go to your seat, and let's start the homeroom."

Izuku followed the teacher's instructions as he went back to his seat and started to listen about what will his and their homeroom teacher is about to say. Apparently, there will be an event that will happen just a few weeks away.

Sports Festival, a supernormal school event, an Olympic Japanese style that'll be held in U.A.

Everyone in Class 1-A, except Izuku, Katsuki, and a certain boy with two Quirks, are so excited since it's a supernormal school event, but some students are worried about something. They ask something like 'Is it okay to have a festival so soon after the villains snuck inside their boundary of studying?'

They might be worried if the villains are gonna attack again, but apparently, they might think of it as U.A High School showing that the crisis management system of their school is as solid as a stone or rock by holding an event.

Because of the incident, of course, the security will be tightened five times or even more so. No, even tighter than that. Because Izuku will participate and that every bad guy is going out to drench their dirty hands in the blood. Their morale is wavering, attempting to kidnap every person, but failed because of that vigilante boy.

The U.A High School's Sports Festival has the biggest chance, but the problem is that it won't be canceled because of a few villains.

The Sports Festival was the only shell of Olympic's former glory due to reductions in scale and population. Class 1-A talked to each other about how the top heroes all over Japan will be watching.

The chance for them to get into the top recommendations of scouting purposes. Joining a famous hero agency will give the students more experience and popularity. Since Aizawa explains all that, a certain green-haired boy flinched and get irritated when his teacher said popularity.

Izuku's not the kind of person to have large popularity. All he ever cares about is the will to become a true hero just like the past legends. If popularity will affect his life, then he will have a harder time to do what he wants in the future.

"If you expect to go beyond, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year, a total of three chances. No future heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!" Aizawa stated, wanting to make sure that his students understood what he said.

"Yes, sir!" They almost synchronized, but they heard their homeroom teacher loud and clear.

"Homeroom dismissed." Izuku was slightly surprised about how quick the homeroom period is. Almost as if it's the same duration as his introduction, but mostly he was in deep thoughts, processing about the Sports Festival.

==Time Skip==

"There you have it, kids. You can have your lunch." The teacher of Art History, recognized to the media and public as the Rated-R or Rated 18 Heroine: Midnight, finally finished teaching Class 1-A students about the lessons they tackled and declared that lunchtime finally started before leaving the classroom.

Then, the noise grew louder as most of Izuku's classmates were already talking with their friends, fired up about how they wanted to be at the top when the Sports Festival came upon them, and talking about who will they intern with.

"(All riled up for the U.A High School's Sports Festival, huh? That's usual.)" He nonchalantly thought as he observed his classmates. He never felt the feeling of the adrenaline rushing through his veins or that he never felt the excitement coursing through his heart.

The green-haired boy only remembered the time whenever he was excited, only to get laughed at by his classmates of how childish he is.

He kept his mouth closed throughout the entire morning class hours and that the noise is making him irritated as he decided to leave the room by standing up and silently left.

"Hey, Midori- Huh?" It was from Amelia. She was talking first to her close friends, Ochako, Tsuyu, and the blue-haired boy with eyeglasses. She was about to ask something to the former vigilante, so she turned around, only for her to see that his seat was empty.

"Ah. Where did Midoriya-kun go?" It was Ochako who said that, wondering where did Izuku go.

"I saw him left the classroom, probably going to the cafeteria."

"Thank you, Iida-kun. Let's go after him."

"Kero." Tsuyu croaked as they all left the room and started walking towards the cafeteria, hoping that the 15-year-old boy was there.

And they're right. They saw Izuku lined up to get food for lunch and they did the same. It took a while, but they already saw Izuku walking away with the tray of food on his hands.

"Can you guys look out my spot?"

"Sure, Uraraka-san."

"Thank you, Iida-kun." With that, Ochako left the line and ran towards Izuku, who was walking away from everyone. She managed to catch up to him and tried to call him out which is embarrassingly hard for her since she's calling the boy's attention.

"Uh, um." Ochako tried but was slightly blushing.

"Hm?" Izuku turned around and saw his classmate, Ochako Uraraka, right in front of him, fiddling with her fingers.

"What's wrong, Uraraka-san?"

"Co-could you, wait for us?"

"Why is that?"

"I-I mean we want to eat with you or like, can you join us eating lunch together?" She finally said it, still afraid of the offer getting rejected. She, along with her friends, wanted to know him more. Well, it doesn't hurt to have new friends, right?

He answered. "Okay."

"Really? Then, could you wait for us?"

"Hn." Izuku nodded, making her smile, and went back to the line as the green-haired boy followed her and stood a few feet away from the line. He saw his classmates.

Amelia Kawakami, Tsuyu Asui, and the blue-haired boy with eyeglasses. Izuku remembered him going out of the U.S.J and went back for help. True to his words, he waited until they got their lunch.

==Time Skip==

They finally found a table for them to eat. Normally, they would be together with their classmates, but as of this point, they went to a separate table, so that the 15-year-old boy would be comfortable to eat his lunch.

"I guess we haven't truly introduced ourselves to you, Midoriya-san. I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"Tsuyu Asui. You can call me Tsu-chan. Kero."

"And I'm Tenya Iida, President of Class 1-A. It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-kun. You don't need to say your name out loud since, you know, you revealed yourselves to us awhile ago." The blue-haired boy said, doing some robotic hand motions, making Izuku raised his eyebrows for what he's seeing.

"Do you always do that?" The green-haired boy questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry! It's my hobby!" Tenya shouted.

"Okay. You don't have to shout like that, Iida-kun."

"Sorry." This time, he whispered, making the girls giggled at his response and Izuku didn't smile. He wanna finish this as fast as possible so that he can take a walk if he ever has the time before the next class starts.

"Hey, Midoriya-kun. We all saw how that flaming garbage hates you. Is there a reason why?" The question came from the red-haired girl.

It took a solid five seconds for Izuku to answer. "It's something that I don't wanna share with. Please understand my personal space." With a formal tone, he begged his new friends to pressure him about it as they all nodded for understanding.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Bakugo-kun call you Deku? Was it your nickname?" Ochako looked at him with innocent eyes, but the name made Izuku flinched and tightly clenched his fist. This didn't go unnoticed by Amelia and Tenya as one of them said to Ochako, "Uraraka-san, don't-"

"It's okay, she wanted to know."

"But, you said that we shouldn't invade your personal space."

"Only a few, but this is okay, Iida-kun," Izuku replied as he began to sell out his nickname.

"The letter 'DE' came from the word defenseless and the 'KU' was transpired from my name, Izuku. If you put the meaning together, it would be called Defenseless Izuku. But, it could also mean useless." He explained. Gasps are the response from the four persons who are eating with him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Midoriya-kun." Ochako stuttered and had a look that she was about cry.

In a nonchalant tone, he reassured her. "No, it's okay. You wanted to know about it, so there you have it."

"Bakugo-kun called you by that name? What a disgraceful child he is!"

"Shush it, Iida-kun. You're getting unwanted attention." Amelia said.

"I-It's, I-I thought it meant 'Dekiru' like, 'You can do it.'"

"I agree with Ochako-chan. Kero." Tsuyu nodded and croaked in agreement.

Everything went silent. Izuku just stared at the two girls as if he was lost in thoughts, a desperate look. However, deep within that look lies the tiniest light that Izuku tried to find for his whole life.

Words cannot describe what he's feeling, but it's related to hope.

The way they complement such a wasteful nickname and didn't make it look worse is what makes him feel unusual. No words came out due to his clogged throat that contains weird emotions.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya-san. I won't call you that again." Ochako looked down in shame, thinking that she just crossed the line. Silence is the only answer that she got and thought that he was angry at her.

"If you want to call me that," All eyes are now on the green-haired boy.

For Ochako, her friends didn't know, but as she continues to gaze on those green orbs, she was sure that those eyes are shining that holds... hope and wishes.

"Then call me Deku."

"But I thought it's mean to you."

"And here I thought it's what you meant."

Hearing that made the girl blush harder. "I..." Ochako tightly closed mouth before she covered her face with both hands and looked away in embarrassment.

Izuku felt a huge burden was hoisted from his stiff shoulders ad felt butterflies around his stomach. Nonetheless... this might be... the moment where he can be accepted by society. Starting from Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Amelia Kawakami, and Tenya Iida.

Unknown to him, the side of his mouth went up as he saw them laughing and smiling at Ochako Uraraka, who played herself because of what she said to him awhile ago about his nickname.

"(I guess it's a good start, huh? Was it okay to have friends like them?)"

"(That's the thing, Izuku. It's good to have friends that can back-up someone and help them at their desperate times and be there for comfort.") Shadow answered.

Izuku sighed through his nose as he said, "Let's eat our food. Don't wanna make them go cold." They all nodded as they all said in synchronization.

"Itadakimasu." Izuku joined them as they gently gobble up their food and drink their own water to fill their hunger and thirst.

As they were eating their lunch, someone not far away was staring at them, especially one person.

"(It's you.)"

* * *

**That wraps up for Ch. 17 of Symbol of Hope. I hope you guys enjoy the long-ass chapter. Also here is the bio for the new character, an OC made by me.**

* * *

**New Character Appearance**

**OC (Made by Me)**

**Name: Amelia Kawakami (15 years old)**

**Hero Name: Glint**

**Birthday: April 26**

**Occupation: High School Student**

**School: U.A High School; Class 1-A**

**Quirk: Photon Beams**

**Quirk Description:**

**The Quirk can allow the user to create and project beams composed of photon that are capable of piercing virtually anything they come into contact with and have explosive properties. As the user gains more control, they can be able to control the intensity of their beam for harmless or deadly burning effects.**

**However, over usage of her Quirk causes the person's body to overheat and so they need to cool down before they can use it again.**

**The more intense the beam is, the more risk the person gains of over heating themselves.**

**She'll need to try to concentrate and work on one finger at a time while working on firing her beams from her fingers. Plus, continuously shooting her beams will increase her body's durability and lower the risk for overheat. Another weakness is her beams can only be in a straight line. But, this weakness can be countered by means of mirrors. And she actually can't pierce through mirrors or windows since glass reflects light.**

**If the beam hurt a person, he or she would get hurt, but it depends on how much heat Amelia puts into that one beam.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII - Reunion**

"So, Deku-kun?"

"What?"

"We've seen you how you fight, but... can you tell us what is your Quirk is? You were like 'Bam' and 'Bam' all over the place." She said, copying his punching moves when he did that on the Nomu.

This brought a small smile on his face. It was funny to see how Ochako tried, and it ended up being hilarious.

"Shadow."

"Come again?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow? As in like you can control or blend in with the shadows?" Tenya asked with robot movements.

"No. It's the name I've given to my Quirk. I think it's better to call it my partner since he's the real-life Venom." Izuku stated, referencing a Marvel character.

"Wait, really?" They all asked in a loud tone, as if...

"You know Venom?" The green-haired boy raised his eyebrows.

"Of course! I'm a hardcore Marvel fan 'till the end, Midoriya-kun! I truly love Iron Man." Amelia said with the biggest smile she can make and revealing whose Marvel character she loves.

"The character I love is Spider-Man, Kero." Tsuyu said before croaking, admittedly saying who is her favorite Marvel character.

"Mine's Scarlet Witch." A happy Ochako joined the topic.

Next is Iida. "Quicksilver is the one I love because my Quirk is similar to his power."

Izuku realized something as he chuckled at what they said, confusing all of them. Mind you, they're already in their the classroom, but they are the only ones in it. Most of them are just walking or talking around the school campus.

"I'm guessing you love them because you all have the same Quirks as your Marvel persona, huh?" Izuku asked, making their eyes widened at his analysis. Well, most of them except Tsuyu, who still had that straight look, but nonetheless was surprised.

He first looked at Tenya Iida. "I don't know if you're related to Ingenium or not, but from what you said that you like Quicksilver, I'm guessing that your Quirk is related to Ingenium's Quirk, which is Engine. I've done a research about him and I'm truly impressed that Ingenium has a lot of sidekicks. He might be strong, but with allies, he's a lot stronger. Teamwork is an important valuable thing too, which makes me wonder if there ever will be a hero like him."

Hearing this made Tenya smile because his classmate complimented his big brother's words and actions, one that he truly admires ever since he was a kid.

"Thank you, Midoriya-kun. Hearing your thoughts on my big brother's goals made me really happy. And yes, you are correct on what you assumed. I hope I'll repeat it again for you? The only difference is, is that my Quirk is located on my calves while my big brother is located at his elbows."

"I see. You don't need to explain it, Iida-kun." Izuku waved his hands, prompting the blue-haired boy with eyeglasses to stop there.

With that, he turned to Tsuyu, who was staring back at him as he said, "Asu- I mean Tsu-chan." He corrects himself for calling the frog-like girl her first name awhile ago. "For you, you had frog-like abilities except you can climb a wall like a spider, a very long tongue, they are all somehow related to Spider-Man's power, is it not?" Izuku stated all the possible evidence that Spider-Man and her Quirk's powers are related.

"Kero." Tsuyu croaked as she nodded in approval. She didn't say anything else, which is surprising for Izuku.

"You're not gonna say anything?"

"If you knew about my Quirk, then it's enough for me." She nonchalantly said.

"Okay." That's the only word that came out of his mouth before he moved on to the redhead girl.

He hummed before saying anything. "You saw me through my face awhile ago, which means you're smart as Tony Stark, but from what I remember, I can't recall anything related to you and him, except beams?" He tilted his head, hoping that he got the right answer.

"Yepperdoo, Midoriya-kun." She happily answered. "My Quirk is called Photon Beams. I can shoot out beams that are composed of photons from my palms. I can control the heat of it. I have two cons. One, weakness is that I can't overuse it or else I might get burns from my hand. The other is a mirror. Because of my beams that are photon collected, it can't pierce through glasses, it will reflect back."

"Is that so?" Izuku said he was intrigued by how detailed she says from explaining her Quirk and its weaknesses.

"Un!" She nodded with a smile and made Izuku return the favor with his own small smile before she saw his head turn and face at the last person that wasn't mentioned. Ochako Uraraka.

"So for you, Uraraka-san. I'm predicting that your Quirk can manipulate reality like illusions, or in short, reality warpings. Am I wrong?"

"Ehehe..." Don't take that as a seductive giggle, take it as if someone was 100% wrong about something. Ochako looked away as she stifled her laughter at Izuku's analysis. The green-haired boy was confused by it before she turned her head to look at him.

"Of course, Deku-kun, you're wrong." At first, he heard that he was correct, but in the end, he was wrong after all.

Izuku tilted his head as question marks appeared on top of his head and were floating all over the place.

"Actually, my Quirk is Zero Gravity. See these pads on my fingers?" She raised her hands and stretched out her fingers, revealing five small pink pads on each hand to the 15-year-old boy.

"If I touch something with all of my fingers like this," She pressed all her five fingers from her right hand on the table beside her. Her fingers were glowing pink as the table began to float in the air.

"It will defy gravity. To deactivate it, I'll do it like this." She then pressed her fingers at each other. When she did that, the table fell.

"I see." Izuku nodded at the demonstration Ochako did and understand every bit of it 'til the end. Being the analyst as he is, he kept all of this in his mind and will record it in his notes later.

But that idea went in crippling dreams as he reached down to his backpack, pulled the zipper, grabbed something inside, and yanked his hand out. In his hand, he was holding a notebook. Not any ordinary notebook like taking down lessons they tackled awhile ago.

This is one looked like it was very old, very dirty, and was never cleaned or like handle it with care. His new friends saw this as he grabbed a pen and starting to write down something, which intrigued them.

Tenya asked, "Um, Midoriya-kun, what are you writing?" This stopped Izuku from writing as the green-haired boy turned his head to face the blue-haired boy and only said, "Writing down your Quirks and how I understand."

"Is that so?" Amelia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Mhm." Izuku nodded before he looked at his notes and started writing from where he stopped. That 'Mhm' sound was a low tone or somehow, it has an Irish accent, similar to an Irish HeroTuber that was a member of the Hoodini Crew.

They saw him writing fast and can't help but to look at it. They all went closer to him as they saw who was the first person he wrote.

It's Ochako Uraraka.

The mentioned person saw her name on it and sees the description of her Quirk.

**Ochako Uraraka**

**Quirk: Zero Gravity**

**Quirk Type: Emitter**

**Quirk Range: Contact**

**With all of the pads on her fingers, she can make objects become weightless or remove the effects of a solid object. The Zero Gravity can make the object float in mid-air. Restrictions of how high it can float probably are within the weight limit of the Zero Gravity.**

**She can deactivate it by pressing all the pads against each other to return the effects of the gravity of a solid object.**

**Weaknesses**

That is all he wrote before he turned to the next page. It seems that Izuku doesn't know its weaknesses because Ochako Uraraka didn't tell him. Nonetheless, it bewildered the bob cut girl to the fact that her mouth was slightly opened. She then turned to Izuku and was thinking a word that can describe the former vigilante.

"(Amazing.)" Ochako complimenting Izuku internally without knowing that her cheeks had a red-tinted color.

While that was happening to her, Izuku was writing down Amelia's Quirk, which caught the red-haired girl's attention.

**Amelia Kawakami**

**Quirk: Photon Beams**

**Quirk Type: Emitter**

**Quirk Range: Mid-range or Long-range**

**The Quirk can allow Amelia to create and project beams composed of a photon that is capable of piercing virtually anything they come into contact with and have explosive properties. She can control how much heat she can release in those beams.**

**If the beam hits a person, he or she would get hurt, but it depends on how much heat Amelia puts.**

**Weaknesses**

**If Amelia Kakawami overused her Quirk, she will gain burns from her hands and the more intense the heat, the longer the person will cool down or the higher the risk of her body will overheat.**

**Another possible weakness of the Photon Beams is the mirror or any objects like glasses that cannot be destroyed. It will only reflect back. The Quirk will act as light if it hit a mirror or glass.**

**Possible Tips for Strengthening the Quirk or the person**

**She can try to concentrate and work on one finger at a time while working on firing her beams from her fingers. There is a possibility that if she continuously shooting beams, it will increase her durability, especially on her hands, and lower the risk of getting overheat.**

Just like Ochako, Amelia was amazed as well, especially on that last part.

"Is that what you think, Midoriya-kun?"

"Well. I'm predicting it that may help you for powering up your Quirk."

"Might as well try it when I have time. Thanks." She stated with a determined look and a smile on her face.

"You're welcome." Then went to the next page and wrote it for Tsuyu Asui's.

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Quirk: Frog**

**Quirk Type: Mutant**

**Quirk Range: Multi-range**

**Self-explanatory. Frog Quirk is the summary of Tsuyu Asui's many frog-like abilities. This includes frog-like anatomy, great leg strength, wall clinging, a powerful extending tongue, camouflaging, and fast swimming. Tsuyu is seemingly capable of using all those skills limitlessly and in combination with one another. She also appears to have access to all abilities used by frogs, regardless of what breed they belong to.**

Izuku realized something as he stopped writing and turned to Tsuyu before asking, "By the way, Tsu-chan. Are you, by any chance, sensitive to cold?"

"Kero." She croaked and nodded at the same time. He let out an 'Ah', which is enough for him to continue writing the description of Tsuyu's Quirk.

**Weaknesses**

**Since frogs are cold-blooded creatures, Tsuyu Asui is very sensitive to cold temperatures, causing her to become drowsy and lethargic. Exposure to sudden cold puts the user into a hibernation-state.**

**Possible Tips for Strengthening the Quirk or the person**

**Any activities that can strengthen muscles, including her tongue.**

She already knows, but she was still amused by how good Izuku interprets every Quirk he heard.

"You really take notes on our Quirks and weaknesses, Midoriya-chan. Is this, somehow, your hobby?" Tsuyu asked while putting her right index finger on her chin.

He turned to the next page and continued to write on the last person's Quirk saying, "Well, if I want to become a hero and a chance of teaming up randomly, might as well know them and their Quirks and how they worked in what I understand of only."

"Is that so? That's really great. I do wish everyone had the motivation and skills like you do, Midoriya-kun." Tenya said, still doing those arm robot movements.

"Not everyone has that, Iida-kun. If some of them have it, they just need a push, that's all." Izuku stated, focused on writing Tenya's Quirk while also listening.

It took a few moments until he finally finished writing as Tenya looked at his Quirk's description.

**Tenya Iida.**

**Quirk: Engine**

**Quirk Type: Mutant**

**Quirk Range: Close Range**

**Engine grants Tenya Iida to have engine-like protrusions that allowed him to move at an extraordinary speed. Because of it, the user can dash through long distances in a short amount of time. This makes Tenya Iida and Ingenium suited for missions that are faraway places. It can also be the advantage of escaping such a powerful threat.**

**Weaknesses**

**Similar to an actual vehicle, the Quirk appears to require fuel, so that it can work properly.**

**Possible Tips for Strengthening the Quirk or the person**

**It was recommended that the user of the Engine Quirk must do a hardcore, long-distance running to increase his strength and stamina and have a greater speed for longer periods.**

"Your predictions are spot on, Midoriya-kun. I might follow your advice with the help of Nii-san's. He did say that I need to remove the mufflers of my Engine so that I can grow new mufflers if I went through intense training."

"Then that would be better, Iida-kun." Izuku expressed his opinions from what the blue-haired boy with eyeglasses said.

This took on until the classroom began to fill up with every student of Class 1-A are returning back, for the next class period is about to begin any minute. But before that, they all introduced themselves to Izuku Midoriya.

And yes, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, and Denki Kaminari were the first ones to present themselves formally, even though he knew them since that day. Then, a red-haired boy went up to him and presented himself before the former vigilante. He introduced himself as Eijiro Kirishima.

However, not all of them wanted to be acquainted with Izuku. Only two of them. Both of them are boys and were very silent. Izuku already knew one of them and that is his used-to-be childhood friend, and it's none other than the Explosion Flaming Garbage, Katsuki Bakugo.

When there's only one left that didn't approach him, Izuku asked Momo, "Hey, Yaoyorozu-san. Who's that?" He pointed at the dual-haired boy who was staring at the blackboard and never even tried to look back at him.

"That's Shoto Todoroki-kun, son of Endeavor." She answered his question.

"(Son of Endeavor, huh?)" He asked to himself while staring at the mentioned boy's back.

They're still chatting with their friends except for the two boys, then all of a sudden, "Oya! Oya! Oya! Howzit going?!" A person just slid the Class 1-A's door and revealed himself to be the noisiest teacher. Wearing a headset and complete set of a black outfit, the students knew who the tall, slim teacher is.

It's none other than the Voice Hero: Present Mic. He's the teacher for the class period after lunch and that subject would be English. Seeing that their teacher has arrived, they all went back to their proper seats and began to listen to the teacher and the lessons they will tackle today.

==Time Skip==

"Hey, Deku-kun. Wanna go home together with us?" Ochako asked, offering the former vigilante to walk home with them. And by that, Izuku will walk home with Ochako, Tenya, Amelia, and Tsuyu.

"No thank you, I do have some special class to make up since I got here very late." Izuku... was not lying. Yesterday, he was told that after the class right now, he will have a remedial class that will only have forty-five minutes.

"I see. Well, we'll head home first since there's no class tomorrow. Good luck, Midoriya-chan."

"Thanks, Tsu-chan."

"You can do it, Deku-kun," Ochako tried to motivate the 15-year-old boy by letting out her toothy smile, which was returned by Izuku showing his small smile.

"Un." He nodded before they all waved goodbye to him and left. Apparently, they are the ones who are in the classroom. All of them quickly left home with their friends.

Soon, the door opened and revealed to be Cementoss.

"Then, Midoriya-kun, have you brought your notebook?"

"Yes, sir." With that, the remedial class begins for Izuku Midoriya to listen closely and understand the lessons that he missed for a few months. It's going to be hell, but if it's for him to become a better hero, then it's worth it.

While that is happening, there are three persons waiting for a certain someone.

==Few Minutes Ago==

_The bell rang, signifying the end of class. Everyone is walking out of their own classroom, talking to their friends or some of them walked faster than some students, yearning to go home and take a rest.  
_

_Even though there are six days of classes each week, it was announced yesterday that there will be no classes tomorrow Saturday. How did it announce? Through social media and their own group chat, that's how.  
_

_Anyways, back to the current situation._

_Yes, everyone was walking home, including three specific persons. Two persons came out of the door and went outside and waited for the last person, whose class is right beside theirs._

_One of the two persons had his head leaning forward and facing the wall, cannot help but to be very nervous around so many people that are in the hallway. While the other one, she was trying to cheer him up and said that he should think of them as if they're potatoes.  
_

_Suddenly, they were called by their own name as they turned their head to the source. It's their friend who called them. Without hesitation, they began to walk in the same direction where all students are going.  
_

_Along the way of chatting and walking, they saw a certain teacher walking to the hall that doesn't lead to the teacher's Faculty Room._

_"Hm? Is that Cementoss-sensei?" One of the two boys said.  
_

_"Why is he going to the first year hallway? Is there something he dropped? Is there a meeting in his advisory class? Why is he holding a book? Is there a student that has a remedial class? If those are not the options, what is it? I'm so curious about it!" Asked the girl, confused about why Cementoss is walking to the path that leads to the first year hallway.  
_

_"If you ask me, I don't know why."_

_"Come on, let's ask him."_

_"What?" Exclaimed the extremely nervous boy, who was taken aback by the girl's suggestion and wanted to refute it, but the tall boy said, "Sure, why not? It doesn't hurt to know why Cementoss-sensei is there."_

_"Well? What are we waiting for? Come on!" Said the girl as she began to walk first towards Cementoss, who was walking away from them._

_The boy followed suite while the other one sighed with nervousness lingering in it as he followed the two._

_"Sensei! Sensei!" The mentioned teacher stopped from his tracks as he turns around saw three students walking towards him at a fast pace. "Yes?"  
_

_Once they're in face-to-face with the humanoid cement teacher, the girl asked, "Where are you going, sensei? Isn't the Faculty Room is that way? Why aren't you going there, sensei?" She pointed out the opposite direction of where Cementoss should be going.  
_

_"Ah. It's because there is a student I should be teaching. He missed so many lessons in my subject and the same goes for every teacher of his." The teacher answered, still not satisfied by it as the girl asked, "Who is that student your teaching right now? Is he a lazy type of person? Or a delinquent? Probably not the delinquent type of person, but who is that student, Cementoss-sensei?"  
_

_"You can stop at that point, my friend. I'm sorry about that, sensei." The blonde-haired boy bowed his head, apologizing for his friend's non-stop questions._

_The teacher smiled as he waved his hand in the air saying, "Don't mind." He already knows what kind of girl she is. She is a naturally kind, very talkative, and endlessly curious girl. She shows great interest in people's unique physical features and is easily distracted by them.  
_

_With that being said, he looked around to see if there are students that are near them. Confirming that they are the only ones, he walked to them and whispered, "Please don't tell this and keep it under wraps, okay?"_

_"Yes, sir./Un, un!/Okay, sensei." They all whispered and nodded in agreement, except for the girl who was bobbing her head up and down, excited and very curious of why does Cementoss needs to be kept as a secret to them only.  
_

_"Okay," Cementoss stated. "The student was new here. In fact, he just got transferred."  
_

_"Really? At this time?" Asked the blonde-haired boy who raised his eyebrows in a slightly shocked manner._

_"That's right." The teacher answered before continuing, "I'm guessing you know that the former vigilante will be in U.A High School, right?"_

_"Yes, sir. But why would that be..." The realization came before them at a slow pace. They put the pieces together as they had their mouths slightly opened as Cementoss said, "Yes, the student that I'm about to teach right now is the former vigilante himself."  
_

_They didn't answer him back, for their mind is still processing what they heard from the humanoid cement teacher.  
_

_"(He's a first-year student, huh? I wonder what class would he be?)"_

_"(Is my mind tricking me? Is he really that young? Ooh, I wanna meet him so badly. I wanna know what Quirk does he have! I hope it's strong.)"  
_

_"(I hope he doesn't have a villain-look. I hope.)"_

_Those are the thoughts inside their head as Cementoss interrupted them by saying, "I'm guessing you all want to meet him?"_

_"Yes, sensei!/Of course, Cementoss-sensei!" The tall boy and the girl responded while the shy boy only nodded with a scared look on his face._

_"You sure you don't wanna go home now? I mean there are no classes tomorrow for you three."  
_

_"I'll wait as long as I want to, sensei! Heck, I'll wait for an eternity to see his face." The girl admittedly said with an innocent smile on her face._

_"I don't mind, but I do wanna know what he looks like and how strong he is." The tall boy said, having a smile on his face like the girl.  
_

_"I-I want to see as well." Words came out of the shy student.  
_

_"Very well, I can tell him that he has visitors. So, follow me." Without hesitation, Cementoss continued walking to his assigned destination while they followed him._

_It didn't take five minutes long as they all reached the place where Cementoss will teach the student._

_"'1-A'... So he's a strong student if he ever got here."_

_"I can't wait to know what Quirk does he have! I'm so curious about it!"  
_

_"Calm down..." The nervous boy said, wanting to hold back the girl's endless... interest on the student who used to be a vigilante._

_"You three can wait here or can walk around, but if you want to see him after forty-five minutes, then you must come back before the time limit, okay?"_

_They all nodded in accord as Cementoss said, "Okay. If excuse me, I must go in and help my student then."_

_He went inside and the lesson began for the former vigilante inside the classroom. They all walked away, talking about who is the vigilante. What does he look like? What is his Quirk? He must be strong if he ever landed on the First Year's Hero Course._

_Those are the questions they wanted to know as they stroll around the school, waiting for the time expired._

_==Time Skip==_

_There are only five minutes left. When it's almost time, they went back to the same place and stood near the door and leaned back against the wall.  
_

_The noise came from it as they saw Cementoss coming out and closed the door. Regaining their proper posture, they all eyed the humanoid cement teacher who nodded and walked away from them._

_They all waited for him, waiting to see his face them. No words can describe the atmosphere within the scene they're in.  
_

_It took less than two minutes until the large door opened again. As he turned around, he saw them and they saw his features. There are freckles under his eyes, round face with messy dark green hair. His height is almost the same as the girls. The boy was eyeing them, never even bothered to blink. But...  
_

_The boy's attention... is on the girl. His expression was a shocked one. He had the look as if... the world was crumbling down to pieces and his main focus... was on one person._

_No one uttered a single word. There is only one word that can explain the situations. On one side, awkwardness. The other is quietness. Awkward for the two boys, because they tried to speak to disturb it, but none of them dared to try.  
_

_On the other side, for the girl and the green-haired boy. Their world became one, focused only one each other, like friends reunited after a long, long time. But this is different. Emotions skyrocketed between themselves.  
_

_The very curious girl was unable to speak and it was very unusual for her. Normally, she would talk for ages, but it seems at this moment, she was out of character._

_"Izu... chan?"  
_

==Present==

Izuku heard her. It was the first time he ever felt so safe after the passing of his family. It was truly something, like music to his ears.

Not only that who would've thought that he would meet the person who turned his life, whose world was only black and white, into flying colors?

He was trembling inside, his body was shivering from the emotions that began to surface from his heart and soul. He tried to say a word, but there was something in his throat that made him look like an idiot.

But that thought matters not. He finally let it out. He let out a name that he never thought would see her again.

"Ne-Nejire... Hado...?"

With his mouth still opened, he was breathing heavily at a silent pace. The boys behind her were surprised that he knows their friend's name, but dared not to break the atmosphere. The tall boy, whose hair is blonde, looked at the girl known as Nejire Hado, before looking back at the green-haired boy.

Looking back and forth, he finally saw the situation as he whispered into the shy boy, "Let's leave them alone. They're in the moment."

"Why?"

"Trust me. It's better to leave them. We can have our answers later, Amajiki-san."

"If-If you say so, Togata-san."

The boys left the scenery, tiptoeing back to the wall where they can peek. As for Izuku and Nejire, they are still in a trance until...

"It's you." They both said, surprisingly in sync that made their heart skip a beat. Slowly but surely, Izuku walked towards her while she stood at her own place.

It was a matter of time before Izuku was finally face-to-face with Nejire Hado, his life-changer, and most of all, his savior.

In a blink of an eye, he hugged his savior, Nejire Hado.

She was ready for it, ever since he was walking towards her. A warm, loving smile can be seen on her face as she hugged him back. She caressed his back, it is one of her best comfort to the boy, who began to cry silently.

With his head resting on her right shoulder, he tried to stop his tears but failed to. Evident in trying to hold back his emotions are his hiccups and sniffles.

"Shh. It's okay." The voice of Nejire ringed to his ears. It was heavenly, one that he truly loved hearing it all the time.

A smile was formed on his face, a sad one. But nonetheless, his heart was beating out of joy, for he was reunited with her once again.

==Time Skip==

"How's life for you, Izu-chan?" She dropped her act of being a curious cute girl to a mature girl who was doing her best to comfort someone. Right now, you might ask where are they?

Izuku and Nejire are out of the building and went to the nearest tree that grows peaches. This happened after Izuku calmed down for at least five minutes and the periwinkle-haired girl suggested that they should rest on a more comfortable place, which was agreed by the green-haired boy.

Although, they are not alone. The boys, Togata and Amajiki, followed them and were seen behind the pillar, watching them from afar.

"It's been great, but went greater... because I met you again." Izuku looked at her, showing his smile of brightness. Nejire returned the favor by showing him her biggest smile she can produce on her lips.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup. After the night you saved me, I began to train myself harder even if I don't have a Quirk." Izuku admitted.

"To be honest, Izu-chan, I've no idea that you're the vigilante. Why did you do that?" Nejire tilted her head, the look on her face has a mixture of seriousness and worry. Izuku glanced away saying, "Because no one believed me that I dreamed to be a hero, even if I don't have one. That's why... I'm going to be a hero in my own way, to save others without even being called a hero."

She listened to every word that came out of his mouth as he continued.

"I don't need social status like a villain, hero, vigilante, I don't really care about those. All I ever care... is the life of other innocent people. If the death's door was in front of me... then I will do whatever it takes that it doesn't take the life of those who were not involved."

"What do you mean, Izu-chan?"

"What I meant to say is... I'm not afraid to die," Izuku had his hand on his chest, grasping his uniform polo tightly before continuing, "I'm only afraid of those who died because they did nothing bad. That's what I'm afraid of."

No words came out of Nejire. She was biting her lip, hearing that Izuku will die sooner or later, and she doesn't want that.

How did this situation turn worse? Was it her questioning how's life for him? If it is, she didn't mean. First, happiness took over them, but now... sadness was replaced by it. She tried to change the emotional subject, but she can't. She had many topics, but when it comes to an emotional one, they're rendered useless.

"Don't say it."

"Huh?" Izuku was confused.

"Don't say it like that. You're very young, and then you say something like that? No." Nejire huffed, retorted Izuku's idea of dying for others.

"I know you wanted to help and save others, but please think of your safety." She begged. He only sighed of stress before he said, "There's no one, Hado-senpai. No one in the world cares about me. So far that I'll do it no matter the cost."

"No!" She screamed, much to the surprise of the green-haired boy.

"Please! Don't think like that!" She leaned forward, grabbing one of Izuku's hands with her hands. She raised them to a chest level and said, "Just, please. For the sake of your friends... for my sake... do not end your life so easily. Think about your new friends. What would they think of after you died? I know we can't live forever, but... please, don't do anything rash that can end your life."

Does she have some kind of dual personality? At Point A, she was very curious, then at Point B, she was being a mature individual. Now? She's some kind of a person who's begging for something. A good personality, because it is something that values one's life, not for selfishness.

Well, selfish for her to say that Izuku needs to avoid the worst fate of his life. But that shows how much Nejire cares for him, as a senpai... and as a person.

Izuku heard her and rethought about it by looking away from her and entered the contemplating world in his mind.

"(You know she's right, bro.)" Shadow stated. Even his Quirk agreed with the periwinkle-haired boy.

Izuku was silent, not knowing the fact that his right hand was being held by his savior's hands. If everyone saw this, it looked like they're in a relationship and that something was troubling them and that Nejire was begging for forgiveness.

But that thought was not even close to the situation they're in. Izuku was still in his thoughts before he looked at Nejire and gave her his answer.

"I... I will... try."

"Don't try, Izu-chan. Do it. It's for your future and your sake, after all." Nejire lowered her hands and released the grasp before she retracted her arms and put them on her thighs.

A smile was formed on his face before he said, "Thank you, Hado-senpai."

"You're welcome. Also, call me Nejire, okay?"

"Eh?"

The atmosphere turned from gloomy to sunny as Izuku was taken back of her saying that he can call her first name. In Japan, calling a person their first name signifies someone wanting to be very close to that person in the right environment.

Sure, Izuku called Tsuyu 'Tsu-chan', but for him to call Nejire her first name? It's demeaning for him. She's his savior, the one who changed his world, so calling her first name is truly something he needs to be careful with as he saw her someone that is truly pure and innocent.

"If-if you say so..." Izuku uttered.

"Come on, you've been through tough times. Don't tell me you can't go through this?" Nejire teased, making Izuku become a tomato.

"Y-Yes, I can." Strawberry? Cherry? Tomato? Those are the possible foods that can relate to Izuku's flaming cheeks, embarrassed that he was being played around like this. For some reason, he was being a little cold to his classmates, but easily being tortured playfully by his savior?

What a Tsundere, huh?

"Then call me by my name!" Nejire leaned her head forward, closing the distance between herself and her kouhai. She still kept leaning forward and Izuku was retracting his head backward, still looking away.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, alri- okay!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Surely sure?"

"Oh my God, you're gonna be the death of me, Nejire-cha- Oomph!" Izuku got caught and almost said her name, making the curious girl widen her eyes and spread her smile as long as she can, showing her excitement and happiness.

"Come on! Say it again. Will you? Please? Pretty please?" Like a cat or dog meowing or barking for attention, Izuku wasn't given in to those cute, but deadly eyes.

"I did say it, alright?"

"Eh?! But I wanna hear it again!" Nejire whined and pouted.

"Ugh..." His heart clamped from how much deadly her cuteness is and covered his face with both of his hands to avoid her seeing his blushing state.

"Oi!" A random voice can be heard a few feet away from them.

Well, there goes the mood. A party pooper for everyone, but a lifesaver for Izuku Midoriya.

His blush disappeared as his head and Nejire's head glanced at the incoming visitors. Two boys, one has a blonde color whose height is very tall and the other is indigo color. They are coming straight towards them as Nejire stood up, followed by the green-haired boy.

"Hey, Togata-san! Amajiki-san!" She screamed, waving her hands at the two boys.

"Hello, you must be the vigilante Shadow. Nice to meet ya. I'm Mirio Togata, and this chicken here is Tamaki Amajiki."

"Don't call him that, Togata-san. He's our kitty, while Izu-chan here is our little kitten." She gestured her hand at the person right beside her.

"Ki-ki-ki-kitten?!" Izuku embarrassingly stuttered that her senpai, her savior, called him their little kitten. Since when did the Cinnamon Roll become the Little Kitten?!

"He-Hello..." The boy, revealed to be Tamaki Amajiki, greeted the former vigilante with a nervous voice, not really good at introducing to random strangers.

"He-Hello, Togata-san, Amajiki-san. I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you." Stuttered at first, he bowed his head to show respect.

"The pleasure is ours."

"Hey, hey. Do you remember the time where I saved a boy from committing suicide? Do you know?" Nejire asked jumping up and down like a child excited to say something that is a surprise to her parents.

"That's him? I see." Mirio said, interested that the boy she was talking about all this time is the former vigilante. But little does the duo, Izuku and Nejire, know, he already knows and pretended to like he doesn't know.

Why? because he and Tamaki were watching them for quite a while. How? Ninja stealth skills, my readers.

"Alright then, Midoriya-san, welcome to U.A High School, even though you're here now." Mirio attempted to greet Izuku with welcome arms, but disappointed to do so.

"Thanks again, Togata-senpai." Izuku said, changing the honorifics from being formal to informal. I mean, they're not in the professional field, yet. They're both High School students, but it's better to respect someone who has better experiences and higher grades than showing off like they're the same age or some sort.

"You can call me Mirio, Izuku-san. You called Hado-san her first name, so it's better to do the same."

"Then why do you still call Nejire-chan her family name, Mirio-senpai?" Izuku asked, making Nejire very happy that he called her just like what she wanted him to say.

"We may not be in the same class, but I'm getting there."

"Is that so? What class are you, Mirio-senpai? Izuku tilted his head with a curious look on his face.

"Amajiki-san and Hado-san are both Class 3-A, while I'm in Class 3-B." Mirio pointed at himself when he said what class he is.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." Mirio nodded, making the question affirmative. While Nejire, her eyes widened, realizing something she wanted to ask, so she did.

"Togata-san, can I tell him? Can I? Can we? Please tell me I can."

"Hm?" Izuku's eyes widened, not sure what is happening to the excited girl.

"Sure," Mirio answered.

"Yay! Listen, listen, Izu-chan." She turned her head to look at the green-haired boy, who was looking back at her.

"Yeah?" Head tilted, confused about the unknown news that will be spoiled to him.

"Did you know... we're what people called... The Big Three?!" She shouted with flowers around her, showing her biggest smile again to her kouhai.

A realization came to him slowly as his eyes widened and eyebrows raised before he let it out. "No way. Really?" The news is breathtaking indeed for the boy

"Yes, really."

"I heard some news about three students from U.A High School that can rival any pro heroes, but I didn't know it was you three. Amazing!" Izuku exclaimed with happiness that is lingering within his voice. Tamaki and Mirio smiled while the periwinkle-haired girl giggled at his reaction.

After that, she then asked, "Oh yeah, I've been dying to ask this! What's your Quirk, Izu-chan? Can you tell me now or tomorrow? Wait, there's no class tomorrow. Tell me right now, please?"

"Calm down, Hado-san. You might even scare him away." Tamaki said, looking at her first before he looked at Izuku with pity.

"It's okay, Tamaki-senpai. It's uh... hard to explain." Izuku scratched his back, chuckling nervously of what he can say about Shadow.

"Is it really that hard?" Mirio asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Why do you say that? Surely it's your Quirk, so why is it difficult for you to tell?"

A sigh came out of the green-haired boy's mouth as he finally found the words that can describe Shadow and said to them, "It's a living Quirk that can shapeshift into anything,"

"Ooh..." The answer amused them as the 15-year-old boy continued, "Yes, It's a living Quirk that has a mind of its own. He can turn my hand into an axe or an enlarged hand. He can also give me enhance strength or such by converting my energy into raw power."

"Whoa! Just like my Quirk, it's called Wave Motion. It grants me the power to convert my vitality or stamina into energy that I can discharge as blast waves. Check it out."

All of a sudden, she began to hover in the air with her Quirk. Izuku noticed that the energies spiraling below her feet and around her hands are gold color. After that she maneuvered in wind, going left and right, showing her kouhai her Quirk's usage.

This bewildered the former vigilante as he had a gaping mouth and widened eyes. While that is happening, it took a few seconds before Nejire shuts down her Quirk and landed gracefully on her feet.

"If I want to release more power, I need to let out a lot of endurance. If I did that, then I'll get sleepy or tired out quickly. I do have the stamina, but not much." She looked down in shame, thinking that she's still weak.

"That's not true, Nejire-chan. If you keep training, then you'll be better in no time." Izuku stated, quickly cheering up the dejected periwinkle-haired girl.

"Your Quirk is based on your stamina, right? Hm..." Izuku placed his finger on his chin, thinking of something that can improve Nejire.

After a few seconds, he found a conclusion and spilled it. "If you keep on jogging whenever you have time, then you'll be nowhere near what you are right now. Although, I suggest running is recommended with a few weights."

"Is that so? I'll try it as soon as possible. Thanks, Izu-chan." Nejire listened to it and was happy that her kouhai was helping her to overcome her weakness. She already knew that, but it was better to hear that someone was willing to help her.

Although, it's a little embarrassing that someone younger than Nejire was giving her tips. "Then, it's your turn. Can you show us how your Quirk works, Midoriya?"

"Nope." He answered.

"Heh?!" Nejire and Mirio shouted while Tamaki only widened his eyes from the answer they never expected.

"Why? Did we do something wrong? What is it, then? Tell us, so that we can amend you." Nejire had a sad look on her face, almost as if she was about to cry any second.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Nejire-chan. Honest."

"Then what's the reason that you don't tell us?"

"Simple. It'll be at the Sports Festival."

"Ah... Ohhh!" Mirio finally noticed the reason why the former vigilante doesn't want to show his Quirk. Izuku will show it to them at the Sports Festival that will be held for the first-year students.

"We don't have classes, because it's a special event for the first-year student, but we had a choice to go to school to see the event or not," Tamaki explained. "I don't know what's better, stay at home, watching it on T.V or go there, watch it before your very own eyes."

"It depends, Tamaki-senpai." Izuku said, stated his own opinions on what's a better choice between the two options that came out of the extremely shy boy's mouth

"I heard that the school will sell out tickets this coming Monday at our school's website," Mirio said, looking up while putting a finger on his chin.

"It can be over-the-counter, right? Why won't they do that?" Nejire asked.

"You know technology. It's been progressing every year to make our lives easier than before." Mirio answered.

"I hope everything's so easy." Izuku muttered.

"What's that?" Mirio asked, but the way he asked that is like he got insulted by it, making Izuku shivered from the response as he quickly said, "Nothing!"

"I thought I heard that everything should be easy..."

"Nope! You're just hearing things, Mirio-senpai! Hahaha! Oh, would you look at that! It's already time! I'll see you all on Monday!" Izuku was sweating bullets that he almost got caught red-handed as he looked at his watch, telling them that it's time to go home.

So, he grabbed his backpack and ran away from them.

"Wait! I have so many questions to ask!" Nejire shouted like usual, wanting to know more and more because of her interest that has no boundary. Which is annoying... but also worth to gain more knowledge than everything.

"That can wait until Monday! See ya guys!" Izuku waved as he went straight to the entrance and left the school campus... which is the wrong way to go home.

"Meanie..." The periwinkle-haired girl pouted that he ran away just like that. She wanted to spend time with him and ask him questions. Typical Nejire if you asked the author.

"You heard him, Hado-san. We should go home and it's already sunset." Mirio patted her shoulder before walking towards the same direction where Izuku went.

"Yeah, don't wanna be shouted again," Tamaki replied. "You know how my mom wanted me to go home early or else she'll ask thousands of questions of where her son at and why did he come home late."

A very worried mother if you asked the author. Mama's boy? That's okay, because it shows the love of a mother to her son, after all. The same applies to 'Daddy's little girl', but in this case, it's 'Mama's little boy'.

"Okay." A dejected Nejire said as she grabs up her backpack and followed the two. Luckily, today's not their work time, or else, stress would get the better of them. Mirio and Tamaki were walking home together because they're living in the same prefecture, which is the Chiba Prefecture.

For Nejire Hado? She walked alone and went home to her own birthplace, Akita Prefecture. It's a long way home for her, so she always rides on the bus. Her parents give her money for the payment from home to school and vice versa.

So... did they meet Izuku? Nope, he was hiding in one of the nearby restaurants, hoping that they won't or don't see him. He took five minutes before he went back inside the school campus to go to his home. Unlocking the door of his house, he was met by his family, Emerald, and Mittens. Their tails are wagging happily for the return of their brother for better reasons.

Needless to say, the time spent with his savior, reuniting after what seems to be an eternity, talking with new friends, being the first student that meets The Big Three out of all first-years and such...

It's unexpected but he surely loves every single second of it.

When night time came, he just laid his back on the bed, hands on the back of his head while staring at the ceiling with a smile that was on his face for a long time.

His heart was beating fast because he met her after a very long time. He doesn't mind that his cheeks are hurting from smiling all the time. All that matters is that his world will have colors, thanks to his new friends, and mostly... to Nejire Hado.

* * *

**As of this point, the author has good news. The author will now announce the girls that will be in Izuku's Harem.**

**Here are the girls**

**Ochako Uraraka**

**Nejire Hado**

**Amelia Kawakami (OC)**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Melissa Shield**

**That's all. Of course, it will not stop until the author will say that it's over. More girls will be added to the harem. So, thank you for reading this. If you love this book, don't forget to vote, add, share, and follow.**

**Thank you guys and always remember,**

**Go beyond...**

**Plus Ultra!**

**And yes, it has been confirmed that Shadow is Venom.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX - Quirk Assessment and the Talk with All Might**

June 5, Saturday, here he is, looking at his Oppo smartphone, browsing in the internet to see the news that were reported last night or this early morning. Izuku finished eating breakfast and feeding his pets.

What are they doing? The pets? Well, because of them always together, you might find them strange, but cute.

Why did the author asked this kind of question? Well, Emerald was doing gymnastics. By that, he's trying the long jump... which is very funny.

As for Mittens? What she's doing... is very unusual for cats.

She's chasing her own tail before running to another room. It might be the first time for some people to see a cat chasing his or her own tail if this was uploaded to HeroTube. Nevertheless, Izuku saw it and had an awegasm because of their weird, yet cute acts.

Guess it's first time for him, huh? Anyways, as for himself, Izuku checked the clock and it's 10:23 A.M.

Spammed by friend request in FaceBook, he scanned whose name is it coming from. Identified that they are his classmates and that is the reason he was added in a group chat called C1-A in Google Classroom an hour ago.

Then, he received a message... from his homeroom teacher.

"Aizawa-sensei...? Wonder what is it?" He muttered under his tone, seeing that the kind of message he received is a direct one, or direct message in short.

Without wasting a second to think, he opened the message.

**[****Shota Aizawa: Kid, suit up your P.E Uniform and meet me at the P.E Grounds. It's time for Quirk Assessment. Meet me later 11:00 A.M, but it's better if you would go later than sooner.****]**

"(Quirk Assessment... I wonder what type of tests...)" Izuku thought before he shrugged the topic off and decided to work on it now. As he went to his bedroom, he undressed himself, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before he went to the bathroom and started to take a bath.

Not long after that, he was finally wearing his P.E uniform, just like he was told to. After tying the laces of his red Nike shoes, he went out and said to Emerald and Mittens, "Hey. I need to go outside, okay? I'll be back."

Izuku patted his head before he opened and closed the door of his house and went to the P.E Grounds.

==Time Skip==

"You sure took your time." It wasn't the teacher who said that and you thought that's Aizawa. You're wrong. It was him, Izuku Midoriya. Eraser Head did say to meet at 11:00 A.M, but it's past that specific time. It's already 11:20 A.M.

What do you expect of the sleeping mummy? Wake up very early to finish it, or wake up late to sleep more.

"Sorry, seems that sleeping got the best of me."

"That's what everyone says." Izuku stated, making the walking zombie teacher sigh in annoyance before he said, "Whatever,. Let's get over it already. So, I did mention that you're going to have a Quirk Assessment today."

"Yes." Izuku nodded.

"Do you remember about your physical fitness test back in your own junior high school?" Aizawa asked, causing the green-haired boy to look down in his thoughts. After a few seconds, he raised his head and stared at his homeroom 'mummy' teacher saying, "I remember, sensei. Back then, it's a physical fitness test without Quirks. I'm predicting that in this test, I can use it?"

Aizawa never said a word, only bobbed his head up and down, stating that Izuku is correct before he said, "Looks like I won't explain it any further. (That way I can go to sleep quickly.)" The sleepy mummy said before thinking that he can sleep early than before.

You know what they say, talk about maximum effort.

"With that being said, go there and have the 50-meter dash first." He pointed at the destination where Izuku should first start until the end.

He went there and started to go into a running start position. Up ahead, Izuku saw a robot with black screen in its chest, probably it records of how many seconds until he reached the finish line.

With that being said... "Go." Aizawa said it tiredly.

It was unexpected, but Izuku's quick reaction got the best as he began to run with the help of Shadow by putting power into his legs.

Soon...

"3 seconds!" He dashed through the course like the wind, Izuku had crossed the finish line when he heard that and started to stop running by slowing down. He looked back at the field before looking back at the robot with the said seconds.

He fist pumped in the air, satisfied by the results and never even break a sweat.

"(Easy peasy.)" Izuku thought, joking around that this is really easy.

Aizawa looked at the robot before writing it down on a paper he's holding. After writing Izuku's results for the 50-meter dash, he said, "Onto to the next course, which is the long jump. Go to the side of that sandbox and see whether you can clear the sandbox or not."

Izuku nodded as he went to the nearby sandbox. Once he's at the side, he went into a crouching position... and jumped forward.

Cleared the sandbox? Yes, he did and Aizawa noted it.

"Next is this. Grip Strength." The sleepy teacher gave something to Izuku as the boy received it by taking it.

When the 15-year-old former vigilante thought about it, it's totally obvious. Self-explanatory when a person heard the words 'Grip Strength'.

With the grip machine on his dominant arm, he began to convert his energy into raw power in his right hand and gripped it as tightly as he-

'Crack'

...Can...

"Oops. Sorry about that, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku stared at Aizawa, expression on his face has a mixture of slight regret and bored. Aizawa sighed before he said, "Let's leave at it. We have many of those, so don't pay for it."

A silent sigh of relief came out of Izuku's nose that he was lucky that the school have so many grip machines like the one he hold. If there is a few... you know what'll happen. Izuku will pay for it.

"The next is..."

==Time Skip==

Sit Ups? Check.

Distance run for three kilometers? Check.

Seated Toe-touch? Done

Repeated Side Steps? Finished.

Izuku was done with all of the mentioned physical fitness test above. For the repeated side steps, he did his best, but no one ever broke the record of his classmate. Not that he knows the diaper baby boy's record, but he did his best and that's all it matters.

If you think that everything is done... you guessed it wrong.

"Last one is the Ball Throw. Here, take this and go inside the circle and throw it. Do not get out or else, I will give you a second chance." Aizawa said, pulling out a ball from his pocket and gave it to the former vigilante, who took it and walked inside the circle, just like what he was told to.

"Question. Shall I go let it all out?" Izuku asked.

"Be my guest." Aizawa answered, making Izuku nod before the boy looked forward and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, the world starts to crumble as the ground beneath Izuku was shaking. He was closing his eyes, but lets out an enormous amount of power, one that can fear the hearts of every outlaws.

Them, green electricity is surrounding the boy's body. Aizawa's eyes slightly opened as he looked around and saw a random steel pole nearby. He went there and had his arms and legs wrapped it and thought, "(The last thing I wanted... is to become a ragdoll bug.)"

Not long after, the electric disappeared and soon, Izuku had this aura. Frightening, but calm as he pulled back his right arm, which is now starting to glow and red linings that looked like veins can be seen.

Soon... Izuku threw the ball in the air with powerful force that felt like a shockwave was formed from his throw.

And yes, Aizawa was holding firmly on the pole, tightly closing his eyes as he felt the rough wind breezing on his face, trying to rip him apart from the pole. True to his thoughts, the mummy teacher held on to the pole as hard and tight as he can.

All of a sudden, Eraser Head, or Aizawa, felt no wind, signifying that the wind died. He opened his tightly shut eyes in a slow pace... only for him to see... the destruction.

From where the 15-year-old boy is, there is a medium-sized crater with rubbles all over. With his feet on the ground he slowly marched his way to where Izuku Midoriya is. Once the sleepy teacher's close, he saw his green-haired student right away.

There he was, his body slightly forward, sweat was dropping down from his face, had a painful expression and his feet was covered by some small rubbles. Izuku's head turned and the boy's eyes are staring back at his sleepy eyes.

His upper body slightly turned around as well, making Aizawa see his conditions. Izuku's okay... except for his right arm. Dark red, crippled and blood oozing out, but this doesn't faze the Class 1-A's homeroom teacher as the former vigilante lifted his foot and stomped on a rock and hoisted himself to get out of the crater.

Ascending with some struggles, Izuku was finally out, but the evidence of him being in pain was written on his face. Aizawa looked at him and the boy was staring at him. Silence was what they're hearing and it made them awkward... until...

"Hey!"

That feminine voice broke their trances as they look at Midnight, or Nemuri Kayama, along with Cementoss, Snipe, Present Mic, every teachers of U.A High School are there.

Even All Might was there, in his true form. Yes, every staffs and teachers were shocked of All Might's secrets because Nezu called all of them, but nevertheless accepted him.

As of now, their shocked face was already there as soon as they're within the scene. Yes, yes, they're surprised, but none were more or beyond surprised than the No. 1 Hero himself.

They already had their mouths opened from what they just saw. Midnight looked at Izuku and his right wounded arm before looking at the crater. Doing the process multiple times, she finally asked, "You did this?"

"I conducted the Quirk Assessment Test on him and he did this." Aizawa said, but on the boy's perspective, it sounded like he was blamed that he did this.

"So, how did it go?" Toshinori asked.

"...Should I really answer that? Is the crater not enough for you, old man?" The Class 1-A homeroom teacher said, annoyed by the display of how foolish the No. 1 Hero is. It's already there, so why would Toshinori asked a question like that?

"Anyways, Midoriya." The said person looked at him. "Next time, don't go overboard. You have potential, but once you're very hurt like that, you'll become a liability in a battle."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go to the Emergency Room and have your arm be treated." Aizawa ordered, causing Izuku to nod as he walked away, went passed by the teachers, who were standing still and kept their glances on him.

"Don't stand there like a bunch of idiots. Come on." Aizawa stated as he walked away while looking at his phone of how high or far did the ball being thrown by Izuku Midoriya.

On the screen, it finally shows the boy's result.

"1.25 kilometers... that problem child..." Aizawa muttered before he smirked while walking.

"I'll take it from here." Cementoss said as he touched the ground and it began to move. In a few seconds, the crater was no longer there as the humanoid cement teacher stood up and left, followed by all the teachers.

"(He's... strong... I love that.)" None other than the Rated-R Heroine who thought that as she licked her lips and had a seductive smirk and look on her face as she left along with the teachers.

==U.A High School's Principal Office==

"Impressive. Very... impressive." That came from the principal office... and yes, it was clearly Nezu who said that. Why did he say that, you ask?

In front of him is a laptop. On the laptop, there it is, a video capturing Izuku's dangerous power. It went a little static for a few seconds, but came back to see the destruction that was created by the former vigilante.

"To think that he has such power... he surely is a force to be reckoned with. If not, maybe a one-man army, if I say so." Nezu said before closing the laptop and turned his office chair to stare at the skies outside his office.

"I hope nothing can ever astray you from you who are, Midoriya-san. If there's one thing that's left on my mind... is that you're still young for this cruel world. You have yet to see the darkness lurking around every corner. That'll happen... when you're ready. And I'll do whatever it takes... to make sure you'll not lose yourself."

==Time Skip==

'Smooch'

"There you go." Recovery Girl said. She used her lips and kissed Izuku's forehead to recover his wounded arm.

"Thank you... very much..." Izuku stated in a tired tone. Why is he tired? It's all because of Recovery Girl's Quirk, that's why. When she kissed someone with large amount of stamina, that person will become very exhausted. Small stamina could lead the process to their death.

Good thing Izuku still has stamina after all that physical tests that was done unto him.

"Don't do it again, sonny. You might as well train more to control your Quirk."

"I do, but that was my own intention. Aizawa-sensei told me that I shouldn't do it again, unless it's a valid reason of why I went over the limit." Izuku replied, making the Youthful Heroine giggled before she said, "It seems that he took quite a liking to you. Normally, he would totally scold or even teach a lesson to some students. But to see him never expelled your class, either he soften or sees potential in you all. Might as well become Dadzawa until you're all old and can't take care of you."

Izuku chuckled when he heard 'the word 'Dadzawa' and it was really funny. At this point, Recovery Girl was not giggling, she was laughing from where she was sitting.

The laughter and bright atmosphere slowly dissipated as Recovery Girl stopped laughing. She then said, "Now, off ya go."

He didn't say a word after what he heard. All he did is stood up from the chair and left the room saying, "I'll be off."

Once Izuku's outside, he began to walk away and head to his home. Luckily the right sleeve of his P.E uniform wasn't torn apart or else he might request another uniform because of his doing... or he can just give it to someone and sew it for him. That'll work, but he'll pay the person for the hard work.

==Time Skip==

Looking at his smartwatch, it's already quarter to 4 P.M, or 4:45 P.M for better understanding. Just to let every readers know, half of sixty minutes is thirty minutes. And half of thirty minutes is fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes is a quarter of one hour or sixty minutes.

He decided to jog or go to the P.E Grounds to train. He's a resident of the U.A High School, after all. Wearing his P.E uniform again, he opened a dog food and cat food for his pets before he go out.

Once he closed the door, he was about to go ahead... only for him to face a certain man.

"Young Midoriya." It was All Might, or Toshinori Yagi since he was in his true form. He was wearing a formal black attire.

"What is it?"

"...There's something I want to tell you, but... we should talk in a private place. Can you follow me?" Toshinori asked, causing Izuku to accept the invitation by shaking his head up and down and followed the No. 1 Hero of Japan.

==Time Skip==

If there is a student or teacher passing by a hallway, he or she will witness a door that's called Lounge Room and a paper that says **[Being used]**. Anyone would go on, because they don't want to disturb any people that are in it.

And yes, someone was totally using the room. Who, you might ask?

That's right. It's Izuku Midoriya and Toshinori Yagi.

Sitting on different couches, the boy was facing the teacher, who was preparing a drink for him.

"You want green tea?"

"Please do." Izuku answered in a nice tone. Filling up the tea cup, All Might slide the cup across the table. Izuku saw this as he grabbed the tea and drink from it, to quench his thirst. A sigh of satisfaction came out of Izuku's mouth. The green tea relaxed its mind and his stiff body as he said, "Thank you, Toshinori-sensei."

"No problem. Anything I can help for my student, after all." Toshinori said before drinking his own green tea.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Izuku asked, curious and confused of why did All Might asked him and talk something... important.

Could it be something dark? Possibly. Could it be a strong villain that he needed help? That's possible as well. But maybe those are like one out of a hundred topics of why Toshinori wanted to talk to him.

After drinking the green tea and set the tea cup on the table, Toshinori finally answered, "It's... about my Quirk."

He seemed hesitant. "What about it?" Izuku asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"...Seeing your power, it's devastating, yes, but... it's just like my Quirk."

"What kind of a Quirk is yours, then?" Izuku asked, annoyed that the No. 1 Hero of Japan didn't go straight into it.

"...A stockpile and power Quirk. Each passing day, the power will increase."

"I see... but, if your Quirk manifest at the age of 4, then it's impossible that you have that powerful strength." Izuku said, thinking the possibility of how much power does All Might have.

"...And that is the problem..."

...

"Huh?" Izuku asked, confused of what does Toshinori mean.

"That's the problem. If I did manifest my Quirk, then I didn't reach that kind of power, is it not?"

"But... considering your Young Age, Bronze Age, Silver Age and Golden Age, it can reach up to the power you have right now, but... what bothers me the most..."

"What is it?"

"...I've been watching your videos ever since I was a little kid. It's dangerously powerful, yes, but...your power from those years... it's like... I don't know, increasing in a slow pace."

"...Young Midoriya. What I'm about to tell you... is a secret that only a few other people know."

"Then why are you spilling it to me?" Izuku asked.

"...After all of those villain-acts towards your life... it's better that you deserve to know, seeing that you used to be a hardcore fan of me." Toshinori stated. Izuku saw those concern in his eyes. There's more to it than meets the eye, but it's better to know it first beforehand.

"As of what I'm telling you... my Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred touch."

"Passed on to you? But... how is it possible? It's true that your Quirk is something that is hotly debated for years and it is still been one of the world's greatest mysteries so much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online." Then Izuku put his finger on his forehead... and started to mutter, slowly going into his own... old world.

"Although... is there even a Quirk that can even transfer to another person? That would be seemingly impossible. In my whole life, even at my education, Not once I have heard or learned about it, and never been conjectured or mentioned in a discussion."

"I may hide a lot of things, but I do not lie in front of a person. The power to transfer... and it's power increases as time goes on... that defines my Quirk. The name of the Quirk I inherited... is called... One For All." All Might said opening his left hand and there it is, the palm of his hand was shining with colors, indicating the Quirks power.

"One... For... All..." Izuku slowly stated, repeating the name of Toshinori, or All Might's Quirk name.

"That's right. One person pursues the power for good and passes it to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that rotates and unify the voices that needed help with a courageous heart." Toshinori explained.

Izuku took a moment to process everything that was being told to him before he responded with his own statement.

"Why are telling something great to me?"

...

"It's because I've been looking... for a successor." Toshinori answered.

A solid minute is enough for Izuku to finally realized what the No. 1 Hero of Japan was talking about.

"You mean..." He said with exasperation in his tone.

"That's right. You're the one that I was looking for. A successor with a true heart. You used to be a vigilante... but you have the biggest heart and courage to fight against many villains than every heroes. At such a young age, you experienced what it felt like... to enter a world that you're not ready to face."

Hearing that made Izuku go silent, thinking of why did the No. 1 Hero of Japan, All Might, chose him.

"Why me? There are many students who are braver and stronger than me. So... why me and not them?" Izuku asked, demanded to know why he is one-in-a-million person to... receive such powerful Quirk like One For All.

The skinny blonde-haired man never said a word. He was staring at those green orbs for quite awhile. If you're thinking what the author is thinking, then no. Not that kind of staring.

Finally, Toshinori answered, "It's because I see myself in you."

This made the boy's eyes slowly went wide.

"I got my ass handed to me... all because of one thing." He went silent, making his speech go no further. But that came out of the window as he closed his eyes, preparing something very deep by breathing the air and expelling it out before he opened them and stared at the boy... but mostly... Izuku Midoriya's soul.

...

"I was Quirkless."

...

For the boy, he felt like the time has stopped, because of those words. And those words echoed in his mind, but the person who said that statement is not an ordinary person. It was from All Might, well-known hero of Japan and the No. 1 Hero of his respective country.

His head slowly look down and his shoulders dropped as if there's no energy left. He was breathing, yes, but the only thing that was on his mind...

_"I'm sorry. Quirkless people can't become heroes."_

That is the only thing he was now recalling. He remembered it very clearly. Five years ago... the very person... who became the last string to the boy's life. After that flashback, abuse continued. If not for the one who saved his life, he might've meet his parents... which is better than being a ragdoll toy for the next years.

But... Nejire Hado was nowhere near All Might. Toshinori Yagi might be the No. 1 Hero, but Nejire Hado is his savior, the one who guided him to see a new light when his world is nothing but darkness that overpowered any light that he can see.

But, it seems that it was true. Darkness may overpowered the light, destroying every dream... but in those times... there's hope, after all.

Only one word that can describe what he's feeling right now.

...

Anger.

"You... were Quirkless?" Izuku asked, rising his head to look at the person who pushed him down verbally, not physically. His anger was slowly increasing, because... he was pushed down by his hero... who used to be a Quirkless person.

"I know you deserve to be angry at me, but... at that time... I was stressful, because of so many things. Interviews, family time, working to capture villains, you know how I feel when I'm a hero, especially being the No. 1 Hero. I know it's a useless reason, but I assure you... I truly regret what I said that time after a few days." Toshinori said, looking down in shame, remembering his gravest mistake that time.

Izuku stared in silence, he sure knows what it felt like. How does he know? Because he used to be a vigilante, that's how. It's just that there's less interviews and no restrictions, but nonetheless, the stress building is the same as being a hero. The only difference is... the vigilante's pressure is nowhere near the No. 1 Hero's strain work.

"I'm not truly angry at you, Toshinori-sensei." Izuku said.

"Huh?" Toshinori whispered under his breath as he looked at the former vigilante with a confused look, but a relief one, because Izuku wasn't holding a grudge against him.

"I'm just mad at the fact that you said that every Quirkless people can't become heroes. You pushed me down and made me more desperate. Sure, I can become a police when I grow up. Maybe those children who were the same as me wanted to become policemen or policewomen, but... do we have the power to fight against villains who can used their Quirks freely?"

"I know. I'm just doing whatever it takes for me to right my wrongs..." Toshinori admitted.

"If it makes you easy... you're not the one who started to make my life became a worthless shit. You didn't even know that I was being bullied for a long time." Izuku said, wanting to make Toshinori feel more at ease. But the guilt inside Toshinori is still there, twisting his stomach to make his heart feel guiltier than ever.

"But I just helped that person to make your life more... garbage." Toshinori muttered that last word and it disgusted him that he defines Izuku's life that is crappier than before. However, the boy heard it and sighed of understanding.

"The person who started to make my life a hell is the person who became the last straw of my life." Izuku said, stating that Katsuki Bakugo was the person who told him and that Toshinori Yagi just added insults to injury.

_"You know, there is one way for you to get a Quirk. Just take a dive off the roof and pray you'll reborn with a useful one."_

That statement. He still remembered it as well. Heck, if the bully said this to a person, that victim will remember it for a very long time until the day he or she died.

That sentence alone came from his obvious tormenter, the Flaming Exploding Garbage himself, Katsuki Bakugo.

Izuku was about to say something, but Toshinori didn't let him by saying, "That's why... I think it's all right for you... to inherit One For All. It's for your own dream, not because of my mistakes and must repay you from that time."

"Will you accept it?" Toshinori offered.

Izuku didn't accept it recklessly, he gave it a thought and it took him more than a minute to finally get the conclusion he wanted. Seeing that it's taking longer, Toshinori said, "You know you don't have to agree with it already. Take a day or two. Just be sure that it's within the-"

"No, it's okay, Toshinori-sensei. I will give you my answer." Izuku said, interrupting the No. 1 Hero of Japan's statement as he stared at his skinny face with a determined look, one can say that he finally found the answer.

He took a deep breath before he continued. "Toshinori-sensei..."

He paused for a moment, thinking about it again, but it took less than five seconds that he will not back down for the answer he will give.

Biting his lip, the tension arise. Opening his mouth...

...

The answer finally uncovered.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Talk about cliffhanger, huh? Sorry about that. I just wanted to make my readers feel the tension at the end. Next chapter will finally reveal Izuku Midoriya's answer. What do you think?**

**Will Izuku accept it or will he decline the offer?**

**That will happen next chapter, which is Ch. 20 - Preparations.**

**Anyways, I hope you have a good time.**


	21. Chapter 20

**If you see this **_**(kind of sentence)**_**, which means it's the Author's Note.**

* * *

**Ch. 20 - Preparations**

"I decline the offer, Toshinori-sensei."

That statement is enough for the No. 1 Hero of Japan, who was expecting Izuku to accept, taken back. His offer was rejected, making his face that has desperation.

"But... but why?" Toshinori asked, still cannot believe the fact that Izuku rejected the offer of becoming the next inheritor of One For All.

"Surely I'm not the only candidate around. There are many, is it not?" Izuku asked, first wanting to know if there are more aspirant. If he is the only one, then...

"There is one. Whose heart and soul is the same as yours." The skinny blonde-haired man said. Hearing it made a smile on Izuku's face as he said, "Give it to him."

Toshinori was still confused by what he said.

"I am fine on my own. I don't need another powerful Quirk like One For All... or else, I might become the next Saitama, if you ask me." Izuku joked, still had that smile on his expression.

"Whatever I become, either that I lose my Quirk or not in the near future, I'll still become a hero in my own way. But I must warn you, if you give it to my classmate, specifically Katsuki Bakugo, then all of the good deeds of the former wielders of One Fall will be nothing but a dust that will be blown away. All he ever wanted is fame and money, much like Endeavor if you ask me."

"But... why would you relate Young Bakugo to Endeavor? He may not have a nice personality, but he is not a bad person." Toshinori said, remembering their last conversation and that was ten years ago. Toshinori have seen him on interviews and such, stating that he will help the people and will become number one hero of Japan, which is enough for him.

...

But its bullshit to every readers, if you ask the author.

"Don't be so sure, Toshinori-sensei. He may act like it, but don't let his personality trick you. Behind the mask shows his true self. I'm sure you know that not all heroes are heroes... and same goes to villains. There was once a man who said this to me, 'Evil wasn't born... and so as good. They're all made.'"

_**(Inspired from Good and Evil and credits to the author, Roxas Itsuka.)**_

Izuku was a hero otaku and that he watched every interviews of the top ten Heroes of Japan. He liked the comedy vibe from All Might. He loved how professional and unprofessional he is. But to Endeavor?

It's a different story.

He watched his interviews. Needless to say... Endeavor doesn't deserve to be a hero. His look, his posture, his personality, it's all evident there... that he is a false hero.

He watched a certain rookie heroine known as Mt. Lady just a few months ago. Just like Endeavor, all she wanted is fame and money... but it's not too late to change ways unlike Endeavor, who was pursuing to become the No. 1 Hero of Japan ever since he started as a rookie hero.

"I'm sure that there are more false heroes within you, but I won't convince you to make them feel humiliated. You have a brain, so it's your choice." Izuku said, teaching Toshinori of using his... big ol' brain of his.

The said person listened to every word the boy has said to him, from rejecting his offer, don't give One For All to Young Bakugo and letting him know Endeavor's personality. He was catching those words and let them stuck inside his head.

"Understood." That is all the No. 1 Hero of Japan said before Izuku nodded in appreciation. Then, there's something he almost forgot after that speech from the former vigilante. He then said to him, "By the way, Young Midoriya. I've just receive words from Police Department."

"Is it about me?" Izuku questioned. Toshinori disagreed that question by shaking his head left and right saying, "No, it's not about you. It's about a new group of villain."

"What is it?"

"I did say that I was trying to cheer and save every people that are Quirkless, not because I want money and influence the people that Quirkless are... nothing, but... few weeks ago... before the League of Villains was shown to the world, they are not the only large group of villains. There is another group of villains, but this is different. I heard that they kill innocents, which is natural for them. But their victims? It's worse if that's what you think. Victims that died by their hands... are Quirkless."

Saying this, he earned a gasp from the former vigilante, who had a face of disbelief. Izuku asked, "How? How did they get killed? I wasn't informed of this... new evil."

Izuku looked down in shame, gritting his teeth as he thought to himself, "(I was focused on helping people... but I neglected those who were pleading for help?)"

"(Those... sons of bitches.)" Shadow cursed along with his partner. He also listened to the news and had more hatred to that group called... Kira.

Izuku was ashamed of himself and so does Shadow. He heard this news and information happened few weeks ago and he was still a vigilante at that time.

Seeing this reaction causes Toshinori to say, "Look, Young Midoriya. It's not your fault, but we, too, have not heard this kind of villainy before. This happened few weeks ago. We've received information that the group of villains kidnapped Quirkless people, including children, and slaughter them before they dumped their beheaded bodies in different places. Recent one is last two weeks, there are about thirteen to twenty-five Quirkless people that were killed after kidnapping them. We tried to search their hideouts, but there's nothing left."

Hearing this info made Izuku asked a question to him. "Do you know what is the name of the group? Or how do you and other heroes get this kind of information?"

"Apparently, there is a member of that group was caught by a police group and got sent into prison and interrogated him." Hearing the word 'him' is now a hint that the villain member is a man.

"He didn't say a word, but only praised a person that's called..." The blonde-haired man went silent, shivering from what he's about to say. He mustered the courage to say it in front of a teenager, whose life went through a lot of hell.

"...Kira..."

...

Hearing that name... made Izuku tingled in fear. He knew what that word means. 'Kira' means... Killer, which is obvious because of how it pronounced in Japanese accent.

Nevertheless, Izuku's heart was pounding fast, never had he felt scared from just saying that name.

"Kira..." He repeated the name under his breath before he slowly realized something. He was shaking in fear, but kept his composure. This didn't go unnoticed by the No. 1 Hero of Japan.

"Look, Toshinori-sensei," The boy started the conversation. "I know you're not watching anime, but... have you watched a certain series called... Death Note?"

"...No." Toshinori hesitated from answering that question. Don't know why, but he felt like he gave the boy the wrong answer.

"As I expected. Listen, there is this character who used a notebook that can kill people by just listing their names on the notebook page. He listed the names of every criminals that were shown in news or in local. After attracting attention these increasing deaths from the government, people began to voice out their opinions this is the work of... Kira, and it began to spread across the world." Izuku was hesitant from saying the name, but nonetheless continued his speech about the great anime that has genres of mystery, psychological thriller and occult fiction.

"After suspicion had begun to arise about the mysterious deaths by heart attack of criminals worldwide, members of the public refer to it as 'The Legend of the Savior Kira', saying 'Kira is among us again', and that he is a 'messenger from hell'. If I'm thinking correct that the group called... Kira killed hundreds of Quirkless people, we might as well be very careful about it."

"I agree." Toshinori said.

"Think about it, hundreds of people get killed by that group and that no tracks can be seen or like the police cannot find the hideout like what you said... they must be very smart. They might have a hacker that can disrupt security system easily. They're an escape artist, they may do it silently, but... they're also doing it innovatively. Don't know why I said that, but I just have a gut feeling that they're doing that way."

This made the man look down and thought about it for a moment before he said, "I hope so. I did report this to Principal Nezu the moment this news has reached to us teachers and he said that the U.A High School will solidify their security system five times that is almost the same security level as the Tartarus Prison. Not only that, every pro heroes will come to the Sports Festival of First Year, not because it's for safety, but it's for them to scout all of you as well."

"I see..." Izuku sighed.

"I wanna say something, Toshinori-sensei."

"Hm?"

"If you found a member or members of that group... please have them serve death penalty."

"What?! But killing is bad, Young Midoriya. It's better to capture them." Toshinori said, refuting the idea of them

"I know it's bad... but there are people who deserve death after taking the lives of every innocent souls that were not yet ready to die. The lives of those dead people cannot be repaid by them still living on. Their life alone... cannot be atone by that kind of price. A great power... will always have a bigger price."

Izuku raised his right hand and looked at it saying, "The Quirk I have, I held it with great respect and care, using it for the sake of their lives, even if they don't appreciate it. Which is why... With Great Power... comes Great Responsibility."

Using the quote from an inspirational character, Toshinori Yagi was utterly in shocked, more than astonished and was moved by the boy's speech. Izuku, who was still a teenager, knows a part of adult life.

Those vigilante months... it made Izuku Midoriya more mature than anyone else he encountered, even himself and other pro heroes with him.

"So... after interrogating that person, did some heroes caught some of those members of the Kira group?" Izuku asked, did not hesitate to say the name after saying it with hesitation awhile ago.

"Yes, but just like the first one, they never said a word about their hideouts."

"I see." Izuku said, before turning his head to look at the time on the wall clock. It's already 4:20 P.M, which made him slightly surprised. Did they talk that long? Or is it that time flies too fast.

"If you don't mind, can I go and train now?" Izuku questioned.

"By all means, Young Midoriya. Sorry for wasting your time." Toshinori said with an apologetic look on his face.

"No. It's worth it, knowing that I'm one of the candidates of becoming the next wielder of One For All, giving me more info and telling you all those stuff... it's worth the conversation. If you excuse me, I must leave." After that, Izuku stood up from his seat and bowed his head a little before leaving the Lounge Room.

After that happened, the lone person in the room was looking at the door for a while before turning his head to look at the sunset outside the window, thinking about... someone.

==Two hours ago==

_"Sorry to intrude your time, All Might." Said the person with an apologetic smile on his face_

_"It's all right, Tsukauchi-kun." Toshinori said with a smile of understanding._

_Two persons inside the Lounge Room and they are Toshinori Yagi and the detective, Tsukauchi Noamasa. Apparently, the detective visited the No. 1 Hero of Japan... for something important._

_"So, what did you find out?" The skinny blonde man asked. The smile on the said person's face dissipated and turned into a serious one before he answered. "Among those who invaded U.S.J, there was a villain Nomu that you and Midoriya-san that you drove back, right?"_

_"That one, huh?" The man said to himself as he had a flashback of him and Young Midoriya battling and exchanging fists and strength against a Nomu that was created to kill the Symbol of Peace, or him to be exact._

_"We did some tests on the Nomu's D.N.A." Tsukauchi spoke._

_"What of it? The results?" Toshinori questioned._

_"We're not asking for your help in this investigation, so what I'm only spill out the details, but I had a feeling that I just want to tell you about it." Tsukauchi answered._

_"It might give us clues to the mastermind." A low sound gasp can be heard from the No. 1 Hero of Japan as this made him more focused and gain more interest, knowing about the results from the D.N.A tests that were experimented on the Nomu._

_"After investigating the Nomu at a specialized institution, we figured out it wasn't the Nomu that can't talk. Whatever we do, there's no reaction. He's literally unable to ponder his mind." After that, the detective pulled out something from the pocket of his long sleeve, white polo shirt._

_He placed it on the table. With his finger still on it, he slide it until it is within Toshinori's vision. It seemed to be a picture with a man who had a very full large lips, wearing red shirt and had a messy blonde hair._

_"And regarding to his identity," Tsukauchi continued. "It was exposed to us that he was just a thug with a criminal record of thrashing and blackmails."_

_Then, Toshinori asked, "And you're saying that this leads to the mastermind of all this?"_

_Two seconds of silence has passed quickly before the detective leaned his body forward with his head still facing the blue orbs of the No. 1 Hero of Japan._

_"Listen carefully." He ordained. "Stated from the report, there's D.N.A of at least four people, completely different intermingled inside the thug's body."_

_"D.N.A from at least four individuals united..." Toshinori said, looking away as he put a finger on his chin, repeating the last words from what his friend just said to him._

_His attention turned back to the detective saying, "Is he even human?"_

_"His whole body reveals to have been destroyed with using drugs and other process." Hearing that made Toshinori looked down and began to scan the thug on the picture. "To trim down a bit, he's been distorted so that his body can inherit numerous Quirks, but specifically those four. The huge drop in his brain's processing power probably comes from the burden of that causes, but well, we are more concerned about his D.N.A and how he got multiple Quirks." He paused, catching his breath, before he continued._

_"Even if different D.N.A is introduced, unless there is some way it can be completely absorbed, the wielder cannot or would not have more Quirks. You must understand, since you are the Symbol of Peace, and the current bearer of One For All."_

_Saying this to the No. 1 Hero of Japan made Toshinori slightly widen his eyes, but the blue orbs of his are trembling... from something._

_"It's very likely that there is someone with a Quirk that can give other Quirks to someone."_

_"D-Don't tell me..." Toshinori quickly stood up, not believing what he just heard. But more importantly... why did that statement made him stood up from his seat? Was that someone really dangerous to him? Is it really something that should be feared of? Whatever the case is... to say that it made him stood up, means that someone must be very strong that the No. 1 Hero of Japan can't defeat it easily._

_"Looking at the circumstances, it would be a valid reason to predict much. That's why I thought I had to let you know." The detective of the Police Department said, not once looking away from Toshinori._

_The said hero went silent before he sit back on the couch saying, "I see. Thanks for the information, Tsukauchi-kun."_

_"Anything I can do to help you and stop this madness."_

==Flashback End=

"..." As of now Toshinori was standing up, just a mere inch away from the large glass that shows numerous buildings outside. Then, gritting his teeth, his body began to grow saying "Has that man... started to move again...?"

A smile can't be seen on the face of the No. 1 Hero of Japan. It was complete opposite. A smile supposed to show that everything will be alright because he's there, right? But... this face he's showing. There's no peace, no light... only anger. Angry, because of that person. Frustrated about it.

In fact, All Might wanted to let out his anger... on that person. It was mentioned earlier by Tsukauchi Naomasa that the person has a Quirk that can give different Quirks to other people.

That could only mean one thing for All Might... and that is to defeat this dangerous person, once and for all.

==One Week Later==

June 12, Saturday. Izuku's current status? It has reach to the point where he has soften himself, enough for him to chat with his classmates, but nonetheless still had that straight face. He was mostly with Ochako, Amelia, Tsuyu and Iida. Then, there are new ones who joined the group... and they are Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro. They maybe a class, but they have their own group of friends.

The day after the talk with Toshinori Yagi and him revealing his secrets of his Quirk, One For All, three friend requests were there at his FaceBook profile.

You can guess who are those three.

That's right, it was none other than Nejire Hado, Tamaki Amajiki and Mirio Togata, known as the Big Three.

After he accepted the requests, there's already a message for him… coming from the Curious Girl, a.k.a Nejire Hado.

That's the point where they became chat mates and Izuku was having fun. He was taken back by endless questions from his savior, but that's what makes her… very adorable.

As of now, he's walking towards the Faculty Room, where teachers are usually staying after their subject lessons to their assigned classes. Although... he has company. Two companies, known to Class 1-A of being the perverted duo. Well, one of them is mostly a pervert, but the other one? He has its own set of boundaries, but still a pervert though.

"So... why are you dragging me with you again, Kaminari-kun? Mineta-kun?" Izuku asked.

The duo, now known as Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta, are in front and they asked him to follow them awhile ago. It's already dismissal since today's Saturday. In case of those who doesn't know the dismissal time for Saturday, it's 3:10 P.M.

When they're walking towards the Faculty Room, two minutes have passed. Hearing the question from the used-to-be vigilante boy made Kaminari answer as he looked at him and said, "That's because, Midoriya, we issued a permission form to Aizawa-sensei about using the school's pool."

"Permission form? School's pool?" Izuku asked, oblivious about the topic Kaminari's talking about. He might be smart, but there are times where he can be an idiot. They kept on walking as Mineta said, "You'll hear it when we get there, Midoriya-kun."

Not long after, they finally reached their destination. Being the student as they are, Kaminari knocked the door three times before opening the door and said, "Excuse us."

With that, every eyes coming from the teachers are eying at them. It was silent and became very awkward, before a teacher asked, "What is it, you three?"

The students laid their eyes on the source. There, a male teacher was sitting. Close to him is another, but familiar teacher holding a stack of papers on his hand.

The teacher who asked that question is none other than the Blood Hero: Vlad King and beside him is Shota Aizawa, better known as Eraser Head.

"Um, Aizawa-sensei, about the form we turned in yesterday about using the pool..." Denki said.

"Ah, yes. The school granted the permission. You can use the pool until 5 P.M." Hearing that made Denki and Mineta pumped their fists in excitement, showing the happy expression on their faces before looking at each other.

"Yes, sir!" Denki said, before bowing down.

"Thank you very much!" Mineta bowed down, following Denki's act. Izuku, still doesn't know what's going on, followed their gesture with a straight look that has a mixture of confusion.

"You said you wanted to use the pool for endurance training, am I correct?" Aizawa said, correcting himself about the permission slip that was given to him yesterday. "Good luck."

"Yes, sir!" Denki and Mineta in a happy tone. While Izuku kept himself silent, but his eyes are slightly wide open from the realization.

"(So, that's what they meant about using the pool.)" Izuku thought to himself before they went outside the Faculty Room and closed the door.

Leaving the destination, Izuku said, "Using the pool for endurance training? Not bad, Mineta-kun. Not bad. It's a good idea. If we can't train outside, then we can inside the school campus. Not only that, we can use our Quirks, too. Perfect time to train for the Sports Festival."

Hearing the compliment made them go forward a bit, stopped, turned around and raised their left hands. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Denki said. Both of them are gesturing in sync as they stick their index fingers out and wave it like it's nothing or that Izuku underestimated them before they put it under their chin.

"We're in the hero course, you know."

"That's why we always go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Mineta said, with the background that has the words 'Plus Ultra!' on it.

"Un." Izuku nodded happily before they all went to their next destination, boy's locker room. Unknown to Izuku Midoriya, the yellow-haired boy looked at the purple-haired baby with an intense stare.

Like anime logic...

"(It was the right choice to invite the innocent, hard-working Midoriya, Mineta.)" Denki thought.

"(If it's just us, we might not have the permission to use the pool, huh?)" Mineta telepathically respond.

"(By the way, there's no hindrance with _that_, is there?)" The yellow-haired boy asked.

"(Of course, I overhead it by accident...)" The baby boy said as he remembered the conversation... coming from all the girls.

==Wednesday, June 9==

_It's almost time for dismissal as they all talk with their friends, except Minoru Mineta who was sleeping on his own table. And yes, Tenya was talking to Izuku. However, where are the girls in the group, specifically Ochako, Amelia, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo?_

_All of the girls are united near Momo's seat and they were talking about..._

_"We have to decline hold back from taking trips from the summer?" Ochako asked with total shocked on her face._

_"Apparently, it's a request from the school, to announce in advance that we won't have vacations this coming summer." Kyoka said with arms crossed._

_"Oh no. I was supposed to go to Venice, Los Angeles, California with my parents." Momo dejectedly said with a sad look as she hovered her right hand on her chest while looking down in shame. To think that U.A High School announced something like that. Preposterous!_

_"How conservative!" Ochako said, falling down as she heard what the Class 1-A Vice President just said. Ochako knows how rich Momo Yaoyorozu is, so it's not a surprise when the vice president just said that. Oh, sorry in advance about who's the Class 1-A's president and vice preside . Tenya Iida is the Class President while Momo Yaoyorozu is the Vice President._

_"Aw, man. Even though I have swimsuits, that sucks." Mina was downhearted, losing all of her energy in her shoulders. But when it comes to girls, when they heard bad news, all of their energies in their body disappeared, losing the will to move on._

_"It can't be helped. We were attacked by the League of Villains last week, so it's a credible reason of why the school announced it." Kyoka said with an apologetic and sympathetic smile on her face, trying to cheer up the pink-skinned girl._

_"Even so... I wanna play! I wanna go somewhere!" Mina shouted, waving her arms up and down like a child._

_"Then, do you wanna meet up at the school over summer vacation?" Toru suggested._

_Hearing the invisible girl formed a smile on every girl's faces, except Tsuyu who had a straight face as she put a finger on her chin saying, "That's right. If we're using the school pool, then I'm sure the teacher will give us permission._

_"Great idea!" Ochako exclaimed in happiness. "If we do that, then we won't have to spend a lot of money, either!"_

_"Then, I'll go get permission from the school!" Momo said with a happy look as she stood up from her seat and clasps her hands together._

_"Yeah!" While that was happening, someone was eavesdropping on the girl's conversation. You can guess who it is._

_..._

_That's right, it's none other than the Class 1-A's midget student, Minoru Mineta. It seems like he wasn't sleeping at all. He just pretend to sleep by covering his forehead with his crossed arms. His left ear was big, eavesdropping and bulging about what he heard from the girls._

_Then, he lifted his head and there it is, a dreamy, yet disgusting expression was shown on his face with a drooling smile._

==Flashback End==

"(That's what I heard! Why do it soon when you do it right now!)" Mineta said.

"(Then we have no choice but to go!)" Denki said, still walking with saliva going out of his perverted smile. As they kept on walking, Izuku thought, "(Guess everyone will be in it.)"

All of a sudden, he stopped walking, which didn't go unnoticed by Shadow, who asked, "(What's wrong, bro?)"

"(I, uh, just... remembered something.)"

"('Remembered something'? ...Oh.)" Shadow realized what the green-haired boy meant as the said person mentally nodded before he looked down, raised his right forearm and stared at it. He was wearing a black arm wear whenever he's dressed in white, short sleeve uniform, or summer uniform in lack of better terms.

He pulled the arm wear a little bit... and there it is. Scars on his right forearm. That applies to his body as well. Now, everyone knows why Izuku stopped. It's because of his scars. Going to the pool, wearing something that can be related to going to the beach, now you can put the pieces together.

His scars will be shown once the boys are wearing nothing but shorts that can help them from training. One thing for sure... he was scared of what will be their reactions like.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?"

"Eh? Um, I forgot to finish my homework. I'll be back as soon as I can." He lied as he ran away from the opposite direction of where they should be going.

"Uh... you're going the wrong way, Midoriya." Denki said. From the distance, you can hear a loud screech of Izuku trying to stop himself from running and ran towards them, only to pass through them as Denki and Mineta looked at the green-haired boy in disbelief.

"...In that speed, he's going to be the next Flash when we get our Hero License." Denki said.

"What do you mean, Kaminari? Nobody can beat Iida when it comes to that." Mineta answered defiantly.

"I don't know about that, Mineta. Anyways, let's go." He shrugged the topic aside as they continued walking until they reached their destination.

Seems that nothing will stop them now.

…

"Oh shit! I forgot to do my homework as well!"

"So am I! Wait for us, Midoriya!"

Or... so we thought.

They all ran, wanting to catch up to the green-haired boy. That sudden realization hits their head harder than Truck-kun hitting the main protagonist if you ask the author.

They passed the male and female comfort room as they continued to run towards their classroom. Little do they know...

"(They actually that I got homework to do?)" Izuku thought in disbelief. He was behind the bathroom stall's door in the male side, hiding so that they will not see him if they used the bathroom.

"(They're probably idiots if you ask me.)" Hearing what Shadow said made Izuku rolled his eyes and shook his head while a smile can be seen, but that faltered for a few seconds as he began to think what would be their reactions.

A sigh of defeat came out as he opened the door and went to the male bathroom's entrance to go out. Looking down the hall way at each sides, confirmed that nobody is there, he casually walked away, looking for a spot where nobody can see him.

==Time Skip==

"Where do you think Midoriya went? He said that he's going to do his home work, but he didn't do it in the room?" Mineta asked as he put his uniform in his own locker.

"Probably gonna do it at home." Denki said, not noticing something that is really common sense. It's called a 'home' work for a reason, get it?

But little did the two know, Izuku is still within the school campus. Where is he? Who knows. Maybe at his home, P.E Grounds, he can be anywhere within the campus.

But that question is for another moment to talk with as the yellow-haired boy said, "Come on! The door to heaven is waiting for our call!"

"That's right! Let's find the new charm of the girls in different swimsuits!" Mineta declared as they quickly left the boy's locker room and went to the door... that leads to what they call 'Heaven'.

"Come let us go..." They said in sync as they see the door to the swimming pool open wide. The light from the sun was shining so bright that they cannot see who is in there, but they do know... that their girl classmates are there.

"To our paradise!" They finished. Only a few feet away, with saliva coming out of their mouth and had an indecent look, they jumped towards the light. What they see next...

...

"You're late."

'Smack' 'Screech'

That's the sound of them face planting on the tiles and began to make tire sounds, sliding past someone who said those words. That person is none other than the Class President of 1-A, Tenya Iida.

As soon as Denki and Mineta stopped, they used their arms to hoist themselves up, turn around and saw all of their male classmates wearing the same shorts while stretching their bodies. All of them... except for one.

"Oi, oi, oi! Why are you guys here?"

"Well, Midoriya-kun texted us about getting permission to use the school's pool for endurance training, so we accept the invitation." Iida responded.

"Is that so? We forgot about you. Let me thank Midoriya for inviting you guys." Denki chuckled nervously before he turned around, clenched his fist in anger as he whispered, "Damn it, Midoriya. You're too innocent!"

Mineta whispered to him, "Calm down, Kaminari. There are definitely girls in swimsuits here!"

The anger within Denki disappeared as they nod their once before he turned around thinking, "(I'll burn the sight into my eyes!)"

"(The sight of their new swimsuits!)" Mineta shouted in his mind as they all looked at where the girls are.

"Oh, Mineta-chan."

"So you came at last, Kaminari?"

The ones who said that are Tsuyu and Kyoka. The girls are stretching their body. So... what are they wearing?

...

School swimsuits. What a bummer.

"(What in the heck is with those swimsuits? They should be wearing bikinis.)" With his head turned away from looking at what the girls are wearing, Denki had a despair look. While Mineta by his side...

"School-issue swimsuits are pretty good, too." He said with his face smiling in brightness and happiness. This caused the yellow-haired boy whipped his head to face the baby boy and thought, "(You're okay with that?!)"

"Kaminari-kun, Mineta-kun." Shivered by their names called, Tenya approached them with open arms... and a scary aura that shadows his front body.

"It was a great idea to suggest endurance training at school! I'm thoroughly influenced by your great thinking."

Tenya's shadow overpowered them as Mineta began to bite his nails and Denki's eyes quivering in fear as they kept their eyes on their Class President, who kept on walking towards them saying, "Now, why don't you join us and train with the rest of us, eh?"

With that being said, Tenya scooped them in his arms, carried them and walked towards the group of boys. The duo were struggling to get out, but to no avail.

"Hey, where's Midoriya?" It was Rikido Sato who asked that, causing Tenya to stop walking and the duo to stop struggling.

"He said that he's going to continue his homework, but didn't see him at the classroom. Probably went home." Denki answered.

"So everyone was invited except-"

"Sorry for being late!"

Speaking of doing his homework at homework, their eyes turned on the source. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Izuku Midoriya came out of the hallway and presented himself before them. The girls kept on stretching, but their eyes are on the Cinnamon Roll.

He was wearing the same shorts as theirs, but a large white towel wrapped his body, covering his body, hiding something from them.

"You came just in time, Midoriya-kun. Did you finished your homework?" Tenya asked, worried that his friend didn't finish.

"Yeah." Izuku said, but he totally lied about having a homework.

"Then, where did you go?" Mineta asked.

"Huh?" Confused, but the green-haired boy was pretending.

"You said that you're going to do your homework, so we thought you're going to the classroom." The purple-haired baby boy admitted.

"Ah..." Izuku understood what he meant, but that's his act as he said, "I went to a quiet one, which is a very comfortable place if you asked me."

"I see." Tenya said before he formed a smile and clapped his hands together saying, "Well, time to stretch. Might as well catch up to us, Midoriya-kun."

"Okay..." Izuku said before looking away and had a troubled expression, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone, including the girls.

"Something's wrong?" Tenya asked.

"...Just don't get scared, okay?" Izuku demanded, confusing the rest of the Class 1-A.

He moved his shoulders, allowing the large towel to fall out of his body... revealing his body to the world.

A low-sound gasp came out of everyone's mouth as they stared at his body. Six packed abs covered in numerous scars, either long or short, big or small, it would considered to be one where they had a worried and anxious look on their faces.

"Those scars..." Sero said in disbelief, cannot find the words to say.

"Worry not, my classmates." Izuku said nonchalantly. "These scars I have serves as a reminder of how it meant to survive in a world like this." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"All my life, all I ever wanted is to become like you guys. Become heroes in the future, but... there are people telling me that I can't become a hero... because I used to be a Quirkless individual."

If one can say that the Class 1-A is flabbergasted, they're half right. The other half... surprised is only an understatement. No words describe what they are feeling right now for the green-haired boy. He was a former vigilante, but he used to be a Quirkless person? How is that possible?!

Unless...

"I was a late bloomer. I developed my Quirk just a few months ago." Izuku said. The girls came over to join the conversation with a worried look on all of their faces except Toru Hagukure, but if the atmosphere is something depressing like this, you can say that the invisible girl was sympathizing with her classmate that experienced what it meant to be an outcast of the society.

Momo joined by asking, "By few months... you mean..." Izuku didn't let her finished as he said, "Yes, the week after I became the vigilante, that's the time where my Quirk started to show its power. I was having trouble back then, but it took a whole week for me to understand."

"But I would never forget what the people back then used to say. They say that it's impossible for me to become a hero. They would always laugh at me, no matter how much I wanted to show them that anyone can be a hero, with or without Quirk."

This sudden inspiration speech from their new classmate made everyone's heart moved. They continued to listen to his childhood years with open minds and hearts.

"The scars I have shows the true identity of the society. If there are good, there will always be bad. You can't see them clearly, because they all wear masks that covered their true self. As a child, I was dense as a rock, but as I mature... I finally realized how this super powered world is. I tried to be with the society, but no. They wouldn't let me be with them or become one of them."

He stopped talking before he raised his hand on his chest.

"I was like a lone wolf, trying to blend in with the dogs, doing his best to make his owner proud... but because of me being born unalike, I was treated different. No matter how many times I tried, the result will be the same."

He looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he put his hand on his side. This made everyone's face had a look of sympathy before their eyes went slightly wide as they saw him raised his head and stared at them. They were sure that his eyes are looking at their souls.

"The last straw was enough... for me to stop becoming one of you... be my own self. Then I realized I'm not like all of you. One thing for sure... I don't need to be someone else... and use my own difference to my strength."

It felt like an eternity after that long conversation. No one uttered a word... until they heard footsteps. All eyes on the source... and it came from Ochako Uraraka.

"Those... are real, isn't it?" She asked, her tone was wavering from the sight she's seeing. The boy sighed before he said, "You think that there are idiots who'd wear special make-up like this?"

She only bit her lips, for she felt like an idiot for asking that kind of question. "S-Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. Come on, let's continue the training." Izuku said, easily shrugged the tensed atmosphere.

"Uh... right, come on guys!" Tenya hesitated, but called everyone to start the endurance training like they needed. Although... the scars still lingered in their mind. The ones who truly took it the hardest are... Tenya Iida, the girls and... surprisingly, Shoto Todoroki.

Something about Izuku's past... is similar to something for the dual-haired boy. Wonder would that be.

Most of Class 1-A have their guards up all the time whenever the used-to-be vigilante is near or around them. But for Izuku's group of friends (Ochako, Amelia, Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu and Tenya)? For them is a different story.

This whole week with him is enough that he is truly friendly and that he bore no ill against them or their other classmates. Why? Because Izuku saved four people within the group and that is Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro and Tsuyu Asui.

Seeing that their friends is saved by the green-haired boy is already enough that they put their trust on him.

For those that are not closed with Izuku, seeing their pain finally realized how cruel the world is to him... and they felt sorry for him. A boy who wanted to become one of them, acknowledged by them and most of all... wanted to be friends with them.

From this day on, the bond between Izuku and Class 1-A became stronger than ever. Motivated by his story and speech, they were more determined than ever... to become better heroes.

==Time Skip==

"Hey, guys! Here are the drinks!"

"Thank you, Midoriya-kun! Sorry for the trouble."

"No worries." Izuku brought a large container and dropped it on the ground. With opening it, it revealed to be orange sodas. As soon as everyone came near, everyone got one only for themselves.

Even the girls who stopped playing at the last few minutes. Awhile ago, they started training just like what they did, but after that, they rest for ten minutes and began to play pool volleyball. Now that they heard Izuku's back with a large container of orange sodas inside, they went out of the pool and joined the boys.

Then they all went to the place that has shelter and that's where the fifteen-minute break started. Opening the can, Denki drank the orange soda as he let out a sigh of satisfaction before he looked at the pool, staring at it for a few seconds before he said, "How come the girls can play around while us boys, all we do is to break sweats, huh?"

"They got a permission for using the pool for sunbathing." Mineta answered.

"Why didn't you apply that one to use it for the training, Mineta?" Denki questioned.

"Because if that happened, we won't have the permission to use the pool, am I right?" The sudden voice made the two mentioned person jumped in surprise, turn around and saw Izuku standing behind their back, hold a can of orange soda in his hand.

It seems that he's been eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time. Uh oh...

"Um..." They failed to say the answer, for they have been exposed very badly of why they wanted to use the pool. Unable to speak is enough for the green-haired boy to know as he sighed before he said, "I'll let you off the hook, but next time, don't even think about using the pool for fun."

"Uh... yes, sir!" Denki and Mineta said in sync as they understood what he meant. But Izuku was the one who didn't understand why they used the pool. Denki and Mineta wanted to see the girls in their swimsuits.

Affirmative answer, Izuku finished gulping his own soda and looked at the skies above. Staring after a few minutes he looked at the wall clock above the door and it said 4:40 P.M. Only thirty minutes left before it's time to go home.

He was rather surprised. Have they trained that long? It felt like twenty minutes since they all started the endurance training. Guess time flies when you're doing something that involves physical activity.

"Midoriya-kun?" Tenya asked, snapping Izuku out of his trance as he looked at the blue-haired boy without glasses approaching him.

"Yeah?"

"Something the matter?" The blue-haired boy asked, worried that Izuku was bothered by something. Probably his childhood life.

"It's nothing. Just... can't believe that I became friends with you, that's all."

"Heh. That should be my line. All I ever know is that a vigilante saved Uraraka-kun, but I didn't know that it was you all along. I thank you for saving our friend."

A smile carved its way on Izuku's face before he said, "No problem. I always prioritize the life of others."

This time, Tenya's face had a smile as he faced forward saying, "I didn't think much about you ever since our first meeting. But... I'm happy that we became good friends, Midoriya-kun. If not for your speech and story, I might continue thinking that you're still a vigilante until the very end."

Everyone was minding their own business, so they didn't care about Izuku and Tenya's conversation. The blue-haired boy began to walk out of the shelter and sat on the base of the diving board. Izuku followed.

"I'm sorry that I held my guard up against you, I do trust you, but-"

"Iida-kun." The green-haired boy interrupted. "It's okay. As long as I gained your trust, that's all it matters to me."

An apologetic smile can be seen on Tenya's face as he stared at Izuku's green orbs before he changed his glance to the boy's body that is full of scars.

"It... must've been a living hell for you, huh?" Tenya hesitate, but finally questioned the green-haired boy.

"Yeah. Although I should thank them for opening my eyes to see the true colors of the society." Izuku stated while wearing a smile. "Unintentionally teaching me to be realistic, helping me become who I am, I should be very grateful, even if they mess me up like a toy."

As of this moment, Tenya felt like Izuku's about to say another story about his younger life, one where he is always eager to listen about his friend's path to hero, but...

"Oi, damn Deku!" Only to be interrupted by a certain someone coming out of the door with the usual anger on his face, causing the duo to stand up from their seat and stared at the incoming individual before them.

"I swear that from this day onward, I won't let you get ahead of me!" It was Katsuki Bakugo. He continued to stomp his way on Izuku, blinded that he didn't see the boy's scars, but was stopped by someone that was walking along with ash-blond boy.

"We got your message, Midoriya. Sorry we came late. It took some time to get Bakugo to come." It was Eijiro Kirishima with an apologetic smile that shows his shark-like teeth.

"(Is that what happened?)" Izuku thought.

"Whoa, Midorya. Where did you get those scars?" Kirishima asked, surprised that he saw Izuku's body was covered in discoloration, or scars for lack of better terms.

"I got these from my vigilante time. Looking good, huh?" The green-haired boy asked with a proud look. "Yeah. In fact, that makes you more manlier than ever! Also those scars makes you look cool..."

The redhead boy marched his way towards Izuku, put his arm around the boy's neck and whispered to him. "With that, you'll get girls in no time."

The boy had a confused look. Get girls in no time? What did he mean by that? Surely there's nothing that makes him more manlier than having a six packed abs and... oh.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean by that?" Izuku asked with a slight blush when he heard that he'll claim girls later.

"Listen to me, Deku!" Katsuki shouted, but did Izuku flinched? Nope. No chance if that's what he got. The blush faded quickly as Izuku's attention is now on his childhood torturer.

"Wanna decide things right now? huh?" Katsuki growled with fireworks producing from both of his hands. Izuku stood there, but Tenya raised his hand on his chin whispering, "It's true that training only is not interesting."

Then a floating light bulb lit up above the blue-haired boy's head as he turn around, raised his arm up and asked everyone, "Everyone, do you want to see which of the boys can swim 50 meters the fastest?"

"Oho! Yeah!" Kaminari said, feeling so excited about the game.

"Sounds fun!" A thrilling Sero said, standing up from the ground as every boys had a determined smile on their faces.

"Let's do it!" Rikido Sato exclaimed, fist pumping in the air.

"Iida-san, we'll help, too." Momo walked in front of the girls, getting the attention of the mention person's name.

"Thanks."

"What about Quirks? Can we use them?" Ojiro suggested.

"We're at school, so there shouldn't be a problem. However! You can't use them hurt other people or damage the school's properties." Tenya answered.

Seeing that Izuku's body is in front, it took some time for Bakugou to see his scars, but quickly jumped into conclusion that it's just... special make-up. Surely he would shout to Izuku to remove those scars, but something stopped him from doing that and kept silent.

After that, Izuku turned around and stretch his body, allowing his front body to be seen by every girls, whose cheeks quickly get warmed up and getting hot, not because of his scars... but because of his abs.

They quickly shook their heads while Toru Hagakure, who was having the time her life, mentally screaming or fan girling and had a nosebleed, quickly rubbed her nose to prevent more nosebleed.

"You're going down, Deku!" Katsuki smirked.

"And yell timber? Pfft. Do your best." Izuku mocked.

"Tch! I will crush you, no matter what!" Then, Katsuki looked at Shoto and said, "And I'll beat you, too, Half-and-Half Bastard!"

The mentioned person never said anything, only stared at the explosion boy. With that, the first race divided into three as Katsuki, Denki, Koda, Tokoyami and Mineta went first.

"Ready... Go!" Tenya whistled as they all began to swim... except for the explosion boy, who used his Quirk, Explosion, and flew over the pool.

"How's that, you extras?!" He said, pointing at them.

"What do you mean 'How's that'?!" Sero shouted.

"You didn't even swim!" Denki exclaimed.

"It's freestyle, damn it!" Katsuki shouted back.

"(So that's how he played.)" Shadow replied in Izuku's head.

"(If he wanted that... very well, let's play by his own rules.)" Izuku declared.

"(Roger that, bro.)" Shadow saluted.

The second group is Shoto, Sero, Aoyama, Sato and Kirishima as they went to the base of the diving board, getting ready for the race. With the whistle blew from Tenya's mouth. They swam... except for Sero, who used his tape and pull himself. The same goes to Yuga Aoyama, who used his Quirk, Naval Laser, only for him to use it just a few seconds and crashed into the tape boy's way of victory.

Todoroki was with them as he used his Quirk, Ice, to slide through the swimming pool and won.

"You're supposed to be swimming!" Denki and Mineta shouted at the dual-haired boy.

"(So, that's his Quirk.)" Izuku thought, reminding his mind to remember Shoto's Quirk. Yes, everyone told him about their Quirks, except for Shoto and Katsuki.

The boys that weren't mentioned are the last group as they ready themselves until...

"Go!" Momo shouted, indicating the start of the race.

Before that happened, Izuku was ready. "(Let's go... Full Cowling!)" Invented by himself and during his time as a vigilante, he focuses on his body to power up instead of one section of his body at a time.

With Shoji, Ojiro and Izuku swim, Iida uses his Quirk technique, Recipro Burst.

Izuku uses his Quirk, too, but using it fair and square as he catch up to Tenya.

Neck and neck, side by side, the finish was there.

Tenya jumped forward to touch goal...

But never realized that Izuku was there first, a second ahead of him.

"Wow!" The boys shouted in excitement as they witness the closing finish the last group's race.

"Amazing!"

"Good job, Midoriya!"

"You're so close, Iida!"

While the rest of Class 1-A cheering for them, Izuku helped Tenya to get out of the pool, which is a success.

"You beat me, Midoriya-kun." Tenya said.

"You're amazing, too, Iida." Izuku complimented back.

"Thanks. Alright! The winners of each heat; Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya, will race for the first place. Is that alright?" The blue-haired boy declared

"Yup." Izuku nodded.

"Yeah..." Shoto said with no energy.

"Hey, Half-and-Half Bastard! Don't hold back like what you did at Ground Beta. Come at me, seriously!"

Todoroki remembered that time as he and Momo went up against Katsuki and Kirishima. Him and Momo won since Momo retrieved the bomb, but the fight against Katsuki? He was holding back.

"...Alright..."

"And of course, you too, Deku!" Hearing this made the green-haired boy sighed and said, "Don't remind me the second time... Bakugo."

With that, they went to their respective lanes and stood at the starting line.

"Then, the 50-m freestyle will begin!" Iida stated.

"Go, Bakugou!" Kirishima said

"Don't kill the other guys!" Denki warned.

"Todoroki, don't lose!" Sero shouted

"Deku/Izu-kun, do your best!" It was Ochako and Amelia who said that.

"Everyone, fight!" Momo cheered.

With everyone cheering for the three final participants, Tenya raised his hand signifying the race will start

"On your marks..."

"(I'll fly across all at once.)" Katsuki thought as he ready his sweaty palms.

"(The way they finish... It looks like...)" Izuku thought, but was interrupted when Iida said, "Get set..."

"(I'll slide through.)" Shoto said as his right arm began to get covered in ice. Inhaling and exhaling, Izuku finally realized what he's going to do as he thought, "(Then I'll swim to the finish... with everything I got!)

Then, green electric began to encircle Izuku's body, making the match... MORE intense than ever. They saw this and had chills.

Hands and stomach tightened as they wait for the perfect timing to go...

...

'Whistle blow'

Not even a second, Bakugou flew and Todoroki slid through the pool. Izuku? Well, he swam faster than before, causing everyone to see that they're side by side. Izuku had one thing on his mind. Touching the side of the goal is useless as he analyze how the two finish.

He must go faster, even if he had a disadvantage that the water is slowing him down. With everything he got, he thrice the enhancement of his speed and power, making him go first.

Katsuki and Shoto saw this as they focus harder on their Quirk, almost catching up to Izuku.

It's not even five seconds... and they're already at the finish line.

This is the reason why Izuku must go faster.

Izuku dove down and resurface by going up like a dolphin.

That's the disadvantage as the dual-haired boy and the ash-blond boy went through quickly and soon enough... They're neck and neck to touch the ground.

Before everyone knew...

...

They touch the ground at the same time!

"I won!" Katsuki proclaimed his victory, but Izuku and Shoto didn't say a word as both of them looked at Tenya.

"It's a tie!"

"What?!" The explosion boy shouted. Growling, Katsuki said, "Let's do it again, damn it!"

"...Nah. It's over." Izuku stated, backing down the challenge.

"You say something, Deku?!"

Izuku didn't respond as his eyes were staring at somewhere else.

They saw Izuku looking at the door and they, too, looked at where he's staring...

Only for them to see a gloomy man with a glare on his face.

"It's 5:00 PM. Your time to use the pool has now ended. So go home, go bed." Aizawa said with an annoyed tone lingering in his voice.

"Yes, sir!" The Class 1-A said, following the rules of their homeroom teacher as they walked away from the pool and went to their respective locker room. While that is happening, Aizawa stared at Izuku's body with a blank look, but inside he was horrified.

Horrified that such a young age for Izuku to experience the life of an adult hero.

Looks like the battle Bakugou wanted was cancelled and got moved...

The battle he wants... will be at U.A Sports Festival, where the path to become Pro Heroes in the future will begin.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of Chapter 20. Next up will make everyone get excited. That's right, the Sports Festival Arc. Also an announcement from the author.**

**I have finally made my own Discord Server, for those who are interested, go to my DeviantArt profile, InsanityLunatic2001 and check the digital art called the Official Profile Picture. In the comment section, there is the link that will lead you to my Discord Server.**

**In alternative way, check my WattPad profile, TheBlackLunatic**

**Anyways, that is all the author can announce. I hope this chapter is worth the wait for everyone. Be safe out there and remember...**

**Go Beyond!**

**Plus Ultra!**


	22. Chapter 21

**NOTE: There is a scene where a certain someone is acting OOC, or Out Of Character.**

* * *

**Ch. 21 - Let the U.A Sports Festival Begin!**

'Yawn'

Stretching his arms and yawning loudly, Izuku leaned forward to rise from his sleeping state. Eyes still sleepy, he was finding his Oppo smartphone. He found it on the table and proceed to stand up and get it.

Getting the smartphone, he opened it and saw the time and date.

"Thursday, June 17... 5:20 A.M." He muttered under his breath. He looked at the window and the sun was barely over the horizon.

"It's time..." He said in a lazy tone. Today is the day for every first year students to do something special. That's right, it's the U.A Sports Festival for the undergraduates. To be specific, it's for the first year freshmen.

Since it's the Sports Festival, obviously there's no class hours for the first year students. For the second and third years, they have no class as well, but they do have their own Sports Festival events.

Thursday is for the first year students, Friday is for the second year students and lastly, Saturday is for the third year students and it will be their last as high school students.

Setting the smartphone on the table, he started to do some stretching exercise and cracking some knuckles.

He was fully awake because of the exercise. And of course...

'Bark'

Someone was eager to see Izuku woke up very early. Turning around, he saw Emerald wagging his tail happily and Mittens staring at his face with a look of 'You finally woke up'.

This brought a smile on the green-haired boy's face as he knelt down and started to caress his puppy and kittens. They have grown over the past few weeks, but they are still children to the boy's eyes.

Izuku had enough as he had to cook early breakfast for himself and his pets. After that he'll take a bath and wear his P.E Uniform. It was announced by Eraser Head, a.k.a Shota Aizawa, that they must enter the academy in their school uniform and change it to P.E Uniform within the school grounds.

But... since Izuku's home is inside the U.A High School campus, he will not wear the school uniform. I mean it's dumb if you think about it and I don't wanna explain it furthermore.

==Time Skip==

"Alright. Emerald, Mittens, I'll be off!" Izuku said to the furry animals in a loud tone before he closed the door and left the house. Marching his way towards the classroom he's in, Izuku had a smile, one can say that smile could show he can win over thousands of hearts- I mean, thousands of battles in his life.

He kept on going until he stopped on his tracks in mid-walking position. He turned around to look at his house, before looking forward, but did not moved a muscle to go forward.

...

"(Shit... Did I leave the stove on?)" Izuku thought as he had the urge to go back.

"(No, don't you dare go back! I've doubled check the surroundings when you're in the kitchen, so don't go. It'll waste your time.)" Shadow refused what he's about to do.

"But... what will happen if the house will be on fire?"

"Fine, but don't say I warned you."

==Time Skip==

"(Yup, what a waste of time.)" Izuku thought, talking to his partner. He did go back and checked the stove, which is not left on.

"(Haha!)" Copying the 'Haha!' Meme, Shadow was mocking his brother-like friend, which made the latter shrugged from hearing his Quirk laughing.

Where is he now? He's in the classroom with the rest of Class 1-A, now wearing P.E uniform like they were told to.

"Everyone, let's go to the waiting room that has been assigned to us." Tenya said, who came out of the door and told everyone to go to the place where they must wait.

With the scraping sounds of every chair sliding against the ground, everyone stood up and followed their class president. As they got out, they all saw a class going out at the same time. It's their neighboring class, Class 1-B.

Class 1-A dared never to look at them with bad intentions. Some of them looked, but did not have the courage to say a single word after what happened last Monday.

==Monday==

_Packing up their stuff, students of Class 1-A are going home. Standing up, they all went to their friends and talked about the special event that will happen this coming Thursday. That's right, they're talking about the U.A Sports Festival._

_They were about to walk out as Ochako opened the door by sliding it, only for them to see many students of U.A High School. Of course, the bob cut was surprised by it and took a few steps back._

_"Wha... Wha... What is going on?!" Exclaimed with wide eyes and surprised tone. Some of the students were surprised by this while others just stared back._

_"What business do you have with Class A?" Tenya asked, chopping the air with his left hand._

_"We can't get out! What'd you come here for, anyway?" Punching the air, Mineta complained, not knowing the reason of why so many students are looking at them._

_"Scouting the enemy, you small fry." Katsuki said, having that usual angry look as he kept on walking towards the blockade._

_"We are the ones who made it out of the villains' attack. They probably wanna check us out before the Sports Festival" As the ash-blond boy said that, Mineta was insulted by the nickname given to him as he pointed at Katsuki with a horrified look._

_"Don't mind him, that's just how he goes." Izuku whispered._

_Seeing Katsuki's attitude caused some of the students shivered or backed out in fear. Once the explosion boy is a mere feet away from the crowd, looking at a student in front of him, he said, "There's no point in doing stuff like that. So, move out of the way, extras."_

_"Hey! Don't call them 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Tenya prohibited his explosive classmate to down grade the students. Izuku frowned when he heard Katsuki said that. Typical Katsuki._

_His speech made all of the present students feel hurt, because he called them something that is totally inappropriate. A verbal bullying, if you asked me. Of course, this gained the Class 1-A a bad reputation, all thanks to the piece of flaming garbage known as Katsuki Bakugo. How dare he talked to them like that!_

_All of a sudden..._

_"I came to see what the famous Class 1-A is like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the Hero Course like this?" A voice within the crowd can be heard. Every student that act as a blockade looked at the student who stepped forward to reveal himself before the all mighty Class 1-A._

_The student's a boy who had purple hair and a look like he didn't sleep at some point, evident by the bags under his eyes._

_"Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned." He scratched the back of his neck before he stared at Katsuki and said, "There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the Hero Course. Did you know that?"_

_The ash-blond boy was not fazed by that sentence as he heard the purple-haired boy say, "The school has left us a chance. Depending on the results of the Sports Festival, they'll consider our transfer into the Hero Course. And it seems that they also transfer people out."_

_Every students are now listening at him, standing out from the rest._

_"'Scouting the enemy', you say?" He repeated Katsuki's words. "I, at the least, went here to say that even if you're in the Hero Course, if you get carried away too much, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."_

_"(This person's so bold!)" The ones who thought that are Tenya, Ochako and Amelia. Izuku thought of it as well, but not that kind of reaction from the three._

_There's a moment of silence between the purple-haired boy and Katsuki Bakugo. They are staring at each other, but it's more of a glare when it comes to the case of the ash-blond boy._

_"Hey, hey!" A deep toned voice caught the explosive boy's ears as he looked at the one who wanted to get his attention._

_Another male student with shark-like teeth, messy gray hair and a vein popping out of his forehead and fist as he exclaimed, "I'm from Class 1-B next door! I heard you fought against villains so I came to hear 'bout it! Don't get full of yourself! If you bark too much, it'll be so embarrassing for you durin' the real fight!"_

_"(Another bold person!)" You can guess who thought this with a surprised reaction on their face._

_"Tetsutetsu! Lower voice." A feminine voice next to the barking student was heard, shutting the person named Tetsutetsu to calm down._

_She had teal eyes and ginger hair, but it seems that her hair was hanging on her left, meaning that she wears ponytail._

_Katsuki ignored him as he went to the open path that can make his classmates leave if the blockade still exist at that time._

_"You're ignorin' me?!" Shouted the gray-haired boy as he saw the explosion boy just left, not even cared about what he said to him and Class 1-A._

_"...Listen." This one word caught everyone's attention. It came from Izuku Midoriya himself as he walked forward and looked at the purple-haired boy._

_"Just because our piece of trash classmate is arrogant doesn't mean that all of us are full of ourselves." He explained. However, Katsuki heard this as he knew who is the piece of trash classmate the green-haired boy was mentioning._

_He went back and talked to Izuku. "Are you calling me a piece of shit, Deku?"_

_Izuku had enough of his ranting. It's like hearing a person complaining like a simple work every day is just painful to him. He's no longer the 'Deku' his childhood bully knows. He will not back down this time. It's time to fight back._

_"Hey, you said shit while I said trash and for God's sake just shut the fuck up, Katsuki Bakugo!" He snapped back. He let out his anger on the boy who tormented his whole life. Everyone got scared. Heck, even Katsuki got scared as well._

_What happened to the crybaby Deku? Who would always get scared by his doing? This time, it's not right. Not fucking right! He talked back?! How dare he!_

_Katsuki will always talked back when they're the only ones, but even if there are audiences, he will talk trash, no matter what! But, the anger that came out of Izuku, it overwhelmed his own. Tenya Iida, failed his duty as the Class 1-A's president._

_Why? Because he failed to say such words when he heard that Izuku cussed against their explosive classmate. And the anger, he felt it and never stepped in to dismiss the boiling tension between Izuku and Katsuki._

_As for the students who act as the blockade, taking a few steps back and cowered in fear. All except the purple-haired boy, who stood still and had that lazy stare to the boys._

_Students were used to be in a friendly atmosphere and they never expected two students of the same class would argue each other. Blood boiling moment indeed._

_With those glares never wavered, Izuku looked away and his expression softened as he look at the purple-haired boy saying, "Sorry for letting out my anger against him. If you want to have a war with us, fine by me. Just don't back down and give it your all."_

_"What?! But Midoriya... that would make the Sports Festival harder." Mineta said, truly complained that the green-haired boy just said about giving it all._

_"Mineta," Izuku responded, getting the mentioned person's attention. "Did you know that you're breaking the school's motto, 'Go beyond. Plus Ultra'?" He questioned, shocking the baby boy._

_The mentioned baby went silent after hearing that question. No one even dared to talk back to him. It make total sense after hearing that question. He was breaking the school's motto of giving it all. They're supposed to be future heroes that will overcome any obstacles, not the opposite of it._

_"Go ahead and be yourself, Mineta. But be a baby when you're not in the school." Izuku growled, still staring at the purple-haired boy._

_"As for you, what's your name?" The green-haired boy demanded._

_"Was it worth to know?" The boy questioned._

_"Depends on how much you wanted to become a hero."_

_He got him there. All Izuku ever got is the silent answer, but soon the purple-haired boy revealed his name. "Hitoshi Shinso."_

_"I see. Listen, Shinso. It's good that you have the courage to declare a war against me and my classmates, but I think you know that you have to give it everything you got. Same goes to everyone here." Izuku explained as he looked at the students behind Hitoshi._

_"If you really want to be in the Hero Course," Then Izuku cracked a genuine smile on his face before he finished his sentence. "Ya gonna have to push yourself beyond the limits."_

_This surprised everyone, including Class 1-A. Even though Katsuki and Shoto were unfazed, you gotta agree that Izuku's conversation is one hell of an inspiration._

_"As for you," Izuku turned his head to look at the boy whom the orange-haired girl called Tetsutetsu. "You know we don't bark like dogs. If you think that we're lucky to have an experience about us defeating the villains, forget it. Do you even realized that everyone of us are traumatized by what happened that day?"_

_When he said that, he was referring only to his classmates. Since he's a student of Class 1-A, he blended himself with them._

_"We all wanted to move on and forget that never happened, but no. No matter how many times, it's still there to torture us until our sanity is of no more. Even some of us are having nightmares."_

_Hearing that last sentence made all of his classmates mentally nodded in accord, especially Ochako Uraraka. She had nightmares over the past few days and can't stop it. But during lunch times, whenever Izuku is near, she feel safe. Safer than ever._

_"We managed to escape the attack, but what if, WHAT IF, something like that happened to all of you?"_

_He kept his eyes on Tetsutetsu before looking at everyone else. He saw them looking at each other, muttering under their breaths and had those worried expressions._

_"Traumatized, right? That's why we're doing our best to not let all of you experience the same thing that happened to us. Only do that when you're at the right age."_

_"You said that, because you only wanted to let us down and become stronger than us."_

_The green-haired boy went wide eyed as he heard that idiotic statement. His eyes are full of surprised, but mostly anger. This shivered everyone as they all look at the student who said that. Izuku's not the one to be messed with as everyone stood away._

_All except one. No, not Hitoshi Shinso. There's one student who didn't move. A male student with a delinquent face. He had a blonde hair, but that face. It's gotta be a delinquent._

_Izuku walked to the student until they're now facing each other within few feet away. Izuku had no ill intentions, but it's obvious to everyone that when he heard the student saying that, he seemed pissed off._

_"Look, I've no bad intentions towards you, but I hope you take back what you said."_

_"And why is that?" The student smirked, tilting his head to the side, showing dominance. However, the green-haired boy wasn't unfazed by it._

_"Because it make you look like a dumbass wanting to get attention than any heroes." Izuku scolded. The students felt that burn, maybe hotter than a lava._

_"Such high words from a student of Class 1-A. See?" The student looked around to make them convinced that everyone of Class 1-A is truly arrogant._

_A sigh of frustration came out of Izuku's mouth. "Look, you can rant like a baby all you want, but I'm telling you. Don't you dare press your fingers on my buttons, or else I could give you something far worse than your wildest nightmares."_

_"I should report you for verbal abuse." Uh oh, looks like the blonde boy got Izuku under his fingers. Tenya, Ochako, Amelia, Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka were sweating real hard. Izuku got himself into trouble. It's his first whole week and is now getting himself into trouble._

_"No, you're the one who started this." This surprised everyone. That speech didn't came from the green-haired boy. All of them look at their left and saw someone whom they either know or not know._

_"Scouting my class is good, but selling yourself out? You'll become a priority in real battle." Aizawa said in a lazy tone, still walking towards the blockade before he stood before them. The blonde student cowered in fear. He knew who he and everyone is facing._

_Shota Aizawa, a.k.a Eraser Head. Rumors about him is that he expelled the class he handled last year. Luckily he's not their homeroom teacher or advisor. But to see him in person is a different level. Despite a sleepy look, Aizawa had this aura that he will expel you anytime when you're slacking off, not dedicated or putting your heart into becoming a hero you wanted._

_"Like it or not, Midoriya is right. Seeking attention is a naught in your life. If you want to stand out and show how strong you are, prove it by becoming the best in U.A's Sports Festival. However, if all you want is popularity," The sleeping mummy closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them, revealing his bright red eyes before them._

_"Hesitate to expel you now I will not." This caused the blockade of students to panic. On the other hand, Class 1-A heard their homeroom teacher's voice as they poke their heads out to see him. They were not affected by his speech, but felt the intense glare._

_Although, they got used to it by now._

_"Do I make myself clear?" Aizawa questioned._

_"Yes, sir!/Yes, sensei!" They shouted like children._

_"Good, now shoo." He ordered as everyone scattered and started to go down the same hallway that leads to the entrance of the U.A High School's entrance._

_Hitoshi Shinso just walked away as if that never happened. The only ones are Izuku, Class 1-A and Eraser Head. "Midoriya." The teacher stared at his student. "Come with me. There's something I wanted to ask to you."_

_"Yes, sensei." Without further ado, Izuku followed him while his classmates stared at them walking away. Is Izuku Midoriya in trouble? What does Aizawa-sensei wanted from him? Those are the thoughts they all have before they all look at each other, seeing the worried look on their faces._

==Flashback End=

Izuku reminisced that event and thought harder about what Aizawa said to him. He was taking a deep breath so that he can calm down. Soon, "Everyone please wait here until further noticed. I will go ahead for the announcement." Tenya gestured his arm towards the door that has a sign written 'Waiting Room'.

"Okay."

"Yes, sir."

They all answered except Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto, who merely stared at him before Tenya walked away from them. Without hesitating, Mina Ashido opened and saw no one in the room, which is completely obvious that this is their assigned room.

Then they all began to scatter. Some took the chairs to seat and talk with their friends while others stood and talk with friends, too.

The group of Izuku grabbed some chairs to sit. All of a sudden, Izuku yawned.

"Deku-kun? You tired?" Ochako was the first person to noticed him.

"Yeah. Just wanna sleep more." Izuku replied.

"You can't sleep because you're excited?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah, probably. Sorry, guys. Let me sleep for a few minutes." Izuku said, landing his head on his crossed arms that are placed on the table.

"Sure, it's not yet time though." Amelia said, looking at the wall clock that says 7:25 A.M.

"We still have forty-five minutes 'til it's time, so I guess we can take a little nap."

'Snore'

"Huh?" Her eyes widened when he heard a snore from Izuku, who was completely shut down.

"Wiped out already?" Momo's reaction is the same as Amelia as they stare at the sleeping prince.

"He must've slept very late." Kyoka said, looking at the boy's sleeping face just like the rest of the girls in the group.

"Hey, hey, hey, what did I miss?" Walking towards them is the pink-skinned girl and the invisible girl. They must've seen the disturbance in the force- I mean in the room when all five girls are encircling the former vigilante.

"Nothing, we're just staring at Izuku who was asleep." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"He's asleep?" Mina said aloud, making Ochako and Amelia shush at her in the face.

"You're making him wake up!" The red-haired girl whispered loudly with irritation on her face.

"Sorry, girls. Sorry." Mina apologized, although that tone of hers is not convincing.

"Uwa. Midoriya-kun's so cute when he's sleeping." Toru whispered while looking at the boy's sleeping state. Of course, what she said was heard by all six of them.

"I agree." No hesitation, Tsuyu agreed.

"Let me see." Mina leaned closely to see Izuku's face. His mouth was slightly open. Although, this is where tension arise. Mina Ashido's face is an inch away from his. The girls had their eyes wide opened from what they're seeing now.

"Mi-Mi-Mina! You're so close to his face!" Ochako stuttered.

"Why? You jealous?" The pink-skinned girl teased with a smirk on her face.

"N-No! Of course not!" Ochako defiantly answered, but her steaming hot face is enough for Mina to tease her more.

"I don't believe ya for a second, Ochako-san." The girl's smirk got bigger and so does the bob-cut girl's reddened cheeks.

"S-S-Stop it!" Ochako waved her hands wildly, not wanting Mina to advance furthermore for her embarrassment.

"You should stop it now, Mina-san." Momo demanded with a serious tone, causing the pink-skinned girl whined in frustration.

"Eh?!" Mina said childishly. Momo never said a word, only shaking her head left and right to persuade the girl from not advancing anymore.

"Fine. I'll get you for this, Yaomomo." Mina huffed as she crossed her arms, pouting that the fun is already over for her.

Meanwhile, Ochako was slowly breathing in and out, relaxing herself to the point where her cheeks are of no more. After that, she stared at Amelia with a sad look. Amelia gave her a reassuring smile and patted her shoulders saying, "You'll get used to it."

"Huh?" Ochako tilted her head, confused of why the red-haired girl said that.

With that, they all continued to talk about what will the Sports Festival holds for them all. The surprising scene for this, is that despite the ruckus they're all making, Izuku wasn't fazed by the noisiness. Guess he really didn't sleep a lot that night.

==U.A High School Entrance Gate==

With the fireworks in the air, it was chaos! Like people everywhere! Buying All Might mask, merchandise and such, you can see why everyone is so excited for today's special event, which is the U.A Sports Festival.

"Jeez, the bag checking's taking forever." Whined a female reporter who looked at her co-worker whose job is a cameraman.

"Of course they'll be more strict than ever since they were attacked by villains." He said before looking at the pathway that was filled with people and children while them medias are stuck behind the large security gate.

"There are people judging their own results to keep it this year." He said.

"Dispute evens the score!" The enthusiastic female reporter said. "Class 1-A will be the ones to watch this year, huh?"

As that was happening, a group of friends inside the campus were talking.

"These past few years, the third year students are the main events to watch, because of the passion of their last opportunity and the tactics from the experience. But this time it's the first years are the one to watch!"

"Did you hear that Endeavor's son is a first year student this year?"

"Really? Oh man, I can't wait to get it started!"

"Wait, what about the vigilante Shadow? Surely he will be participating in the Sports Festival."

"If what All Might says about him is true, I feel bad for him. After what they did to him, surely he deserves to be recognized."

"And to show those bullies who's the boss."

One after another, they continued to talk to each other about Izuku whether he's a first, second or third year student, but little do they know, they're up for it today.

While that is happening, in one of the booths, Masaru Bakugo, the father of Katsuki, was cooking numerous Takoyaki until someone showed up.

"One piece of Takoyaki, please." A feminine voice echoed in his ears. A familiar one. He raised his head up and saw a significant pro hero he loves.

"Oh, Mt. Lady!" He said, calling out the rookie heroine that was accompanied by two pro heroes, Kamui Woods and Death Arms. The three of them are wearing a pass that is mostly for heroes that were invited. Heck, there might be a place that is mostly for all the pro heroes who attended today's event.

"No seaweed."

"Only one, right? That'll be 500 yen." He said, repeating the order of Mt. Lady.

"Eh?" She whispered, noticing the high price of one Takoyaki. That could only mean one thing.

"Um, I don't have that much on me right now." It's her charm attack, attracting a customer to disregard something she doesn't like. That's right, all she wanted is a free food or a low price.

Stricken by her alluring trick, Masaru shouted with a blush. "That's hot! It's free!" With steams coming out of his nose, he gave the order to the rookie heroine.

"Thanks!" When she said that, all of the atmosphere she created disappeared.

"Have you got no pride?" Death Arms asked. After taking the order from Masaru Bakugo, Mt. Lady was about to say something, but a voice came out of nowhere.

"That's so like you, rookie. Or should I say Mt. Lady?" They began to stare at the person behind Mt. Lady, who also turned around and soon saw a lady hero whom she didn't expect to be hero.

"Mi-Mirko!" A surprised Mt. Lady shouted.

Known to Japan as the strongest heroine as the Rabbit Heroine: Mirko, she ranked as Top 6 Pro Hero of Japan, wearing a sleeveless white leotard with a yellow crescent moon on her big bosoms. Her face had a smirk as the No. 6 Hero said, "You really do live up to your title. I can see it in the headlines, 'Mt. Lady, using her seductive actions to get more people to become famous'."

"Why you." A tick can be seen on the Gigantification-Quirk user's forehead. Being mocked like this, it doesn't feel right.

"Wow, you really take it personally? I'm just kidding girl." Removing her glove, she patted the rookie heroine's left shoulder before moving to the booth where Mt. Lady ordered one Takoyaki.

"One order, please?" She asked politely as Masaru said, "Coming right up, Mirko." With a smile on his face, he began to work on the order.

"You." Mt. Lady spoke with such venom. "Just because you're the No. 6 Hero doesn't you can do anything."

"Nah," Mirko disregard. "I may be the No. 6 Hero of Japan, but I do things in my own way. And that is to be the normal customer like any other."

"Here is your order, Mirko!"

"Thank you, sir." A beaming smile from her face made the father of Katsuki blush in happiness.

"Hey!" Out came Mitsuku behind her husband. Noticing this tension, Mirko walked away real quickly to avoid the incoming commotion. Probably the lady is scolding the man, because he's 'cheating' with her if you know what I mean.

Without a word to say, Mirko kept on walking until she saw Kamui Woods and Death Arms. Staring at them before looking at Mt. Lady whose angry face is still there. "You three are a team?"

"Yeah. What about it?" The blonde-haired heroine barked.

"Nothing. I just wanna say," She turned around, making her back facing the rookie heroine. "Teams are for weaklings."

A glass break can be heard behind the minds of those three as they looked at Mirko, marching away from them.

"That lady. Think that she's all mighty. I'll show her." Mt. Lady snarled under her breath, jealous can be shown on her covered eyes as she glared at the Rabbit Heroine.

"Come on, Mt. Lady. Forget about it and let's go to the waiting rooms." Death Arms said as he began to stroll towards the place that is assigned to every Pro Heroes that attended the U.A Sports Festival.

As they continue on walking, Kamui Woods started a conversation with Mt. Lady behind them, angrily eating a Takoyaki. "I had also hoped to be able to do some scouting."

Death Arms spoke. "We have to work security, so we don't have a choice."

Soon, Mt. Lady caught up to them, but never said a word. The only thing that is lingering in her mind is the term 'Weakling' from the strongest female of Japan.

She's not weak. She wasn't meant to be a weakling hero! If a little help of fame and money, she'll show her. Show her that she'll take back the words Mirko said to her.

==Time Skip; Waiting Room==

'Slam'

That's the sound effect of the door being slammed open as the ears of Class 1-A perked up and looked at Tenya who finally returned after thirty minutes. To be exact, it's now 7:55 A.M.

"Everyone! It's time!" Tenya shouted. "We will be entering soon!"

This made the red-haired girl landed her hand on Izuku's left arm to wake up.

"Izu-kun. Izu-kun. Wake up."

"Mmm." Her shaking is a success as he began to stir up from his slumber. Izuku raised his body before stretching his arms upward to release some stress in his muscles.

"Thanks for waking me up, Kawakami-san."

"No problem." A smile was shown on her face, making Izuku create his own smile, but a smaller one. It's still a smile.

As he stood up, he heard someone calling his family name. "Midoriya-kun."

Those who are near- scratch that, everyone's ears are now on Shoto Todoroki, who called Izuku with a calm expression while his left hand is buried under his pocket.

"What is it, Todoroki-kun?" The green-haired boy asked.

"Looking at things objectively, I think we're equally stronger than anyone else." The dual-haired boy declared. A loud gasp filled the room while Katsuki is getting angrier in any second. To think that they can become stronger and be ahead of him? Not a chance!

"But All Might has his eye on you, isn't he?" Shoto asked, perking the curiosity of the former vigilante.

"Well, I'm not going to pry about that, but no matter what you do this event." He stopped his sentence for a moment.

"I'm going to beat you."

Shoto narrowed his eyes and so does Izuku. Small sparks were flying around the two boys.

"Oh? Is the best in the class is making a declaration of war?" Denki excitedly ask.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?" Kirishima stood up from his seat and tried to dissuade the tension that was already created.

"It doesn't matter if he picks a fight on me." Izuku said, almost going The Rock persona there.

"Huh?" Kirishima said, confused of why he said that.

"It doesn't matter as long as we all rise to the top. Friend or foe, everyone of us here are rivals, giving our best to be recognized as the best of all students of U.A. To grab the diamond with everything we got and I can't afford myself to fall behind while others are moving forward." That statement, Izuku was staring at Eijiro Kirishima the whole time before looking back at Shoto.

"So fearless." Denki said, flabbergasted by the boy's speech and so does everyone except the two students.

"You said it. What manly thing to say." Kirishima looked away with tears of manliness coming out.

"Well, Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course we're stronger than anyone else. You're capable than most people, but if I look it objectively, I'll be going for it with everything I have. I expect you to do the same."

A moment of silence came by before Shoto spoke.

"You got it." He said, but he was lying. He won't giving it his best, because of 'him'.

Having enough of this, Katsuki stood up in a flash saying, "Hey, Deku! Half-and-Half Bastard!"

Everyone looked at him with fraught look.

"You pick the wrong guy to make a war!" He shouted before pointing his finger at himself. "You're dealing with me!"

The spark reignited between the trio and it was stronger than before, giving everyone the feeling of anxiety that took over them. This went on for just a few seconds when Tenya dismantled the atmosphere.

"Come on, guys! We can do that later! For now, we need to go!" Izuku moved first, followed by the rest of his classmates. Katsuki wasn't moving for a moment, but eventually followed them, wearing that usual look on his face.

Shoto's still Shoto, had that emotionless expression. But one for sure, he's the strongest out of all his classmates and will stop nothing to prove someone wrong. And that someone is a person that's related to him in blood.

==Time Skip==

"Hey, hey, hey! Audience!"

A loud ear raping cheer filled the large arena as hundreds or millions of people attended screamed their lungs out for the excitement they're going to witness.

"Swarm, mass media! It's ya boi, Present Mic! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A High School's Sports Festival is about to begin! Are you ready?!" Present Mic asked with enthusiasm.

The crowds shouted, "YEAH!"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear all the time! It's time for the first day of U.A Sports Festival presumably for the first year students!"

On cue, a familiar song of national anthem for the school started as the cameras of mass media are now focused on the large doors.

"U.A Sports Festival!" Mic announced. "The huge battle where fledgling heroes sharpen their swords once a year! These are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcome enemy attacks with their hearts of steel!"

The Voice Hero inhaled deeply.

"Give it up, for Class! 1! A!"

==In a classroom==

"Hey, hey, what do you think of the U.A Sports Festival for the freshmen, Togata-san?" A periwinkle-haired girl asked, eager to know about the first day of U.A Sports Festival that is meant for the first year students only.

The Big Three are inside the classroom of Class 3-A. In case of you didn't know, Nejire and Tamaki are classmates and are in 3-A while Mirio is in 3-B, but he frequently goes there to chat with them or the rest of his friends' classmates. Yes, Class 3-B are friends with Mirio Togata not because he's the leader of the Big Three, but because of who he is.

Weird, friendly, you can define how they describe him.

Right now, there's no one except them.

"I don't know, Hado-san, but I'm thankful for the staffs that we can watch this in your classroom." Mirio spoke.

"Mirio, we don't have classes today until Saturday, so why are we still wearing school uniform?" Tamaki pointed out, agonizing about the idea of them going to school even though there's no classes for them third years. So why did Mirio do that?

"So that we can stand out to be the most hardworking students the world has ever seen!"

"Ugh. Most hardworking, more people to look at us." Shrinking from the thought, the 'kitten' cannot take it.

Everyone looking at you because you did something so random, of course it would be the most embarrassing moment, either be an introvert or extrovert.

"Who cares about that? I just can't wait to see more Quirks! Oh! I hope Izu-chan would keep his promise for showing us what his Quirk looks like." The Wave Motion Quirk user said, remembering the promise last week.

She kept on repeating it whenever she and Izuku would chat every time they go home.

"J-Just don't go overboard, guys." Tamaki said.

"We won't." Mirio said with that goofy smile of his. Unfortunately for him, the 'kitten' seen it through that smile and that they will do exactly the opposite of what they shouldn't do.

Oh yeah, awhile ago, they requested a permission from their teacher to access watching the first year students that's been projecting from a screen projector.

Then, they all saw the Class 1-A coming out. Of course the one that caught Nejire's eyes is,

"Wow! Izuku's at the front!"

==At the Arena==

"Wow. There's so many." Izuku whispered.

"(I-I-I don't l-like it, bro.)" Shadow stuttered, doesn't like the fact that so many people are staring at them.

"(Y-You're making it worse. T-Try to calm.)" Izuku said.

"(Says the nervous one here.)" His partner stated. Not gonna lie, but the green-haired boy was feeling overwhelmed from the enormous crowd. So is this how every wrestlers felt when they walked up the ramp in front of the millions of their fans?

I hope so.

"Will we be able to give our best performance while being watched by many people?" Tenya doubted.

"If that's what it is, then this is also the part of the requirements of to become a hero." He continued.

"Yeah." The green-haired heard what the Class 1-A President said and agreed with him, but soon that face had a faint frown.

"(If only... Mom.)" While walking, he slightly look down and began to imagine his mother's reaction if she was alive. Crying of happiness that her son is being live broadcast at T.V in U.A High School's Sports Festival and showing her that he will become the champion of this year.

"Man, he's going overboard with that praise. I'm getting manly nervous about this." A wry smile was shown on the face of the Hardening Quirk user. He had a little amount of sweat coming out of his face as he asked Katsuki who was in front of him. "What about you, Bakugo?"

"Heh, like I'm scared like this. I'm getting more used to it." Smirking with confidence makes Katsuki wanted to let loose, so that everyone can see he's the powerhouse of Class 1-A.

Then Present Mic announced, "They may not get the amount of screen time, but this class is also full of talent! Hero Course, Class! 1! B!"

Then the mass media zoomed in the class that was walking next to Class 1-A.

"Next up is the General Studies! Classes C! D! and E!"

Then they zoomed in those classes where Hitoshi Shinso is walking along. One of the students of general studies had a sad look on his face as he said, "So we're just here to make those guys look better, huh?"

"I'm not really feeling it." A girl beside that student was in a state of downhearted. Not feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Hitoshi heard this, but never said a word as he kept on walking. However, little do they know, Izuku heard their complaint and felt sympathy towards them. Is that how they view? Using them to make all the higher classes look good and better?

Unacceptable.

"Of course, the Support Course, Classes F, G, and H are now here!"

Then they focused on the students who wear a lot of equipments on their body.

"Last but not the least, cheer up for the Business Course! Classes I! J! and K!"

Then they showed the world the students who are walking like a group of businessmen. Of course, it's self-explanatory.

After that, Mic shouted, "All of the U.A's first years are now here!"

'Whip'

That sound was loud enough as every eyes and ears are now onto the large podium that is in front of the first years.

"Time for the player pledge!" That was Midnight's voice, wearing her hero costume that allures the audience. Because of that, the crowds began to blush just from her costume.

"Oh, this year's chief umpire for the first years is the Rated-R Heroine, Midnight?" One of the low ranked heroes asked with a smile and a slight blush, surprised that Midnight will be the referee. A lucky one for the first year students in his view.

Unfortunately for that hero, every first year students were uncomfortable by the sight of her hero costume.

"What is Midnight-sensei wearing?" Kirishima's strained voice is proof that he's anxious as he kept on staring Midnight with a faint blush, but mostly stared at what she's wearing.

"(She really has no shame.)" Izuku thought, annoyed by her wearing. She should've wear a less alluring outfit. But her appealing attitude overpowers that thought. Oh, did Izuku blush? Nope. Only his eyes shadowed.

"That's the Rated-R Heroine for you." Denki said nonchalantly with a small blush.

"Is it okay for her to be at high school even though she's Rated-R?" Tokoyami questioned, unaffected by her sexy appearance.

Looks like two of Class 1-A weren't attracted by Midnight's appeal.

"Yes!" Mineta exclaimed, giving the Rated-R Heroine the thumbs up. Well, only one thumb. So thumb up? Eh, who cares.

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight shushed as she whipped the air with her flogger-style whip.

"Representing the first year students is Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A." She declared. Except Shoto and Katsuki, every classmate of Izuku turned to look at him in surprise.

Unfazed by calling him out, those who are in front gave way for him to walk towards the podium. Soon he was in front of a microphone with a stand. He took a deep breath before he started to express what he's feeling.

"To my fellow classmates, either different class or not, sorry for the ruckus my classmate made upon you all." After that he paused for a few seconds, enough time for him to narrow his eyes on Katsuki Bakugo and so does his fellow classmates.

Katsuki look away, still doesn't even care about what Izuku said or even the glares... from extras, specifically his classmates.

"We Class 1-A don't act like the way he did. I can tell you that we're not bullies and that we do not judge any of you by your looks or what Quirks do you have." Izuku declared, looking at every classes, hoping that they understand what he's saying.

"We only look and judge you based on your performance and motivation you have, as well as how big is your ambition. I expect that all the students attended here, either in my class or a different one, will try their best and make themselves stand out and win. You other classes think that you're in the shadow of Class A, is it not?" Izuku questioned, gaining a concern look on every classes.

"Then do something about it, because you all have potentials to do something great. What's the reason of you getting into U.A High School in the first place? To be the best you can be, right? Be students, be teachers, be politicians, you can be anything as long as you have the will to become stronger. Don't let anyone manipulate you or tell you that you can't do it or how much your worth." He took a moment to breath in.

He was shaking that he let out that kind of speech before he look at the crowds. He may be nervous, but he was hiding it successfully.

"As for you people, whether you're a pro hero or a normal civilian, I wish you all view that all classes and Class A are equal to each other. I beg of you to don't judge us because of the villain attack last week or so. Let our performance here today open your eyes and let your decision view us. That is all and thank you." He finally finished his speech as he took a step back and bow down.

_**(Inspired by Pikaboo_73 and his My Hero Academia Fan Fiction book, To Be A Hero.)**_

Clapping and cheering can be heard from the colossal crowd. The students only stared at him as if there's a new hope, especially the classes that are below the Hero Course.

Class 1-A looked at him in awe, speechless, shocked or anger in Katsuki's case.

No longer at the podium, Izuku hovered his right hand on his chest and let out a sigh of relief as he walked back to his classmates.

"Midoriya!" Tenya shouted. "That was an amazing speech!" Fist pumping in the air, he was crying. He was moved by his friend's address to the students and the crowd.

"Yeah! That was the manliest thing I have ever seen, Midoriya!" Even Kirishima was manly crying. Staring in disbelief, he looked around and saw some of his classmates were holding their tears, but failed.

A concern smile cracked on his face as he asked, "Did I went too far?"

Oblivious to the point, Tenya rested his hands on the green-haired boy's shoulders saying, "Do not question your incompetence, Midoriya. That speech is enough for us to fire up and perform more than well today."

That being said, hearing his statement made Izuku Midoriya smile, a genuine smile. Then he heard, "Come on, guys. You heard him! Let's do our best!"

Izuku turned to his left and saw the orange-haired girl pumped up and so does the class she's facing. He met her when she was calming down the student called Tetsutetsu.

That being said, he saw him in front, along with the delinquent boy. Of course he would be there.

In the V.I.P Lounge that is designed for the teachers of U.A High School, Toshinori Yagi in his formal dress was staring at the supposedly-One-For-All-successor Izuku with a proud look.

"With that speech of yours, Young Midoriya, you can be the future number one hero in no time. That's speech is way out of my league. Only you can."

The biggest smile he can form, he kept on looking at Izuku Midoriya like...

A father always proud of his son's achievements.

==Classroom of 3-A==

The Big Three's reaction is just like the crowd. Happy, proud, you can guess their positive emotions in their face.

"He's amazing! Why is Izu-chan's so amazing, Togata-san? Do you know? How can he say something so amazing and so inspirational?" Nejire asked, still staring at the screen with her mouth slightly open.

"I don't know. It's one of the mysteries the world can't solve. But, one thing for sure, he is truly amazing. Can't believe one person can make a difference." Mirio stated.

Hearing it made Nejire looked at him before she giggled. Then she can't get more curious as she thought, "(I can't wait to see more Quirks, including Izu-chan!)"

"(Calm down, Hado-san.)" Tamaki thought as if he read her mind.

==Participant Waiting Rooms==

"That kid. It takes guts and confidence to say that." Kamui Woods say as he stared at the screen projecting Izuku's face.

Every hero, either popular or not, began to compliment the green-haired boy of how brave he is to say that, including...

"(That kid sure has some gutsy balls.)" Mirko smirked before she leaned her back against the wall with crossed arms.

"(Let's see if he's more than talk.)" She thought, expecting that the boy is more than what he looks like.

==Bar==

"Ugh. Hearing that made me go sick. Why do I wanna see this again, Sensei?" The hand-masked man whined in irritation as he finished listening to Izuku's speech. The way he talks is like All Might but beyond.

"Remember, Tomura. You should watch the Sports Festival so that you'll know what Quirks they have and such. It's for your own sake and future conquest." The voice coming from the T.V said, encouraging Tomura to watch the event until the end.

"Okay." He said before he scratched his neck and thought, "(This sucks.)"

==At the Arena==

"With that overpowering speech made by Midoriya, let's get this started right away!" Midnight announced.

With that, the U.A Sports Festival is about to begin and what will be in store for the future heroes to deal with?

Will they overcome it? No doubt about it. That's the reason of why they're here. To be recognized as one of the greatest future heroes in the upcoming generation.

* * *

**That's all for the chapter folks. I don't have evil intentions on Mt. Lady and making her look bad. I just thought that idea about it. I don't know if I did it wrong on Mirko's sudden appearance, but I hope you were surprised and that I did it right.**

**Next chapter, you know what it is. So, please have patience, thank you for understanding. Always remember.**

**Go Beyond!**

**Plus Ultra!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright, here is the long awaited Chapter 22 of Symbol of Hope. But before that, I wanna let out my thoughts about these comments.**

**Reader: Glitner**

**(Ch. 8, May 3)**

_**"you know this fanfic dosent make a fucking sense right ... ? he is what 15 and people be like sure you can take care of children here just sign this ... really... i know its a fanfic but you cant just fuck up comon sense ... he cant even pay for his own bills yet he is taking care of twins now ..."**_

**(Ch. 9, May 3)**

_**"yep this fanfic makes no fucking sense now he take care of kittens and puppies and twins.. what next will he start ah daycare center with his abundens of cash he got stacked away? ... i mean he cant even pay for his own home how can he pay for food for himself and all the others .. yep as i said this fanfic makes no sense at all ..."**_

**(Ch. 10, May 3)**

**_"Jesus im dropping this... this fanfic is all over the place and its so fucking emo ..."_**

**(Ch. 13, May 3)**

_**"this is so cliche he is a emo boy going vigilante .. srsly.. this shit vould be good if you just stopt making him be so fucking emo"**_

**(Ch. 15, May 3)**

_**"FOR FUCK SAKE , stop pulling shit out of your ass and put em down ... make some sense"**_

**These are the comments from one reader and here is my thoughts.**

**You know, Glitner, if I were you, if you really hate this story, you should go and find other stories that caught your interest. It's simple. But for you to let out these kinds of comments, I gotta say, you're really the dumbest reader I ever got. Use your head. Do you think I publish this story for the sake of my boredom? No, it's for me to let out my ideas and share it to everyone in the whole world.**

**You said you're gonna drop this story, but you came back to leave two reviews. Make up your God damn mind.**

**I can already see the news, 'Glitner has a learning deficiency'.**

**You're just digging your own grave, Glitner. If you think that your comments are enough for me to stop publishing new chapters, think again. I receive the harshest critics when I publish this story in , and I gotta say, I was like "Oh frick, they're right." and I use that to motivate myself and become a better author. **

**Your comments just gave the term stupidity in a new level.**

**For a reader like you, you had the smallest brain out of all of my readers. Why don't go back to your mother and ask her how to read a book properly.**

**I'm making sure I'll bury you 666 feet under, that way you can meet the worst nightmare you can ever imagine.**

**Remember, you started the war and be a degenerate simp and get out of my story forever. If you ever come back, I'll make sure to roast you to hell. I'm always ready to do it.**

**That's all I can say.**

**And I commence the Ch. 22 to start now!**

* * *

**Ch. 22 – First Round: Obstacle Course**

"(Hey uhh, Bro.)" Hesitated, Shadow calls Izuku.

"(Yeah?)" Izuku responded with a questionable look.

"(I just wanna let you know that you can shoot out webs from your wrist.)" The living Quirk said, blurting out a missing information.

Blinking for a few times, the green-haired boy finished processing from what he heard.

"(So, I'm the best Spider-Man actor of all time?)" Izuku thought loudly with excitement.

"(You can say that again. The real Tobey Maguire- no, scratch that. You're the next Tobey Magurie.)" Shadow rephrased correctly.

A large smile cracked the boy's face. He watched Sam Raimi's Spider-Man movies when he was a kid. Needless to say, Tobey Maguire is his favorite actor.

I mean sure, Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland are an okay actors, but no one can beat the original Spider-Man movies.

Thinking about it makes Izuku so excited.

"Midoriya-chan?"

"Ah!" Izuku jumped in surprise before turning around to see Tsuyu looking at him.

"You're happy. Are you really that excited?" Putting a finger on her chin, Tsuyu tilted her headin curiosity.

"Eh? Ah, um," Izuku stammered for a moment before sighing. "No, I'm nervous." He admitted with an honest tone.

"I see. To make you at ease, I'm nervous as well, kero." Tsuyu replied in a tone that reassures the boy that he's not the only that's currently shaking in fear. Scared that they won't perform well in everyone's eyes.

He never said a word after hearing that, only smiling before looking back at Midnight.

"Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game! " Then a large holograph screen appeared behind her as she stepped aside to let every first year students see it.

What it seems to be a slot machine being rolled so fast, Midnight declared, "The first round will be... This!" The roulette stopped and there it is, the first game that determines the fate of the first year.

"(Obstacle course.)" Izuku thought, repeating the words that are on the screen. Midnight turned around to stare at the screen explaining, "All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of the stadium, about four kilometers!"

'Whip'

"Our school's selling point is freedom!" She said before licking her lips, signifying her sadistic mode has been activated.

"As long as you stay in course, it doesn't matter what you do!" The crowds cheered again.

"Now, everyone! Go to your places there!" She pointed at the starting with a racing light constructed above. They all move before the starting line while others, including Izuku moved back.

In front is too crowded and the back is not. It seems they're eager to get a head start no matter what.

The green-haired boy stared while calming himself down.

'Ding'

They heard the sound. Three green lights are on.

"(I regret not going to the front or else- Wait, this is better.)" Izuku thought, realizing something on his head. "(Thanks to the Ice Quirk by Todoroki-kun back at the U.S.J Incident, he'll start by freezing everyone behind him.)" Theorizing the situation later, another ding was produced.

Two lights left.

"(I don't know the Quirks of others except my class, but all I know...)"

'Ding'

One light left.

"(Is that I'll pass everyone here.)"

'DING'

"Start!" Midnight declared, signalling every first year students to race out of the stadium. Noises of feet stomping on the ground was so loud as soon as everyone was gunning it through the narrow tunnel.

Just like what Izuku thought, students were banging to each other. Getting squished, because it's so narrow that they're gonna get hurt real soon.

"Okay, here's the play-by-play! Are you ready to do the commentary, Mummy Man?" Sitting beside Present Mic is none other than the Mummy Head Hero, Eraser Head.

Bandages were wrapped around his head, but his eyes were left uncovered, although if he talks, it'll be muffled.

"You're the one who forced me to come." Aizawa groaned while looking at the noisiest hero beside him.

"Let's go right away, Mummy Man. What should we pay attention in the early stages?"

Aizawa was silent for a second before he said, "This part right... now."

Meanwhile, inside the narrow tunnel, you can hear everyone shouting.

"Hey, hey! This is too narrow!"

That one came from a student who was complaining. Hell, everyone was complaining with the same statement. Everyone was hurting and sweating as they continued to move forward, step by step.

"Ow!" A student got hurt from his head. Looking up, he saw no one, which confused him. Who-

"Gah!" Another student shouted as he hold his head.

"Ack!" And another one.

"Ouch!" And another one.

"Sorry!" And another- Wait a minute, that's not a student getting hurt.

The victims raised their head up and saw someone jumping on one's head to another shouting, "Sorry! Sorry!"

You can guess who it is.

"(Midnight did say we can do whatever we do as long as we're within course, but...)" The boy said as he stomp on another student's head.

"Sorry!" He apologizes loudly.

"So sorry!" And again. I gotta tell ya, that student got Canadian blood within him. Amelia heard that as she looked behind her and saw...

"(Izu-kun?)" She thought, surprised by the strategy he's doing, but it also has a flaw in it.

That's right, Izuku was the one who was jumping on one head to another.

He kept on doing this until he's almost at the end.

"(Just like I thought. This early, it's already...)"

"(The first sifting.)" It was Shoto Todoroki who said that as his left arm started to solidify in ice. That could only mean one thing.

On cue, the cold temperature can be felt on every students' legs, only those who are at the end. Then a large ice was formed at the end of the tunnel and the dual-haired boy came out first.

He didn't give some students a chance as he step on the floor, activate his Ice Quirk again and froze the floor like a certain Ice Queen running on the water.

Complaints can be heard again, but this time it's about their legs, feeling so cold and can't get out.

==Class 3-A Classroom==

"(Interesting strategy.)" The third year blonde boy said as The Big Three continued to watch as the bi-colored haired boy use his Quirk to freeze the students.

They were amused by him. Kids this generation are really promising.

Then they saw some students dodged his Quirk by flying, jumping and other more.

==Inside the narrow tunnel==

"I'm so sorry!" Izuku apologized. With one last step, he landed on the student's shoulders, did a squat position and leaped towards the wall, making him wall-run towards the end.

With a feet away, he jumped again, only for him to see the ground's covered in ice. In mid-air, Izuku notice some of his classmates are out.

Momo Yaoyorozu, Eijiro Kirishima, Yuga Aoyama, Tsuyu Asui, Amelia Kawakami, Ochako Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugou. He also saw Shoto Todoroki way ahead of him.

Apparently, there are students outside Class A in front of him. Is he that far behind? There's no way.

When that is happening, Momo declared, "How naive, Todoroki-kun!"

Then Katsuki screamed, "I won't let you get away so easily, Half-and-Half Bastard!" Using his Explosion Quirk on his palms, he was flying towards the dual-haired boy with the eyes of a killer.

Back to Izuku, he landed on his foot, only for him to slip. He used his arms to avoid the fall on his butt. He tried to stand up but he can't.

"(Why won't you use the webs, bro?)" Shadow thought, confused of why his partner is not using the webs, or his Quirk for a lack of better terms.

"(I won't use it.)" Izuku refuted as he continues to stand, but fall thanks to the 'Frozen' floor.

"(If you say so, but don't say I warned you.)" His partner gave up on convincing the green-haired boy. He knows him for a long time. When he set his eyes on something, he will not falter or back away if the obstacle is too much.

Izuku will face it head on.

Knowing that it's hard to stand up properly, Izuku crawled towards the wall and it's working. As soon as he's leaning on the wall, Izuku used it to support himself from standing on this annoying ice floor.

A little struggle here and there, he managed to get on to his feet. He looked forward and saw he lost so much momentum as soon as he landed.

"(Damn it, how am I gonna 'ketchup' to them?)"

"(You know, you have a very bad timing on making a pun. Just saying.)" Shadow pointed out.

Groaning in frustation, he bang his forehead on the wall, thinking hard of how to get there.

It'd be better if he used his Quirk, but that's a no option. He wanted to prove something to everyone. Then his eyes opened in a flash, he looked at the wall, then at the frozen floor. Doing it multiple times, he finally found the way.

Lifting one foot against the wall, he faced the opposite wall and launched himself, sliding on the floor. In someone's view, Izuku's ice skating.

Dodging a few students, he managed to get to the other wall. Seeing that his plan actually worked, he looked forward, but slightly at the right before he did it again.

Sliding through, avoiding some of his batch mates, reached the opposite wall, he's now zigzagging his way to the first place.

He passed Ochako, Amelia, Tsuyu, Eijiro and Momo, who were stunned by his action.

They saw him sliding left and right until he's nowhere in their sight. Soon, the former vigilante caught up to the top ten students who are far ahead and one of those freshmen is Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki.

==Class 3-A Classroom==

"Wow! He's using the walls for his advantage. I gotta say, I never even thought of that." Mirio was amazed by Izuku's tactics. It's true that the boy who's in first got the upper hill, but if they think more, then time will tell that the dual-haired boy will be overthrown by someone. And that is Izuku Midoriya.

"He got higher IQ than you, Togata-san." Tamaki smiled, teasing his friend. He's been with them for as long as he remember. The reason why he's teasing him is that they are the only ones inside his and Nejire's classroom.

Nejire was amazed by new, different Quirks displayed by a few students. She watched the boy in first place freezing everyone behind him, another one catching up to him by using his Explosion Quirk from his palms to fly onward, a girl materializes a metal pole from her palm to launch herself foward and a small boy throwing purple balls from his head towards the floor.

It sticks, but that boy jumped from it and it didn't stick to his feet. Could that be his Quirk? Those sticky balls that can glue to everything except him? How strange.

Then, her eyes darted on Izuku, who was zigzagging while dodging those purple sticky balls. She was happy that he's catching up to the big leagues, but...

"(Izu-chan, you said that you'll use your Quirk in the Sports Festival. When will you use it?)" She asked herself, dying to know why the green-haired boy didn't use his Quirk.

==At the Obstacle Course==

"(Ah, finally.)" Izuku landed safely on the floor that is not frozen. Looks like ice skating and dodging is over as he continue to ran, catching up to Katsuki Bakugo, Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta and Shoto Todoroki.

He saw the baby boy was close in Shoto's tail until...

'Slam'

Something slammed the purple-haired baby, ragdoll away. They all looked at the source and saw something metal. A whirring sound can be heard as the 4 students stop at their tracks, only to see large robots before them.

"Targets found... lots!"

"Tch! A faux shit from the entrance exam?" Katsuki scoffed.

Then they heard Present Mic saying something out loud. "Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with... the first barrier! Robo Inferno!"

They stared at the large robot for a few seconds until Shoto took a step back, gritting his teeth, but quickly a serious look changed it.

"So this is what they used for the general entrance exam?" He asked, staring at the robot before him.

"I wonder where they got the money for it?" Izuku heard the question coming from Momo. Then he saw the robot coming at Shoto with his open robotic palm ready to squash the dual-haired boy.

As for the first place boy, he stomped the ground with his left foot creating a smalle circular ice floor around it.

"If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would've done something better than I expected." Shoto said, slowly leaning down with his left hand trying to touch the ground.

"Since my old stupid man was watching." With the large metallic palm going down on him, Shoto finished it off by slashing the air with his left hand, commanding his Ice Quirk to freeze the palm before its body.

Soon, every large robot faux are now in a 'Frozen' state.

Inhaling the air and exhaling it, you can see the cold air coming out of Shoto's mouth as he stood up and dash in between the frozen robot's legs.

"He stopped them!"

"We can get through between the legs come on!"

Two students shouted, suggesting all of them to follow the direction where Shoto went.

Izuku agreed to their suggestion, but he heard someone saying, "I wouldn't if I were you. I froze it when they're unbalanced."

The green-haired boy got shocked as he and the students saw some ice are falling off of every part as the faux robots fall down.

"Todoroki of Class A! He attacked and defended in one hit! How elegant!" Present Mic exclaimed as the crowd were amazed by his power.

"Amazing! He's the first one through!" He stood up from his seat and gave a thumbs up to Eraser Head. "It's, you know, practically unfair!" He almost stuttered, because he was finding another word that is suitable for Shoto Todoroki's action. But when it comes to practical term, nothing is better than saying unfair.

"His moves are logical and strategic." Aizawa said tiredly, doesn't care about anything but wanted to sleep. Even so, he needs to act as a teacher in front of everyone's eyes.

"As expected from someone who got in through recommendations!" Shouted the Voice Hero. "He'd never fought them before, but those Robo Infernos couldn't get up from his elite moves!"

"So, that's the son of Endeavor? As expected from the No. 2 Hero." Said a civilian whose jaws are dropped from what he saw on the screen.

At the course, the enormous robots came out of the dust clouds and were standing up, going to terminate their next targets. All of the First Year students.

Then something crack from a piece of robot. Out came Eijiro Kirishima using his Quirk, Hardening. Then another crack was beside him and it revealed to be Tetsutetsu? If that's him then why is his skin is covered in metal? It could be his Quirk.

After that, they are running on one of the robot's detached arm, making some of the students question that they are not afraid to get crushed thanks to their Quirks.

Then they saw Katsuki Bakugo used his Explosion Quirk to go up one of them.

"Bakugo?" Denki called out as they watched him avoiding the robot's fist and kept on going over.

"Class 1-A's Bakugo! Since the bottom's block, he goes overhead! Clever!" Present Mic announced, complimenting the ash blonde boy who landed on the robot's head. Soon all of the Class 1-A except Izuku Midoriya went through.

The green-haired boy stood on his place and can hear the feared voices of students who passed the frozen floor, but didn't mind as he focus on this large obstacles before him.

How will he get pass through this if he didn't activate his Quirk?

The temptation was so intriguing, but he held it back, believing in himself for finding another way to get pass the building-sized robot in front of everyone.

"(Hey, bro. I think this is the point where-)"

"(Sorry, Shadow. I can't.)" Izuku interrupted. Shadow didn't say a word after that. Arguing at this point of time will lead them nowhere. Shadow sighed before he replied, "(Okay, but know this. If your life is on the line, I won't hesitate to protect you.)"

"(Fair enough. Sorry for that, Shadow.)" Izuku thought, expressing regret that he refused Shadow's suggestion.

"Okay, let's go." Muttering under his breath, Izuku dashed forward. He kept on running as he thought, "(I can't rely on Shadow this very early. I need to find something. Huh?)" He looked at the left and saw a small robot ready to hurt him by its metal fist.

Luckily, Izuku was quick enough to dodge its attack. With his Spider-Sense not activated because Shadow controls it, it'll take time for him to sense something danger. In mid-air, he noticed something at the corner of his eye.

"(A piece of metal? Must be the one that Todoroki-kun destroyed.)" Landing on his right foot he ran and grabbed the metal with his hands. Looking back, he saw the small robot is chasing him. With a plan, he rushed forward with the metal in his grasp.

"(It won't stop until it terminate its target. I need to build up more momentum.)" He thought as he grit his teeth, finding the perfect time to trick the small faux.

The distance is getting thinner and thinner as the robot launched its attack. Turning around, Izuku saw it and slashed the robot's arm, causing it to spark and malfunction, too.

"(Move, move.)" Izuku motivating himself to push forward as he advance.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw three large robots got destroyed in one hit for each of them. He looked at his left and saw...

"Yaoyorozu-san." He and the others saw her holding a cannon while her uniform is unbuttoned, revealing the skin of her stomach and her black bra as she ignored the stares and ran forward.

"Piece of cake." She said.

The students advances as Izuku looked at the down robots and thought, "(To think that she defeated them so easily. That's some power.)"

"Hey, hey! The first course is a piece of cake?! If that's so, then what about the second?" Present Mic announced.

As soon as everyone got the first barrier they all stopped at the next one. Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Amelia were in shock. Why? Because they look down and saw a very large pit. There are ropes attached to large stone pillars.

"Simple rules! You fall, you're out! If you don't wanna, then crawl! It's 'The Fall'!" Shouted the teacher who acts as an emcee, calling the second stage of the obstacle course. Everyone stopped in their tracks and were stunned by how large 'The Fall' is.

"Since when did they built this stage?" Ochako asked as Shoto took the first move. He stepped on the rope and slide through using his Ice Quirk. It didn't reach more than five seconds as he finally landed on a stone pillar, gaining the first place again.

"Wow." Mina said, amazed by Shoto's skills. Then Tsuyu went ahead of them, jumped on the tight rope and crawl onward, doesn't hesitate to slow down, only going fast is on her mind.

"So fast!" Amelia said.

"Here it is! Here's my chance to show off!" Someone said that behind Ochako. Amelia and Mina as the trio look back and saw a pink-haired girl wearing goggles and a smirk on her face.

Her state? She was tired, actually. But her energy was there. "It's time for my support items to be the star of today!" She recomposed her body and stretch her arms sideward. Everyone is looking at her as she declared, "Look, all you support companies across the country! Wire arrows and... hover soles! Glitter!"

She said, imitating the sound effect as the sun shines upon her equipment that is around her waist.

"You're in the Support Course?" Ochako asked.

"What? It's okay to bring in items?" Mina questioned.

"Come on, Ashido-san. You're smarter than that." The sudden voice surprised the said person as they saw Izuku walking towards them with a metal on his back and a wire around his body.

"Eh?"

"There's a reason why every class must participate. Of course it's the U.A Sports Festival for the First Year, so they should give it their all." Izuku explained. "Midnight-sensei did say that we can do whatever we want as long as we're in the course. As for the Support Classes, they're allowed to bring such items. You never know if they're Quirkless or not."

Mina was shocked by his statement and so does everyone around him. "But I do believe that they have Quirks, but not suitable for Hero Course. They use their minds to invent something that can help us in the future. Without the Support Course, the heroes are gonna be wounded easily. There's no hero that wears no support item. Who knows if there is. Now if you excuse, I got a race to finish."

With that he ran towards the tight rope and jumped on it. Going upside down, he climbed forward, wanting to be ahead of everyone.

They were astounded for a moment there until the pink-haired said, "Just like he said, us Support students are allowed to bring items as long as we developed them ourselves."

Just then, one of the wire arrows just fired at the large stone pillar and attached from it. "This is the place where we can show off our ideas and skills to the companies!"

Reeling in, she was sliding until she flew. "Come, take a look, all you companies! Especially big ones! Look at my super cute babies!" She shouted as she activated her hover boots and went over a large stone pillar.

With the wire retracting back and laughing hysterically, she landed on her feet, surpassing Tsuyu and Izuku.

"Amazing." Ochako said, stunned by the girl's equipment and skills.

"That's so annoying..." Mina said.

"I won't lose!" The bob-cut girl said as she touched herself, activating her Quirk, Zero Gravity, and jumped.

Amelia ran and let out two weak photon beams that launches her in the air while moving towards the next large stone pillar. After that, everyone were now advancing except for Hitoshi.

"Nice..." He said before letting out a lunatic smirk on his face.

"A lot of different people are working hard to get their chances, huh, Eraser Head?" Mic asked, looking at the mummy teacher.

"What are you idiots stopping for?" A vein popped on the teacher's forehead, annoyed that he needed to answer it.

While that is happening...

"And now, the leader of the pack is easily getting through first!" The Voice Hero announced, as the media were broadcasting Shoto Todoroki, who passed the second stage of the Obstacle Course.

As for the dual-haired boy, he continued on running before he hears a small crackling sound a few feet away behind him. He looked behind and saw Katsuki, who easily passed the second stage because he was using his Quirk to go over The Fall.

"(Looks like he's getting fired up. A slow starter, huh?)" He thought as he turn his head forward, dashing through to get to the next stage.

"Damn it!" Katsuki cursed as he chased Shoto.

Tenya was standing at the beginning of The Fall, catching his breath as he saw everyone jumping and crawling on tight ropes to get to the next large stone pillar.

Panting, he said to himself, "Nii-san is probably watching me. I can't let him see me act uncool!" Doing a T-pose, he jumped on the rope and used his Engine Quirk to slide across.

"That's so uncool!" Mic said as he and the crowd watched Tenya did the opposite of what he said. Then the screen switched to Shoto.

"That guy in the first place is way ahead." Said a random citizen.

"His Quirk is really strong, but his natural athletic ability and judgment are also a cut above everyone else." Explained a businessman who has three eyes.

"Of course it is. You're looking at the Flame Hero: Endeavor's son." Said the person beside him, revealing Shoto's identity with excitement.

"No wonder! The blood of the guy second to All Might, right?" Asked another civilian who was shocked, but also excited.

==Class 3-A Classroom==

"(Izu-chan, you promise that you'll use your Quirk in the Sports Festival, so why won't you show it to me?)" Nejire asked, infuriated that Izuku wasn't keeping his words. She seen multiple Quirks, but her eyes are permanently on the green-haired boy.

She saw him grabbing a metal. "(Is his Quirk related to metal?)" She asked herself, only for her to see him slash the small robot. "(No. Not even here.)"

Then he moved to the next stage, which Present Mic called it, 'The Fall'.

"(Maybe this is where he'll show it.)" A smirk was formed on Nejire's face, but that didn't last long. Her jaw dropped as she watched him crawl on the rope.

"(Are. You. Serious?! Come on, Izu-chan! You're killing me! I wanna know already!)" From a smirk to jaw dropping and jaw dropping to a pout, she was literally annoyed by the fact that Izuku wasn't doing it.

However, her expression is unnoticed to the blonde boy as he asked, "Hado-san, what's wrong?"

"It's Izu-chan." She huffed. "You remember his promise, right? Right?"

"Yes. So, what about it?" Mirio asked.

"Why won't he show it now?" Nejire never looked at him, only stared at Izuku who finished five stone pillars. You can say that he's Spider-Man at the moment, only two stone pillars left and he'll pass the second stage.

"Hm..." Mirio hummed, thinking deeply as to why Izuku is not using his Quirk.

"Maybe because he can't rely on his Quirk that early in the competition. You have to hold it, Hado-san." He suggested, earning a sigh from the periwinkle-haired girl.

"If you say so." Nejire gave up and only looked at the former vigilante with a concern expression.

Tamaki gaze upon the girl and said, "He'll use his Quirk, Hado-san. But not this first round." Encouraging the girl, she muttered, "Okay."

It hurts that she's downhearted. Looks like Izuku had to be punished after this.

When that is happening, Izuku had one more rope and it is the result of him passing The Fall without using his Quirk. It's all on his abilities and skills.

"(This is a challenging course. I like it.)" Smiling at the thought, he heard Present Mic shouting, "And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier!"

The smile turn into a frown as he hurriedly went to the next rope and crawl.

"(They're already there. I need to catch up.)" He thought. Yes, there are students who passed him so easily. Ochako, Mina, Tenya are the notable students who passed Izuku.

Izuku was frustrated, but nonetheless used it to keep pushing forward.

As for Shoto, he stopped when he laid his eyes on the last stage.

"The reality here is... it's a minefield!" Mic exclaimed. "Don't worry those mines can't kill you. It'll just make you blast off to space. It's so set up that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully. So you have to exploit your eyes and legs!"

"I see," Shoto understood. "This is the stage where the leaders are put into a disadvantage." With that being said, he looked down and put his feet on the ground where there is no mines.

A minute has passed and everyone is on the last stage, doing their best to avoid getting blasted. Shoto was moving quickly than the others. All of a sudden, Katsuki came to the scene and manage to gain on Shoto's tail.

"This doesn't affect me!" Blasting his way, he yelled at the dual-haired boy with killer intent. "You bastard! You declare war on the wrong person!" Head to head, the ash-blonde boy attempts to attack Shoto, who evaded it by taking a step back, causing him to lose the place.

"And now, we've got someone new in the lead!" Present Mic declared.

Everyone cheered as the race was about to reach its climax.

"Rejoice, mass media! It's the kind of development you love!" They all watched as the students who were falling behind are catching up now.

Some of them are recklessly running in the minefield, others are looking where to step and others are moving forward carefully.

Shoto and Katsuki were dodging each other's attempt to attack. There's a moment where Shoto grabbed his opponent's arm with his right hand, freezing his forearm. But that didn't faze Katsuki as he tried to blast Shoto again.

Soon, Izuku has reached the minefield stage. Panting heavily, he observe the surroundings before him while holding the metal. He saw Shoto and Katsuki ahead and thought, "(They're very far...)"

He clenched his hands, almost bending a part of the metal he's holding. "(But...)"

He raised it up.

"(There's still something I can do!)"

And planted the metal on the ground and he pluck out a landmine.

"(Landmines used for games, they're the type with fuses that go off if I step on them, but if I lose my balance, I will set off a lot of them.)" Izuku explained to himself.

"(Not only that, I'll lose a lot of time as well. If I got wounded and take energy in the account, it'd be better if I take it slow and steady. Those who jump well can't be reckless as well. The farther ahead I am, the more landmines I need to dodge.) He thought, analyzing the last stage for the Obstacle Course while removing the landmines.

"(They probably can't go faster, because of the intensity of this stage. I need to be careful. Look at the places where it should be avoided, because everyone is at the most careful state around the entrance. There are a lot of landmines left. It should be fine.)"

While he's encouraging himself as he digging out the landmines, a familiar student stopped walking and turned around to see him doing something. Of course, the dirt blocks the landmines from that student's eyes.

"What is he doing?" With a raised eyebrow, she shrug it off and continue to walk past the landmines before her.

Present Mic warned the students that Shoto and Katsuki are in the lead and they'll get through the last stage soon. But that didn't stop Izuku from what he's doing.

After a few seconds, Izuku stopped.

"All right." Staring at the numerous landmines, he was satisfied by his work. Walking back a few steps, he held the metal forward to act like a shield.

"I'll borrow your idea, Bakugo." Izuku muttered before he run towards the landmines.

"Super Explosive Speed Turbo!" He shouted as he jump on it.

'BOOM'

The large explosion caused everyone to look behind them and stop at their tracks. Some covered their eyes from the wind while others narrow their sense of sight.

"There's a huge explosion at the back?! What's with that force?!" Mic got stunned by what he sees. Heck, everyone were shocked.

As soon as the explosion died, they all look at something that came out. A student riding on a large metal.

"Keh!"

"What?!" Toshinori Yagi stood up from his feet and placed his hands quickly on his head while blood came out of his mouth.

At the Participant Waiting Room, the reaction of every heroes is just like the ones from the crowd. Mirko, on the other hand, had her eyes wide open from the boy's display of skills.

"(To use the landmines as his own play room.)" She thought before a smirk was formed. "(Heh, not bad, kid. You got some big brain that nobody does.)"

Indirectly complimenting Izuku, Mirko kept that smirk and her widened eyes slowly went back to normal.

As for Kamui Woods and his group? Their eyes are bulging out from what they see. Mt. Lady's Takoyaki had fallen out of the stick and landed on the ground.

"Was it an accident, or did he do it on purpose?! Class A's Midoriya is in fire with that blast!" Two students, specifically Katsuki and Shoto, stopped attacking and only glare or stare at Izuku who was way, way behind them. But now?

"Midoriya has taken the lead!" Loud cheers caught the ears of everyone while others are taken back from the display of talent Izuku has shown.

"(I flew just like I plan.)" Izuku said, reflecting on his effort. "(I know there's too much force, but...)" He gritted his teeth, realization flew through the wind.

"(I don't know how to land. I didn't think about it!)"

Uh oh.

That could only mean one thing.

He was descending. Descending so fast that in a second, he'll land on many landmines that either push him away from the finish line or throw him to the wall.

"Deku! Don't you dare get ahead of me!" Katsuki howled, making small explosion from his palm as he begin to pursue the student who got the No. 1 spot.

Shoto stomped the ground and ice path was formed.

"(This'll help those in the back, but I don't have the time to worry about it!)" He sprint in full speed, chasing down Izuku along with Katsuki.

Toshinori clenched his hand.

And so does The Big Three.

They were shock by how he get to the top easily, but for him to be pursued by those formerly leaders, its butt clenching as well.

The adrenaline was rising up as they saw Izuku falling off the metal with the wire around his left hand.

"(Damn it, I'm losing my tempo.)" Izuku cussed. "(They'll catch up with me in the blink of an eye.)"

Right now, he's upside down, facing Shoto and Katsuki who were a few feet away from him.

"(Contemplating about the time I'd lose landing, I'll never be able to get back and take the lead.)" He almost let go of metal's large wire.

"(Shit, don't let go!)" He encourage himself. Everything is now in slow motion for him as the two students are about to overtake him.

"(Just hold that chance you got to get in front of them and don't let go! The only way to stay ahead is to take another leap.)"

He flipped over while tightly holding the wire. His feet landed on their shoulder.

"(Take the chance... to show the world who I really am!)"

'Slam'

He brought the metal to the ground, which sets off the landmine below.

'Boom'

An explosion occurred and it sent Izuku flying towards the end while it stunned Shoto and Katsuki. Izuku flew for two seconds and rolled a few times before he bolt onward. The ground beneath him, there are no landmines.

"How is this possible?! Midoriya blocks the former leaders and cleared the minefield in an instant!" Mic forget to breathe air, because he and everyone saw the move Izuku made. Not only that, he finished the last stage in a blink of eye is something that a nerd can do.

"Eraser Head," He called out Aizawa. "You're class is stupendous and amazing. Give the crowds some tips, what the heck did you teach them?"

"This has nothing to do with me. Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed." The sleepy teacher answered.

"There ya go, guys! Eraser Head is a terrible teacher!"

"I'm a what now?" Aizawa asked in irritation.

"Who would've imagined that at the very beginning of this race that the climax would be a non-stop all along?!"

While Mic was talking, or rather shouting, Izuku was running far ahead of Shoto and Katsuki, who used their Quirks to 'ketchup' to him.

One winner, forty plus losers, winner takes the belt of gold.

There are students who are almost at the finish, but there's only one that can be determined as the winner.

Three students, one champion.

They're now in the hallway that leads to the finish line. And one student came out first and Present Mic announced the winner.

"Izuku Midoriya is our jackpot champion!"

The crowds are running wild and loud cheers and whistles deafened the whole stadium. After that, the camera zoomed to the winner, and Nejire looked at the boy.

"He won... without using his Quirk." She whispered in a surprised expression.

"Impressive! I didn't see him using his quirk once... It shows that heroes are more than quirk vessels, but instead, they are people with capabilities." Mirio uttered as Tamaki nodded and said, "Yeah."

As for Izuku, he stood in the middle of the arena, panting heavily before raising his body, looking around for someone.

His eyes laid on Toshinori, who wore a smile. Slowly breathing, he wiped out the sweats on his forehead with his right forearm.

Soon, he fist pump with a toothy smile on his face, showing a great victory against all odds.

As of this point...

Nobody can beat him in his level.

* * *

**That's all for the chapter, folks.**

**And I got something to tell you, readers.**

**You may have noticed about my grammars. Yes, I don't deliver the scene too well. Is English my first language?**

**No. My first language is my country's language. When I was a kid, I enrolled in a school that has a policy for English only, or English Only Policy. I understood English language for three years, but that caused me to be a little bit idiot when it comes to my country's language. I transferred to another school, because that EOP school is not religious.**

**After that, I learned my country's language, but costs my understanding in English language. As of now, I'm balancing the two, so that I won't lose the other language when I'm studying the other.**

**If anyone is willing to help me in my story, I'll gladly accept them.**

**That's all I can say. Always remember...**

**Go Beyond!**

**Plus Ultra!**


End file.
